


Хрупкие тела

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Historical, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Чон Тэгуну впервые выпал шанс так близко пообщаться с вампиром.Ничего опасного: вампир сидит в камере, его рука накрепко пристегнута к металлическому кольцу в стене, а между ними с Тэгуном — несколько метров кирпичного пола и поставленный на запись диктофон.«Меня зовут Хан Санхёк. Я умер сто пятьдесят семь лет назад».Поиграем?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fragile bodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043561) by [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin). 



Дверь в камеру отворилась второй раз за сутки. Черт. Честное слово, я сам себя ненавидел за дрожь, которая каждый раз пробегала по телу, когда ко мне приходили врачи, но как ни крути я ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Зачем они опять заявились? Прежде меня никогда не таскали в лабораторию так часто.  
_Будут резать, будут бить? Хан Санхёк, тебе водить. _  
В голову лезли тупые рифмы и ни одной светлой мысли. Все это слишком выматывало.__

____

Но все же пришлось открыть глаза. Охранник защелкнул на мне наручники и пристегнул за запястье к большому металлическому кольцу рядом с койкой. Вот сука, мог бы быть и понежнее. Интересно, этот охранник боялся меня? Ха, смешно. Что ж, хорошая новость: я все еще мог смеяться.  
Охранник взглянул на меня сверху вниз, и на секунду мне показалось, будто он собирается что-то сказать. Но нет.  
Конечно, охранник меня не боялся.  
Я бы и сам не боялся себя в такой ситуации. 

А потом произошло нечто странное: охранник принес из коридора стул, примостил его у самой дальней от койки стены и вышел, не заперев дверь. Неужели у меня посетитель? Да быть не может.  
В камеру шагнул мужчина. Сел на стул, достал из сумки диктофон, включил его и положил на пол, ровно посередине между нами. Внимательно посмотрел сначала на диктофон, потом на меня и кашлянул. Осторожно подтолкнул диктофон ближе.  
Я продолжал молчать и наблюдать за этим странным посетителем, надеясь вывести его из себя. Кажется, у меня это получалось.  
Черт, если бы я до сих пор мог зачаровывать, то снял бы наручники за две секунды, не больше. И хана тебе, человек.

Мужчина не был похож на врача и совершенно точно не был ведьмаком. Это не охранник и не охотник — что охотнику здесь делать? Я лениво перебирал в уме все возможные варианты, но картинка не хотела складываться — впрочем, немудрено: я чертовски устал и с трудом соображал. Я вообще не мог размышлять нормально с тех самых пор, как попал сюда. Наверняка в кровь, которой меня кормили, добавляли какую-нибудь дрянь. 

Наручники больно врезались в кожу на запястье, и пришлось подвинуться ближе к стене и выпрямить спину. В глазах тут же помутилось — видимо, не стоило так резко менять положение. Приятного вообще было мало: одна рука прикована к кольцу в стене, вторая еще не зажила и адски ныла. Плюс ко всему, приходилось постоянно иметь дело с людьми, которые вот так заявлялись и молчали. Честно говоря…  
Человек вдруг кашлянул и наконец открыл рот:  
— Я пришел, чтобы записать твою историю.

Вот как.  
Я моргнул — очень медленно, так медленно, как только мог. Знаете, я как-то обнаружил, что это здорово бесит людей, и сейчас собирался использовать свое открытие на полную катушку.  
Мужчина явно ждал ответа, но я продолжал молчать. Человеческое сердце в каких-то двух метрах от меня билось очень быстро. Конечно, я сейчас не мог четко слышать его, но чувствовал ритм: тум-ту-дум, тум-ту-дум. Человек сильно нервничал или был напуган. Смешно, но я был даже немного тронут тем, что кто-то все еще мог меня бояться. Может, стоило побаловать человека в качестве благодарности? 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил я, и лицо человека вытянулось так, будто это последнее, что он ожидал услышать.  
— Это… это не важно. Ты должен просто…  
— Ты же знаешь мое имя. Почему я не могу узнать твое? Звучит немного нечестно.  
Человек нахмурился: он не мог знать, как меня зовут — я с самого начала отказался называть свое имя просто для того, чтобы позлить докторов и охранников. Кажется, человек был в замешательстве. Я улыбнулся. 

Меня обратили, когда мне едва исполнилось девятнадцать. Так что я выгляжу слишком юным и сладким, невинным и нежным, особенно когда улыбаюсь. И не раз слышал, что меня хочется защищать. Так почему бы не воспользоваться этим? 

Человек явно не видел во мне страшного демона из сказок — он сейчас общался с мальчишкой, который каким-то невероятным образом прожил на этом свете почти двести лет.  
Человек долго сверлил меня взглядом, а потом все же моргнул и опустил голову, уставившись в папку с документами, которую держал на коленях.  
— Если я назову свое имя, ты скажешь мне, как тебя зовут? — спросил он через пару секунд, продолжая разглядывать свои бумажки. Мне страшно хотелось и дальше молча улыбаться, только чтобы увидеть его раздражение, когда он наконец оторвется от этой макулатуры и снова поднимет голову.  
Но я все же ответил, пожав плечами:  
— Конечно.  
Металлическое кольцо, к которому я был пристегнут, качнулось и звякнуло — и человек тут же вскинул голову, как будто проснулся. 

Наручники мешали и натирали кожу.  
Вот мудачьё. Неужели местная охрана все еще боялась, что я причиню кому-то вред? Уж точно не в теперешнем состоянии.  
— Меня зовут Чон Тэгун. А тебя?  
Я старательно выдержал паузу — бесить так бесить, — и Тэгун уже было возмущенно набрал в грудь воздуха, но я ответил:  
— Моя фамилия Хан. Мое имя Санхёк, — отчеканил я так, словно пришел в новую школу (если бы я когда-нибудь вообще мог пойти в школу), и теперь учитель знакомил меня с классом. — Что еще ты хочешь узнать?  
Тэгун смотрел на меня с каким-то подозрительным прищуром. Круто я его уделал, правда? А что, мне нельзя поиграться, что ли? В конце концов, у меня в последнее время было не так уж много развлечений, а эта маленькая сценка не могла причинить никому вреда.  
Я все равно рано или поздно сдох бы здесь, а сейчас у меня был отличный шанс войти в историю — пускай и в записках этого странного типа с диктофоном. Я, в общем, не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что когда эксперименты закончатся, то получу колом в сердце. Я не боялся этого, нет. Я был готов. 

Этот человек… ох, простите — Чон Тэгун вдруг спросил:  
— Откуда ты?  
— Где я родился?  
— Да.  
— В Ханбате.  
— Где?  
Вот простачок.  
— Ты что, рассчитывал, что получишь все на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой?  
— Где это, Ханбат? Я ни разу не…  
— Так поищи. Считай, что благодаря мне ты расширяешь горизонты.  
Тэгун странно смотрел на меня: сложно было сказать, он просто размышляет или пытается прочитать мысли.  
Три… два… один.  
Я наклонил голову и спросил:  
— А откуда ты родом?  
Игра началась. 

Интересно, слышал ли Чон Тэгун про сказки Шахерезады из «Тысячи и одной ночи»? Я собирался протянуть здесь как можно дольше, рассказывая историю своей жизни, и остаться в живых до тех пор, пока не удастся сбежать. Кто знает, выгорит у меня или нет, но нужно было хотя бы попробовать. Получить колом в сердце я всегда успею.

Тэгун ответил не сразу. Его сердце забилось быстрее — неужели испугался?  
— Сеул. Я здесь родился.  
Играть с ним оказалось не так уж и сложно. Я улыбался, а вот Тэгун смотрел напряженно и все продолжал хмуриться. Может, не стоило ему лыбиться? Я вдруг почувствовал себя слишком легкомысленным и юным.  
Да и локоть начал чесаться — подживая, раны всегда адски чешутся. Я поерзал и неловко дернул рукой, но легче не стало: локоть охватывала плотная повязка, под которую было просто так не забраться. Начерта его вообще забинтовали? Не для того же, чтобы в рану не попала инфекция? 

Между тем, Тэгун внимательно разглядывал мою забинтованную руку. Интересно, как много ему было известно…  
— Ты в курсе, что со мной делают?  
— Не особенно.  
— Хочешь узнать?  
Он отвел глаза в сторону, затем опустил в пол и наконец снова поднял взгляд на меня.  
— Нет. Я здесь только для того, чтобы записать твои персональные данные.  
— Как официально.  
Я вдруг представил, каким может быть этот Чон Тэгун за пределами тюрьмы, без этих своих защитных барьеров, без папки документов в руках, без белого воротничка под горло. Как я мог бы выпить его досуха, как смотрел бы на его теплую кровь на своих руках. Тогда я снова мог бы почувствовать себя живым: розовые щеки, губы, свет в глазах. Конечно, это все ненадолго — на день-другой, не больше, но сейчас мне хватило бы и этого. 

Я кашлянул и услышал новый вопрос.  
— Когда ты родился?  
Я посмотрел на Тэгуна в ответ, а потом молча перевел взгляд на стену рядом с его головой. 

 

***

Ханбат — это Тэджон.  
А ведь стоило только погуглить — и ответ нашелся в первых же строчках поисковика. Черт, я должен был помнить это еще со школьных уроков истории.  
Подождите… Если Санхёк назвал Тэджон Ханбатом, значит, он родился до 1905 года, до того, как город переименовали. Получается, ему как минимум… что? Девяносто лет? А ведь он выглядит не старше семнадцати-восемнадцати. Значит, Санхёк живет на этом свете уже около века.  
Это все никак не укладывалось в голове.  
Санхёк был первым вампиром, которого я увидел так близко. Бред, конечно, но он выглядел таким… живым. Таким настоящим. Правда если все же присмотреться, можно было заметить, что его кожа слишком бледная. Настолько бледной кожи я еще не встречал ни у одного человека. А еще — это стало понятно далеко не сразу — Санхёк был пугающе спокойным: он не дышал. С ума сойти.  
Просто сойти с ума. 

Меня успокаивали, что ждавший в камере вампир был слишком слаб и потому не опасен. Но положа руку на сердце… хорошо, что вампира приковали. Не представляю, как я повел бы себя, сойди тот со своей койки и попробуй приблизиться.  
На самом деле я сам не мог понять, что чувствовал. Вампир, конечно же, был чудовищем, но при этом он выглядел таким юным. Не то чтобы я мог хоть на секунду забыть, кто сидит передо мной, — нет. Просто происходящее не укладывалось в голове.  
Признаться, я совсем не так представлял себе встречу с вампиром, но она определенно должна была произойти иначе. Все было неправильно: тесная камера, яркий свет люминесцентных ламп, белые плитки на полу и стенах, запах дезинфицирующего средства. В этом всем не было ни капли таинственности, ни капли магии. 

Вампир сидел напротив меня — босой, в широченных белых штанах и белой же рубашке, слишком большой для него. Не было ничего, с чем у большинства людей ассоциируются вампиры: ни крови, ни опасности, ни страха. Вампир выглядел уставшим и слабым. Его руку охватывала плотная повязка из бинтов. Я знал, конечно, что над вампирами в министерстве проводят какие-то эксперименты, но не был в курсе деталей — этим занимался другой отдел. Санхёк спросил меня тогда, хочу ли я узнать, что именно делают с ним люди в белых халатах. И я был близок к тому, чтобы ответить «да», но не смог.  
Забавно, что Санхёк при этом выглядел так, будто все еще контролирует ситуацию: он смеялся, он сам задавал мне вопросы — и все это с лицом очаровательного подростка. Он сидел на своей металлической койке, поджав ноги, и болтал со мной, словно был точно таким же живым человеком из плоти и крови. Это… существо, которое убило сотни людей. Нет, не сотни — тысячи. Нельзя было позволить ему обмануть меня. Вампиры умеют очаровывать, сводить с ума, а потом они обязательно свернут тебе шею, стоит только поверить им и приблизиться.  
Самым главным сейчас было подобрать к Санхёку правильный ключик. Найти способ вытянуть информацию про его сородичей, чтобы люди научились защищать себя. Я должен был выполнять свою работу, а не разводить сопли, что бы ни случилось.

 

***

Волосы сильно отросли и все время лезли в глаза. Я уже сбился со счета, сколько раз за все эти годы мне приходилось стричься. И это бесило. Хорошо хоть, что когда я умер, ногти были короткими. Но вот волосы… знаете, мужчины же в то время носили длинные прически. Так что два месяца после стрижки — и я снова выглядел точно так же, как в 1860 году.  
Кровь, которую мне давали, на вкус казалась какой-то странной и казалась разбавленной. Кто знает, какую дрянь туда добавляли. Может быть, все же стоило отказаться от этого пойла.  
Нет, это была не просто паранойя: каждый раз ровно перед тем как получить новую дозу я чувствовал слабость, ноги становились ватными, а во рту появлялась сухость. Одного пакета этой странной крови хватало на сутки, а потом все начиналось заново.  
Но даже если сейчас я откажусь от подачек, эти суки не позволят мне умереть, пока не выжмут из меня все, что им нужно. Интересно, как они собираются насильно кормить вампира?  
Замок на двери щелкнул — у нас снова гости.  
Охрана. Наручники. Стул.  
Снова здравствуйте, Чон Тэгун. 

Я изо всех сил старался казаться спокойным, хотя это было непросто. Я ничего не мог поделать в этой ситуации, и оставалось только принять ее. В конце концов, других развлечений, кроме ежедневных визитов ведьм, врачей и Чон Тэгуна, у меня не было.  
Сегодня меня пристегнули за другую руку — наручник холодным тяжелым кольцом сковывал предплечье. Именно на него Тэгун первым делом и бросил взгляд.  
В этот раз его сердце билось куда размереннее. Интересно, неужели сам себя успокаивал перед тем как войти? Ха. 

Тэгун повторил все то же, что делал в прошлый раз: оценил расстояние до меня, поставил на пол диктофон и включил его. Так что у меня было достаточно времени рассмотреть гостя. На нем были обычные офисные шмотки. Интересно, какая у него должность в министерстве? Надо будет обязательно спросить при случае.  
Темные волосы, более-менее модная стрижка. Кажется, он один из тех, кого сейчас называют метросексуалами. Кто заботится о внешности и не расстается с зеркалом. К тому же, учитывая его рост, широкие плечи… наверняка считает себя казановой. В ушах — следы от пирсинга, я еще вчера это заметил. И откуда только в этом министерском болоте униформы и строгих костюмов взялся такой мятежник? 

Между тем, Чон Тэгун закончил настраивать свой диктофон, уселся на стул и теперь смотрел на меня с ожиданием. Ах, если бы он только мог представить, о чем я сейчас думал. Может быть, стоило продолжить играть в молчанку? Нет, тогда Чон Тэгун просто уйдет, это не интересно, а мне как ни крути нужно было как-то развлекаться.

Мы оба открыли рот одновременно и тут же замолчали, уставившись друг на друга. Тэгун выглядел таким удивленным, что сложно было не рассмеяться.  
— Ты первый, — я все-таки был вежливым мальчиком.  
— Я родился в 1990-ом году, — покладисто ответил Тэгун. И это была самая чудесная вещь, которая случалась со мной в этой камере: это означало, что Тэгун согласился играть в мою игру. — А ты?  
— Я родился в седьмой год правления Хёнчон.  
Тэгун тут же опустил взгляд в свои документы и начал в них рыться. Прошло минут десять, не меньше, прежде чем он извлек из папки какой-то лист.  
— Что это?  
— Список правителей Чосона, — Тэгун довольно улыбнулся. Черт возьми, он как ребенок радовался тому, что хорошо подготовился. Я так и не понял, чего мне хотелось в тот момент больше: то ли рассмеяться, то ли врезать этому типу. Надо же, Тэгун понял, что я не дам ему спуску, как и со вчерашним «Ханбатом». Этот человек оказался забавной и довольно-таки сообразительной зверушкой.  
— В 1841-ом! — объявил он и посмотрел на меня, ожидая подтверждения, как будто отвечал учителю на каком-нибудь сложном уроке. — Верно?

Я пожал печами. 1841-й год. Если подумать, это было не так уж и давно, каких-то полтора века назад. Тот год все же стоило забыть: ужасное, грязное, голодное время. Стоило радоваться, что меня обратили. Иначе сдох бы где-нибудь на улице, да и все.  
— Сколько тебе было, когда тебя обратили?  
Так-так. Интересно, что Тэгун сможет дать взамен на этот раз? Тот вздрогнул. Было заметно, что его дыхание сбилось, а сердце зачастило.  
— Что ты хочешь узнать? — Тэгун сдался сразу, и я улыбнулся.  
— Чем ты здесь занимаешься?  
Кажется, он был ошеломлен: скорее всего, не ожидал услышать личный вопрос. Но чем больше я узнаю о том, что происходит в этом чертовом месте, тем лучше.  
— Я демонолог. Ну, знаешь… это как антрополог, только я занимаюсь вампирами. А еще историк?.. Что-то вроде того.  
Я поднял руку, останавливая Тэгуна. Он что, считал меня идиотом?  
— Я знаю, кто такие демонологи. Тогда понятно, почему ты вчера так перенервничал.  
Тэгун побледнел, а я еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Он думал, что я ничего не заметил?  
— Ты что, можешь слышать мое сердце? — Тэгун подался всем телом вперед, и я кивнул. — Все еще можешь?  
Да, все еще.  
Я, конечно, старался контролировать себя, но сейчас не сдержался и, наверное, слишком быстро и удивленно посмотрел на Тэгуна. Что ж, выходит, тот был в курсе, что мои чувства притупились. А теперь он знал, что и я об этом знал. Интересно, это можно будет как-то использовать? Позже. 

— Когда тебя обратили? — Тэгун сменил тему — очевидно, сознательно.  
Ну хорошо, если уж у Чон Тэгуна был список правителей...  
— За три года до того, как умер Ли Бён.  
— Ли Бён? — пробормотал он, опустив голову и изучая список. Потом остановился и поднял взгляд, глядя растерянно, как накосячивший отличник. — Но у меня здесь только храмовые имена.  
— Ищи дальше, — я пожал плечами и постарался посмотреть на Тэгуна как можно более невинно. А в этом, черт подери, я всегда был хорош.  
— Ты можешь просто ответить?  
— Или что?  
Да, я был прикован к стене крепкими наручниками, я был слаб, но при этом оставался вампиром. Я все еще мог заставить сердце человека биться быстрее. Я стер с лица малейшие следы улыбки и сейчас смотрел на Тэгуна одним из своих самых острых и холодных взглядов. Сейчас самое время было выпустить клыки, вот только… я провел по зубам кончиком языка и не почувствовал клыков. Их больше не было!  
Что… что со мной сделали?  
Что эти твари со мной сделали? 

— Санхёк, — Тэгун произнес мое имя так, будто имел на это какое-то право. Имел право знать мое имя, мое прошлое, мою жизнь. Эмоции душили, злость переливалась через край и затапливала сознание. Я дернул прикованную к стене руку, не думая о том, что рана опять начнет кровоточить. Черт, они не имели на это права! Пусть бы убили, но не держали здесь как хренову подопытную крысу, беспомощную крысу, которую кормят разбавленной черт знает чем кровью из пакетов!  
— Санхёк, — повторил Тэгун. В его голосе чувствовалось беспокойство. Он поднялся на ноги и встал у самой стены, так далеко от меня, как только мог.  
Я не сразу понял, что кричу. Громко, срывая голос. Что ломаю свою койку. Не сразу понял, что дверь открылась, кто-то вытащил Чон Тэгуна из камеры и захлопнул дверь.  
А потом наступила темнота.

Я не знал, сколько времени провел без сознания. Кажется, я просыпался, но перед глазами все как будто шло волнами, расплывалось, голова адски болела, и я снова проваливался в сон. В последний раз мне было так плохо, когда меня только обратили и глаза слезились от яркого света. Я тогда много спал, был вялым и сонным. Хагён-хён находил это забавным.

Когда я наконец проснулся окончательно, то обнаружил, что больше не прикован к стене и что подо мной — новая кровать.  
Самое противное — я отлично помнил, что именно со мной произошло, как я сам подвел себя к этой грани сумасшествия и реальности. Скорее всего, мне вкололи успокоительное. Сколько вообще прошло времени? Я же не мог провести без сознания несколько дней, верно? 

В голове было пусто, в душе — тоже. Мне хотелось чем-то заполнить эту удушающую пустоту, все равно чем, хотя бы гневом.  
Старые раны уже почти затянулись, и это значило только одно: скоро меня снова будут резать, Я слышал краем уха разговоры врачей. Они приходили каждый день, звенели каким-то склянками и шуршали пластиковыми упаковками — я не видел их, но слышал и чувствовал. Видимо, мне вкололи какой-то транквилизатор. Когда я попытался закричать, в рот сунули кляп.  
Клыков все еще не было.  
Кем я стал теперь?  
Чем? 

 

***

Хан Санхёку девятнадцать, и он мертв уже сто пятьдесят семь лет. Дольше, чем я думал.  
Он застал конец эпохи Чосон, японскую оккупацию, две войны, промышленную революцию.  
Он своими глазами наблюдал, как меняется Корея. У меня все это не укладывалось в голове. Каких только вещей Санхёк не видел! Он был просто невероятно ценным историческим источником, который мог рассказать в деталях самые невероятные вещи. Я узнаю ответы на волнующие его вопросы из первых рук. С ума сойти! 

Но вот что произошло в нашу последнюю встречу? Сначала Санхёк улыбался мне, подшучивал, игрался, потом разозлился, а потом… в его глазах появились какой-то животный страх и звериная ярость. Санхёк практически вырвал из стены металлическое кольцо, к которому был пристегнут. Мне тогда показалось, что он вот-вот вывихнет или сломает руку. Он бился так, что подломилась ножка его металлической койки. И ведь в этот момент у него не было и трети вампирской силы!  
Но даже не это было поразительнее всего. Я почувствовал, как по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, когда Санхёк начал кричать: «Убейте меня». Без остановки, снова и снова. Я еще долго слышал эти крики, когда меня выводили из камеры, когда я шел домой, когда просыпался этим утром. Кажется, я слышал это до сих пор. 

Что должна была принести сегодняшняя встреча? Кто знает, в каком состоянии окажется Санхёк.  
Хотя, может быть, то, что случилось в последний раз, было не так уж плохо — в конце концов, я был должен узнать Санхёка со всех сторон, в том числе с этой, жуткой и опасной.  
Теперь Санхёк казался еще более бледным и… как будто похудевшим? Я не знал, как выглядят вампиры, теряющие вес. Он не ел? Его не кормили? Пожалуй, мне хотелось бы понаблюдать, как Санхёк пьет кровь. Человеческую кровь. Из пакета, конечно, но все еще густую, вязкую, теплую человеческую кровь.  
Санхёк выглядел сдавшимся. Казалось, сейчас он не мог убить даже муху. Он скорчился в углу своей новой койки, которую притащили сюда взамен сломанной. Его рука как обычно была прикована к кольцу в стене. Под задравшейся рубашкой были видны выступающие ребра. Санхёк выглядел таким юным.  
— Привет, — сказал я и тут же почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
Санхёк наклонил голову и криво улыбнулся — не мне, нет — кажется, самому себе.  
Кажется, даже глядя на меня, он смотрел куда-то в себя. 

Надо было собраться. В конце концов, передо мной сидел не человек, а демон. У него не было ни чувств, ни души. Если поднести к нему в зеркало, то не увидишь отражения.  
Человек по имени Хан Санхёк умер в далеком 1860-ом году, а это — всего лишь оболочка, в которую вселилось чудовище. Один из тысячи кровопийц, которые уже сотни веков оставляют за собой страшный кровавый след. С каждым годом их становится все больше, и рано или поздно люди проиграют в этой войне.  
Я опустил взгляд на подушку Санхёка — странно, на ней темнели уже подсохшие капли крови, хотя ран на его лице не было видно. Санхёк заметил этот взгляд и быстро перевернул подушку, как будто… злился? Но его лицо оставалось при этом абсолютно бесстрастным. 

— Расскажи мне, как тебя обратили.  
Санхёк долго молчал, и я уже решил, что сегодня разговора не будет.  
— Я был беден. Тогда все были бедны, особенно в Ханбате. Мы не жили — мы выживали, — Санхёк пожал плечами, как будто поежился.  
Если он продолжит рассказывать, мне удастся завершить свое исследование.  
Правительство и королевская семья тогда глубоко погрязли в коррупции и дворцовых интригах, а простой народ страдал от голода и бедности. Санхёк рассказывал о том, как два засушливых года подряд привели к страшному голоду и мятежам. Как опустели деревни.  
Интересно, каким Санхёк был в те годы: тощим, вечно голодным, оставшимся без всякой надежды на спасение… Впрочем, скрючившийся на тюремной койке, Санхёк и сейчас выглядел не лучше.  
Его волосы отросли — буквально четыре дня назад они едва доставали до скул, а теперь темными сосульками лежали на плечах. Впрочем, да, конечно: он же родился в Чосоне, а значит, носил пучок на макушке, и его волосы снова и снова должны отрастать год за годом, век за веком. 

— А потом Хагён-хён нашел меня, — Санхёк замолчал, глядя куда-то в сторону, словно смотрел в далекое прошлое.  
— Кто такой Хагён?  
— Мой отец, — Санхёк все еще не поднимал глаз на меня. — Хагён-хён — мой отец. Мой создатель, мой хозяин. Однажды он подобрал меня на улице и спас.  
Не «укусил», не «превратил в вампира», а «спас». Интересно.  
— Почему он обратил тебя? — осторожно спросил я. В голове крутились тысячи вопросов про ритуал. Одна мысль о том, что я прямо сейчас могу получить информацию из первых рук, сводила с ума, но я сдерживался изо всех сил. 

Все, что мне было известно о вампирах, я прочитал в книгах или увидел в тупых телешоу. Информацию приходилось собирать буквально по крупицам. Я и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь вот так буду сидеть напротив вампира и задавать ему вопросы. Фантастика!  
И тут Санхёк поднял взгляд — он смотрел не в глаза, нет. Он сверлил взглядом мою грудную клетку, где сейчас отчаянно колотилось человеческое сердце. Санхёк слушал сердце, которое гнало теплую кровь по его телу.  
Санхёк был голоден? Он хотел меня укусить?  
Руки похолодели от одной мысли об этом. Между тем, взгляд Санхёка оставался стальным и абсолютно нечитаемым. Интересно, что он чувствовал рядом с человеком? Его наверняка кормили не досыта, просто чтобы не сдох от голода. Расстояние между нами было таким крошечным, что его можно было преодолеть за пару шагов. Для вампира это меньше секунды: приблизиться, коснуться клыками кожи, впиться, глотать кровь, чувствуя, как бьется жертва.  
Шею вдруг заломило, и я прикусил губу, только чтобы прийти в себя и перестать паниковать.  
Интересно, каким Санхёк был до того, как его поймали? Вампир, который прожил на свете почти двести лет, должен быть очень сильным и быстрым, а еще, конечно же, умным. Он провел эти два века один? О, нет, наверное, рядом с ним всегда оставался…  
— Хагён-хён, — вдруг заговорил Санхёк. — У него не было какой-то особенной причины, чтобы выбрать именно меня. Он говорил, что тогда ему просто было одиноко.  
Как будто он коллекционировал игрушки.

— Как это происходит? Обращение.  
— Как? Сначала вампир высасывает всю кровь из твоего тела, а потом уже ты сам пьешь его кровь. В вампирском мире все только и делают что сосут, — Санхёк произносил это все с каким-то равнодушным, отрешенным лицом.  
Да быть не может!  
— Ты что, смотрел «Баффи»?  
Первая, хотя и очень короткая улыбка за сегодня.  
— Нам всегда было интересно, как люди представляют вампиров. Если честно, в этом сериале наворочено очень много фигни.  
— Например? — я не мог удержаться и не задавать вопросы. Жадность, жажда, любопытство говорили за меня. Я не сразу заметил, как подался вперед и оказался на самом краю стула.  
— Если ты однажды пригласишь нас войти, то уже не сможешь отменить приглашение, — ответил Санхёк, немного подумав. — И еще… у нас не меняются лица, когда мы деремся или пьем, — он усмехнулся. — Ну и есть еще несколько важных вещей, о которых я тебе, конечно, не скажу.  
— Почему?  
В глазах Санхёка плескались жестокость и… желание охотиться. Черт, я снова попался в его ловушку и опять играю по его правилам! Я выпрямил спину и сел ровно.  
— Не думаю, что мы достаточно близки для этого, — Санхёк улыбнулся.  
Боже, он мог бы быть ангелом. Правда мог. Ангелом, который бы прокусил мне шею, если бы только дотянулся.  
Интересно, во сколько мне обойдутся ответы на эти вопросы? Ладно, продолжим.  
— Давай вернемся к Хагёну. Как он тебя обратил? Кроме ну, знаешь… того чтобы сосать.  
Санхёк поднял бровь, осклабился и — черт! — я почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки. Я не имел в виду ничего такого, честное слово! Когда Санхёк сам произносил это слово, оно прозвучало так невинно.  
— Кроме того чтобы «сосать», как ты выразился, — ответил Санхёк довольно, — вампиры не делают ничего особенного. Нужно просто подвести человека на грань жизни и смерти, так, чтобы он все еще был способен принять в себя демона, но в то же время не мог сопротивляться. Ты просто сойдешь с ума, если демон проникнет в тебя только наполовину. В общем, ты оказываешься при смерти, выпиваешь немного вампирской крови, а затем остается просто ждать. Как правило, все заканчивается к следующему заходу солнца — практически мгновенно.  
— Ты помнишь, как впервые проснулся вампиром? Что ты чувствовал? — я снова сидел на самом краешке стула. Санхёк задумчиво тер подушечкой пальца ткань своих брюк.  
— Облегчение, — ответил он наконец.  
Я, если честно, не знал, как реагировать. У меня было множество вопросов.  
Облегчение от того, что он стал чудовищем? От того, что выжил и теперь снова и снова должен убивать? 

***

Санхёк открыл глаза и попытался пошевелиться. Было понятно только, что он лежит где-то на чем-то… — он попытался повернуть голову — на чем-то мягком и пахнущем водой.  
Санхёк почувствовал рядом быстрое резкое движение и увидел над собой чье-то лицо. Клыки! Черт, здоровые клыки!  
Санхёк хотел закричать и уже открыл было рот, но ему зажали ладонью губы. Санхёк отбросил это существо в сторону удивительно легко — оно отлетело аж к противоположной стене, и Санхёк удивленно посмотрел на свои руки. 

Санхёк мог видеть в темноте! Он никогда прежде не был таким сильным. Он мог слышать, как где-то далеко капает вода, как шелестят крылья птиц, как бьется… Хотя нет, его сердце больше не билось. 

Санхёк не сразу понял, что ему не нужно больше дышать. Он задержал дыхание и замер, прежде чем двинуться. Это было очень-очень странно — испытывать страх и не чувствовать, как колотится сердце, как волоски на коже встают дыбом.  
— Призрак, — прошептал Санхёк.  
Существо покачало головой, поднялось, отряхнулось. В этот момент оно, кем бы оно ни было, выглядело более чем неловко. Оно приблизилось к тому месту, где лежал Санхёк.  
— Можешь называть меня Хагёном. Хёном, если хочешь. Я гораздо, гораздо старше тебя.  
Существо — Хагён… Хагён-хён — взяло Санхёка за руку и повело его из пещеры за собой, как маленького ребенка. В конце концов, он уже давно повзрослел и был взрослым мужчиной — в свои-то девятнадцать. Это все жутко раздражало Санхёка, хотя в тот момент существовало множество других вещей, о которых стоило беспокоиться.  
Санхёк попытался было вырвать руку, но Хагён-хён только крепче сжал ее. А через пару секунд Санхёк вдруг понял, что не может сопротивляться — его как будто тащила за собой спускающаяся с горы лавина.

Они направлялись в Ханбат. Санхёк чувствовал, что Хагён хочет сказать ему тысячу разных важных вещей, но старается сдерживаться. Санхёк тонул в своей панике и миллионе вопросов.  
Они не успели приблизиться к городу, когда Санхёк услышал голоса, шум повозок, мычание коров, лай собак. Какофония звуков накрыла его с головой, так что захотелось остановиться, сесть на корточки и зажать уши ладонями. Хагён чуть ослабил хватку, но все же не отпустил руку и не дал остановиться.  
И тогда в нос ударил запах… запах человека.  
Хагён все тянул и тянул его за собой до тех пор, пока они не добрались до первых домишек. Санхёк закрывал лицо рукой и больше всего сейчас хотел спрятаться от мира, который бил по всем его органам чувств.  
— Ты справишься, — прошептал Хагён-хён ему на ухо. И Санхёк едва не всхлипнул — голос Хагёна был медовым, сладким и немного липким.  
Они миновали пару улиц, прежде чем увидели людей. Люди выглядели теплыми, пахли жизнью и звучали мягко. Это бередило чувства. Где-то в животе просыпался голод.

Темно-синий бархат ночного неба вдруг расчертили желтые полосы огней, и Санхёк, зажмурившись, уткнулся носом в плечо Хагёна. Он изо всей силы зажал ладонями уши, только чтобы не слышать стук, который раздавался из соседнего двора. Это не помогало.  
Они остановились — откуда-то доносились голоса: там пели, болтали, о чем-то спорили. Пахло соджу и мочой. И еще этот ужасный, непрекращающийся стук…  
— Открой глаза, — прошептал Хагён. Санхёк не хотел двигаться, но какая-то сила заставила его поднять голову. Сила, которой он не мог не подчиняться. Хагён-хён не отпускал его.  
Санхёк все еще вздрагивал от звуков, которые доносились из дома, но поднял голову.  
В двадцати шагах от них, не больше, возле пивной стоял человек. Человек расстегнул штаны и пристроился возле стены, оглядываясь так, будто не мог дождаться, когда наконец сможет вернуться обратно к своим собутыльникам.  
— Сосредоточься. 

Санхёк слышал голос Хагёна, но не мог понять, что именно он имеет в виду.  
Нахмурившись, он продолжал смотреть на человека и морщить нос от запаха мочи и пота. Что Санхёк вообще должен был делать? Как вести себя? Он просто продолжал смотреть и вдруг почувствовал, что все посторонние звуки и запахи отступают, блекнут, рассеиваются. Остается только стук одного человеческого сердца.  
Санхёк слушал.  
Хагён бережно взял его руку своими мягкими пальцами, улыбнулся и повел Санхёка за собой. Мужчина вздрогнул, когда понял, что рядом кто-то есть. Санхёку отчаянно хотелось уйти — сердце этого человека билось слишком громко. Слишком шумно.  
Мужчина обернулся и заметно расслабился, только взглянув Хагёну-хёну в глаза. Они что, были знакомы? Мужчина все продолжал стоять не шевелясь. Руки повисли вдоль тела, словно мягкие плети.  
— Подойди, — сказал Хагён-хён. И Санхёк отшатнулся, врезавшись спиной в стену питейной. Он просто хотел поскорее уйти отсюда, оказаться подальше от этого насквозь провонявшего сарая и от этого человека, сердце которого колотилось громче колокола. Хотя… прямо сейчас оно уже стучало чуть реже, размереннее и тише. Санхёк перевел взгляд с Хагёна на абсолютно белое лицо мужчины.  
— Что ты с ним сделал?  
— Я тебя научу, — сказал Хагён-хён, хотя Санхёк ждал явно не такого ответа. А потом… он открыл рот, и Санхёк увидел его клыки. Он вонзил их в шею человека и начал пить.  
Санхёк вздрогнул — он как будто наблюдал свою собственную смерть и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он умирал во второй раз.  
Санхёк наконец-то понял и пробормотал:  
— Не призрак.

Хагён поднял голову — от уголка рта по шее текли капли крови. Он провел большим пальцем по своим губам и прижал его к губам Санхёка, прежде чем тот успел отшатнуться.  
Санхёк не мог ни слышать, ни видеть, ни чувствовать ничего другого — только кровь. Перед глазами помутилось. Запах крови затопил все его сознание, и, не отдавая себя отчета, Санхёк потянулся вперед и положил руку на плечо Хагёна.  
Хагён накрыл ладонью его щеку и сильнее размазал кровь по его губам. Санхёк медленно — невероятно медленно — прикрыв глаза, облизал нижнюю губу, задрожал, словно при высокой температуре, и наконец выдохнул. Хагён улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Подойди.  
Хагён-хён развернул к нему человека, словно это был подарок на день его рождения.  
Все, что сейчас видел Санхёк, — две темно-красные раны на коже и пульсирующую в них кровь. Он вдруг понял, что очень, очень голоден.


	2. Chapter 2

На лице Тэгуна явственно читалось отвращение. Наверное, я задел его хрустальные человеческие чувства, когда описывал, как впервые почувствовал теплую человеческую кровь на кончике языка. Ну и черт с ним.  
— Ты помнишь, что случилось в прошлом году? — спросил я, и Тэгуну явно потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем речь. — Тогда какой-то идиот в зоопарке забрался в клетку к тигру. Тигр перекусил этому идиоту шею, а потом получил пулю в голову.  
— Помню. А что?  
Тэгун слушал, наклонив голову вбок. Он с таким вниманием относился к каждому произнесенному мной слову, даже если эти слова заставляли его нервничать. Это было… мило.  
— Помнишь всю эту шумиху? Сколько людей было против того, чтобы тигра убили?  
Тэгун не был идиотом и сообразил, к чему я клоню.  
— Ты что, сравниваешь себя с тигром?  
Тэгун явно старался держать лицо, но страх читался во всей его позе: он снова откинулся назад, на спинку стула, сложил на груди руки так, будто готовился защищаться.  
— Что ж, — я пожал плечами. — Вы, люди, всегда говорите: нельзя осуждать животных за то, что они ведут себя как животные. И виноват всегда тот, кто залез на их территорию.  
— Но это вы лезете на нашу территорию!  
О, Чон Тэгун, наконец-то снежная королева показала зубки.  
— Разве? Ну ладно, представим на минуточку, что это в самом деле так. Тогда почему люди не хотят соблюдать элементарные правила безопасности? Вы прекрасно знаете, как можете защитить себя: не выходить в одиночку на улицу после наступления темноты, носить освященные амулеты, не приглашать в дом незнакомцев после захода солнца — очень просто. Но почему этим правилам следуют не все?  
— Это не дает вам никакого права убивать.  
Я еле сдержал улыбку и наклонил голову, пытаясь казаться задумчивым:  
— Скажешь это тигру?  
— У животных нет разума, зато у вас он есть. Вы прекрасно знаете, что делаете.  
— Правда? Так предложи альтернативу. Ты так говоришь, будто у нас есть выбор, убивать людей или нет. Это совсем не похоже на выбор человека, быть жестоким к своему ближнему или нет. Знаешь, о чем я думаю?  
Я ждал. Мне впервые удалось настолько вывести Тэгуна из себя, что тот не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Ну? Что ты думаешь? — наконец выплюнул он.  
Сколько огня, Чон Тэгун.  
— Я думаю, это всего лишь ваше эго, — я расслабился и оперся спиной о стену, пытаясь всем продемонстрировать, что говорю самую очевидную, самую простую, лежащую на поверхности истину. Интересно, холодная ли стена? Судя по тому, как минут двадцать назад Тэгун поежился, в камере было зябко. — Это всего лишь ваше человеческое эго. Вы никак не можете смириться с тем, что перестали быть главными хищниками на этой планете. Что вампиров теперь достаточно, чтобы вы трусливо поджали хвост. Вы все говорите о естественном порядке вещей, о природе, — я рассмеялся. — Но теперь сверхъестественное стало частью вашего мира. Теперь вы сами — добыча. Вот только никак не можете это принять.  
— Сопротивляться тому, что способно тебя уничтожить — естественно, — Тэгун набрал в грудь воздуха и продолжил чуть спокойнее. Он явно пытался держать себя в руках и, похоже, у него это получалось. Впечатляюще.  
— Уничтожить? — я старательно изобразил удивление. — Мы не хотим уничтожить вас. Вы просто еда.  
На секунду показалось, что Тэгун сейчас поднимется, чтобы мне вломить. 

Чон Тэгун был близок к точке кипения. Смотрел на меня так, будто собирался своими собственными руками нашинковать на мелкие кусочки. Я вдруг почувствовал себя… пожалуй, одиноким. Странно ощущать именно это, когда кто-то собирается тебя убить, не правда ли? Страшно захотелось, чтобы Хагён-хён сейчас был здесь.  
Повисла липкая тишина. Зачем я вообще начал отвечать на вопросы Тэгуна? Забавно было выводить его из себя, но вот чувствовать исходящую от него ненависть оказалось неприятно.

— Вам уже не победить, — сказал я почти нежно. Играться с Тэгуном больше не хотелось. — Понадобится слишком много времени и сил для того, чтобы перебить нас поодиночке: каждую ночь рождаются новые вампиры. Мы больше не живем гнездами и не устраиваем больших сборищ, постоянно перемещаемся и…  
Черт. Черт! Я только что едва не разболтал Тэгуну едва ли не самый большой вампирский секрет.  
— И что? — Тэгун едва не кричал. — И что?  
— И ваши охотники слишком слабы, — соврал я поспешно. — Им с нами не справиться. Возможно, только с маленькими вампирами, но обычно им запрещают одним уходить далеко от дома. На охоту ходят только старые, сильные и быстрые вампиры, которым ваше оружие — что зубочистка. Ты же помнишь эти слова из «Баффи»?.. «Ты можешь убить сотню, тысячу, миллион, целую армию вампиров, но нужен лишь один из нас, всего один, кто рано или поздно совершит то, чего мы все ждем».  
Тэгун не подал виду, что узнал эти слова, но ведь ту первую отсылку к «Баффи» он понял. Значит, и эту должен был узнать, если он настоящий демонолог.  
Тэгун не ответил. Он просто сидел и смотрел на меня с каким-то безумным огнем в глазах.  
— Один удачный день, — прошептал я. — Это все, что нам нужно. Один удачный день — и все ваши охотники станут добычей. Пусть продолжают убивать нас, хоть сотнями, хоть тысячами. Это не поможет.  
Беседа, мягко говоря, не клеилась.

Тэгуна было жалко. Я не знал ничего о его прошлом. Может, вампир убил его девушку, может, брата или родителей. Но что еще мне оставалось делать? У меня не было ничего личного ни к Чон Тэгуну, ни к другим людям.  
Впрочем, люди всегда стремились избавиться от угрозы, и сегодняшний разговор — тому подтверждение. Вампиры опасны, поэтому люди пытаются найти способ их уничтожить. Я это прекрасно понимал и готов был принять. Однако люди не могли ни понять, ни принять того, что вампиры реагируют на них точно так же. Vice versa.

— Ты задолжал мне вопрос, — я наконец прервал молчание, чтобы хоть немного растопить лед. Интересно, почему Тэгун вообще до сих пор не поднялся и не ушел? Он все продолжал сидеть и смотреть на меня. Неужели я так ему понравился?  
— Какой? — ответил Тэгун спокойно.  
— Что добавляют в кровь, которой меня кормят?  
Тэгун замер — на его лице было написано, что он либо не хочет, либо просто не может ответить. Впрочем, с него и так было на сегодня достаточно.  
— Хорошо. Я попробую предположить, а ты просто скажи, прав я или нет. Так что тебя не смогут обвинить в разглашении тайны.  
Тэгун пожал плечами.  
Это могло быть только одно.  
— Святая вода.  
Тэгун кивнул. 

 

***  
С чего все это началось?  
Я же прекрасно знал, что не стоит ждать от демона даже снисходительности. Так почему ждал, что Санхёк как-то иначе может отзываться о людях? Что он нес… Черт.  
«Вы просто еда». Кажется, эти слова до сих пор звучали в ушах – бесконечно, фраза за фразой.  
«Еда». Интересно, а сколько Санхёку нужно съедать, чтобы нормально насыщаться? Сейчас ему дают меньше литра крови в день — это примерно треть всей крови, которая течет по венам среднестатистического человека. Если этого достаточно, значит, вампиру нужна как минимум одна жертва раз в четыре-пять суток. Санхёк мертв уже сто пятьдесят семь лет, что равно пятидесяти семи тысячам тремстам пяти дням. Если он ел каждые четыре дня, то значит, он убил своими руками четырнадцать тысяч триста двадцать шесть человек.  
Четырнадцать тысяч человек. У каждого из которых была семья. Ни одна его жертва не заслуживала просто раствориться в ночной тьме, пропасть без вести. 

Эти мысли лишали сна, и я не знал, что с ними делать. Я говорил с Санхёком так, будто мы оба были самыми обычными людьми — тот улыбался с ответ, легко смеялся и, в общем, вел себя как человек. Вздыхал, когда задумывался, и мог быть игривым — порой эта его игривость пугала и сводила с ума. Санхёк хорошо изучил то, как общаются люди. Он смотрел разные телешоу и хорошенько все запомнил…  
Казалось, что у меня в голове все крутится и крутится заевшая пластинка. Я то и дело возвращался к мысли о том, насколько Санхёк не похож на того, кем, по сути, является. Не похож на вампира. При этом он говорил такие страшные вещи. Может быть, он имел в виду лишь то, что людям стоит научиться принимать свою судьбу?  
Встреться мы за пределами камеры, Санхёк убил бы и меня тоже? 

 

***  
Я весь день был не в настроении, но все же ждал Тэгуна. Тот переступил порог камеры одновременно с охранником — прежде, чем на мне успели застегнуть наручники.  
Я лежал лицом к стене, но слышал, как рядом бьются два сердца. Охранник дернул меня за плечо, и я не смог сдержать крик.  
Приковывать меня было не за что: левой руки больше не было.  
Тогда охранник толкнул меня, чтобы ухватить за правое запястье. Боль была такой ослепляющей, что я не понял, что произошло дальше. Я открыл глаза, только когда все закончилось и охранник вышел за порог.  
Лишь бы не заплакать. Только не сейчас, только не при этом человеке.  
Сегодня сердце Тэгуна сегодня звучало гораздо громче. Оно удар за ударом пробивалось сквозь красную пелену боли, которая окутывала меня. Тэгун стоял возле самой койки. Стоял и смотрел на меня огромными глазами.  
Хотелось прогнать его. Что если бы я правда мог выставить Чон Тэгуна за дверь?  
— Ты дышишь, — сказал Тэгун еле слышно.  
— Заслужил приз, догадливый, — я попытался прижать руку к груди. Больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось, чтобы исцеление пошло быстрее. Пожалуйста.  
— Что с тобой сделали?  
Я тихо зарычал, и наступила тишина. Сердце Тэгуна вдруг зазвучало тише — он отступил на несколько шагов.  
— Разве не очевидно?  
— Я имел в виду… Зачем?  
— А ты не знаешь?  
— Нет, это… Я ничего не знаю об этих экспериментах.  
Тэгун был заметно взволнован и сильно удивлен. Он что, правда считал, что эксперименты в лаборатории — это только солнышко и ромашки?  
— Исцеление и регенерация, — говорить было больно. — Ведьмы, эти сучьи предатели, стоят прямо над тобой, когда тебе режут вены или — как вчера, например, — отпиливают руку, и читают свою абракадабру. Понятно, что им нужно. Суки.  
— Но… зачем? Люди все равно не могут использовать магию.  
Идиот. Я прикрыл глаза и старался успокоиться. Я же сказал «ведьмы», черт его дери.  
— Даже если они разберутся с механизмом, как работает эта твоя магия, они не смогут сами исцеляться. Это бессмыс…  
— Им не нужно использовать мою магию. Они хотят блокировать ее.  
До Тэгуна, кажется, начало доходить, и он шагнул ближе. Ту-дум, ту-дум, ту-дум — колотилось его сердце.  
— Все равно это не убьет вампира. Невозможность исцелиться не убьет тебя.  
Чон Тэгун был величайшим идиотом и пустомелей во вселенной, а еще он почему-то решил, что я хочу и могу сейчас разговаривать. Святая вода в крови, которой меня кормили, видимо, тормозила регенерацию, иначе боль бы уже давно отсутпила.  
Ту-дум, ту-дум, ту-дум, ту-дум. Лучше бы Тэгуну отойти подальше.  
— Вернись на свой стул, — я старался говорить спокойно. — Разве ты не боишься большого серого волка?  
— Не сейчас, нет, — пробормотал Тэгун. Теперь этот придурок стоял еще ближе, чем раньше. Всего лишь два-три глотка его крови могли бы помочь мне, черт, — настоящей крови, а не той, которой меня поили вот уже две недели. Тогда ушла бы боль. Но Чон Тэгун ни за что на свете не позволил бы укусить себя, на такое глупо было рассчитывать.  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал я. Тэгун замер, а потом все же отступил.  
От него разило сочувствием. Может, стоило поблагодарить его за это?  
— Тебя… резали? Что-то кололи?  
О, господи. Тэгун все еще говорил. Когда же он наконец заткнется?  
— Хорошо, регенерация… Что еще умеет твое тело?  
Да твою ж мать.  
— Взорвать тебе мозг, — я все-таки не сдержался.  
Тэгун вздрогнул. Он что, поверил? Серьезно, Чон Тэгун был таким простачком. Я даже не ухмылялся и не угрожал, ничего подобного, — я просто лежал на койке, бледный как труп (ха-ха), практически умирал от боли в отрезанной руке и не смотрел на Тэгуна. Но стоило произнести эти слова, как сердце Тэгуна снова забилось как сумасшедшее. Восторг!  
— Я серьезно.  
— Я тоже.  
— Ч… Что?  
Ох, Чон Тэгун.  
— Я шучу, мистер невинность и доверчивость. Разве не понятно?  
— Я не… Я не собираюсь ничего отрезать или отнимать у тебя.  
— Тогда дай мне, — я застонал, двинулся ближе к Тэгуну и тут же пожалел об этом — руку прошила адская боль. Черт, и все это только ради того, чтобы поиздеваться над этим жалким человечком.  
Тэгун задышал коротко и быстро. Наверное, стоило его как-то успокоить, а то еще вызовет охрану.  
— Извини, — сказал я, даже не пытаясь изображать сожаление. — Так что ты хотел узнать?  
Сердце Тэгуна успело сделать это свое «ту-дум» два или три раза, прежде чем он ответил. Кажется, он сам не мог вспомнить, о чем спрашивал. Признаться, я с трудом подавил желание усмехнуться.  
— Я спросил, что еще ты мо… — Тэгун стоял весь красный как вареный рак, — какие еще сверхъестественные способности есть у твоего тела, — было заметно, что он осторожно подбирает слова.  
— Ты же знаешь, — кажется, боль потихоньку отступала. Хорошо, потому я уже был готов потерять сознание. — Скорость, сила. Быстрая реакция, регенерация.  
— Тебе нужно спать днем?  
— Не так много, как раньше.  
— Молодые вампиры спят больше? Почему?  
— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, сколько вопросов ты мне задолжал.  
— Без проблем.  
Дерзко. Я приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на Тэгуна. Тот выглядел увлеченным и возбужденным. Что ж, ладно.  
— Со временем мы перестаем болезненно реагировать на солнечный свет.  
— Ты можешь гулять под солнцем? — Тэгун прищурился. — И не спишь так много, как раньше? Это ты имел в виду?  
— Конечно, нет. Солнце все еще может меня убить.  
— Тогда как?  
— Возможно, я мог бы выйти на улицу в пасмурный день. Укрытый с ног до головы.  
— Ты пробовал?  
Ха.

Вспоминать об этом не хотелось. Только не здесь.  
Думать о Джехване всегда стоило лишь в хорошее время и в хорошем настроении, иначе эти воспоминания причиняли боль.  
Да, я пробовал. Я укрывался юбкой одной из фрейлин, и мы бежали под дождем через сад. Это было безумно глупо — Хагён-хён непременно назвал бы меня идиотом, если бы узнал об этом. Но Джехвану хотелось побегать под дождем вместе со мной. Я ни за что не отказал бы Джехвану, даже если бы должен был это сделать.  
— Санхёк?  
У Тэгуна был интересный тембр, высокий и довольно мягкий голос. Но иногда, когда ему было нужно, он мог говорить достаточно громко. Пожалуй, слушать его было приятно. Тэгун всегда говорил так ясно и веско, обдуманно.  
Сейчас Тэгун ждал какого-то ответа, но я молчал.  
Впрочем… ладно, почему бы и не рассказать ему эту историю? Все равно Джехвана уже не вернуть.

 

***  
— Нам, кажется, везет, — прошептал Хагён.  
Не так давно король в очередной раз повысил налоги, и крестьяне роптали — вот-вот должна была грянуть буря. А во время беспорядков вампирам всегда было чем поживиться.  
— Что происходит?  
Хагён-хён проводил много времени среди людей и должен был знать. А вот Санхёк наоборот, всегда старался держаться от людей подальше, он даже на охоту ходил, держась позади Хагёна. Хагён всегда говорил, что это ради его же безопасности: вот когда он станет старше, сильнее, немного привыкнет к солнечному свету, тогда ему можно будет больше времени проводить на улице. Иногда Санхёку начинало казаться, что он какой-то диковинный фрукт, которому нужно много, очень много времени, чтобы созреть.  
Поэтому когда ему все же удавалось выбраться на прогулку и понаблюдать за тем, что делают люди, Санхёк старался наслаждаться на полную катушку. Правда в последнее время они все чаще попадали в переделки. Не то чтобы Санхёк жаловался — ему всегда нравился экстрим.  
— Во дворце творится хаос, если проще — то… полнейшая херь, — сказал Хагён, и Санхёк спрятал улыбку. Ему нравилось, когда вечно элегантный и выдержанный Хагён ругался матом. — У короля нет никакой реальной власти, в стране царит коррупция. А все, что делает правящая верхушка — просто грабит бедных и отдает деньги богатым. Скоро грянет буря, поверь мне, Хёкки. 

Хагён поднял руку, и Санхёк невольно оглянулся: вдали еще были слышны голоса крестьян. Они направлялись к центральной части города.  
— В Ханьяне мне нравится больше, чем в Ханбате.  
Хагён засмеялся:  
— Конечно, Ханбат по сравнению со столицей — жуткая дыра, где живут одни голодранцы.  
— И мы тоже?  
— Что мы? — Хагён изображал, что не понимает.  
— Хённим!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Хагён оскалился. — Сюда.  
Санхёк с трудом сдерживал волнение и едва не споткнулся, когда они подошли к дворцовым стенам. Неслышно ступая, они миновали королевскую кухню, завернули в чиновничьи кварталы и наконец оказались возле дворца Чхандок. Санхёк раскрыл рот, впервые увидев величественные и невероятно яркие главные ворота. Повсюду горели огни — десятки, сотни, если не тысячи. В Ханбате такого точно не бывает! А еще — виднелись огромные, словно летящие крыши, украшенные резными фигурками, и широкие дворы. Под ногами мягко шуршал песок.  
— Санхёк, — тихонько позвал Хагён. Тот оглянулся и посмотрел туда же, куда сейчас напряженно вглядывался Хагён. Возле ворот на длинных кольях торчали отрубленные человеческие головы.  
— Христиане, — выдохнул Хагён. — Кто бы сомневался.  
— И это они называют нас чудовищами! — усмехнулся Санхёк. 

Они бродили между построек — возможно, следовало вести себя осторожнее, но для прохожих они ничем не должны были отличаться от самых обычных мелких дворян. К тому же, они ловко избегали встреч с дворцовыми слугами и евнухами.  
Санхёку больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось заглянуть в тронный зал, пройтись по паркету, на котором обычно сидят чиновники, и устроиться на королевском троне. Поймать парочку горничных… Хотя — чего мелочиться — парочку принцесс! По словам Хагёна, дворец был полон наложниц, а королю-марионетке больше нечем было заняться, кроме как заводить потомство, которое никогда не доберется до трона.  
Хагён дал Санхёку волю — и уж тот не упустит сегодня свой шанс поохотиться в одиночку. Вот только надо действовать быстрее, пока хён не передумал. Санхёк в легкую сможет зачаровать кого угодно — в конце концов, он не идиот и много практиковался. Хагён-хён еще будет им гордиться!

С чего же начать?  
Он не мог просто зайти в любое приглянувшееся помещение — в коридорах дежурили слуги, и охрана патрулировала периметр. Кроме того, Санхёку не хотелось пить кровь какого-нибудь старого отвратительного чиновника. Стоило поискать молодое и сладкое тело. Хотя Хагён-хён как раз предпочитал пожилых и говорил, что их кровь «кружит голову». Б-р-р-р, нет. Этого Санхёк не понимал.  
Санхёк спрятался за столбом и сосредоточился. Хагён-хён учил его так: нужно закрыться от лишних шумов и запахов и сфокусироваться на том единственном, который он ищет. Санхёк иногда казался себе настоящей ищейкой. Его до сих пор поражала способность так остро чувствовать запахи. Он еще хорошо помнил, каково это — быть человеком и не обладать даже сотой долей вампирского дара. Санхёку было почти жаль людей. Он и сам жалел о том, кем был когда-то. 

Санхёк наконец почувствовал запах. Чернила, розовая вода и… песня.  
Это была глубокая, мягкая, чистая и гулкая песня. Голос притягивал, словно магнит. Этот человек… парень? Примерно ровесник Санхёка или на пару лет старше… он пел и одновременно водил кисточкой по бумаге. Наверное, ученый.  
Санхёк не стал противиться и пошел на звук и запах. Здание, в которое его тянуло, пряталось вдали от главного дворца, но черепица крыши была украшена эмблемами правящей семьи. Неужели здесь жил кто-то из родственников короля?  
Санхёку легко удалось зачаровать горничную: она замерла и теперь смотрела перед собой мертвенным, стеклянным взглядом. Санхёк еле удержался от того, чтобы попробовать на вкус ее кровь. Но нет, нужно было либо все сделать правильно, либо вовсе не пытаться, иначе Хагён-хён выйдет из себя.  
Голос все продолжал звучать, песня — кажется, Санхёк никогда прежде не слышал ее — лилась рекой. Теперь она заполняла все пространство. Голос казался сотканным из чистой магии. Санхёк осторожно и очень тихо отодвинул в сторону створку двери и…

 

***  
Я удивленно моргнул.  
Санхёк хмурился и остекленевшим, больным взглядом смотрел куда-то в стену. Он замолчал так неожиданно, как будто воспоминания все еще ранили его. Стоило его утешить? Спросить о чем-то? Черт, кто бы мог подумать, что вампир может так расстроиться. Да что с ним?  
— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?  
Вопрос прозвучал так внезапно, что я не сразу его понял. Санхёк смотрел выжидающе — пять секунд, десять, пятнадцать. Кажется, на этот раз он не шутил.  
— Зачем тебе?..  
— Я же говорил, ты задолжал мне вопросы. Время отвечать.  
Хорошо, предположим, я согласился сыграть в эту игру — но как я мог отказаться? Такому Санхёку — искреннему, разбитому на тысячу осколков, безумно уставшему — сложно было соврать, даже если бы мне очень этого хотелось.  
— Нет, никогда.  
— Правда? В твоем-то возрасте?  
— Не думаю, что возраст имеет какое-то значение, — я старался говорить спокойно, чтобы Санхёку не почудилось, будто я сожалею.  
Санхёк только хмыкнул. Казалось, что его боль немного утихла. Может быть, эти воспоминания его отвлекли.  
— Ты ни с кем не сближался?  
— Возможно, — я кивнул. — Но сближаться и любить — это ведь разные вещи?  
— Очень не рекомендую ни то, ни другое, — ответил Санхёк и скривился, как будто удивляясь тому, как серьезно это прозвучало.  
— Значит, ты влюблялся? — сам не знаю почему, но мне хотелось быть с Санхёком мягким.  
— Когда я открыл дверь, он лежал там… обнаженный и лениво, очень плавно водил кистью по спине своего… партнера. Он рисовал на его коже черными и красными красками. Вишню. Да, он рисовал вишню. И пел при этом. Когда я вошел, он замолчал. Второго парня я плохо помню. Кажется, он испугался и убежал. Или я его зачаровал… Не помню. Но вот он меня не боялся.  
Санхёк так беспомощно пожал плечами, как будто до сих пор, несмотря на прошедшие годы, не мог понять этого. А на мой вопрос он так и не ответил. 

— Он спросил, как меня зовут. А еще — собираюсь ли я убить его — и это все до того, как он вообще понял, кто я такой. Видимо, жизнь во дворце была не такой уж и безоблачной. Я…  
Санхёк снова замолчал. Я никогда прежде не видел его таким: казалось, что он через силу выдавливает из себя каждое слово.  
— У него были такие… карие глаза. В них отражалось пламя свечей. А еще у него все пальцы были заляпаны чернилами. Он дотронулся до моей руки и даже не вздрогнул. Ох, это был самый глупый поступок в моей жизни.  
Казалось, Санхёк вот-вот в отчаянии спрячет лицо в ладони. И от этого, от его неподдельных, чистых эмоций у меня щемило сердце.  
— Что ты сделал?  
Санхёк долго молчал, как будто пытался подобрать подходящие слова, а потом поднял на меня взгляд.  
— Поцеловал его, — Санхёк болезненно и беспомощно улыбнулся. — Я должен был понимать.  
— Понимать что?  
— Что нужно держаться подальше от людей, которые хотят умереть.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Санхёк переступил порог спальни, оба парня обернулись, но отреагировали очень по-разному.   
Один покраснел и неловко перекатился, нащупывая одежду, лежавшую рядом на полу. Накинул ее, как будто пытался защититься, и прикрыл прекрасные алые цветы, которые цвели на его спине — это почему-то больно укололо Санхёка.   
Второй спокойно опустил кисть на подставку и продолжал смотреть на Санхёка.   
— Позволь мне одеться.  
Это были первые слова, которые он сказал Санхёку.   
Санхёк смотрел в ответ и лишь краем глаза заметил, как первый парень нерешительно поднялся и, все еще полураздетый, выскользнул из спальни. Может быть, стоило его остановить? Впрочем, черт с ним, уже слишком поздно.   
— Зачем? — Санхёк спросил медленно. Играть — так играть.   
Странная просьба. Вообще ни один человек прежде не узнавал в нем вампира настолько быстро, особенно с такого расстояния и при свете свечей, который хорошо маскировал неестественную бледность его кожи.   
— Тогда утром, когда найдут мое тело, оно, по крайней мере, будет выглядеть достойно. Моя мать… — он замолчал и нахмурился, — она все еще жива?   
Санхёк был растерян, но черт подери, не собирался этого показывать.   
— Да.   
— Тогда тебе нужен только я? Кто тебя послал? Скажи мне хотя бы это.   
Санхёк внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом плотно задвинул створки двери.   
— А ты как думаешь?   
— Королева. Я прав?   
Да что здесь вообще происходит?   
— Послала зачем?   
Парень приподнял брови — он явно был в замешательстве.   
— Ты пришел, чтобы убить меня, — теперь его голос звучал уже не так уверенно. — Разве нет?  
Санхёк прикусил губу.   
— Зачем это нужно королеве?   
Они уставились друг на друга.  
— Кто ты? — спросил парень и странно, по-детски прижал руки к груди. — Что ты сделал с моими горничными?  
— Я не причинил им вреда, — Санхёк не врал. — А кто ты?  
— Что? — парень откинулся спиной на подушки и теперь перевязывал блестящей шелковой лентой свои длинные волосы. Они казались мягкими, и Санхёку вдруг нестерпимо захотелось к ним прикоснуться. Он протянул руку.   
Но парень перехватил его запястье прежде, чем Санхёк успел дотронуться.   
— Прости? Я не знаю, как ты сюда попал, но королевского сына нельзя трогать только потому, что тебе этого хочется!   
Санхёк приподнял брови. Что ж, он искал принца и все-таки нашел его.  
Принц смотрел на него секунду, две, а потом медленно — очень медленно — опустил взгляд на запястье Санхёка, которое до сих пор сжимал пальцами. 

Ах да, верно, у Санхёка ведь не было пульса, да и кожа должна была казаться человеку ледяной.   
Принц поднял взгляд на Санхёка. Если закричит, нужно будет быстро прикончить его и спокойно поужинать.  
Вместо этого принц разжал пальцы, но не опустил глаза.   
— Понятно. Ты здесь все же для того, чтобы убить меня.   
— Но королева не посылала меня.  
Рот принца изогнулся в легкой — и как ни крути очаровательной — улыбке. С ума сойти, даже в такой ситуации он мог улыбаться…  
— Да, я думаю, что не посылала, — принц вздохнул и потянул Санхёка за рукав. — Может быть, это лучший способ уйти. Хотя бы лишу их удовольствия меня убить.   
— Ладно, — Санхёк выдохнул, сдаваясь, и опустился на кровать рядом с принцем. — Я ничего не понимаю. Что происходит? 

 

***  
Повисла тишина.  
— Н-да, совсем не похоже на романтическое знакомство.  
Санхёк засмеялся в ответ — его лицо так разительно менялось, когда он смеялся.  
— Да, верно, — он встряхнул головой, все еще продолжая улыбаться, но уже немного горько. Словно то мягкое теплое чувство, которое переполняло его сейчас, кололось по краям. 

Что вообще происходило?  
Санхёк так открыто и так просто делился со мной своими чувствами, так откровенно рассказывал, как влюбился в принца. Конечно, это был не старший принц, который когда-нибудь мог оказаться на троне, но все же настоящий королевский сын. Мне безумно хоотелось быстрее добраться до ноутбука, чтобы узнать, какая наложница была его матерью. Хотя прямо сейчас было важно совсем другое. Итак, Санхёк был влюблен. Получается, вампиры что, способны любить?.. 

Похоже, конец у этой истории был печальным. По крайней мере, насколько можно было судить по тем эмоциям, которые отражались у Санхёка на лице за последние полчаса: раздражение, горе, смятение, разочарование, боль. Может быть, он научился изображать их, чтобы стать хорошим охотником. Может быть, это было лишь остатками его человечности. Но ведь демон должен был полностью забрать его душу. Способность чувствовать, переживать — всего этого у вампира быть просто не могло! Как он вообще влюбился в человека? Да что там — как он сохранил способность заботиться о ком-то, привязываться к кому-то? Вот он, ключ ко всему! Все научные эксперименты над вампирами бесполезны. Нужно копать в этом направлении!

— Пятьсот вон за догадливость. Прикрой рот, а то залетит птичка, — Санхёк как-то зло прервал мои размышления. В любом случае, нужно было перевести дыхание и остановиться.   
— Почему ты не убил его прямо там? В конце концов, ты же пришел, чтобы поесть.   
Санхёк, кажется, попытался всплеснуть руками, но тут же вздрогнул и опустил плечи.  
— Мне тоже было интересно. Сначала мы говорили о том, что я убью его, потом — о королеве и о том, чтобы «умереть с достоинством». Он не был испуган, даже когда понял, кто я такой. Он вел себя так, будто его приходят убивать каждую ночь. Разве ты не сделал бы того же, что и я?   
— Может быть, если он был горяч, — я пошутил, не подумав. Но одного взгляда на лицо Санхёка хватило, чтобы понять: шутка откровенно дурацкая, — и начать корить себя. Черт, я же решил во что бы то ни стало оставаться невозмутимым рядом с Санхёком. Хотя бы внешне.   
Может быть, прозвучит трусливо, но мне не хотелось, чтобы Санхёк узнавал меня так же хорошо, как я сам пытался узнать его. Это было неправильно.   
— Ну-ну, — сказал Санхёк. Надо отдать должное, он не пытался меня поддеть. Правда наверняка он сделает это чуть позже — никаких сомнений. 

— Да, он был горяч, — наконец продолжил Санхёк. Удивительно, но в его голосе снова не промелькнуло и тени насмешки. — И действительно очень красив. Может быть, ты прав, именно поэтому я не убил его тогда.  
— Как он выглядел?   
— Высокий, но все равно ниже меня. Очень милый. Густые мягкие волосы. Немного костлявый, но плечи довольно широкие. У него было… — Сахёк замолчал и улыбнулся, вспоминая что-то, — такое лицо, которое не назовешь идеальным, знаешь? Когда он улыбался, все вокруг меркло.   
Санхёк заметно оживился. У меня никак не укладывалось в голове, что это же… существо говорило об убийстве людей как о естественной части жизни. Не знаю почему, но это само по себе причиняло боль.   
— Как его звали?   
В глазах Санхёка потухли светлячки.   
— Если я назову имя, ты перестанешь расспрашивать меня о нем?  
Что ж. Эта была палка о двух концах: с одной стороны, разговор явно давался Санхёку тяжело, а с другой — мне безумно хотелось продолжить беседу. Что же стоило ответить?   
— Да, если хочешь, — произнес я осторожно. — Но если передумаешь, я буду рад тебя выслушать.  
Казалось, что мир сейчас сузился до этой крошечной камеры, что за ее пределами была только черная пустота.   
Санхёк странно посмотрел на меня. Нет, с ним не были старыми друзьями, которые встречаются в кафешке по субботам, чтобы обсудить, как прошла неделя. Не были подростками, которые перемывали косточки своим девчонкам. Мы не были… никем.   
Я вдруг почувствовал, как на плечи тяжело ложится усталость, и, видимо, Санхёк тоже ощутил это. Мы оба заигрались. Игра состояла из вопросов на вопросы, и у нее не было ни конца ни края. Победителя тоже не было. Мы забыли, что находились по разные стороны фронта, что стали друг для друга угрозой. 

Хотя, впрочем, какая разница? Было одинаково неприятно думать и о том, что Санхёк может убить меня, и о том, что он может в меня влюбиться. От этого всего за версту разило человечностью. Санхёк был слишком человеком. 

Санхёк кашлянул и сказал мягче, глядя куда-то в пол:   
— Джехван. Так его звали. Если бы он мог носить фамилию своего отца, то был бы Ли Джехваном. Я никогда не спрашивал, как звали его мать. Прости.   
И тут меня осенило: Санхёк знал! Знал, что я собирался искать Джехвана в архивах, и имя его матери, конечно, могло бы помочь. Вот только непонятно было, хотел ли он, чтобы я узнал больше о его жизни, или нет. Я уже сам не понимал, чем занимался: то ли составлял отчет о некоем случайном вампире, то ли писал биографию Хан Санхёка. В любом случае — Санхёк мог поделиться чрезвычайно ценной информацией, а это главное.   
Я скользнул взглядом по лицу Санхёка, потом — по его руке и опустил глаза. Сложно было заставить себя посмотреть на обрубок.   
— Санхёк?   
Тот моргнул в ответ. Он постоянно это делал — скорее всего, даже не отдавая себя отчета. Это выглядело довольно мило: в такие моменты Санхёк напоминал потерявшегося щенка.   
Было так больно осознавать, что ему отрезали руку. В груди щемило от того, как Санхёк бережно баюкает свой обрубок.   
Я никак не мог заставить себя понять и принять, что передо мной сидел практически серийный убийца. Может быть, способный любить и чувствовать, но все же убийца! Он был достоин только отвращения и презрения. Его нужно было бояться. Ему нельзя было доверять.   
Я был перед ним беспомощным и безоружным.  
— Почему ты влюбился в него?

***  
Здесь всегда горел свет. Это не особенно мешало, но все же спать было сложно. Какая ирония: ты становишься вампиром и привыкаешь бодрствовать в темноте. Но выспаться при свете практически невозможно. Несправедливо. 

Боль в запястье утихла — теперь оно просто тупо и размеренно пульсировало, а значит, все еще были шансы провалиться в сон. Я не мог видеть, но чувствовал, как за стенами камеры вставало солнце. Тэгун заявился после полудня, как раз когда меня покормили. Вот мудак, приходит каждый раз, когда ужасно хочется спать.   
Я не должен был так много рассказывать ему о Джехване. Зачем вообще разоткровенничался? Чон Тэгун бы никогда не узнал об этой истории сам. Вот же идиот.   
Чем меньше я думал об этом человеке, тем лучше. Похоже, это один из тех уроков, которые нужно выучивать снова и снова — не доверяй людям, не подпускай их близко. Проблема бессмертных: у тебя есть буквально целая вечность на то, чтобы совершать ошибки и раз за разом разбивать себе сердце.   
Я никогда прежде так сильно не скучал по Хагёну, даже когда тот отпустил меня в Ханбат одного. Я чувствовал себя одиноким, слабым и маленьким, несмотря на всю эту показную браваду и игры с Тэгуном. Казалось, меня разобрали на части и забыли собрать обратно.   
Мне спилили клыки, лишили способности зачаровывать, причинили много боли, заперли в клетке, заставляли пить отравленную кровь. Проблема была даже не в ранах и отрезанной руке — отрастет, не в первый раз. Проблема была в том, что меня заставляли прокручивать в голове самые тяжелые моменты жизни, как будто перед смертью запустили обратный отсчет. Видимо, скоро все закончится.   
Забавно, что жалкий остаток своей жизни я проводил именно так: пытаясь наладить хоть какой-то контакт с человеком. Просто сейчас было страшно оставаться одному. Если бы только Хагён-хён был здесь…  
Но нет. Хагён на свободе, и он проживет гораздо, гораздо дольше меня. В голове раздавался голос Хагёна: «Я же говорил тебе! Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь?» И он прав: я оказался в этой ситуации только потому, что всегда пропускал нотации Хагёна мимо ушей. Ха. Кажется, эта вечеринка для одного слишком затянулась. Я уже достаточно долго прожил. 

Интересно, где сейчас был Хагён? Хорошо еще, что я вовремя заткнулся и не рассказал Тэгуну, почему охотникам ни за что не справиться с вампирами. Ведь дело не только в том, что вампиры всегда были и будут сильнее физически — только посмотрите, в каком положении сейчас находился я сам. Сила и скорость — вовсе не гарантия выживания.  
Что если здесь, в какой-то из соседних камер, есть другие вампиры? Что если не один я попался охотникам? 

Впрочем, ладно.   
Хагён-хён как-то рассказывал, что вампиры быстро поняли: чтобы выиграть битву и выжить, им нужно объединяться, а не воевать и не оставлять после себя кровавый след и горы трупов. Проще договориться с некоторыми людьми и получать у них кровь взамен на разные… бонусы.  
В конце концов, кровь — это возобновляемый ресурс. Люди постоянно жертвуют ее больницам и продолжают радоваться жизни. Удивительно, как охотно люди заключают договор с вампирами. Впрочем, нет, не удивительно: после этого они оказываются словно за каменной стеной. Разве не здорово? Конечно, вряд ли при этом они думают о том, что становятся чьей-то собственностью или, если хотите, личной территорией. Но в целом… договор работал именно так: кровь в обмен на защиту. Неплохая сделка. 

У Хагёна-хёна было четверо людей. Вампиру было недостаточно лишь одного человека. Люди быстро слабели, если у них забирали больше литра крови за раз. А демон внутри вампира довольно требователен: он хочет есть каждые день-полтора.   
Здесь меня кормили по минимуму. Немудрено было от этого полезть не стенку.  
Кроме того, существовали подпольные банки крови, своего рода рестораны, куда можно было прийти и подкрепиться в любой момент. Как показывает практика, человек готов продать что угодно — вопрос только в цене.   
Я даже немного скучал сейчас по своим людям — девочке по имени Намджу и мальчике Сонджэ. Я уже давно перестал пить кровь у незнакомцев. Но больше двоих людей мне иметь никак нельзя — это было вопросом вампирской внутренней иерархии, а Хагён-хён считал, что нужно следовать правилам. Порядок и дисциплина — вот что, по его словам, позволяло вампирам выживать. 

Интересно, как много было известно Тэгуну? И что знали в министерстве? Жутко хотелось рассказать Тэгуну обо всем только ради того, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Но нужно было сдерживаться — по крайней мере, ради Хагёна-хёна. Нельзя было ставить его под удар.

Интересно, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, или, может быть, в другой жизни… согласился бы Тэгун стать моим человеком?   
Стоп. Нет, я слишком далеко зашел в своих фантазиях. Так о чем я думал? Верно: Хагён-хён сейчас должен был быть дома у одного из своих людей. Он, наверное, скучал и волновался. И наверняка предпринимал что-то, чтобы найти меня.

 

***  
Джехван вытянул руку и коснулся лица Санхёка — сначала нерешительно, ожидая позволения, а потом — как будто удивленно. Он задержал ладонь под его носом, словно все еще хотел почувствовать, что Санхёк дышит, и легко погладил подушечками пальцев его губы.   
— Ты такой холодный, — в голосе Джехвана звучало восхищение. — Как будто вернулся с улицы в очень снежный зимний день.   
Он приложил руку Санхёка к своей щеке и прикрыл глаза, задохнувшись от восторга.  
— Такой холодный! Летом будет здорово.   
— Что? — Санхёк усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Джехван изучает его руки. Тепло его тела просачивалось в Санхёка через кожу. — Личный кусок льда?   
Джехван улыбнулся и продолжил свое исследование: поднес руку Санхёка к своим губам — Санхёк поднял бровь — и укусил.  
— Оу!  
Крови не было — Санхёк уже давно не ел. Но кожа лопнула, и Джехван с удивлением наблюдал, как на его глазах затягивается маленькая ранка.   
— Я знал, что вампиры могут исцеляться, но никогда не думал, что увижу это своими глазами, — выдохнул Джехван. — Настоящее чудо.   
— Не делай так больше, — угрюмо ответил Санхёк, потирая руку.   
— Я принц и могу делать что хочу.  
Джехван был явно настроен поиграть. И Санхёк вдруг с ужасом понял, что ему не хочется возвращаться. Он так и не поел, его все еще ждал Хагён-хён, но уходить не было никакого желания. В конце концов, Хагён не станет сердиться и оттает, если Санхёк перескажет ему все те истории о королевском дворе, которые Джехван поведал ему — истории, полные предательства и драмы.   
— Укуси меня, и я укушу тебя в ответ.   
Санхёк принял эту игру, но все равно оказался не готов к быстрому острому взгляду, которым окинул его Джехван. Санхёка прошило словно молнией.   
— Если ты укусишь меня, — Джехван говорил медленно, глядя на губы Санхёка, — я умру?  
— Нет, — Санхёк замер, наблюдая, как щеки Джехвана расцветают персиково-розовым цветом. — Я выпью совсем немного.   
Санхёк пытался задушить в себе демона, который отчаянно жаждал крови. Он надеялся, что Джехван поверит ему. Санхёку очень хотелось попробовать его крови.   
— Совсем немного, — повторил Джехван, медленно поднимая руку, чтобы ослабить ворот своего ханбока. — Ты остановишься, когда я скажу?   
— Да, — прошептал Санхёк. Стук человеческого сердца затапливал сознание. Кожа Джехвана была совершенной, абсолютно чистой. Санхёк начал думать о том, какова она на ощупь, как только вошел в комнату. Он положил руку на плечо Джехвана и сдвинул ткань ханбока в сторону — кожа была гладкой и очень нежной.   
Стук сердца напоминал землетрясение, в груди у Санхёка царил хаос. Это было похоже на смерть и воскресение одновременно. Он коснулся губами шеи Джехвана, которая пахла розовой водой, и почувствовал, как тот дрожит в его руках. Прежде Санхёк всегда зачаровывал своих жертв. На этот раз он лишь притянул его ближе к себе, надеясь унять этот трепет.   
— Будет больно, — прошептал Санхёк куда-то в ключицу Джехвана, и тот крепче вцепился пальцами в его спину. 

Санхёк не врал. Джехван зашипел от боли, когда в его тело вонзились клыки. Санхёк почувствовал, как ногти Джехвана царапают его спину даже сквозь слой одежды. Санхёк прижался к нему так сильно, как мог, боясь упустить малейшую каплю королевской крови. Это было так ново для него, так интимно: Джехван на его коленях. Джехван, сжимающий его обеими руками. Санхёк глотал и знал — черт, знал! — что ему нужно остановиться прямо сейчас. Люди не должны просить, чтобы их укусили. Это все не должно происходить… вот так.   
Санхёк через силу заставил себя отстраниться — он чувствовал, как кровь Джехвана текла по его мертвым венам, и не мог насытиться. Он провел языком по двум ранкам на коже Джехвана, и тот задрожал. В ту же секунду будто ключ повернулся в замке и дверь отворилась — Санхёк тоже вздрогнул и очнулся.

— Нужно… перевязать рану, — Санхёк пытался вернуться в реальность, остудить голову, но когда он поднял глаза на Джехвана и увидел, как свет свечей пляшет в его глазах и как сам Джехван глядит на него в ответ, то снова перестал думать.   
Поцелуй был разрушительным. Джехван задыхался. И Санхёк не сразу понял, как оказался на футоне. Казалось, что земля покачнулась.   
Хагён-хён веле бы ему немедленно бежать. Он не станет. Хагён…  
«Подожди, — сказал Хагён в его голове. — Подожди, Санхёк. Дождись меня».

Санхёк распахнул глаза и весь сжался — безжалостный свет причинял боль и лишал возможности мыслить здраво.   
Санхёк сидел, прижимая руку к губам. Он все еще чувствовал вкус и запах Джехвана настолько явственно, что никак не мог осознать, где находится. Он выдохнул, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания и запереть образ Джехвана где-то в самой отдаленной части своего сознания. Джехван уже снился ему, но это было так давно. Тем сильнее было потрясение.   
Санхёк невидяще уставился в стену. Откуда в его сне взялся Хагён-хён? Его голос ворвался в сон и отогнал призрак Джехвана, словно сильный морской ветер.   
«Подожди. Подожди, Санхёк. Дождись меня».   
Хагён-хён определенно был где-то неподалеку. Он должен вытащить Санхёка из этой чертовой клетки.   
Санхёк выдохнул с облегчением и больше не пытался остановить льющиеся слезы.


	4. Chapter 4

Впрочем, к приходу Тэгуна произошедшее накануне стало казаться бредом. Просто я сильно испугался, очень соскучился по Хагёну-хёну, вот сознание и устроило мне цирковое шоу. Ну в самом деле, не мог же Хагён разговаривать со мной во сне? Бред. Вот только непонятно, успокаивало это или наоборот, пугало.  
Нет, связь между вампиром-создателем и его ребенком всегда было очень сильной, но не настолько, чтобы можно было общаться во сне. 

Я весь день (для людей это было ночью) провел один — просто лежал ничком на койке и ничего не делал. Потом заявились врачи, хотя обычно меня самого таскали наверх, в лабораторию. Проверили руку, наложили новую повязку, ушли. Потом накормили кровью. Потом…  
Наверное, это прозвучит жалко, но я стал с нетерпением ждать визитов Чон Тэгуна. Возможно, это было написано у меня на лице. Кажется, я медленно сходил с ума. Но сидеть в четырех стенах без возможности хоть чем-то себя занять и не тронуться умом очень сложно. Клянусь, я уже был готов сломать что-нибудь — хоть ту же койку, хоть стул, хоть чью-нибудь шею.  
Когда Чон Тэгун вошел, я не стал на него смотреть. Я ведь и для этого человека не больше, чем просто подопытное животное, верно? 

Тэгун постоял в камере, а потом выглянул за дверь и что-то сказал охране. Неужели так и уйдет? Просто потому, что я выглядел слишком отстраненным и напряженным?  
— Принесите теплой воды. И полотенце.  
Что?  
Тэгун явно заметил мое замешательство и внимательно посмотрел на меня, прежде чем заговорить. Он всегда так старательно подбирал слова. Любопытная привычка. У Тэгуна что, раньше были проблемы с речью? Или это какой-то сельский говор?  
— Твое лицо, — сказал Тэгун.  
Я окончательно запутался.  
— Что?  
— У тебя на лице кровь. Что случилось?  
О, господи. Точно, я же плакал — а ведь был уверен, что стер все следы. Врачи видели все и ничего не сказали!  
Я пытался вытереть лицо, но одной рукой это было делать очень неудобно — я даже не чувствовал, где именно остались капли. 

Тем временем охранник вернулся с влажными полотенцами. До меня не сразу дошло, что Тэгун попросил принести их для меня — только когда Тэгун приблизился и сел на кровать — очень, очень, очень нервно. Стук его сердца оглушал и смущал одновременно. Тэгун отвел мою руку от лица.  
— Что случилось? — повторил Тэгун, вытягивая одно полотенце из стопки. Было заметно, что у него немного тряслись руки. — Не двигайся.  
Что было делать, как реагировать? Сопротивляться или позволить прикоснуться к себе? Сейчас Тэгун сидел настолько близко, что я мог сделать с ним что захочу: причинить боль, укусить или… да что угодно. А ведь Тэгун видел, как я сломал кровать. Он прекрасно знал, что я в самом деле могу быть опасен.  
Тэгун стер пятно у меня где-то под подбородком, затем провел полотенцем по складкам вокруг носа, прикрыл мне глаза и мягко — очень мягко — очистил ресницы. Стыдно признаться, но я уже готов был снова разреветься: все это напомнило о том, как Хагён-хён успокаивал меня тогда, сотню лет назад.  
Черт подери, почему все мысли возвращались к Джехвану? Я вел себя как те стремные персонажи из сериалов, которые годами не могут отойти после расставания с бывшими и постоянно ноют.

Я вздохнул, и Тэгун тут же замер.  
— Ты дышишь.  
Кажется, в прошлый раз Тэгун тоже обратил на это внимание. Наверное, остатки человеческого во мне забавляли его.  
— Только ради драматического эффекта.  
Мокрые полотенца пахли мандаринами. Хорошо, что не розовой водой, иначе Тэгуну пришлось бы иметь дело с рыдающим в три ручья вампиром. А ведь все к тому и шло — Тэгун вел себя как мамочка и явно старался говорить мягко и нежно. Он, наверное, сам был шокирован от всего того дерьма, которое сейчас творилось со мной.  
— Почему ты плакал?  
Ох, значит, он в курсе, что вампиры плачут кровью.  
— Из-за безнадеги, — не знаю, получилось ли у меня улыбнуться, но я старался.  
Тэгун внимательно смотрел мне в глаза и так долго не отводил взгляд, что я снова вспомнил Джехвана и ночь, когда тот все протягивал руки к моему лицу и пытался дотронуться. Разглядывал мои ладони, водил пальцами по безжизненным венам, впитывал холод кожи. 

Тэгун поднялся, чтобы выбросил полотенце, но потом, видимо, понял, что в камере нет мусорной корзины. Тогда он просто оставил полотенце рядом со своим стулом и замер. Заминка была очень короткой, но я все же заметил ее: Тэгун посмотрел на стул, но не сел на него, а потом снова глянул на койку — на то место, с которого только что поднялся. На простынях еще остались складки.  
Подойдет или останется там? Интересно.  
Тэгун опустился на стул. Что ж, ладно.  
— Я нашел Джехвана в архиве.  
Тут же захотелось хлопнуться на кровать и провалиться в сон на тысячу лет, не меньше.  
— Ты прав, он был сыном младшей наложницы и никогда не добрался бы до трона.  
Я издал еще один драматический вздох. Кажется, я провел с Хагёном слишком много времени.  
— Так что убивать его не было никакого смысла, — в словах Тэгуна чувствовался призрак вопроса. Думаю, если бы я не ответил на этот незаданный вопрос, Тэгун не стал бы переспрашивать. По крайней мере, мне так казалось. Между нами многое успело измениться.  
— Зачем тебе это знать?  
— Чтобы картина была полной. Чтобы в ней не было белых пятен.  
— Для отчета, ха, — я попытаясь устроиться поудобнее и прилечь. Я действительно готов был проспать хоть тысячу лет. Но цепь была слишком короткой, чтобы можно было положить голову на подушку.  
— Нет, — ответил Тэгун быстро. — Для меня самого. Мне просто интересно.  
— Почему?  
— Я обнаружил…  
— Что?  
Лучше бы ему было не молчать сейчас. Черт, как же я ненавижу, когда люди что-то недоговаривают.  
— Не уверен, что должен рассказывать тебе это.  
Было заметно, что Тэгун до смерти хочет поделиться. Тетушка-сплетница Чон Тэгун брала верх над бесстрастным демонологом. Забавно.  
— Если ты не расскажешь, я тебя убью, — сказал я равнодушно. Видимо, Тэгун решил, что это шутка. Но я сейчас действительно был способен на убийство. — Не играй с эмоциями того, кто заперт в камере даже без захудалой книжки с кроссвордами и вынужден три недели развлекаться, рассматривая стены!  
Тэгун сглотнул и подался вперед всем телом:  
— Ты знаешь, что ты не один здесь?  
Я тоже двинулся ближе, глядя Тэгуну в глаза:  
— Ого. Мне было интересно, есть ли здесь другие вампиры.  
— Не знаю, сколько их всего и в каких камерах их держат. Но мой приятель, тоже демонолог, рассказывал по крайней мере о двоих. О паре. Их поймали вместе.  
— И? — меня начинало подбешивать то, как медленно Тэгун рассказывал.  
— На тебе проводят эксперименты по регенерации, — Тэгун вздохнул и снова немного помолчал. — А на них — исследуют эмоции вампиров.  
— Эмоции?  
— Эти двое… они вместе. Ну… пара. Демонологи пытаются узнать, как вышло, что они вообще способны испытывать любовь.  
Это звучало мерзко, но я сдержался и спросил только:  
— Они были вместе еще до обращения? Или познакомились уже после?  
— После. Ты понимаешь, да? У вампиров ведь нет души, они не способны испытывать какие-то чувства, заботиться о других. Ваши тела мертвы, а значит, в них не происходят химические процессы, связанные с любовью. Как у тебя с Джехваном, например. Это просто невозможно.  
— Мы не роботы, — пожалуй, это прозвучало холодно. — Даже животные могут испытывать привязанность.  
— Все, чем озабочены демоны, — это еда, — Тэгун говорил со мной как учительница с первоклашкой-двоечником. — Когда в человека проникает демон, в нем не остается абсолютно ничего хорошего — так что в любовь вампира я никогда в жизни не поверю. Это полная бессмыслица.  
— Даже у самых страшных тиранов и убийц были жены, мужья, любовники, — я старался держать себя в руках. — Нет, Чон Тэгун, не только «хорошие люди» способны любить.  
— Если ты любишь кого-то, значит, можешь сочувствовать. А если ты можешь сочувствовать, ты испытываешь сожаление к своим жертвам, — продолжал Тэгун с упорством. — А вампиры просто едят.  
— Ты сам ешь мясо? — собственный голос звенел у меня в ушах. — Ты знаешь, что происходит на бойне? Как убивают коров, кур и свиней?  
— Да, но…  
— Ты думаешь, они заслуживают вот такой смерти? Им вскрывают глотки, вспарывают животы и оставляют медленно умирать в агонии. С ними жестоко обращаются. Выращивают в жутких условиях. Ты думаешь, они этого заслужили?  
Надо отдать ему должное, Тэгун замолчал.  
— Но ты все еще не стал вегетарианцем, верно?  
Тэгун поднял взгляд. Я продолжал смотреть ему прямо в глаза.  
— Ни одна из моих «жертв» не испытывала боли и страданий. Я зачаровываю их перед тем, как укусить. Они не чувствуют страха и боли. И так было всегда — еще до того, как мы перестали убивать людей, чтобы выжить.

Черт, я не должен был этого говорить, но как же хотелось поставить этого засранца на место! Тэгун удивленно моргнул — опасность! — и я мгновенно перевел тему:  
— Расскажи мне о двух других вампирах.  
Было заметно, что Тэгун колеблется, но в итоге он все же подчинился. О, как же сладко это звучало. «Тэгун подчинился».  
— Мне было интересно, зачем над тобой проводят эксперименты, — Тэгун взглянул на обрубок моей руки. — Когда ты рассказал мне о своей истории с Джехваном, все это показалось мне таким глупым и бессмысленным. А потом я понял — ключ к тому, чтобы остановить вампира, — вовсе не в крови, он вообще не в теле. Он — в твоей странной способности любить и сопереживать.  
Я не сдержался и фыркнул. Тэгун возмутился было, но я кивнул ему:  
— Продолжай.  
— Эксперименты над другими двумя вампирами как раз об этом — врачи пытаются понять, где находится источник ваших чувств и почему демон не избавляется от него.  
— Хорошо, и?  
Тэгун не сказал ничего такого, о чем я не догадывался бы сам — он все ходил вокруг да около.  
Тэгун больше не смотрел мне в глаза, уставился куда-то на свои колени и… о, господи. Он что, стеснялся того, что хотел сейчас рассказать? Что могло быть хуже, чем…  
— Что они с ними делают?  
Возможно, я зря задал этот вопрос. Кажется, мне не хотелось слышать ответа.  
— Они мучают одного из них на глазах у второго. Потом наоборот.  
Я долго молчал и смотрел на Тэгуна, но тот так и не поднял взгляд.  
— И это вы зовете нас монстрами. 

 

***

— Ничего если ты не вернешься? — Джехван прошептал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Санхёка. Санхёк пропускал пальцы сквозь его длинные волосы и медленно проваливался в сон. Было слышно, как неторопливо просыпается дворец. За окном слабо занимался рассвет, но это не имело никакого значения: все небо затянули плотные тяжелые облака, и солнце не могло причинить вреда Санхёку.  
Джехван все еще не привык к режиму Санхёка и к утру был сонным и вялым. Санхёк уже который день не выбирался из его покоев. Хагён, наверное, волновался и, вероятно, обо всем догадывался.  
За окнами громыхнул первый раскат грома, и Джехван сонно моргнул.  
— Кажется, сегодня будет буря.  
— Значит, Хагён-хён не станет переживать, что я не дома, — сказал Санхёк, обнимая Джехвана со спины и теснее прижимаясь к нему. Тот, теплый и разморенный, послушно расслабился в его руках.  
— Почему?  
— Нет яркого солнца, так что я не пострадаю.  
— Хочешь сказать, что когда пасмурно, ты можешь выходить на улицу? — Джехван обернулся через плечо и удивленно моргнул. Кажется, он больше не хотел спать. 

Так Санхёк и оказался днем во дворе со служанкиной юбкой на голове. Это было и смешно, и унизительно одновременно, но Джехван не оставлял ему никаких шансов на сопротивление. Самой служанке не пришлось бегать по дому полураздетой — ее оставили ждать в комнате.  
Дождь усиливался, небо темнело, наливалось грузной синевой. Стало заметно холоднее, и Джехван, подрагивая, теснее прижимался к Санхёку, чтобы согреться. Согреться об вампира — какая бессмыслица!  
— Ты точно не пострадаешь?  
Они стояли на длинном широком крыльце и смотрели на небольшой садик с прудом. Джехван вытянул руку и указал на дерево вдали:  
— Туда!  
Санхёк не ответил, потому что, если честно, не знал, что с ним произойдет. Он никогда раньше не пробовал выходить на улицу днем — в этом просто не было необходимости, и ему не было особенно интересно. Но одна просьба Джехвана — и он уже готов рисковать своей жизнью. Что если облака разойдутся или дождь прекратится? Что если?..

Джехван крепко сжал его руку.  
Они спрыгнули с крыльца и побежали. Санхёк прикрывал юбкой голову и шею, а Джехван смеялся как сумасшедший. Они вымокли за считанные секунды. Дождь лил как из ведра, ткань облепила лицо Санхёка, волосы свисали сосульками, лезли в глаза, прилипали к скулам. Одежда стала липкой и тяжелой.  
Когда они наконец добежали до дерева, Джехван впечатался в Санхёка всем телом, еще сильнее дрожа от холода, но продолжая заливисто смеяться.  
Санхёк уже много лет не смотрел на мир при дневном свете. Цвета казались приглушенными, неяркими, и дождь заливал глаза, но…

У Джехвана были карие, почти медовые глаза. Самые светлые глаза, которые Санхёку когда-либо доводилось видеть. Интересно, какого цвета его волосы, когда на улице ярко светит солнце и дует легкий теплый ветерок? А кожа? А глаза — они становятся еще светлее?  
Санхёк смотрел на него сверху вниз, а Джехван обнимал его обеими руками за талию. Бушевавший вокруг них шторм отрезал их от всего остального мира. Сейчас больше ничего вокруг не существовало.  
— Что? — Джехван запрокинул голову и теперь смотрел Санхёку прямо в глаза. — Ты в порядке?  
Тогда Санхёк впервые сказал ему:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
«Подожди, — ответили ему голосом Хагёна. — Подожди, Санхёк. Дождись меня. Я иду».  
Санхёк открыл глаза.

 

***

Если меня узнают, у меня будут огромные неприятности.  
Я так и не выяснил, какие инструкции давали охране на этот случай. Наверное, стоило спросить об этом у Сонгю-хёна, а заодно и выяснить, где именно держат его вампиров. Но кто знает, может, в их камеру пропускали только его одного.  
Сегодня придется врать, очень много врать. Хотя, может быть, достаточно будет показать свой пропуск? Ладно, если меня вдруг остановят, я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю прямо на месте и буду молиться.

Санхёка держали на четвертом этаже, этих вампиров тоже, только в другом крыле. Чтобы попасть туда, нужно было спуститься вниз и подняться уже на другом лифте. В министерстве все продумали до мелочей: просто так отсюда не выберешься. Сколько здесь вообще камер? На верхних этажах тоже держат вампиров?

Что ж, послений глубокий вздох – и я приблизился к охранникам. Мне не раз говорили, что порой я выгляжу пугающе, и сейчас было самое время этим воспользоваться. Хотелось верить, что я покажусь охране страшным как черт.  
— Добрый вечер. Я помогаю господину Киму проверить некоторые данные. Я знаю, он уже приходил сегодня, — я держал в руках свой пропуск и пытался выглядеть спокойным.  
В конце коридора виднелись две двери. На месте был только один охранник — видимо, второй отошел в туалет или покурить. Наверное, стоило поблагодарить за это мою счастливую звезду.  
Охранник выпрямил спину и втянул живот, как-то весь подобрался — значит, принял отчаяние в моих глазах за неодобрение. Отлично, план работал. Сейчас мне будут стараться во всем угодить, лишь бы я не жаловался руководству, что охрана на объекте расслабилась.  
— Кого именно вы хотели бы увидеть?  
Я моргнул.  
— Любого.  
Охранник торопливо отпер дверь справа, отступил немного, и… я не мог поверить своей дурацкой удаче. Я-то думал, что охранник зайдет в камеру, чтобы приковать вампира, но тот просто отошел и остался стоять на месте. Пришлось изображать, что я понимаю, что делаю: я быстро и по-деловому кивнул охраннику и зашел в камеру. 

Признаться честно, я не был готов к тому, что увидел там. К такому вообще невозможно быть готовым.  
Я даже не услышал, что дверь за моей спиной захлопнулась. Я смотрел на парня — вампира, — лежавшего на такой же, как у Санхёка, кровати, и не мог отвести взгляд. Теперь стало понятно, почему его не пристегнули. Это просто… это было ни к чему.  
Его шею опоясывали следы ожогов. Руки, ладони, пальцы были усеяны порезами. Кое-где кожи просто не было. А ноги…  
Я подавился воздухом, и этот звук, видимо, заставил вампира открыть глаза. Но он даже не двинулся, чтобы подняться. Он просто едва повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня без всякого любопытства. Меня скрутило волной жалости так, что стало трудно дышать.  
Вампир ничего не сказал — он лишь смотрел, как будто успел пройти все круги ада, и я не мог сделать с ним ничего более страшного.  
— Как тебя зовут? — наконец заговорил я. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
— Зачем? — вампир с трудом раскрыл рот. Его голос звучал глухо и очень странно. Я не хотел знать, почему.  
— Я… записываю историю другого вампира, которого держат здесь, неподалеку. Я узнал о вас и… хочу рассказать ему о тебе. И я…  
Я с трудом подбирал слова. Меня трясло от одного вида этих ран, синяков и ссадин. Ожоги явно были свежими, а вот порезы уже успели немного зажить. Над ним что, издеваются каждый день?  
— Меня зовут Чон Тэгун. Я… я тоже здесь работаю. Я…  
— Ли Хонбин, — ответил вампир, отворачиваясь, будто устал и хочет спать. У него явно было что-то не так со ртом… или с языком?  
Я набрал воздуха в грудь:  
— А твоего любовника?  
Хонбин лежал тихо – он вообще слышал меня? Возможно, вампир хотел, чтобы я поскорее ушел, прежде чем…  
— Ты видел его?  
— Нет, — я приблизился к койке. — Нет, прости, я пришел к тебе первому. Я могу… я могу пойти к нему прямо сейчас.  
— Что делают с твоим вампиром?  
«С твоим вапиром».  
— Моим… мой вампир, — я подавился воздухом. — С ним… с ним все не так плохо, как с тобой.  
Или все же плохо? Санхёк потерял целую руку. Кто знает, отрастет ли она заново. Санхёк ничего не говорил об этом.  
Я прикрыл глаза.  
— Везунчик, — Хонбин говорил настолько безэмоционально, что не было понятно, шутит он или нет.  
Нужно было уходить. Останься я еще ненадолго — обязательно совершил бы какую-нибудь глупость.  
— Если пойдешь к Воншику, — сказал Хонбин, когда я уже взялся за дверную ручку («Воншик»!). — Возьми с собой кол. Ты понял?  
Я обернулся на Хонбина. Какой же хрупкой и одновременно жесткой была линия его рта…  
— Ты понял?


	5. Chapter 5

— Сонгю-хён!  
Я поймал его буквально на пороге, когда Сонгю шел на обед в столовую. Как вообще стоило начать этот разговор? Впрочем ладно, проще всего действовать по обстоятельствам. 

Этой ночью я почти не спал — никак не мог выкинуть из головы Хонбина: раны на его теле, его равнодушный голос, ледяной взгляд. От воспоминаний об этом к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Наверное, стоило убедить себя, что не происходит ничего ужасного, ведь Хонбин не человек.  
Странно, отрезанная рука Санхёка не вызывала такого ужаса и отвращения, как будто я уже привык к ней, привык к самому Санхёку.  
В голове творилось черте что, видимо, потому что я слишком долго запрещал себе думать о вещах, с которыми было бы слишком сложно разобраться. 

— Сонгю-хён, подожди! Я хотел… спросить тебя про вампиров, с которыми ты работаешь. Мы должны сопоставить данные, — фразы вылетали сами собой. Надо же, и откуда только взялись такие способности выдумывать вот так, практически на автопилоте. А я-то боялся, что и двух слов связать не смогу.  
— Хм? — Сонгю замедлил шаг, а потом пожал плечами. — Да там нет ничего особенного, ты все и так знаешь. Я не говорил, сколько им лет? Они оба достаточно юные — каждому не больше полувека. Эксперименты над ними так никуда и не продвинулись. Я задавал вопросы Хэсон-нуне из медицинской команды, которая ими занимается, и ультразвуковое исследование не показало активности мозга. Удивительно, правда? — Сонгю закатил глаза. — Идиоты. Конечно, не показало. Они же мертвы. Это все завязано на демонской магии.  
— Хён, ты как-то упоминал, что им причиняют боль во время экспериментов, — я старался говорить ровно и буднично. — Что именно ты имел в виду?  
Сонгю снова пожал плечами:  
— Всякие телесные повреждения. Ожоги, раны — не важно. Второй вампир должен понимать, что первый испытывает сильную боль. Если честно, я думаю, что они перебарщивают с методами. О некоторых вещах даже подумать страшно, не то что видеть. Например, освежевание, — Сонгю заметно поежился, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся, заметив нашего общего приятеля Кисоба, который тащил куда-то целую стопку файлов. Выглядел он при этом довольно измученным.  
— Кого ты на этот раз разозлил? — крикнул Сонгю ему вслед, улыбаясь. Я тоже заставил себя растянуть губы в улыбке и тронул Сонгю за руку, чтобы снова привлечь его внимание. В желудке плескалось холодное отчаяние.  
— И ты все равно ходишь к ним каждый день? В смысле, иногда мой вам… вампир, которого я исследую, не может говорить из-за сильных болей.  
— Я стараюсь проводить с ними как можно меньше времени. Они знают, что я не мастер разводить беседы. Я задаю вопросы — они отвечают. Верно? Вряд ли это сильно отличается от того, что делаешь ты сам.  
— А… а тебя это не беспокоит? Все эти раны…  
Мы прошли сквозь большие металлические двери столовой и встали в очередь. Сонгю бросил через плечо, обернувшись:  
— Ну почему? В общем, это все выглядит отвратительно. Но в конце концов, они не истекают кровью, как люди, ты знал? Там нет грязи, потоков крови или гнили. Я просто выполняю свою работу, вот и все.  
Я не знал, что ответить, и просто делал вид, что внимательно изучаю сегодняшнее меню и сомневаюсь, что выбрать.  
— Ах, неженка, — Сонгю толкнул меня локтем в бок. — От вида ран тебя тошнит, признайся?  
Соберись, Чон Тэгун.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Все правда в порядке.  
— Они всего лишь вампиры, — Сонгю в который раз пожал плечами и едва не пропустил свою очередь: — А! Суп из свинины с грибами, пожалуйста!  
Они всего лишь вампиры. Они всего лишь вампиры. Они всего лишь вампиры. 

***  
— Это все ничем хорошим не кончится, — тихо сказал Хагён со своей кровати.  
Санхёк в это время умывался над раковиной. Рассвет уже пробивался сквозь облака — в этот раз они с Джехваном расстались перед самым восходом солнца. Он провел в его покоях четыре дня, но сегодня что-то заставило его вернуться к Хагёну-хёну.  
Санхёк зачерпнул полные пригоршни воды и опустил лицо в ладони — вода потекла по шее к груди. Он словно пытался оттянуть необходимость отвечать Хагёну. Избежать разговора, который назревал уже несколько недель. Стоило понимать, что молчание Хагёна не означало, что он одобряет происходящее.  
— Я люблю тебя, Санхёк, ты знаешь, — кажется, Хагёну тоже был не особенно приятен этот разговор. — Я не перестраховываюсь и не хочу причинить тебе вред, нет. Но… поверь мне, лучше остановиться прямо сейчас.  
— Ты что-то узнал? — Санхёк вытер лицо. Его кожа все еще пахла Джехваном.  
— Во дворце… неспокойно. Там сейчас умирает гораздо больше людей, чем обычно — пока это только солдаты и стража. А еще я знаю, что ты проводишь ночи с тем, кто пахнет розовой водой.  
Санхёк вытирал грудь полотенцем.  
— Служанки болтают о новом любовнике младшего принца. А еще о том, что он теперь спит днем и бодрствует ночью.  
— Ого, хён, это впечатляет, столько информаторов, — пробормотал Санхёк, заставляя себя поднять руку и провести полотенцем по груди второй раз, третий.  
Он не смотрел на Хагёна, но почувствовал, как тот поднялся с кровати, приблизился и взял из его рук полотенце. Санхёку иногда очень хотелось, чтобы Хагён перестал вести себя с ним как с маленьким ребенком. Сейчас он вытирал ему спину, как и десятки раз до этого.  
То, что он делал, не имело ничего общего со снисходительностью или желанием контролировать Санхёка — он просто хотел защитить своего ребенка от его собственной импульсивности. Хагён-хён всегда искал его, если тот долго не возвращался, заботился о нем, добывал для него кровь. Санхёк сглотнул распустившийся где-то в горле цветок горечи.  
Он опирался обеими руками о край раковины и позволял Хагёну водить полотенцем по спине.

— Кто он?  
— Младший королевский сын, как ты и говорил, — Санхёк чувствовал, как сердце наливается свинцом от одной мысли, что он перестанет видеться с Джехваном. — Я не понимаю, почему…  
— Ты правда думаешь, что никому не интересно, отчего вдруг принц начал вести ночной образ жизни? Считаешь, что слуги слепые? Достаточно, чтобы кто-то однажды назвал вас любовниками — и слухи разлетятся как лесной пожар. Будто уже никто не замечает, что охраны ночью нет! Как ты думаешь, откуда я все это узнал?  
Хагён замер и теперь просто держал полотенце на плече Санхёка. Его рука казалась тяжелой.  
— Если люди придут в покои принца с огнем, или если их будет значительно больше, ты…  
Санхёк глядел в стену перед собой, изо всех сил кусая нижнюю губу.  
— Он же принц. Его не могут просто…  
— Я рассказал тебе не все, что узнал, Санхёк.  
Санхёк обернулся и посмотрел Хагёну в глаза. В них плескалась бесконечная печаль, и Санхёк сдался, опустил плечи:  
— Что? Что еще, хён?

***  
Санхёк попытался отстраниться, но Джехван крепко обнимал его обеими руками за талию.  
— Не сейчас, — пробормотал он. — Еще немного.  
Нужно было остановиться, но кровь Джехвана действовала на Санхёка опьяняюще: он пил, и это казалось таким правильным, таким естественным, таким простым. Джехван глубоко дышал в его руках и потихоньку начинал слабеть.  
Санхёк пришел в себя, как будто ему дали пощечину, быстро провел языком по ранкам и обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо Джехвана. Тот был вялым и тяжелым, глаза — туманными.  
— Нужно завязывать с этим. Нельзя пить так много крови, — Санхёк осторожно опустил Джехвана на подушки. — Ты лучше меня должен это понимать. Я…  
— Мне нравится, — прошептал Джехван. Он закрыл глаза и слабо, но очень тепло улыбался. — Это приятно.  
Санхёк уставился на него:  
— Что приятно?  
— Почти умирать, — Джехван ухмыльнулся и открыл глаза. — Шучу. Ты бы видел сейчас свое лицо. Я имел в виду — приятно знать, что моя кровь течет по твоим венам. 

***  
Я проснулся от резкой боли и не сразу понял, что меня пристегивают к стене за руку.  
— Я же говорил, не нужно, — возмущенно шептал Тэгун, видимо, пытаясь остановить охранника. — Вы меня слышите?  
— Такова инструкция, — коротко сказал охранник и отпустил меня только после того, как щелкнул замок. Он ушел, больше не произнеся ни слова. 

Я все еще не пришел в себя: сон, в котором был Джехван, лопнул и растаял в воздухе, словно мыльный пузырь. Черт, как же дерьмово, когда тебя так резко будят!  
— Прости, я пытался их остановить.  
Тэгун опустился на кровать, а я все пытался ослабить цепь, при этом не двигая обрубком. Рана по-прежнему сильно болела, когда ее касались.  
Наконец я поднял глаза.  
— Почему ты здесь? Разве уже полдень?  
— Нет, сегодня я пришел раньше, — Тэгун протянул мне пакет с кровью. — Держи, тебе нужно поесть.  
Я картинно перевел взгляд с его лица на свою пристегнутую к кольцу руку. Обычно пакеты с кровью просовывали в щель под дверью, и я сам забирал их и пил, но сейчас в камере был Тэгун.  
— О… о… — он, видимо, понял мою проблему и сначала попытался вложить пакет в мою руку, прикованную к стене, но потом передумал. — Я подержу.  
Тэгун зубами открыл пакет и поморщился от сильного запаха крови. Потом снова неловко замер.  
— Как ты пьешь из пакета? Оно же прольется.  
— Так осторожно, как могу, — я пожал плечами. — Если испачкаюсь, мне просто принесут новую одежду. 

Забавно. Каждый раз когда я рассказывал что-то о себе, своем быте, своих проблемах, Тэгун реагировал странно: как будто ему постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что перед ним вампир, а не человек.  
Я просто умирал от желания спросить, зачем Тэгун пришел так рано. Обычно мой день начинался с порции крови, затем являлись доктора и наконец Тэгун — но теперь он оказался здесь раньше врачей. Было заметно, что он нервничает, его движения казались слишком резкими. Это настораживало. Неужели… неужели со мной будут сегодня делать что-то страшное?

Тэгун поднялся и стукнул пару раз по двери, привлекая внимание охраны.  
— Можете принести стакан? Хотя нет, не стакан — трубочку.  
— Я не могу покинуть пост.  
— Он прикован, — резко возразил Тэгун, — и ничего мне не сделает. Пожалуйста. Принесите трубочку из столовой.  
Видимо, охранник действительно ушел. Что ж, Чон Тэгун, это было… трогательно. я все еще не понимал, зачем Тэгун это делает, но определенно был тронут. Конечно, он мог просто подняться и уйти, тогда меня сразу же отстегнули бы, и я спокойно выпил бы свою порцию крови. Но… тем не менее.

— Зачем ты здесь? — повторил я.  
Тэгун снова сел на койку — казалось, про свой стул он вообще забыл. Сейчас его сердце билось гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Тэгун бережно держал пакет, чтобы из него не пролилось ни капли. Пожалуй, даже слишком бережно. Все это казалось подозрительным, и я сузил глаза.  
— Хватит увиливать. Со мной собираются что-то сделать? Просто скажи мне.  
— Нет, — Тэгун явно старался говорить спокойно, но я на это не купился. Это все начинало меня подбешивать.  
— Ты знаешь что-то о том, что сегодня со мной собираются сделать врачи, нет? — я выпрямил спину и подался вперед. — Что именно?  
— Нет, Санхёк, не волнуйся, — Тэгун положил ладонь на мое плечо и вздрогнул. Видимо, не ожидал, что кожа окажется такой холодной. Он выглядел виноватым, и я приподнял бровь. Что за дерьмо ожидает меня сегодня, если Тэгун вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал так дружески себя вести? Меня снова будут резать? Отрежут вторую руку? Ногу?  
— Что. Происходит. Твою мать, Чон Тэгун? 

Тэгун сам — по своей воле — сел рядом со мной, попросил охранника не приковывать меня, достал соломинку, пытался успокоить… Да, так и есть. Сегодня я умру, именно поэтому Тэгун так ведет себя — явно чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Санхёк, подожди, я просто… Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
Да что здесь?..  
Явно взволнованный, Тэгун поднялся на ноги и провел по волосам свободной рукой.  
— Я ходил посмотреть на тех вампиров, о которых вчера рассказывал тебе. Ну, тех… с экспериментами. Ты еще тогда назвал нас монстрами. Помнишь?  
— Конечно, — ответил я осторожно.  
— Санхёк, — он повернулся и почти умоляюще посмотрел на меня. Было заметно, что он дрожит. Видимо, в той камере он увидел действительно что-то ужасающее. — Твоя рука исцелится? Она вырастет снова?  
Звук его голоса чем-то напоминал шорох рвущейся бумаги. Тэгун почти шептал.  
— Да, — ответил я, хотя и не был в этом так уж уверен. — Она восстановится. Медленно, но восстановится.  
Тэгун задумчиво кивнул. 

Интересно, как сильно пострадали эти вампиры? Конечно, они могут исцелиться, но судя по реакции Тэгуна, там должно быть что-то серьезнее порезов и синяков.  
Тэгун снова опустился на кровать.  
Было непонятно, как вести себя с ним. Мы уже давно перестали быть друг для друга просто тюремщиком и заключенным или исследователем и его подопытным, если хотите. Но те слова Тэгуна про вампиров как абсолютное зло никак не выходили у меня из головы. Тэгун в самом деле считал, что я и мои собратья лишены эмоций. Его картина мира выглядела такой по-детски черно-белой и наивной. Может быть, в другой жизни мы даже могли бы стать друзьями, но только не здесь и сейчас. Чон Тэгун вел себя так, будто переживал тяжелейший кризис, и я не знал, что делать. Успокаивать его? 

— Ты в порядке? — в конце концов, спросил я — просто потому, что кому-то из нас следовало наконец открыть рот. Молчать было слишком тяжело.  
— Не думаю, — пробормотал Тэгун в ответ, словно не хотел, чтобы я его услышал. Но сюрприз-сюрприз: вампиры обладают сверхъестественным слухом.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что то, что мы делаем с тобой, неправильно. Но ты же вампир.  
Может, стоило все же рассказать ему?.. Сейчас Тэгун выглядел так, будто отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы я переубедил его, чтобы доказал: вампиры — не зло. Его привычная картина мира уже дала трещину, он явно сомневался в самых основах свой веры. И если я буду осторожен…

— Что ты знаешь о дарителях?  
Тэгун наклонился ближе, словно я бросил ему, утопающему, спасательный круг:  
— Дарители? Хочешь сказать, они существуют?  
— Так ты в курсе? Откуда ты про них знаешь?  
Странно. Вампиры берегли этот секрет как зеницу ока.  
— Слухи. Один из бывших дарителей написал книгу, правда так и не опубликовал ее. Я достал его рукопись через третьи руки из Англии. Хочешь сказать, в Корее тоже есть дарители?  
— Из Англии, вот как… — я даже не думал, что вампиры со всего мира могут как-то общаться между собой. Интересно. Мне вдруг нестерпимо захотелось поговорить об этом с Хагёном и узнать больше от него или вместе с ним. Наверное, это и есть азарт демонолога. — Но да, дарители в самом деле существуют. Конечно, непросто подобрать дарителей для всех вампиров, потому что это должно храниться в строгом секрете. И… — я вспомнил о том, что рассказывал Хагён, — слишком многие из нас делают детей без разбора. Вампиров становится все больше, а дарителей на самом деле не так уж много. 

— Но судя по статистике, за последние пять лет число людей, убитых вампирами… — Тэгун был нетерпелив.  
— Спрос опережает предложение, — быстро продолжил я. — Если бы соотношение вампиров и дарителей было хотя бы равным… Но вы в любом случае не способны остановить нас. Хотя, конечно, можете повлиять на ситуацию.  
— Неужели вы готовы убивать меньше? — в голосе Тэгуна сквозил сарказм.  
— Я не хочу убивать никого. Ты же не идиот. Подумай об этом хорошенько.  
— У тебя есть даритель?  
На лице Тэгуна расцветало любопытство.  
— Конечно. Я не убил никого с тех пор, как они у меня появились. 

Тэгун сидел как громом пораженный. Можно было только догадываться, что сейчас творилось в его голове. Это вызывало беспокойство. Возможно, не стоило ему все рассказывать, должна была существовать причина, по которой вампиры держали это в тайне. Хагёну она наверняка была известна. Черт, я чувствовал себя без него таким потерянным.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил я осторожно.  
— Расскажи мне все, что знаешь. 

***  
Я на самом деле был готов рассказать Тэгуну все, что знал о дарителях — как говорят за границей, «назвался груздем, полезай в кузов». Интересно, кто вообще придумал это слово — «дарители»? Худшая идея за всю историю человечества. 

Между тем, вернулся охранник. Бедненький, бегает на посылках у вампира. Я скривился в кислой улыбке. Тэгун забрал трубочку, которую охранник просунул в щель, и тщательно протер ее, прежде чем воткнуть в пакет с кровью. 

Холодная кровь… гадость. Холодная кровь, разбавленная святой водой — самая гадкая гадость на свете. С происходящим меня примиряло только то, как Тэгун поднес трубочку к моим губам.  
Тэгун нетерпеливо и как-то жадно следил за тем, как я глотаю — ему наверняка хотелось узнать больше, но он не торопил меня. Просто тихо смотрел и держал пакет до тех пор, пока крови в нем совсем не осталось.  
Это было безумно странно: я впервые пил через трубочку. Я уже готов был несмешно и едко пошутить, но все же сдержался — от происходящего почему-то щемило сердце.  
Уже довольно давно никто не был со мной милым, и — черт — мне сейчас не стоило плакать, иначе я просто потеряю со слезами всю ту кровь, которую только что выпил. Кажется, прошла целая вечность.  
Тэгун был сейчас единственным, кого я мог бы называть почти другом — звучит жалко, не правда ли? Будь я телепередачей на национальном телевидении, меня давно прикрыли бы за отсутствие рейтингов. 

Ох, Хагён-хён, Намджу, Сонджэ. Хонбин и Воншик-хён… Я очень по ним скучал.  
И все же я не сдержался: одна слеза выкатилась из уголка глаза и медленно поползла по щеке. Черт, черт, черт! Мне так отчаянно нужна была хотя бы крупица доброты, заботы и мягкости — я просто сходил с ума.  
Тэгун удивленно моргнул и стер с моей щеки слезу прежде, чем она упала на рубашку. Это прикосновение было, пожалуй, приятным.  
Черт.  
— Что случилось?  
Черт, почему его голос звучал так мягко?  
— Что случилось? — переспросил я.  
На лице Тэгуна отразилась такая боль, что мне вдруг стало неловко.  
— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Тэгун, поспешно открывая второй пакет с кровью. — Мне так жаль.


	6. Chapter 6

Мне следовало уйти из камеры еще до прихода врачей. Не удивительно, что они странно смотрели на меня — что демонолог мог забыть у вампира в такую-то рань?   
Конечно, я изо всех сил старался выглядеть профессионалом и даже отошел в угол, чтобы не мешать и не привлекать лишнее внимание. Наверное, все же стоило уйти совсем. В конце концов, у меня действительно не было никаких официальных причин торчать здесь так долго. Это все выглядело слишком подозрительно.   
Я не удержался и все-таки бросил взгляд на обрубок руки Санхёка. Санхёк сказал, что она регенерирует. Что ж, поверю ему на слово.  
Мой мир перевернулся с ног на голову пугающе быстро, почти мгновенно: Санхёк больше не был моим врагом, более того — о нем хотелось заботиться. Хонбин и Воншик, которого я даже не видел, тоже не вызывали ужаса и неприязни.   
Было странно наблюдать, с каким отвращением врачи смотрели на Санхёка. Тот явно боялся их. Так кто из нас охотник, а кто жертва? Почему я так быстро забыл о том, что вампиры — это абсолютное зло? Почему так легко поверил Санхёку? Ведь не случилось ничего, что могло бы заставить меня изменить мнение.   
Что если Санхёк соврал про дарителей?

Руку Санхёка осмотрели и сфотографировали, а потом забинтовали снова.   
Как только в камеру вошла ведьма, на лицах врачей, Санхёка и наверняка у меня самого отразилось напряжение. От ее ауры разило опасностью и тянуло гнилью. Она так и не сняла капюшон, и мне не удалось разглядеть ее лица — впрочем, к лучшему.   
Ведьма прочитала заклинания откровения и поиска. Интересно, сколько она получила от министерства за эту сделку? Хотя нет, лучше ничего об этом не знать.   
Скорее бы все отсюда ушли.  
Один из докторов, выходя из камеры, окинул меня таким взглядом, что на затылке волосы встали дыбом. Да почему я чувствувал себя виноватым? 

Мы снова остались с Санхёком наедине. Он сидел на своей кровати и выглядел как маленький… — хорошо, не очень маленький — комочек гнева. Будь он живым, кончики его ушей наверняка покраснели бы сейчас, я представил это и улыбнулся краешком губ.   
— Ты в порядке? — я снова опустился на кровать. Не хотелось думать о том, заметили ли доктора или нет, что в комнате нет стула.   
— Я так их ненавижу, — Санхёк осторожно, но быстро расправлял повязку. 

Надо же, его запястье почти восстановилось. Вампирская магия пугала и восхищала одновременно. Это было настоящим чудом: за очень короткое время у Санхёка практически заново выросли кости, сухожилия, кожа. Людям такое и не снилось: хорошо, мелкие ссадины могут зажить без следа, но вот тот, кто потерял ногу, уже точно не сможет отрастить ее, как ящерица — хвост.   
Интересно, можно ли найти способ использовать вампирскую магию, чтобы спасать людей? Если наука не способна помогать людям, потерявшим конечности, то почему бы не воспользоваться настоящим природным волшебством? Но только, пожалуйста, не нужно причинять при этом боли Санхёку.   
Я вдруг отчетливо услышал в голове шутливый комментарий про испытания на животных (и все это голосом Санхёка) и поежился. 

— Я устал, — Санхёк прислонился головой к стене. — Сейчас у меня ночь, знаешь ли.  
— Мне уйти?  
— Нет, останься, — ответил Санхёк торопливо. Он сейчас выглядел по-детски глупым. — Может быть, я научусь спать ночью и стану первым дневным вампиром. Меня занесут в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса.   
— Там есть раздел сверхъестественного? — я стащил с ног ботинки и устроился на койке удобнее.  
— Хороший вопрос. Должен быть. Ты знаешь адрес их главного офиса? Я напишу, — Санхёк прикрыл глаза, мягко, легко улыбаясь.   
— Если ты хочешь спать, я правда могу уйти. Тогда с тебя снимут наручники.  
Стоило произнести это, как снова вернулось ощущение того, как велика разница между ними: человек и вампир, жертва и охотник, охотник и жертва. Я встряхнул головой.   
— Нет, останься.  
Наверное, Санхёк не любил быть один.  
— Ты задолжал мне довольно много вопросов, — он открыл глаза и выпрямился — видимо, только для того, чтобы не уснуть. — Давай сегодня поговорим о тебе.  
— Ура.  
— Первый вопрос. Ты больше меня не боишься?   
Я старался не выглядеть слишком глупо.  
— Не особенно.   
— Потому что у меня нет клыков? — Санхёк сузил глаза. — Я все еще могу разорвать тебя на части.   
Я уже готов был запаниковать, но все же сдержался.  
— Не думаю, что ты это сделаешь.  
С языка едва не сорвалось обидное: «Только не одной рукой».   
— Просто не выводи меня из себя, — насмешливо предупредил Санхёк, пыхтя точь-в-точь, как киношный Халк. — Я в гневе страшен, честное слово.   
Значит, Санхёк смотрел современное кино. Интересно, каково это было — впервые пойти в кинотеатр? Он ведь видел все: от тетра теней до драматических постановок, от черно-белых фильмов до новейших блокбастеров на большом экране. Вау!

А потом я вдруг представил, как Санхёк выглядит, когда обнажает острые клыки, и ответил смирно:   
— Хорошо.   
— Сколько тебе лет, Чон Тэгун?  
— Двадцать восемь исполнится в ноябре.   
— Тогда я должен называть тебя хёном.   
Я моргнул, и Санхёк рассмеялся:  
— Или ты можешь называть меня хёном. Мне почти двести.  
— Я ни за что не буду называть тебя хёном.  
— Окей, хён, — дружелюбно кивнул Санхёк. Думать о том, что он умер еще подростком, было неприятно. Вечно мертвый, вечно юный. — Мой день рождения в июле.  
— Получается, через месяц, — было странно говорить о «дне рождения» вампира. — Ты все еще отмечаешь?   
— Не особенно, — Санхёк вдруг затих. Думал о том, где проведет следующий месяц? Черт, нужно было как-то отвлечь его, сказать что-то, но Санхёк вдруг спросил:  
— Ничего, если я буду называть тебя хёном?   
— Ну, наверное, — ответил я, и Санхёк тут же засиял. — Я самый младший в семье, и я не особенно часто слышу такое обращение. Это может быть… мило.  
— Расскажи мне о них.  
— О ком?   
— О своей семье.  
— Зачем?   
— Мои родители умерли уже очень давно, — в глазах Санхёка мелькнули отблески далекой боли. Он, видимо, заметил мое удивление и вдруг рассмеялся: — Боже, хён, ты такой дурачок.   
Окей, дурачок. Но вот только что, прямо сейчас, Санхёк на полном серьезе назвал меня хёном.

— У тебя были братья?  
— У меня? Нет, только старшая сестра.   
Но ведь сейчас рядом с ним должен быть кто-то. Кто-то важный, кто-то любящий, по кому Санхёк скучает.   
Мне иногда казалось, что Санхёк умеет читать мысли. По крайней мере, он часто догадывался, что творилось у меня в голове. Вот и сейчас он вдруг ни с того ни с сего вдруг сказал:  
— Хагён-хён был твоим ровесником, когда умер. Мой создатель.  
Это тот самый хён, которого не хватает Санхёку? Я должен заменить его?   
— Расскажи мне о своей семье. Интересно. 

Я рассказал почти все: о своих трех сестрах, о родителях, о племяннике, о том, как сильно люблю малыша. И это несмотря на то, что малыш воспринимает меня как предмет интерьера, не больше. Рассказал о том, как самая старшая сестра когда-то мечтала, чтобы я пел на ее свадьбе. Но я тогда так разнервничался, что перебрал со спиртным и вырубился до самого вечера. Рассказал, как мы с сестрами отчаянно ссорились, когда были маленькими. Рассказал, как однажды в детстве средняя сестра спрятала меня в стиральной машинке и едва не включила ее. Рассказал, что звоню маме почти каждый день. Что больше не живу с родителями. Что терпеть не могу парня, с которым сейчас встречается третья сестра.   
— Пффф. Бедная девушка. Надеюсь, ты не сильно портишь жизнь ей и ее молодому человеку.   
— Ты просто не представляешь, какой он. Жутко ненадежный.   
— А ты сам позволяешь сестре вмешиваться в свои отношения?  
Я ненадолго замер:   
— Если бы они у меня были, то я бы, пожалуй, доверял ее мнению.   
— У тебя нет девушки? — спросил Санхёк с поддельным сочувствием. — О, или я должен сказать парня?   
Санхёк явно издевался, но это было не в первый раз, так что я просто пожал плечами.   
— Поздравляю, ты меня раскусил.   
— Ты только по мальчикам, или с женщинами тоже встречаешься?   
Я всегда считал, что честность — лучшее оружие.  
— И то, и другое. Но сейчас у меня никого нет.  
— Почему? Тяжелое расставание?   
Я вдруг почувствовал себя мышкой, которую исследуют в лаборатории. Санхёк что, в самом деле умеет читать мысли?   
— Да, — я изо всех сил старался не думать о Хэджон. — Можно и так сказать.   
— У меня та же фигня, — ответил Санхёк с кислой миной, и я не удержался от смеха. Да ладно, быть такого не может. В конце концов, Санхёк был привлекательным молодым человеком.   
— У тебя после Джехвана никого не было? Серьезно?   
Санхёк только молча пожал плечами.   
— Ого. Это очень романтично, правда.   
— Романтично? — Санхёк фыркнул. — Хён, ты смотришь слишком много дорам. И еще, наверное, пишешь эмо-стишки о своих бывших?   
— Нет, — надеюсь, это прозвучало сочувственно. — Но в твоей ситуации все понятно — тебе действительно сложно найти кого-то для отношений.  
— Ну да, плюс «вечная любовь», о которой люди могут только мечтать, для вампиров буквально становится вечной. Знаешь, думай что угодно, но мы не так уж легко относимся к этому. Вот ты запросто сбежишь от рассерженной бывшей, а я? Да у нее будет целая вечность, чтобы меня отыскать. Сплошные проблемы.   
Я задумался:  
— Значит, вы правда можете найти своего… соулмейта, партнера души.  
Черт, все верно, я смотрю слишком много дорам. Откуда он только набрался этих слов? 

— Я знаю одну такую пару, — взгляд Санхёка стал заметно теплее. — Сначала они дрались как сумасшедшие. Спорили буквально обо всем. Потому что один из них любит устраивать беспорядок на ровном месте, вообще не следит за временем, а второй — чистюля каких поискать, педант и все такое. Но, черт… — Санхёк покачал головой. — Я никогда прежде не видел такой сильной любви. Они могут ссориться до криков, но быстро мирятся – они просто смотрят друг на друга и… Да, они слишком привязаны друг к другу. Знаешь что? Бывает забавно наблюдать за одним из них, когда он думает, что второй отвернулся и не смотрит. Этот взгляд, эту нежность сложно описать. Наверное, так и выглядит вечная любовь.

Санхёк замолчал и теперь смотрел мне в лицо, явно еле сдерживая смех. Черт, я только сейчас сообразил, что сижут с раскрытым ртом. Как маленький, честное слово.   
— Замолчи уже.   
Но было еще кое-что... Наверное, все же стоило спросить Санхёка.   
— Пожалуйста, не пойми неправильно, но ты сам сказал, что никогда прежде не видел такой любви. Тогда что было между вами с Джехваном? Разве это нельзя назвать любовью? У тебя ведь с тех пор никого не было.   
Я не договорил, опасаясь, что могу расстроить Санхёка. Тот прижал ладонь к губам — может, немного печально, а может…  
— Мы не так уж долго были вместе, — ответил он через пару секунд. — И встречались в тайне от всех. Мы тогда словно воровали время, воровали каждую секунду: не могли отправиться вместе в путешествие, не могли открыто жить под одной крышей. Даже Хагён-хён не одобрял наших встреч. Не потому что пытался меня контролировать, нет — он просто хотел предотвратить трагедию.

 

Санхёк сжал губы, так что они стали похожи на латинскую букву W. Это было так мило и одновременно странно: иногда он выглядел сущим ребенком.   
— Когда я сбегал из дома к Джехвану, то сам себе казался бунтующим подростком. Мы должны были молчать, чтобы не поползли слухи, чтобы никто ничего не узнал. Сложно было сказать, что мы встречались. Это длилось всего четыре месяца.   
Санхёк казался спокойным, но все же чувствовалось, что он очень напряжен. Отчаянно хотелось спросить, почему же все закончилось так быстро, но сейчас был явно не самый подходящий момент для таких вопросов.   
— Верно, — сказал я. — Слишком сложно проверить свои чувства, когда ты не живешь с человеком под одной крышей.

Санхёк, кажется, меня не услышал. Он уткнулся в свои колени и как будто разговаривал сам с собой:   
— Но все это было настолько… реальным. Интересно, что Джехван чувствовал ко мне. Он был таким ветреным, как маленькая юркая птичка, которую ты никак не можешь поймать, сколько ни пытайся, или рыбка, которая проскальзывает сквозь пальцы. Я абсолютно точно любил его, а он?.. Было ли это взаимно?  
Вдруг захотелось обнять Санхёка.   
Боже, если бы дело происходило в дораме, то это непременно была бы та еще трагедия.

Санхёк не истерил, нет — он говорил спокойно. Подумать только: он прокручивал это в своей голове год за годом, десятилетие за десятилетием и ни разу не получил ответа. У меня была похожая история с Хэджон, но мы тогда выяснили отношения и расстались. У нас просто не могло быть будущего — и это успокаивало само по себе.   
— И почему же ты вздыхаешь, дурачок? — Санхёк горько улыбался.  
— Кажется, ты хотел называть меня хёном?   
— Окей. Почему ты вздыхаешь, дурачок-хён?   
Черт, это было мило.  
— Просто так. Кстати, дурачок-хён хотел бы послушать о дарителях.   
— Ох… — Санхёк сразу подался вперед и как будто воспрял духом. — Сонджэ и Намджу. Их нашел для меня Хагён. Намджу сначала очень боялась меня, но потом быстро оттаяла. А Сонджэ… он всегда был для меня братом, знаешь? Он иногда может жутко раздражать, но он мне нравится, и я ему нравлюсь тоже. Сонджэ и Намджу живут вместе с дарителями Хагёна-хёна. У нас все достаточно запутанно. Не думаю, что родители Сонджэ в курсе: они живут не в Сеуле. Но если подумать, для него быть дарителем и жить под защитой вампиров — лучшая гарантия безопасности.   
— Подожди, — я уже ничего не понимал. — Ты говоришь так, словно они твои друзья. Это вообще нормально? Ты заявляешься к ним, а они такие: «Окей, пойдем, время ужинать?»  
— Мы не пьем их кровь каждый день — человек такого не выдержит. Обычно это происходит не чаще трех раз в неделю, максимум — через день. В конце концов, существуют подпольные банки крови… О, — Санхёк замер. — Ты не знал об этом?  
— Нет!  
— Упс.  
— Сколько же всего я не знал? Что еще за подпольные банки крови?   
— Люди сдают за деньги кровь, которую мы можем использовать по необходимости.   
Я уставился на него:   
— Но это же очень крутая идея!   
— Ну, — он пожал плечами. — Да.   
Вряд ли Санхёк понимал, что привычный для меня мир сейчас разваливался на куски.   
— Значит, по сути, вам не нужно убивать людей, чтобы выжить?   
— Как сказать… В общем, да. Охота отнимает слишком много времени и сил. Плюс ко всему, людям не нравится, когда их убивают, — Санхёк явно наслаждался собой. — Так что чем быстрее мы договоримся и найдем компромисс, тем лучше для нас всех, верно?   
— Верно! — воскликнул я. — Верно!

Санхёк смотрел на меня, явно посмеиваясь над его бурной реакцией.   
Я должен вытащить его отсюда во что бы то ни стало.   
— Сложно поверить, что ты не слышал о таких простых вещах, — сказал Санхёк. — Чем вы демонологи вообще там занимаетесь?   
Санхёк цыкнул и покачал головой.   
— Ты говоришь прямо как моя мама, — пробормотал я. — Родителям кажется, что я здесь только трачу время на глупости. Они всегда хотели, чтобы я работал в банке.   
— В банке, — фыркнул Санхёк.  
— Скажи же, смешно звучит? Я люблю свою работу, она на самом деле очень интересная. Не бросать же все ради того, чтобы помогать богатеям заботиться об их грязных миллионах!   
Санхёк наклонил голову, лукаво глядя исподлобья:   
— Я мог бы рассказать тебе то, что сделает тебя самым главным экспертом по вампирам в стране… нет, даже больше — в мире. Я познакомлю тебя с другими вампирами, и ты сможешь узнать у них, что захочешь. Хагён-хён, Воншик и Хонбин-хёны — это про них я тебе рассказывал. 

Если подкупить охрану…   
Стоп. Что?   
Ледяной комок опустился куда-то в желудок, а по телу прошла волна дрожи. «Воншик и Хонбин-хёны».   
— Что? Что я такого сказал? — заволновался Санхёк.   
— Ты знаешь Воншика и Хонбина?   
— Да, — он нахмурился. — Но откуда ты…  
Когда до Санхёка наконец дошло, он попытался схватить меня за запястье, забыв, что одна его рука пристегнута, а вторая рука — покалечена.   
— Нет, — сказал он. — Тэгун, нет. Это не могут быть они.   
Я беспомощно сглотнул. Каковы шансы, что есть еще одна пара вампиров по имени Воншик и Хонбин? Ответ напрашивался сам собой.   
— У него… У Воншика есть татуировки. Ты их видел? Одна — на правом предплечье, а вторая на запястье. И еще на груди. Ты видел?   
— Я не был у Воншика, только у Хонбина, — ответил я. — Он примерно… с меня ростом? Очень красивый. Глубокий голос…  
Описание было сложно назвать подробным, но Санхёк отшатнулся, глядя так, словно хотел одновременно заплакать, сломать что-то и умереть.  
— Как ты можешь?.. — глаза у него заметно покраснели. — Тэгун, ты не можешь так с ними поступать. Ты не мо…  
Это не я мучил Воншика и Хонбина, наоборот — я бы вытащил их всех отсюда при малейшей возможности или хотя бы остановил эксперименты. Но сейчас Санхёк видел во мне одного из своих врагов.   
Больше всего на свете не хотелось, чтобы Санхёк сейчас плакал — второй раз за сегодняшний день. Он дышал быстро и часто, вытирая кулаком капли крови, стекающие по лицу, будто хотел спрятать свой гнев и страх.   
— Я думал, что один здесь. Но… это хуже… знать, что они тоже…  
Я потянулся к Санхёку и обнял его, чувствуя, как тот буквально ломается в моих руках, как кукла. Санхёк вздрагивал и дышал все чаще. Он был очень холодным на ощупь, и это было так странно и непривычно.   
Я не представлял, как потом будет объяснять коллегам, что его рубашка испачкана кровью. 

 

***  
Этой ночью мне снился Джехван. Я больше не удивлялся — просто смотрел. В этот раз картинка была как будто дымчатой, неяркой. Мы лежали лицом к лицу на футоне. Теплый мягкий солнечный свет гладил волосы Джехвана, а Джехван… Джехван улыбался и гладил мои пальцы.  
Что же это был за день? Происходило ли это вообще когда-нибудь в реальности?   
Вряд ли: я не смог бы так просто любоваться Джехваном при свете солнца. Жаль, мы могли быть обычными любовниками, которые засыпают вместе ночью и просыпаются поутру, пытаясь немного оттянуть момент, когда придется вставать и начинать новый день. Просто двумя людьми, которым хорошо друг с другом. 

Я не слышал, о чем именно мы говорили, — лишь наблюдал со стороны. Я видел себя счастливым, улыбающимся, и Джехван, видимо, смеялся над моими глупыми детскими шутками. Господи — господи! — я так скучал по этому мелодичному смеху. Скучал по Джехвану. Если бы мы только попрощались как следует...   
Интересно, знал ли уже этот Санхёк из сна о том, что произойдет во дворце? Скорее всего, нет, иначе он не выглядел бы таким счастливым. А может быть, этого дня никогда не было. 

Картинка поплыла, а потом стала чуть ярче. Вместо Джехвана мне теперь улыбался Тэгун — темные волосы, черные глаза, светлая кожа. Улыбка преобразила его лицо: из пугающе серьезного оно стало каким-то мило туповатым. Мне нравилось, как он улыбался.   
Я сказал еще что-то забавное — у меня это вообще всегда неплохо получалось — и Тэгун перекатился на спину в приступе смеха, а потом, повернувшись обратно лицом ко мне, хлопнул по руке.   
Я убрал челку с его лица (Тэгун с длинными волосами, как интересно), и тот перехватил мою руку, чтобы поцеловать в ладонь. Сердце сжалось и заныло.   
— Почему ты плачешь?   
И тут я понял, что он действительно плачу. Я плачу.  
— Дождись меня, Санхёк, — сказал я голосом Хагёна. — Дождись меня. Я заберу тебя. Завтра.   
— Завтра? — повторил Тэгун. — Завтра?   
Сердце забилось как бешеное, и я проснулся.   
Сел на кровати и прижал здоровую руку к груди — нет, сердце оставалось мертвым. Ни Джехвана, ни Тэгуна, ни Хагёна рядом не было. Зато как будто бы болел живот. Это все просто не могло быть правдой.   
— Завтра, — прошептал я. А что будет завтра?


	7. Chapter 7

Я все решил, значит нужно действовать, отправляться прямо сейчас, когда в здании осталась только охрана. Но ведь ночью охрана должна быть особенно бдительной… черт!   
Как только я заявлюсь туда, охранники сразу поймут, что я что-то задумал, ведь ни один демонолог после восьми вечера на работе не остается. Значит, стоило подождать до завтра и попробовать в рабочее время?   
Была еще одна проблема: как объяснить охране, что нужно вывести вампира из камеры? И что делать, куда с ним бежать, когда вокруг столько народу?   
Черт возьми, днем нельзя, ведь Санхёк просто поджарится на солнце. Укутать его с головой в одеяло и так вести до ближайшего укрытия? Нам придется преодолеть сотню метров, не меньше. Плюс это само по себе вызовет подозрения. 

Хорошо. Хорошо. Спокойно.  
Значит, ночью.   
Я достану для Санхёка форму, которую обычно носят исследователи. Задержусь в здании и дождусь, пока остальные уйдут, а потом попрошу охранника войти в камеру и вырублю его. Тихо. Охранник точно не будет ждать такого от меня, значит, с ним проблем не возникнет. Затем… я заберу ключ, освобожу Санхёка, переодену его, и мы вместе выберемся из здания.

А потом… потом меня объявят в национальный розыск. По всему зданию понатыканы камеры наблюдения, и наверняка станет известно, что я помог вампиру сбежать. Все знают, где я живу. Может быть, Санхёк спрячет меня…  
Нет, это я должен спрятать его хотя бы на одну ночь, а потом Санхёку придется уйти. Если за ним придут в мой дом и увидят, что никакого вампира там нет, то меня просто оставят в покое. Конечно. Я ведь ни в чем не виноват.

О, боже.   
Я откинулся назад и стукнулся затылком о стальной шкаф. Я вернулся в офис, так и не заехав домой: вся рубашка была заляпана кровью. Удивительно еще, что никто не обратил внимания на пятна крови, которые я старательно прикрывал, неловко прижимая к груди папку с документами. Как будто самый настоящий шпион, двойной агент! Зато Санхёк, кажется, все же смог уснуть.  
Я отстирал рубашку в туалете, но даже не подумал о том, чтобы высушить ее, и теперь она мокрым комом лежала на столе. Надевать ее сейчас было неприятно. 

Воспоминания о том, как я обнимал и успокаивал плачущего вампира, сводили с ума. Забавно, но мы с Санхёком плакали одинаково: тот тоже держал все в себе до последнего момента, а потом буквально взрывался. Я поглаживал его по спине, шептал какую-то чушь. Как будто это могло чем-то помочь!   
От прикосновения к холодному телу по коже бежали мурашки — казалось, что я держу в руках что-то мертвое. Холодом веяло даже через одежду.   
Но это было неважно — у меня в руках плакало существо, которому нужна была помощь, вот и все. Пусть это демон, пусть убийца, но ему было больно, и это нужно было прекратить. Теперь я понял: вампиры чувствуют все точно так же, как люди. Да, буквально все: боль, любовь, страдание, счастье.  
Казалось, что все эти годы я жил в доме, возведенном на шатких сваях, и теперь они подламывались одна за другой.

Я обнимал Санхёка еще долго даже после того, как он прекратил плакать. Голова Санхёка лежала на моем плече, он прикрыл глаза и старательно дышал, пока я пытался оттереть кровь с его лица. Возможно, он снова хотел погрузиться в свои счастливые сны о Джехване. Его дыхание было холодным, но грудь поднималась и опускалась, словно у живого человека.  
— В последнее время при тебе я только и делаю что плачу, — пробормотал Санхёк в мою рубашку. — На самом деле я очень сильный.   
Я сам не мог понять, почему эти слова так меня задели. Санхёк был похож на маленького ребенка, который отчаянно хотел казаться старше и увереннее.

О, боже, нет! Какой, к черту, ребенок? Санхёк — просто вампир. Он действительно сильнее, старше, больше. Как он мог казаться таким маленьким, таким беззащитным? А я еще и успокаивал его. Человек успокаивал вампира — абсурд, разве нет?   
Я не мог объяснить, но отчего-то твердо знал, что оставлять Санхёка в камере неправильно. В конце концов, он был личностью со своим характером — он был личностью — забавный и дерзкий, временами мягкий и трогательный. Боже, он иногда мог быть таким ребенком…  
Так, хорошо, Чон Тэгун. Хватит, возьми себя в руки. Нужно вернуться к плану.   
Меня обязательно арестуют. Или застрелят.   
Господи, помоги нам всем. 

***  
Я сходил с ума от беспокойства. Хагён-хён сказал завтра… Если бы можно было доверять снам! Но не было никаких доказательств того, что это все не не было плодом моего собственного воображения.   
Завтра означало «этой ночью». Вряд ли Хагён заявился бы в министерство днем, такое просто невозможно. Он придет один? С кем-то? Как он вообще рассчитывал сюда добраться?

Пакеты с кровью появились под дверью уже минут двадцать назад. Можно было бы спрятать их под матрас или подушку, тогда никто не узнает, что я не выпил эту отраву. В крайнем случае, если мой план все же раскроют, то просто силой заставят выпить эту чертову кровь. Но если все сложится хорошо, то я победил! Ночью я должен быть сильным и бодрым. Кто знает, как быстро выветривается эффект от святой воды, а вот небольшое голодание меня точно не убьет.  
Я сунул пакеты с кровью под матрас и устроился на койке. Будь мое сердце живым, оно бы сейчас стучало как бешеное. Оставалось только надеяться, что Тэгун придет пораньше и уберется из здания до того, как начнется заварушка.   
Если начнется. 

Тэгун… жаль, что с ним не получится попрощаться. Но может быть, я найду его как-нибудь потом. Скорее всего, это будет не так уж и сложно. Тэгун был добр со мной, и я этого не забуду. Хотя… может быть, стоило просто укусить его? Ведь он дважды видел, как я рыдаю, — это так унизительно.   
Что если Хагён-хён не придет?   
Что если Хагён-хён не придет?   
Что если Хагён-хён не придет?   
Что если Хагён-хён не придет?   
Что если Хагён-хён не придет?   
Что если Хагён-хён не придет?   
Что если Хагён-хён не придет? Он знает, что Воншик и Хонбин-хёны тоже здесь? Наверняка знает. Он должен забрать и их.   
Что если Хагён не придет? 

***  
Охранники странно посмотрели на меня, когда я заявился к Санхёку в полвосьмого вечера, но ничего не сказали. Солнце уже село, и все сотрудники давно отправились по домам. Я старательно держал лицо.   
В конце концов, у меня могли появиться какие-то дела. В конце концов, есть люди-совы, которым нравится работать ночью, и я сегодня один из них. В конце концов, именно ночью мой подопытный вампир бодрствует. (Собственно, на этом заканчивались все заготовленные оправдания.)

Санхёк встревоженно поднялся, когда я вошел в камеру вместе с охранником. Его взгляд был таким колким, что мне показалось, будто меня отбросило к противоположной стене. Что не так? Да, сегодня я пришел гораздо позже обычного, но это же не повод так бурно реагировать?   
Как только охранник приковал Санхёка и вышел, Санхёк спросил, не дождавшись даже, пока я сяду:   
— Почему ты здесь так поздно? Ты скоро уходишь? Тебе не нужно домой?   
— Что?  
В голосе Санхёка отчетливо звучали отчаяние и паника. Он уставился на меня и смотрел одну секунду, другую, третью.  
— Понимаешь, здесь… может быть, сегодня что-то произойдет. Тебе нужно уйти.   
— О чем ты?   
Санхёк прикрыл глаза, как будто пытался успокоиться.   
— Мне снился мой создатель. Он велел ждать и обещал, что придет за мной. А вчера он наконец сказал, когда именно. Сегодня. Я не знаю, правда это или нет, я просто хочу выбраться отсюда. В любом случае, если Хагён-хён придет, то не один. Ты можешь оказаться в центре всего этого безумия, — Санхёк помолчал. — Я не хочу сказать, что Хагён-хён обязательно причинит тебе боль, но ты можешь пострадать. Пожалуйста, уходи.   
Я даже не знал, что на это ответить.   
— Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше?   
— Потому что это все звучит безумно и жалко. И ты уже видел, как я размазываю сопли по лицу, будто мне пять лет и у меня отняли конфетку. Если я ошибся и все это только мое воображение, то мне не пришлось бы потом краснеть перед тобой.  
Я сел с ним рядом и поставил на пол, у своих ног портфель. Приготовленные для Санхёка вещи все еще были у меня в руках.  
— Но, Санхёк, что если это не воображение?   
— Не знаю, — он беспомощно пожал плечами, и цепочка звякнула в такт этому движению. — Я ничего не знаю. Посмотри на меня, я выгляжу как полный придурок и веду себя как полный придурок. Пожалуйста, просто иди домой. И если завтра ничего не случится, то утром ты сможешь вернуться и посмеяться надо мной, хорошо?   
Да уж. Я глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты не останешься здесь до завтрашнего утра.  
Санхёк распахнул глаза:   
— Что?   
— Есть причина, по которой я пришел так поздно. Я знаю, как вытащить тебя отсюда.   
Несколько мгновений лицо Санхёка не менялось, а потом он как будто резко успокоился.   
— Я думал, ты скажешь, что меня завтра убьют, — он поднял взгляд. — Вытащить меня? Ты… что?  
— Я принес тебе одежду — мою одежду. Так что ты будешь выглядеть как обычный исследователь. Мы позовем охранника, и я его вырублю. Потом освобожу твою руку, ты переоденешься, и мы уберемся отсюда подальше.

Теперь настала очередь Санхёка молчать. И чем дольше он молчал, тем глупее я себя чувствовал. Пожалуйста, только пусть он не спрашивает, знаю ли я, как вырубить человека. Пожалуйста, не...  
— Как ты собираешься его вырубить?   
— Хороший удар в челюсть, наверное? Мне кажется, — я пытался говорить уверенно, но у меня не получалось.   
Санхёку было достаточно лишь посмотреть на меня, чтобы я почувствовал себя полным идиотом. О чем я вообще думал?   
— Зачем тебе это?   
Я не знал, что ответить, чтобы не выглядеть глупо или эгоистично. «Потому что в тебе больше человеческого, чем я думал. Потому что ты не заслужил всего этого. Потому что я не смогу жить с такой виной на сердце. Потому что я допустил большую ошибку, привязавшись к тебе».

— Ты не должен оставаться здесь, — вот все, что я смог выдавить из себя, но Санхёк на этом не успокоился:   
— Ты хочешь попасть в неприятности из-за меня? Тебя арестуют. Ты потеряешь работу.   
— Я всегда могу пойти в банк, — я легонько засмеялся. Конечно, я уже и сам не раз перебрал в голове все эти аргументы. — Или начну наконец писать книгу про великое разоблачение вампиров. Ты обещал мне инсайдерскую информацию.   
— Я не могу поверить, что ты правда хочешь это сделать, — Санхёк мотнул головой. — Ты просто разрушишь свою жизнь, Чон Тэгун. Где бы ты ни был, в тюрьме или на свободе, ты будешь для всех предателем, который помог вампиру сбежать из тюрьмы.   
— Я сойду с ума от беспокойства, если позволю тебе умереть здесь, — произнес я раздраженно и тут же замолчал, отведя взгляд.

Я даже представить себе не мог, что мне — мне самому! — придется убеждать Санхёка, чтобы он позволил вытащить себя отсюда. Сам факт того, что Санхёк заботился обо мне — обо мне! — говорил о том, что я не ошибся на его счет. Просто хотелось, чтобы Санхёк не думал о том, что меня точно поймают. Я надеялся, что его не поймают.   
— Если действовать по твоему плану, то мне лучше надеть форму охранника, а не твою одежду, — сказал Санхёк медленно. — Тогда никто не обратит на нас внимания.   
— Верно, — я наконец выдохнул. Оказалось, что я какое-то время не дышал. — И мы должны провернуть это до следующей смены караула.   
Санхёк внимательно посмотрел на меня, как будто все еще не мог поверить, что эти слова слетали с моих губ. Впрочем, я сам не верил в происходящее.   
— Но что если Хагён-хён все-таки придет?  
Вот он, камень преткновения. Я не представлял, как работает связь создателя и его ребенка — я знал только, что она очень, очень сильна, но никогда прежде не слышал об общении во сне. Впрочем, как и сам Санхёк: он ведь сказал, что это могло быть вызвано очень сильным желанием выбраться из камеры — и всему виной стресс и травмы.   
Но что если нет? Что если Хагён действительно придет сюда? Что если я допущу ошибку и этим помешаю Хагёну? Слишком много «если».

Я опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками.   
— Не знаю. Возможно… нам стоит подождать. Если он не придет сегодня, тогда — завтра. Тогда мы попробуем завтра.   
Санхёк осторожно кивнул и кривовато улыбнулся.  
— Я пытался спрятать сегодняшнюю порцию крови под матрас, но оказалось, что охране приказано забирать пустые пакеты.   
— Значит, ты все еще без клыков?   
— Все еще. Сегодня я никого не смогу укусить. Представляешь, эти придурки решили, что я пытался морить себя голодом.   
Это было странное чувство: и облегчение, и разочарование, и страх, что Санхёк сгниет здесь, в этой камере. А еще я ревновал, стоило себе в этом признаться: я сам, своими руками хотел вытащить Санхёка отсюда. 

Происходящее было похоже на прощание.   
— Если Хагён действительно придет сегодня и все получится, — я смотрел в сторону, — куда ты пойдешь?   
— Не знаю. Но вряд ли мы сможем остаться в Сеуле.   
— Ты… — я начал спокойно, но потом голос сорвался. «Ты найдешь меня, прежде чем уедешь?». — Ты вернешься за Хонбином и Воншиком?   
— Конечно, если только смогу или если Хагён-хён не планирует вытащить отсюда нас всех, — Санхёк быстро кивнул. — В смысле… ты мог бы сам это сделать. Спасти их, а не меня. 

Я поднял на него взгляд — он что, шутит? — и заулыбался вместе с Санхёком. Сама мысль о том, что Хагён придет за ним, явно подняла Санхёку настроение.   
Если честно, я начал боялся завтрашнего дня. Неизвестно, что было бы хуже: если бы у нас все получилось и Санхёк навсегда ушел из моей жизни, или если бы он остался здесь.   
— Ты боишься? — спросил я его.  
— Да. 

***  
Санхёк неожиданно обнял меня, прежде чем я ушел. Это было больше похоже на столкновение — так быстро Санхёк прижался ко мне, а потом отпустил. Санхёк умолял меня уйти — а я отказывался.   
Мне, конечно, не хотелось бы оказаться в камере, когда сюда доберется Хагён: Санхёк говорил о нем так, как будто бы он был каким-то супергероем. Но в то же время страшно было оставлять Санхёка одного даже на несколько часов — стоило только представить, как он будет тут сидеть один и ждать — час, другой, третий.   
Я хотел, чтобы Хагён пришел. Хотел, чтобы Санхёка спасли. Но в то же время что-то внутри меня противилось этому. Я чувствовал себя разорванным на части бумажным листом, который уже нельзя сложить обратно.   
Я не знал, что значило объятие.   
Возможно, это было прощанием.


	8. Chapter 8

Я отчаянно пытался вести себя нормально. Но как это сделать, когда ты уже просто не понимаешь, что такое «нормально»? Я совершенно не представлял, что делать со своим лицом и куда девать руки. Как можно идти нормально, как будто ты ни о чем особенном не думаешь? Прошлой ночью я спал едва ли четыре часа, а сейчас в крови кипел адреналин, и хотелось бежать. В новостях не сообщали ничего особенного — впрочем, о побеге вампиров вряд ли объявили бы по национальному телевидению, — и никто мне ничего не написал: ни Сонгю-хён, ни начальник. Так что Санхёк наверняка все еще сидел в своей камере.   
Я выждал приличное количество времени в офисе — медленно умирал, постоянно ерзал и литрами пил кофе. Когда я наконец поднялся, то чувствовал себя как Чужой в человеческом теле, который тщетно пытается прикидываться обычным человеком.

Охрана все еще была на месте. Это могло значить только одно.   
Сердце подскочило и упало куда-то в желудок, когда я увидел Санхёка — тот, как обычно, сидел на своей кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене, и ждал, когда охранник пристегнет его к металлическому кольцу. Интересно, что он делал, пока не был прикован — ходил по своей камере? Сидел где-нибудь, кроме кровати?   
Я не знал, что сказать. Ужасно, но я просто не мог вымолвить ни слова. Я вообще никогда не был особым мастером говорить, но сейчас буквально онемел. Я просто смотрел на Санхёка, а тот в ответ смотрел на меня. Стоило ли вообще что-то говорить?   
— Не волнуйся, все в порядке, — он сделал знак, чтобы я наконец сел. И кто кого в этой ситуации должен был успокаивать? — Я знал, что это будет непросто. Все хорошо, правда.  
— Мне жаль, — неуверенно сказал я. Возможно, мне не было жаль. — Похоже, я все-таки тебя спасу, ха?   
Санхёк слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Он выглядел таким убитым и уставшим, что я чувствовал сейчас себя абсолютно беспомощным и бесполезным. Я много думал о том, что Санхёк рассказывал о своих снах, о том, как он умолял уйти, чтобы вампиры не причинили мне вреда. Санхёк ведь мог просто… просто промолчать. Если бы Хагён правда забрал его, я бы просто однажды пришел к Санхёку в камеру и обнаружил там только заляпанные кровью простыни. Или нет — мне бы просто сообщили о случившемся по телефону. Санхёку не обязательно было рассказывать мне все, а тем более прощаться. Выходит, Санхёк был уверен во мне, он… доверял мне. 

В этот момент охранник просунул через щель в двери пакеты с кровью, и те шлепнулись на пол с таким резким хлопком, что мы оба вздрогнули.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не очень голоден, — я пытался говорить решительно. — Потому что ты не будешь это пить.   
Санхёк поднял одну бровь.  
Я боялся, что что-то может пойти не так. Сейчас был день, и Санхёк явно чувствовал себя вялым, плюс ко всему, его уже долгое время поили святой водой. План был прост: вывести его в подвал, где сейчас находился архив, и спрятать его там до захода солнца.   
Да, я был всего лишь демонологом, а не шпионом. Я должен был вернуться за Санхёком к концу рабочего дня, обезвредить охранника и забрать его форму. Тогда камеры наблюдения засекут только тех, кто входил: меня самого и одного охранника. Мы бы сделали вид, что охранник просит посмотреть какие-то документы, и смогли бы выйти вместе.   
Я привел бы его в свой офис, переодел бы в свою одежду, чтобы еще сильнее запутать камеры, — и все это до захода солнца. Я соберу вещи и спущусь а ним. И — гениальная мысль! — стащу пропуск Сонгю-хёна, так что в системе наблюдения не останется никаких данных о том, что я был в архиве.   
Да, план, конечно, не идеальный, но другого у нас просто не было. Санхёк пытался найти в нем слабые места, но быстро сдался. 

— Почему бы не сделать это вечером, как ты собирался вчера? Тогда мы просто сразу же могли бы уйти, а не прятаться здесь. Что делать, если кто-то зайдет в архив?   
— Никто туда не зайдет, — ответил я. Это единственное, в чем я был полностью уверен. — Сейчас все пользуются электронным каталогом. Так что никому и в голову не придет спускаться черт знает куда и рыться в пыльных папках.   
— Если есть компьютерная база, зачем вам этот склад?   
— Мы в государственном учреждении. Как без всей этой бумажной волокиты?  
Санхёк помолчал, а потом все же сказал:  
— Ну, не знаю. Кто-нибудь может заметить, что рядом с моей камерой нет охраны, или охранник очнется и начнет колотиться в дверь, пока его не услышат. Тогда перекроют входы и выходы во всем здании и будут меня искать. Я не смогу долго прятаться в архиве. Думаю, надо выходить из камеры и сразу бежать.   
— Хорошо. Хорошо, ты прав, — я глубоко вздохнул.   
— Да, просто возвращайся позже. Например, завтра. И мы сделаем это.   
Я совсем не был уверен, что план сработает, но Санхёк смотрел так, будто это была его последняя надежда. Что скрывать, это было приятно. Я порылся в сумке, которую принес с собой, и достал два больших тамблера.   
— Перельем сюда кровь из пакетов.   
— Знаешь, а я ведь не ел уже сутки. Я буду очень, очень голоден. Раз уж ты сам вызвался мне помогать, то, может быть, угостишь меня свежей, теплой, чистой кровью, м? Предложишь мне свое запястье? Или шею?  
Я тяжело посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь — «ты серьёзно?», а Санхёк в ответ усмехнулся. Кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как я видел его улыбку.   
— Заткнись и переливай кровь из пакетов, Беззубый.

***  
Тэгун явился, когда день уже клонился к вечеру. На его лице читался целый миллион эмоций, но в первую очередь — паника. Тэгуна не на шутку штормило. Это отчего-то трогало до глубины души: чтобы пойти на такие жертвы, нужно было обладать определённым мужеством. Меня переполняла благодарность, но я старался не показывать этого. Нужно было сохранить разум чистым. Позже, когда мы окажемся в безопасности… Позже.   
Я изо всех сил пытался не думать о Хагёне-хёне. Я уже позволил себе однажды поверить в мечты, которые не имели с реальностью ничего общего, и теперь стоило этого избегать. Хагёна-хёна здесь не было, он точно был в безопасности.   
Меня постепенно отпускало: действие святой воды ослабевало, к телу возвращалась привычная уверенность, ловкость, скорость. Хотя, возможно, это жажда выбраться отсюда придавала сил. Сложно было поверить, что я день изо дня добровольно пил эту дрянь. Единственное, что все это время не давало мне сломаться, — мысли о Джехване. 

— Когда войдет охранник, подтолкни его ко мне. Остальное я беру на себя.   
Тэгун облегченно вздохнул, но потом посмотрел с беспокойством.  
— Не бойся, я не убью его. Просто… он просто уснет.   
— Хорошо. Только дождемся заката. Еще минут двадцать.   
— Притворись, что уходишь, и когда охранник подойдет, чтобы снять с меня наручники, толкай.  
— Хорошо.   
Сердце Тэгуна билось как церковный колокол — я, кажется, мог бы услышать его даже с десяти километров. Он был бледен и нервничал, но явно старался держаться. Лицо превратилось в бесстрастную маску — пожалуй, в этом он мог бы потягаться даже со сфинксом. 

— Хочешь я вырублю и тебя? Потом скажешь, что тебя зачаровали. Придумаешь историю, они обязательно купятся.   
Тэгун замер, а потом быстро кивнул.   
— Ты слишком любишь свою работу, чтобы потерять ее так просто.  
Лицо Тэгуна вмиг посерело. Черт, я совсем не это имел в виду, я не винил Тэгуна в случившемся. Это же вечная война, верно? Как ни крути, проигрывают обе стороны — так всегда было и всегда будет.  
Может быть, однажды мир изменится, и все больше вампиров начнет отказываться от убийства. Кто знает, какое общество вампиры могли бы построить вместе с людьми? Хагён-хён оптимистично настроен, но… я вовсе не был уверен в успехе. Вампиры всегда будут хищниками, а люди — их добычей. Лучшее, на что можно было бы надеяться — это шаткое перемирие по старому как мир принципу «не спрашивай — не говори».   
Я ни за что не рассказал бы Тэгуну о своих сомнениях. Так хотелось, чтобы он поверил… во что? Что вампиры похожи на людей? Или что они святые и вынуждены убивать только потому, что не могут существовать иначе? Что я вовсе не монстр? 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, — поправился я, а Тэгун кивнул и заметно расслабился.   
— Куда ты пойдешь?   
И я ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
— К дарителям.   
Нужно было отдохнуть и восстановиться, отрастить эту чертову руку и дождаться, когда наконец из тела выйдет весь яд. А потом уже можно будет связаться с Хагёном-хёном.   
Ясно было только одно: домой сейчас соваться нельзя. Что если мне вживили какой-нибудь хитрый жучок? Черт, тогда дело плохо: при таком раскладе я вообще не смогу вернуться домой.  
Хорошо, если Тэгуну удастся сохранить работу: он пригодится, когда мы с Хагёном-хёном вернемся за Воншиком и Хонбином-хёнами. К тому времени охрану наверняка усилят.

— Хён, — я улыбнулся, когда Тэгун поднял на меня взгляд. — Спасибо.  
Тот в ответ лишь нервно усмехнулся:   
— Не благодари пока.   
— Я имел в виду… Просто спасибо. Я не забуду это.   
Тэгун пожал плечами — ему явно было неловко, он не знал, что делать со своими чувствами, но в то же время не мог их игнорировать.   
Я потянулся к нему и наконец обнял по-настоящему, а не как вчера. Раньше для меня все эти нежности не были так уж важны, а сейчас это показалось едва ли не жизненно необходимым. Тэгун замер, явно ошеломленный, сбитый с толку. Каким он видел меня? Застенчивым, глупым, вечно ноющим ребёнком? Не важно — Тэгун обнял меня в ответ, сжимая пальцами рубашку.

Хагён-хён всегда любил обниматься. Он бы обнимал меня днями напролет, если бы только мог. Теперь стало понятно почему. Тэгуна обнимать было приятно. Он как будто был создан для этого: длинные руки, узкая талия, тёплая, очень нежная кожа.   
Было любопытно ощущать, как двигалось его тело, как поднималась и опускалась грудь, когда он дышал. Люди были забавными созданиями, а Чон Тэгун — особенно. Я уже забыл, что такое быть человеком: дышать, бояться, задыхаться, чувствовать, как кровь бьется в висках. Странно задумываться об этом, пока ты жив, а после смерти не остается ничего, кроме тишины и покоя. Я успел позабыть, каково это — обнимать кого-то живого и теплого. 

Джехван ушел из моей жизни слишком давно, а своих дарителей я никогда не обнимал. Вампиры уже не пили кровь по старинке, из шеи, так что прижиматься к людям не было никакой нужды. Обычно я кусал Сонджэ и Намджу в руку.   
А сейчас я обнимал Тэгуна, и мои губы были так близко от шеи, от вены, по которой текла чистая, теплая кровь — стоило лишь открыть рот, провести кончиком языка по коже и… стоп.   
Нет, мне вовсе не хотелось кусать Тэгуна — достаточно было бы коснуться губами ключицы, вдохнуть запах его тела. Черт, я был голоден. Все-таки стоило отстраниться, пока не поздно.   
Я отпустил его, и Тэгун сделал шаг назад. Его щеки немного порозовели. Интересно. 

— Пора, — Тэгун посмотрел на часы. — 19:31.   
— Вечеринка начинается. Рок-н-ролл!  
Я подхватил эту фразочку у какого-то франта в казино лет десять назад, и у меня до сих пор не было шанса ее использовать.   
Тэгун подошел к двери и с силой стукнул по ней кулаком — один раз, второй, третий.  
— Я закончил.  
Тэгун обернулся, и мы в последний раз посмотрели друг на друга. 

Тэгун сделал вид, будто собирается забрать свою сумку, лежащую недалеко от меня.   
У вошедшего охранника на поясе висел электрошокер. Прежде у местной охраны не было повода использовать его — ну кроме того случая, когда я едва не разнес камеру. Охранник заметно расслабился и даже не притрагивался к оружию. Ошибка раз и два. Было даже немного жаль его.   
Тэгун с силой толкнул охранника в спину так, чтобы я смог обхватить ногами его шею.   
Сейчас я рассчитывал только на себя: кто знает, мог ли Тэгун помочь мне справиться с охранником — он стоял посреди камеры с таким видом, будто душа покинула его тело. Так что скорее всего нет, не мог бы.   
Мне еще никогда не доводилось никого душить ногами, но Хагён в свое время учил меня драться, и учил очень неплохо. Ну что ж, теперь у меня появился новый опыт. Я уже начал бояться, что задушил несчастного охранника до смерти, но когда тот наконец повалился на пол, я все же почувствовал легкое биение сердца — значит, жив, все в порядке. 

— Хён!  
Тэгун наконец отмер, подобрал ключ, который уронил охранник, и открыл замок. Как только цепочка упала, я вскочил с кровати. Тэгун впервые видел меня стоящим на ногах. Он выглядел таким удивленным, когда я посмотрел на него сверху вниз.   
— Да-да, выше тебя! — мне не было так хорошо с тех пор, как я попал сюда. — Помоги снять эти штаны.   
— Запомни: вниз по лестнице, пока не попадешь на первый этаж, а потом поверни направо, — Тэгун говорил, стаскивая с охранника куртку и брюки. Я в это время избавлялся от своей одежды. Под свободной рубашкой и широкими штанами у меня ничего не было. И Тэгун, обернувшись, широко раскрыл глаза, а потом замолчал и отвел взгляд.   
Я поспешно натянул куртку и штаны — они мне абсолютно не подходили. Охранник был щуплым и очень хиленьким, куда ниже меня. Мягко говоря, было некомфортно. Кто знает, подойдут ли ботинки… 

И тогда раздался первый взрыв, далекий и приглушенный. Но пол затрясся, и Тэгун схватился за мою руку — видимо, испугался не на шутку. Что за черт?  
Второй взрыв был куда громче, и я не знал, что еще сделать — просто дернул Тэгуна и потащил его за собой из камеры. К черту план, здесь творилось какое-то дерьмо, и я здесь точно не останусь выяснять, какое именно. По дороге в меня врезался другой охранник — видимо, спешил вниз, откуда раздавались взрывы. Но он даже не обратил внимания на меня. Мазнул взглядом по форме и побежал дальше.   
— А что с тем охра...  
— Оставь его!   
Мы забежали на лестничную клетку и пытались говорить одновременно, тогда я остановил Тэгуна:   
— Стоп, подожди. Где, ты сказал, держат Хонбина и Воншика-хёнов?   
— Наверху, но… Санхёк, мы не можем их вытащить, у нас нет ключей, — сирена визжала, надрываясь, и Тэгун вынужден был почти кричать. — Тебе нужно встретиться с Хагёном, а потом вы вернетесь сюда вместе и…  
Черт! Меня вдруг осенило — как я вообще не понял сразу, что…  
— Почему ты смеешься? — Тэгун смотрел на меня огромными как плошки глазами.   
А меня всего трясло от нервного смеха.  
— Хён, — я схватил Тэгуна за предплечье. — Это и есть Хагён. 

***  
Мы рванули обратно в камеру Санхёка. Я был настолько напуган, что не мог даже истерить вслух. Если эти взрывы в самом деле означали, что пришел Хагён, боже — получается, лучше всего было встретиться с ним там, где он ожидал найти Санхёка, в его камере.   
Наш этаж был абсолютно пуст, в остальных клетках не было ни души — видимо, их готовили для новых вампиров.   
Вся охрана, кроме того парня, которого мы вырубили, наверное, уже торчала внизу. Я до последнего был уверен, что мы найдем в камере Санхёка тело охранника, но там оказалось пусто. Что ж, это значило, что скоро о побеге узнают.   
Санхёк все еще крепко сжимал мою руку, как будто боялся, что я убегу, или потеряюсь, или черт знает что еще. А еще, кажется, Санхёк пытался таким образом защитить меня от тех вампиров, которые доберутся сюда с минуты на минуту. «Моё» — показывал он. Правда меня это не особенно успокаивало.

— Не волнуйся, — кажется, Санхёк чувствовал, как мое сердце буквально билось о ребра. Черт, как же это бесило меня самого. Страшно бесило, что Санхёк мог читать меня как открытую книгу.   
— Сколько нам ждать? Рано или поздно охрана вернется. Откуда твоему Хагёну знать, куда идти?  
— Мы подождем, — сказал Санхёк. Не пытался убеждать, не просил — просто сказал и остался на месте.   
— Санхёк, послушай, мы сейчас можем уйти отсюда — во всем этом хаосе никто ничего не заметит. Но чем дольше мы здесь остаемся, тем выше шансы, что сюда поднимется охрана. Так ты вернешься в свою клетку, а я окажусь в соседней!   
— Мы подождем.  
Упрямый как черт. Я зло стряхнул его руку.   
— Ты уже однажды был уверен, что Хагён придет за тобой, но ошибся. Я рискнул собой ради тебя…  
— Тогда уходи!   
— Я не уйду один!  
Что ж, я гордился собой. Я поставил Санхёку шах и мат — тот смотрел, не зная, что ответить и как реагировать. Едва он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как раздались шаги и…

Хагён был здесь.   
Хагён и еще четверо вампиров вывернули из-за угла и остановились возле входа в камеру — и в этот же момент мое сердце тоже едва не остановилось. Не пришлось гадать, кто из этих пятерых был Хагёном — лидер угадывался легко, легче легкого.   
Его рот и подбородок были вымазаны в крови.   
Санхёк выдохнул в отчаянии и кинулся к нему — прямо в его объятья. Все, что я мог делать в этот момент, — в оцепенении думать о том, что этой кровью Хагён испачкает Санхёка. Чья это кровь? Кого он убил?   
Санхёк обнимал Хагёна так, будто не собирался отпускать больше никогда в своей жизни. Но спустя пару секунд Хагён открыл глаза и уставился прямо на меня. Я с опозданием осознал, что вампир рядом с Хагёном похож на Хонбина — его было легко узнать по волосам — а второй, должно быть, был Воншиком. Он еле держался на ногах и выглядел откровенно неважно — впрочем, как и Хонбин.  
Хагён долго смотрел на меня, а я изо всех сил пытался не паниковать. Внутренний голос кричал бежать — оставаться здесь, среди вампиров было равносильно самоубийству. Я был один против шести вампиров, одного, уже покрытого кровью, и одного, так и не получившего крови сегодня, — не важно, что я теперь воспринимал его не как хищника, а как… друга? Неужели Санхёк правда стал моим другом?  
Я чувствовал себя очень, очень глупо. 

Санхёк наконец оторвался от Хагёна и обернулся. На его щеке остались следы крови, от которых никак не получалось отвести взгляд. Чья это была кровь?  
— Мы должны уходить, — сказал Хагён, не двигаясь с места. — Санхёк.   
— Тэгун пойдет с нами.  
Впервые за все время в голосе Санхёка слышалась неуверенность. Санхёк звучал ужасно непривычно, странно.   
— О чем ты? Он человек.   
— Он помогал мне выбраться отсюда. Если мы оставим его здесь, то его арестуют, хённим. Он пытался спасти меня.  
Хённим. Что значит «пытался» спасти? Мой план сработал бы, не ворвись сюда Хагён и не забери все лавры себе.   
— Это не обсуждается.   
— Пожалуйста, — почти умолял Санхёк.  
Тогда Хагён опустил взгляд и, видимо, впервые заметил повязку на руке Санхёка.   
— Что случилось?..  
— Позже, хённим. Пожалуйста. Я обязан ему.  
— Хёкки…  
— Пожалуйста.   
Хагён наморщил нос в явном раздражении — скорее всего, я ему не нравился.   
— Хён, надо уходить, — сказал один из вампиров.   
— Хорошо. Идем. Не отставай, — Хагён бросил на меня еще один острый как лезвие взгляд и развернулся. Санхёк подал мне свою здоровую руку, и я все-таки ухватился за нее.   
Хёкки.


	9. Chapter 9

Мы быстро спустились по лестнице к выходу. Хонбина и Воншика практически тащили на себе два других вампира. Санхёк крепко держал меня за руку — я чувствовал себя беспомощным и просто позволял вести себя, хотя интуиция и кричала, что нужно бежать — повернуть назад и бежать как можно быстрее.   
Что я наделал?   
С одним вампиром — с одним Санхёком — еще можно было иметь дело, особенно учитывая, что этот самый вампир доверился мне и не хотел причинить вред или съесть меня. Но теперь рядом оказались шесть вампиров. Может, их станет больше? Надолго ли это? Куда мы идем? Почему я решил, что с ними будет безопаснее? Можно было сказать, что меня зачаровали, и изобразить жертву. Мне наверняка поверили бы.   
Но как быть с тем, что вампиры не могут зачаровывать, когда их поят святой водой? Как быть с тем, что камеры наблюдения засекли, как я покидал камеру, а потом возвращался туда с Санхёком?  
Как будто в ответ на эти незаданные вопросы Санхёк переплел свои пальцы с моими и легко сжал руку. Это было больше похоже на прикосновение любовника, а не… кем мы там были друг другу. Черт. Черт. Черт! Я всегда считал, что умею держать лицо, даже когда испытываю сильный страх. Но Санхёк наверняка слышал, как колотилось сейчас мое сердце.   
— Не бойся.

Мы дожидались на лестничной клетке, пока Хагён убедится, что на первом этаже возле выхода никого нет. Возможно, Хагён в этот момент убивал людей, чтобы расчистить дорогу мне и Санхёку. Если он вернется, испачканный в крови еще сильнее, я просто…  
— Я сказал, не бойся, — Санхёк нахмурился. — У тебя очень шумное сердце.   
Я даже не попытался ответить. Санхёк что, думал, будто я выпустил вампира из клетки и стал предателем, чтобы остаток жизни провести в компании других вампиров?   
— Не беспокойся. Хагён-хён правда милый, он тебе понравится. И Хонбин и Воншик-хёны, конечно, — они забавные…  
— За мной, — Хагён выглянул из-за угла. Вампир, который помогал Воншику идти, уставился на меня во все глаза, по коже побежали мурашки. 

Хагён вел себя так, будто не привык к непослушанию — он держался почти высокомерно. А я следовал за ним, хотя все, чего сейчас хотелось — это остановиться на минуту и подумать, прежде чем совершить самую большую глупость в жизни. Хотя возможно, пути назад уже не было. Я просто сумасшедший. Я действительно сошел с ума. 

Возле двери лежало тело.  
Я вскрикнул и запнулся, так что Санхёк едва не выпустил мою руку. Кровь этого человека была на губах Хагёна? Он убил кого-то еще? Но мне не дали задуматься: мы все шли и шли, пробрались через вестибюль возле черного входа и наконец выбрались на улицу.   
Уже возле забора я обернулся — вдали слышались крики, виднелось пламя пожара и дым. Не хотелось думать о том, сколько людей погибло или просто пострадало. Но эти мысли не покидали меня. Все случившееся казалось лишь страшным сном. Наверняка если бы я сейчас ненадолго прикрыл глаза, то снова оказался бы в камере рядом с Санхёком. Тот сказал что-нибудь едкое и усмехнулся бы, как обычно. Только вот Санхёк по-прежнему был бы прикован, а Воншик и Хонбин лежали бы там, не в силах двинуться, израненные.  
Я не понимал, что происходит. Я больше ничего не понимал. 

— Здесь, — Хагён взвалил Воншика себе на спину. — Мы уходим. Чоноп, ты берешь этого.   
Я не понял, кого «этого» Хагён имел в виду, пока один из вампиров не закинул меня себе на спину так, будто я ничего не весил.   
— Подождите! — но протестовать было, конечно, бесполезно. Чоноп начал карабкаться через ограждение. Я успел услышать только, что Хагён спрашивал Санхёка, сможет ли он перебраться на ту сторону самостоятельно.   
— Конечно, — Санхёк не мог ответить иначе.   
С одной стороны, было возмутительно, что меня тащили на спине как мешок с рисом, с другой - хорошо, что они не ждали, что я перелезу через забор самостоятельно. Чоноп легко перемахнул через пятиметровое ограждение — я вцепился в него так, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. Впрочем, она действительно зависела.   
Если бы кто-то заметил нас и открыл огонь, то я первым словил бы пулю. У охраны были только муляжи, но вот полиция наверняка приехала бы с настоящим оружием. Стоило ли умирать ради того, чтобы спасти Санхёка?   
Нет, меня не подстрелили, и я не умер. Мы все благополучно перебрались через ограждение минут за пять-шесть. Хагён снова взвалил Воншика на спину Чонопа, и мы двинулись дальше.   
Я пытался успокоиться. Нужно было верить, что Санхёк присмотрит за мной. Сейчас он больше не держал мою руку — он шел рядом с Хагёном. Я вдруг почти физически ощутил, что мне здесь не место. 

Наконец мы приблизились к машине Хагёна — тачка оказалась вовсе не вычурной, она скорее была… обычной, средней и не бросалась бы в глаза.   
— Вы умеете водить? — вырвалось у меня прежде, чем я успел подумать.   
— А что ты ожидал? Что мы летаем? — ответил Хагён, и Санхёк посмотрел на него укоризненно.   
— Садись вперед, — бросил ему Хагён, а затем бросил взгляд на меня. Я должен был втиснуться на заднее сиденье с четырьмя вампирами, один из которых был без сознания. — Плохо. Мы не думали, что придется везти еще одного.

Хагён больше не смотрел на меня и сел за руль. Санхёк устроился рядом с ним. Остальные пытались обосноваться на заднем сиденье. На мои колени легли порезанные, покрытые синяками ноги Воншика. Я изо всех сил старался не смотреть на раны, а остальные вампиры старались не смотреть на меня — это было проще, чем выяснять, зачем я еду с ними.   
Хонбину явно было плохо, но он взял руку Воншика в свою и сжал ее так сильно, что будь он живым, кожа наверняка побледнела бы.   
Это означало, что я все сделал правильно. Они не заслужили оставаться здесь. Все правильно. 

Когда Хагён завел двигатель, я увидел в зеркало заднего вида, как тяжело и пристально Санхёк на меня смотрит.   
— Куда мы едем? — спросил я его одними губами.  
— Хённим? Куда мы едем? — Санхёк повернулся к Хагёну. — Домой?   
— Нет. Вам всем нужно поесть.  
Санхёк снова посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал быстро:   
— Мы едем к нашим дарителям.   
Сердце готово было вырваться из груди, кровь билась в висках. Самое мерзкое было в том, что все вампиры наверняка чувствовали это. Все они знали, как сильно я взволнован.

 

***  
Дверь отворилась. За ней стояли люди — такие же люди из плоти и крови, как я: пожилая пара — по-видимому, супруги. Они так обрадовались, будто ждали этих вампиров всю ночь. Женщина, едва сдерживая слезы, обняла Санхёка. Она прижимала его так, будто он был сокровищем, которое она едва не потеряла.  
Я старался держаться в стороне. Я заметил, как мужчина пару раз окидывал меня вопросительным взглядом, но быстро отводил глаза. Никто не позаботился о том, чтобы представить им меня — они все слишком волновались за пострадавших. 

Воншика и Хонбина положили в разные комнаты — одна явно принадлежала девочке, а другая — мальчику. Хонбин попытался было протестовать — он не хотел, чтобы их разделяли, но Хагён что-то коротко сказал ему своим глубоким голосом, и Хонбин быстро сдался.   
Мужчина зашел в комнату Хонбина и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Хагён стоял над постелью Воншика — его лоб расчертили морщины. Крови на лице уже не было — видимо, успел умыться.   
— Он сможет есть? Видимо, ему дали большую дозу святой воды, так что кто знает, когда он проснется. Мне тоже подмешивали в кровь эту дрянь.  
Хагён поморщился и провел ладонью по лицу.   
— Я могу попробовать, — сказала женщина, поднимаясь с дивана. — Я посижу с ним, пока он не очнется. Начну с пакета крови.   
— Спасибо, — коротко, но очень эмоционально ответил Хагён. Но ни капли этого чувства не осталось в его голосе, когда Хагён поднял голову и взглянул мне в лицо: — Что вы, люди, сделали с ним?   
— Это не он, — быстро прервал его Санхёк. — Он просто демонолог. Он не участвовал в этих экспериментах.   
Хагён облил его, а потом и меня ледяным взглядом и кивнул остальным вампирам:   
— Спасибо. Я думаю, мы сработали хорошо. Передайте мою благодарность Джуно.  
Когда они наконец ушли, я посмотрел на Санхёка — тот явно нервничал. И это совсем не способствовало тому, чтобы я сам успокаивался. Санхёк всегда говорил о Хагёне как об отце или каком-то супергерое, и непонятно было, почему он сейчас боялся его. Может быть, Санхёк опасался того, что Хагён может сделать со мной?  
Хагён подошел к Санхёку и неожиданно для нас обоих обнял его. Санхёк выдохнул, и Хагён не отпускал его так долго, пока тот не начал ерзать и бросать на меня, стоявшего в стороне, виноватые взгляды.  
— Я так рад, что ты наконец-то на свободе, — Хагён отступил и нежно взял его раненую руку в свои ладони.  
— Благодаря ему, — Санхёк кивнул на меня, а потом вдруг очнулся: — В смысле, и тебе, конечно.   
— Нам нужно поговорить, — ответил Хагён почти без эмоций. — Наедине.

***  
Я сам не понимал, почему так нервничал.  
— Что он здесь делает, Хёкки? Почему мы должны прятать его?   
Дверь в комнату закрылась.   
— Он помог мне вырубить охранника, чтобы я мог выбраться из камеры. Но тот, видимо, очнулся и убежал. А еще Тэгуна наверняка засекли все камеры наблюдения вместе со мной и тобой. Его точно уже не отпустят. Как только он попытается вернуться на работу или домой, его поймают. Он теперь предатель, преступник…  
— Почему ты не убил охранника?   
— Не на его же глазах.  
— Хёкки, — Хагён смотрел пронзительно и качал головой. — Нет, пожалуйста, только не снова.  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты. Тэгун очень помог мне, хотя не был обязан это делать. Мы понятия не имели, что ты придешь.   
— Не имели понятия? Я почти каждую ночь говорил тебе во сне, что приду. Это не самый простой и дешевый вид магии, знаешь ли.   
— Откуда мне было знать, что это по-настоящему? Я думал, что сходил с ума. Меня заперли в четырех стенах и… — я замолчал, я просто не мог продолжить. Казалось, что мои слова могут ранить Хагёна сильнее, чем это ранило меня самого.  
«Они делали мне больно, отпилили руку».   
— Хённим, я не прошу о многом. Просто защити Тэгуна от людей, которые будут его искать. Он на нашей стороне, поверь мне.   
— Санхёк, — Хагён-хён всегда называл меня так, когда собирался сказать что-то серьезное или раздражающее. — Он всего лишь человек. Как мы оставим его здесь? Он не домашнее животное. Ему нужно есть настоящую еду и бывать на солнце, встречаться с семьей и друзьями. Как долго, ты думаешь, он здесь протянет?   
— Я не знаю, — я покачал головой. — Я знаю только, что должен отплатить ему за то, что он пытался спасти меня. Я не могу повернуться к нему спиной.   
Хагён долго смотрел на меня, а потом наконец произнес:   
— Мы останемся здесь до тех пор, пока Воншик и Хонбин не смогут самостоятельно передвигаться. Тогда мы вернемся домой. До этого времени ты должен решить, что делать с человеком.   
— Хорошо. Спасибо, хённим.  
Кажется, это можно было считать маленькой победой.  
Хагён покачал головой.  
— Это сводит меня с ума — ты и твое «хённим». Но я просто безумно рад слышать и видеть тебя снова. Сядь. Расскажи мне все с самого начала.

Тогда я опустился рядом с ним на кровать, и… я говорил долго. Как меня поймали, как я проснулся в камере. Что со мной делали врачи и ведьмы. Как я встретил Тэгуна, как начал ему доверять, как Тэгун доверился мне.  
Хагён-хён все это время смотрел на меня своим особенным взглядом.   
А потом я притих и сбавил обороты. Жаль, что я не мог рассказать, что Тэгун значил для меня. Это не… это все не потому что я влюбился или что-то в этом роде, нет. Если бы я начал чувствовать что-то к человеку, боже, то сразу просто убил бы себя. 

Когда мы вышли, Тэгун сидел напротив Чонмо, который как раз закончил кормить Хонбина-хёна и явно пытался понять, что в их доме делает этот странный человек.   
— Как он? — Хагён-хён спросил Чонмо, и Тэгун выдохнул с заметным облегчением. Это было забавно.  
— Хорошо поел и теперь спит, — ответил он с улыбкой. У Чонмо всегда было особое отношение к Хонбину-хёну. — Что с ними случилось? Что с Санхёком?   
— Это все министерство и ведьмы, эти… — Хагён открыл было рот, но так и не продолжил. — Санхёк, тебе нужно поесть.   
А затем Хагён посмотрел на Тэгуна.   
От страха лицо Тэгуна вмиг окрасилось белым. Я, пожалуй, почувствовал легкое разочарование, но все же сказал быстро:   
— Нет, хён, у меня еще есть несколько пакетов с кровью. И у нас с Тэгуном не было такой договоренности.

Я сам не мог понять, почему так сильно хотел попробовать крови Тэгуна. Потому что чувствовал, что мы близки? Потому что в каком-то смысле мы принадлежали друг другу?   
— То есть он думает остаться здесь бесплатно? — спросил Хагён, невинный как дитя. Черт, я и забыл, каким опасным может быть хён, я просто не видел эту его сторону уже много лет. Хагён сейчас испытывал Тэгуна на прочность.   
— Я… — щеки Тэгуна порозовели. Ему это ужасно шло. — Если ему правда нужно…  
— Что? — спросил я.  
— Если тебе правда нужно, — повторил он. Его сердце билось так громко, что заглушало все другие звуки вокруг.   
— Нет, хён, — я уловил краем глаза, как Хагён бросает на меня острый взгляд после этого «хён», а Тэгун вздыхает с облегчением. Только не так. Либо по доброй воле, либо никак.   
— Кровь в пакетах не так хороша, как свежая, — Хагён задумчиво посмотрел на мою руку.  
— И все же это кровь, — я старался говорить как можно увереннее. «Не тронь, это мое». Хагён поднял бровь, как будто на него это не действовало.  
— Жаль, что Сонджэ и Намджу уехали домой на каникулы, — сказал Чонмо, и мы все обернулись на него. Чонмо моргнул. — Тогда… Санхёк смог бы поесть. Разве нет?   
— Жаль, — согласился Хагён бархатным голосом. 

***  
Я спал на кушетке в гостиной.   
Меня — вернее, мое присутствие — наконец объяснили этой супружеской паре, в дом которой мы все нагрянули ночью (их звали Чонмо и Чонха). Хагён куда-то ушел. Санхёк остался в комнате с Воншиком. Так что я мог наконец-то поспать, но сон упорно не шел.   
Сонгю начал трезвонить где-то час назад. Я испугался и выключил телефон. Кто знает, как меня могли отследить — теперь я боялся каждого звука, каждого шороха, каждого скрипа половицы.   
Меня отправили в душ, накормили, дали одежду Чонмо, а во время ужина Хагён вытянул из меня буквально все, что я знал о министерстве и о ведьмах. Возможно, Хагёну было известно что-то, чего не знал я сам, но его особенно интересовало, почему ведьмы помогают людям мучить, по сути… своих же. По-видимому, у демонов были свои конфликты.   
Хагён давил на меня, при этом все же стараясь не переходить границы гостеприимства. Я бы хотел возненавидеть его за это, но всем было очевидно, почему он это делает. Я и сам бы поступил бы так же, поэтому стоило прикусить язык и не раздражать Хагёна.   
Санхёк выглядел несчастным, хотя, может быть, мне просто казалось. 

Я безумно устал, но никак не мог уснуть. Все, что у меня было, — это телефон и рабочая сумка, которая теперь оказалась бесполезной. Ни сменной одежды, ни личных вещей, ни даже любимой зубной щетки. Ох, не так я представлял себе сегодняшний вечер, когда утром выходил из дома.   
Что если будут допрашивать мою семью? Что если конфискуют квартиру? Я в один момент превратился в беглеца, который никогда больше не увидит своих близких. Остается только бежать и скрываться.   
Я скорее почувствовал, чем увидел движение рядом, и замер в ужасе. Фигура тоже застыла и уставилась на меня. Только спустя минуту, не меньше стало понятно, что это Хонбин — наверняка выбрался из своей комнаты, чтобы увидеть Воншика.  
— Чон Тэгун, — прошептал он. Удивительно, что Хонбин помнил мое имя. — Почему ты здесь?   
— Долгая история.   
Хонбин еще смотрел на меня какое-то время, а потом осторожно открыл дверь в комнату Воншика. Точно, ведь он с самого начала был против того, чтобы их разделяли. А еще Санхёк говорил о них… как там? «Я никогда не видел такой любви, как у них».

Я медленно, осторожно поднялся, стараясь не шуметь. Конечно, это не особенно помогало, но я отчаянно хотел увидеть, что произойдет в комнате. Санхёк, лежавший рядом с Воншиком, поднялся. Было не особенно понятно, стало ли ему лучше — лунный свет не позволял хорошенько все рассмотреть. Чонха сказала, что он выпил лишь один пакет крови.   
Я все еще стоял за порогом, но Санхёк наверняка меня почувствовал — не мог не почувствовать. Никому из них троих не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть в темноте. Да и бьющееся о ребра сердце отлично выдавало мое присутствие.  
Я уже решил было уйти, но Санхёк соскользнул с кровати и пошел ко мне. А Хонбин занял его место рядом с Воншиком — он ложился осторожно и аккуратно, видимо, стараясь не потревожить раны. Не хотелось думать о том, что именно делали с Воншиком в министерстве.   
Я не сразу понял, что Санхёк стоит рядом — настолько был зачарован тем, как сосредоточенно Хонбин разглядывает лицо Воншика, как прижимается лбом к его щеке и обнимает. В этом маленьком жесте было так много, что я вынужден был отвести взгляд. Сколько же боли они испытали, наблюдая, как на их глазах мучают другого? Днями, неделями. Их поймали еще до Санхёка? После? В ту же ночь?   
Санхёк обхватил пальцами мое запястье и потянул за собой. 

Кухня была залита лунным светом — казалось, что все это происходит во сне. Тишина, темнота и усталость лежали на мне толстым одеялом. А передо мной стоял вампир.   
— Они поправятся, — прошептал Санхёк, и я в ответ тупо кивнул. — Я тоже. У меня не было возможности поблагодарить тебя.   
— Я начинаю думать, что не сделал ничего особенного, — прошептал я, думая о Хагёне. — Я просто перевернул свою жизнь с ног на голову.   
Санхёк смотрел на меня.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?   
— Без понятия. Коллега недавно пытался дозвониться до меня, но кто знает, беспокоился он или пытался разведать что-то для министерства. Я не уверен, что у меня все еще есть работа и что я вообще смогу вернуться домой.   
— Мы разберемся с этим, — Санхёк казался более уверенным, чем я.  
И когда только «я» и «он» для Санхёка успело стать «мы»? На чьей стороне теперь был я сам? Кого я предал? У меня не было ответов ни на один из этих вопросов.

Я посмотрел на волосы Санхёка.  
— Такие длинные.  
— Да, — Санхёк опустил голову и провел пальцами по прядкам. — Длиннее, чем когда-либо за этот год. Чувствую себя хиппи.  
— Я могу тебя постричь. Одна из моих сестер когда-то мечтала стать парикмахером и заставляла меня помогать ей. Я, конечно, не профи, но чему-то научился.   
— Правда? — Санхёк улыбнулся. Пожалуй, в лунном свете это выглядело красиво.

***  
Санхёк не был готов к тому, как это окажется хорошо. Джехван, весь в розовом масле, опускался на него. Кровь Джехвана бежала по венам Санхёка, согревая кожу. Две маленькие раны все еще поблескивали алыми каплями на бледной шее.   
Джехван запрокинул голову, видимо, привыкая к ощущению члена внутри себя. Санхёк накрепко зажмурился и сжимал в кулаках простыни. Он никогда не думал, что сможет испытать такое острое, такое переливающееся через края наслаждение, очень похожее на боль. Джехван дышал и постанывал. Его стоны, стук сердца затапливали сознание. Санхёк не видел, не слышал и не чувствовал ничего, кроме Джехвана.   
Джехван стал для него первым, во многих смыслах первым.   
Джехван наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Санхёка, а потом начал двигаться. Санхёк не смог сдержаться и застонал в его рот.   
— Ты никогда не делал этого раньше, — прошептал бездыханно Джехван, поглаживая его лицо. — Я прав?   
Санхёк помотал головой, открыл глаза и сейчас беспомощно смотрел на Джехвана. Его смех резанул по ушам так же больно, как обычно бил по глазам свет.   
— Тебе хорошо. Дотронься до меня.   
Джехван управлял его руками и его ртом, запустив пальцы в волосы Санхёка, хватался за его плечи, оставляя полукруглые отметины, которые тут же заживали. Свет свечей стекал по телу Джехвана.   
Санхёк уложил его на спину и прижался всем телом. Звуки, которые он издавал, сводили Санхёка с ума, не позволяли ни одной трезвой мысли остаться в голове. Все, что он чувствовал сейчас — это больное, абсолютное наслаждение. Джехван мягко улыбался, даже когда Санхёк начал переживать, что толкается в него слишком сильно. Джехван не останавливал его.   
— Укуси меня, — наконец выдохнул он.  
— Что? — Санхёк чуть отстранился.  
— Укуси меня. Давай.   
Джехван задохнулся и застонал от боли, и Санхёк не смог больше думать: его кровь, густая, темная, красная кровь будоражила в Санхёке демона. Она растекалась по его венам одновременно с тем, как Джехван позволял Санхёку глубже и глубже проникать в себя. Его окутывало жгучее тепло и яркий до боли свет.   
Санхёк кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, уткнувшись лицом в ключицу Джехвана. Тот дрожал под ним, был горячим и влажным.  
Санхёк не сразу понял, что шепчет «Я люблю тебя» снова и снова, пока Джехван не начал улыбаться.  
— Всего лишь хороший секс — и ты у тебя уже искорки в глазах, — Джехван поцеловал Санхёка в уголок губ. — Не думал, что стану для тебя первым.   
— И последним.  
Джехван снова засмеялся.


	10. Chapter 10

— …и они не остановятся до тех пор, пока не соберут все силы, — закончил Хагён, глядя на Санхёка. А тот пытался выглядеть удивленным — нужно было притворяться, что он впервые слышит о дворцовых интригах. Но это все, видимо, выглядело не слишком натурально.   
Санхёк замер, забыв, что пытается отстирать куртку — а кто не забыл был, когда Хагён на тебя так смотрит. Он наверняка хотел смягчить новость о том, что Джехван в опасности, но...   
— Ты уже знаешь, — Хагён моргнул, подаваясь назад. — Ты уже знаешь!  
Санхёк беспомощно смотрел на него.   
— Он рассказал мне все в первую же ночь, когда мы встретились. Он тоже все знает.   
— То есть ты понимаешь, что это лишь вопрос времени — когда именно за ним придут? — голос Хагёна теперь звучал иначе, как-то очень остро и больно. — И ты все равно решил встречаться с ним?   
— Я могу его спа…  
— Нет. Не можешь, — голос Хагёна хлестнул словно кнутом, и Санхёк проглотил конец фразы. — Что ты собираешься делать? Выкрасть принца из дворца? Стать его личным охранником и защищать от любой опасности, пока тебя тоже не убьют?   
— Хённим, я… — Санхёка все еще потряхивало от тона Хагёна.   
— Ты просто не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — Хагён развернулся и направился к своей кровати.  
— Пожалуйста, не веди себя со мной так, будто я неразумный ребенок, — в его голосе наверняка прозвучали боль и обида, и нет, ему не показалось, что Хагён виновато опустил плечи.   
— Он человек, Санхёк, — сказал Хагён после недолгого молчания, оглянувшись на Санхёка через плечо. — Подумай хорошенько, что это значит. 

***  
Санхёк сидел рядом с кушеткой, на которой спал Тэгун, и терпеливо ждал, когда тот проснется. Скоро должно было наступить утро, но он наотрез отказывался идти спать, пока этот человек не проснется.   
Я не мог поверить в происходящее.   
Один мой ребенок был ужасно ранен, но уверенно шел на поправку. Два приемных сына проходили через самые трудные дни своей жизни, но медленно восстанавливались. И один… человек, к которому я пока не понял, как относиться, сейчас был с нами и мог стать самой большой проблемой.   
Меня преследовало чувство, что… Что если Санхёк сделает это снова?   
Нельзя было позволить ему пройти через то, что он пережил с Джехваном. Я просто не смогу вытащить его во второй раз. Так что делать с этим человеком? Я был уверен, что все закончилось и отгорело, но теперь он, кажется, снова влюбился. Может, Санхёку просто нужно сблизиться с кем-то — все равно с кем? Или все-таки нечто большее?   
Это «нечто большее» безумно пугало. 

Короткий крик, раздавшийся с кушетки, заставил меня поднять голову. Кажется, Санхёк получил то, что хотел: Тэгун наконец-то проснулся.  
— Доброе утро, — Санхёк выглядел таким счастливым и…   
Кажется, я почти потерял своего мальчика.   
Последние две недели были сущим адом. Сначала Санхёк, затем — как будто этого было мало! — Воншик и Хонбин. Кажется, Санхёк не понимал, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы узнать, что с ним случилось, и вытащить их из тюрьмы. Я не представлял, увижу ли когда-нибудь снова этих троих. А теперь они снова рядом и…

— Что ты делаешь?   
Они оба повернулись на мой голос — Санхёк встревоженно, а Тэгун — сонно, держа в руке телефон, который только что включил. Он замер, когда наконец до него дошло, куда я смотрю.   
— Простите, это просто привычка, когда я просыпаюсь… Я просто хотел посмотреть, кто пытался со мной связаться.   
Его телефон продолжал вибрировать, и Санхёк почти прижался к Тэгуну всем телом, чтобы увидеть входящие сообщения. Слишком близко.   
— Тебе звонили родители, — прошептал Санхёк, и Тэгун сжал губы в тонкую линию.   
— Выключи телефон! — не выдержал я. — Кто знает, как они могут тебя отследить. Ты рехнулся?   
— Я же не пытался им перезвонить…  
Я не дал ему закончить. Только не теперь, когда мне сообщили последние новости.   
— За вами уже отправили ведьм и охотников.   
Иногда — только иногда — я хотел бы, чтобы меня слушали с самого начала.  
— Я связался с кем только смог и кое-что выяснил. Вас всерьез настроены поймать как можно быстрее. С охотниками мы легко справимся, а вот ведьмы — совсем другое дело.   
Санхёк выглядел встревоженным, и от этого щемило сердце. Я не хотел пугать ребенка, только не сейчас, но нужно было действовать.   
— Три вампира и человек, — продолжил я, бросив на Тэгуна один своих самых острых взглядов. — Вампиров поймать живыми, а человека… не обязательно.   
— Что? — Тэгун приподнялся, тут же побледнев.   
— За твою голову обещана награда, за живого или мертвого. Так что соображай.   
— Ведьмы, хённим? — Санхёк спросил обеспокоенно. — Как же мы сможем…  
— Мы не сможем, — прервал его я. — Когда твои хёны поправятся, мы покинем Корею, пока эта шумиха не утихнет. А сейчас нам надо быть очень, очень осторожными.   
— Покинем Корею, — медленно повторил Санхёк. А затем обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тэгуна.

 

***  
Хагён ушел в комнату Хонбина. Сам Хонбин просто собрал вещи и перебрался к Воншику — видимо, это было молчаливым заявлением, что в свою кровать он больше не вернется. Не знаю, спал ли он там всю ночь (вернее, день), но если да, то это обнадеживало. Мама всегда говорила, что сон — лучшее лекарство.   
Мама. Я вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и почувствовал, как холодные пальцы касаются запястья.   
— Я должен рассказать родным, что случилось, — сказал я — точнее прошептал, чтобы Хагён не услышал. — Я хочу написать им письмо или что-то вроде того. Не представляю, что им успели наплести, и это просто убивает меня. 

Пока не хотелось думать о «покинем Корею». Совсем не факт, что это относилось и ко мне тоже. Если я правильно понял интонации Хагёна, то скорее не относилось. Не знаю даже, хотелось ли мне уезжать, даже если бы Хагёна можно было убедить взять меня с собой.   
Уехать куда? Как? Надолго? В министерстве наверняка не теряли времени даром и успели связаться с родителями. А что друзья? Им рассказали, что я предатель, и меня нужно сдать, как только я объявлюсь?   
Я был в розыске, о господи. Я был беглым преступником. И если накануне вечером я лишь боялся этого, то теперь это стало моей реальностью. 

Санхёк поднялся с ковра и сел рядом со мной на кушетку. Было заметно, что он изо всех сил пытается не уснуть.  
— Я могу помочь? — спросил он, и я не нашелся, что ответить. — Я мог бы передать им письмо, если хочешь. Или что-то еще. Но Хагён-хён не должен об этом узнать.  
— Нет, тебе нельзя покидать дом, — я покачал головой. — Тебя ведь тоже разыскивают. Я мог бы… может быть, Чонмо или Чонха могли бы… Нет, это тоже опасно. Я не знаю… я могу отправить электронное письмо?   
— Думаю, его тоже легко отследить, — пробормотал Санхёк. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот уснет.   
Я подвинулся, чтобы Санхёк мог улечься, и мы поменялись местами: теперь я сидел на полу и наблюдал, как Санхёк потягивается на слишком короткой для него (как и для меня самого, впрочем) кушетке.   
— Я хочу помочь, — прошептал он с уже закрытыми глазами. — Позволь мне помочь.   
Я поднял руку и осторожно убрал с лица прядку волос, упавшую на глаза Санхёка. Он к этому моменту уже крепко спал.

***  
Я представить себе не мог, что когда проснусь, Тэгун будет смотреть на меня с таким облегчением. Солнце село часа полтора назад. Интересно, чем Тэгун занимался все это время? Чонмо и Чонха ушли на работу, а остальные просто спали. Впрочем, наверное, он был рад, что не пришлось общаться с Хагёном.   
Тэгун сидел на полу, прислонившись к кушетке спиной, и листал какую-то книгу — наверное, нашел ее в доме. Но стоило легонечко пихнуть его ногой, как он отбросил книжку в сторону и обернулся.  
— Вампирам правда нужно спать так долго? — пробурчал он, а я зевнул и снова закрыл глаза. Тэгун наверняка понимал, что над ним издеваются, и мягко ущипнул меня за бок.   
— Ты сказал, что можешь подстричь меня, — я рассматривал неприлично отросшую прядку волос. — Ты уже поел и умылся?   
— Да, мне оставили еду, — кивнул Тэгун. — Я думаю, Чонха и Чонмо до конца не понимают, почему я здесь с вами, но они были очень милы со мной.   
— Уверен, что умывался? — я втянул носом воздух и театрально поморщился. Тэгун округлил глаза. Я рассмеялся. Это было… мило. Почти нормально, как будто мы не были сейчас в бегах. Как будто ничто не угрожало нашей жизни. 

Мы нашли табурет и кипу старых газет в кладовке. Тэгун расстелил их на полу и заставил меня усесться. Потом он вырезал в огромном газетном листе дырку и надел его на меня как пончо. Боже, я хотел бы сейчас посмотреть на реакцию Хагёна, если бы тот все это увидел.   
— Где Хагён-хён? — спросил я, расправляя бумажное пончо. Тэгун в это время шарился по ящикам в поисках ножниц.   
— Уже ушел. Но успел прочитать мне лекцию о том, что я не должен включать телефон и покидать дом.   
— Куда ушел?   
— Я не спрашивал, — ответил Тэгун раздраженно. — Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но у нас с ним не настолько близкие отношения.   
Я только усмехнулся и услышал, как Тэгун щелкает ножницами.  
— Кухонные ножницы? Серьезно?   
— Ничего страшного, я справлюсь. Тем более ты сам сказал, что не знаешь, где найти обычные. Доверься мне, хорошо?   
Я поморщился и всерьез задумался о том, чтобы оставить волосы как есть. С другой стороны, черт знает, когда удастся постричься, а все это время терпеть лезущие в глаза лохмы… нет. Еще немного — и я буду выглядеть как перевернутая швабра. Хотя мне пошел бы хвост. Как и Тэгуну, наверное.   
— Я не могу представить тебя с убранными в хвост волосами, — Тэгун смотрел на меня, чуть наклонив голову.   
— А вот тебе пошло бы, — я старался говорить игриво, но невинно. — Черные волосы. Конский хвост. Даже звучит горячо.   
Тэгун странно посмотрел на меня и пробормотал себе под нос (мне иногда казалось, что он забывает про сверхъестественный слух вампиров):   
— У меня были длинные волосы, когда я учился в университете.   
— Пытался понравиться первокурсницам? — я картинно взмахнул ресницами: — О-ох, оппа!  
Тэгун снова щелкнул ножницами, теперь гораздо ближе к моему носу. Однако так покраснел при этом, что я рассмеялся. 

Кажется, все начинало налаживаться: я сидел на знакомой до мелочей кухне, улыбался, а в это время в соседней комнате просыпались хёны. Хагён-хён как всегда отправился за кровью или решать вопросы своего бизнеса. А теперь у меня был еще и Тэгун. Хорошо, что мы взяли его с собой, иначе я сейчас сходил бы с ума от беспокойства. 

Тэгун начал колдовать над моими волосами, и теперь все попытки разговорить его ничем не заканчивались. Видимо, кому-то стоило поработать над многозадачностью. Тэгун быстро разобрался с затылком и переместился вперед. Я мог сквозь челку видеть его сосредоточенное лицо, почти идеальную кожу, милую родинку под глазом, ловкие быстрые пальцы, кошачий рот. У него действительно рот был как у котенка — я не мог себе представить, что это вообще возможно. Тэгун был… симпатичным.   
Прежде я думал так только о Хонбине-хёне — с его большими глазами и ямочками на щеках (и как только Воншику-хёну удалось перехватить его первым?).   
Тэгун был худым и довольно бледным. Ему бы пошло оказаться наследником какого-нибудь дворянского рода — кронпринц Тэгун, в королевском ханбоке, с длинными, перевязанными лентой волосами. Он определенно родился не в свое время и оказался не на своем месте. 

Тэгун вдруг фыркнул и замер.   
— Что? Что ты там наделал? — я поднял руку к волосам.  
— Ничего, — пробормотал Тэгун, но было очевидно, что он врет.   
Я сорвал с шеи газету и бросился в ванную. Тэгун кричал мне в спину, что все «не так уж плохо», но когда я наконец увидел свое отражение, то развернулся и двинул по зеркалу кулаком.   
— Да у меня на голове теперь вот такенная проплешина!  
— Рука немного соскользнула. Но это правда не так уж плохо. Выглядит как лесенка.  
Он что, идиот?   
— Лесенка?!   
Я уставился на свое отражение, а Тэгун рядом пытался изображать невинность. На его лицо легла тень задумчивости.  
— Я всегда считал, что вампиры не отражаются в зеркале, — Тэгун что, пытался отвлечь меня от новой стрижки «лесенкой»? — Я не сообразил даже тогда, когда ты говорил про камеры наблюдения. Я правда всю свою жизнь думал, что у вампиров нет отражения.   
— Почему?   
— У вас же нет души, — ответил он, глядя на меня честными глазами. — Я думал, это в некотором роде символично.   
— Что ты думал?   
Мы смотрела друг на друга в отражении зеркала, и мне начало казаться, что Тэгун пытается заглянуть мне под кожу — прямо в сердце.  
— Теперь я думаю, мы не так уж сильно отличаемся друг от друга, как считают люди.  
— Ну, я уже не раз тебе говорил, что люди во многом ошибаются на наш счет. Особенно в том, что касается секса.   
О, я подловил его. Было заметно, что Тэгун прикусил язык, лишь бы удержать свое любопытство.   
— В чем именно? — он явно пытался казаться не заинтересованным. Ха!   
— Ну, когда мы трахаемся, — я развернулся к нему и сделал шажок навстречу. Я старался говорить тише и на тон ниже обычного. Тэгун в этот момент задержал дыхание, щеки покраснели, он едва не отшатнулся, но все же сдержался и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.   
— Да? Продолжай?   
— У нас нет спермы, — небрежно бросил я и снова повернулся к зеркалу, пытаясь уложить волосы. — Слушай, ты должен что-то сделать с челкой.   
— У тебя нет спермы? — Тэгун снова взялся за ножницы, но как-то рассеянно. — Вау… Ну. Окей, наверное, это объяснимо.   
— Мы никогда не могли понять, почему в порно про вампиров показывают, как они кончают. У нас нет даже настоящих слез. Мы не потеем, мы не пахнем. Откуда взяться сперме?   
— Значит… Когда ты ну… Ничего не выходит?   
— Когда я что? — спросил я, чистый и невинный, как свежевыпавший снег.   
— Санхёк.  
— Что?   
— Не играй со мной. Ты же понял, о чем я.   
— Не понял! Я не играю с тобой. Только если ты сам этого не хочешь.   
— Санхёк.   
— Я действительно не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь. Когда я что?   
— Оргазм.   
— А, ты спрашиваешь, что же выходит из моего члена, когда я кончаю?   
Тэгун развернулся и вышел из ванной, и я последовал за ним, трясясь от подкатывающего смеха. Наверное, я все же переборщил.   
— Прости, прости, — я снова покорно сел на табуретку и надел пончо из газеты. — Да, ничего не выходит. И пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь с моими волосами, хён.   
— О, наконец-то ты вспомнил о манерах, — Тэгун мягко заставил меня выпрямиться и начал стричь дальше. Он явно старался как мог, но все равно выглядел виноватым. Впрочем, даже эта дурацкая стрижка была лучше, чем длинные патлы, которые все время лезли в глаза.  
— Какое счастье, что я симпатичный, — пробормотал я, и Тэгун закатил глаза. — Идем, помоги мне принести Хонбину и Воншику-хёнам кровь.

Мы собрали все газеты, а потом достали из холодильника шесть пакетов с кровью — их оставалось совсем мало, не удивительно, что Хагён ушел за новыми. Я постучал в дверь, надеясь, что Воншик и Хонбин-хёны сейчас не занимаются чем-нибудь… странным, и мы вошли.   
Эти двое о чем-то перешептывались, держась за руки — как обычно занимались своим влюбленным вздором. Тэгун от этой картины заметно растаял и улыбнулся. Честное слово, ему все это нравилось!   
Я откашлялся, чтобы на нас наконец обратили внимание.  
— Хватит уже вести себя так отвратительно.   
— Хёкки, — Воншик-хён широко, отрыто улыбнулся, и я испугался, что его лицо сейчас от этой улыбки просто разорвет пополам.   
Я старался не показывать своего беспокойства — видимо, не очень-то успешно: голос дрожал. Вчера мне удалось рассмотреть их травмы. Кто бы ни сделал это с хёнами, он заслужил смерти.   
Но сейчас ничего не имело значения… сейчас мой Воншик-хён проснулся.   
— О, вы принесли завтрак, — сказал Хонбин-хён, глядя на Тэгуна. — У нас все еще есть выбор между свежей кровью и пакетированной?   
— Нет, — я оскалился, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Хонбин-хён шутит. — Хёны, это Чон Тэгун. Он помог мне сбежать, прежде чем пришел Хагён.   
— Да, мы встречались, — ответил Хонбин. — Что Хагён-хён сказал о том, что ты притащил домой человека?   
Я окатил Хонбина Ледяным Взглядом. Он должен был прекрасно понимать, что мог сказать Хагён-хён. 

Воншик и Хонбин-хёны выпили по три пакета крови. Воншик-хён как всегда жаловался, что ему приходится пить это холодное пойло.   
Они так и не выбрались из кровати. Я вообще не был уверен, что они уже могли ходить, особенно Воншик. Похоже, мне предстояло еще долго играть роль мальчика на побегушках. Да и плевать.   
— Вы ели? — Хонбин-хён поднял одну бровь и посмотрел сначала на меня, потом на Тэгуна.   
— Ты его новый даритель? — спросил Воншик-хён невинно.   
— Нет, — я прервал его и снова окатил Хонбина Ледяным Взглядом. Сердце Тэгуна в этот момент отбивало румбу. — Я собираюсь поесть и оставить вас двоих наедине, чтобы вы снова смогли заняться своими странными вещами. Хагён-хён вернется через пару часов.  
— Ты должен дать нам маленький колокольчик, чтобы мы могли вызвать тебя, если что-то понадобится, — Хонбин-хён почти смеялся.   
Я его проигнорировал и развернулся к выходу. Я был так рад, так сильно рад, что они вернулись. Сердце было готово взорваться. Тэгун долго смотрел на мою улыбку и в конце концов заулыбался в ответ.   
— А что случилось с твоими волосами? — крикнул Хонбин-хён мне вслед.  
Черт.   
Я перестал улыбаться. 

Я впился зубами в свежий пакет с кровью, прежде чем понял, что нужно сменить повязку на руке. Вообще в ней не было особого смысла. Я все еще не снял бинты только по одной причине — чтобы мне самому и окружающим не приходилось смотреть на мерзкий обрубок. На бинтах засохли капли крови — видимо, меня вчера испачкал Хагён. Наверное, убил кого-то. Я отогнал эту мысль на самый край сознания.   
— Хочешь, я помогу?   
Тэгун, видимо, заметил, как я смотрю на повязку. Я даже не знал, что ответить. Не хотелось, чтобы Тэгун видел мою руку искалеченной.   
— Не знаю. Глупо перевязывать ее, но… Думаю, лучше закрыть ее, это слишком… неприятное зрелище.  
— Можно? — спросил Тэгун, немного помолчав. И я не смог отказать ему. У меня не было никакого желания устраивать из этого проблему, но в то же время я правда не хотел, чтобы Тэгун почувствовал… отвращение. В конце концов, забинтованная рука выглядела почти нормальной. Воншик и Хонбин-хёны вон даже ничего не заметили.   
Я кивнул. В конце концов,я был уверен, что Тэгун не скажет и не сделает ничего обидного.   
Он осторожно размотал бинт, и я глотнул из пакета с кровью.   
Шел второй день без отравленной крови, и я начал вспоминать, как остро можно все ощущать — цвета, звуки, запахи. Ко мне вдруг вернулись чувства, и теперь я видел перед собой Тэгуна… как сейчас говорят, в самом высоком разрешении, почти HD. Я мог чувствовать каждый его вздох, мог ощущать его запах — запах человека. Сложно было точно сказать, чем именно пах Тэгун, но это было приятно. 

Я изо всех сил сосредоточился на том, чтобы выпустить клыки, но ничего не получилось. Я разочарованно опустил голову.   
— Что такое? — спросил Тэгун, все еще осторожно держа мою руку в своих ладонях.   
— Ко мне вернулись все мои способности, но клыков все еще нет. Это такое странное чувство.   
Грязный бинт наконец упал на пол, и я едва не рассмеялся от горькой иронии: нет руки, нет клыков.   
Запястье уже успело регенерировать, и я чувствовал, что вот-вот начнут формироваться пальцы. Это выглядело жутко, отвратительно и неправильно. Чем дольше обрубок оставался открыт, тем сильнее хотелось забинтовать его снова.   
— Больно? — спросил Тэгун, невесомо ведя пальцами по новой коже.   
— Уже нет.   
— Она вырастет. Как и клыки. Они обязательно появятся.   
Тэгун, кажется, пытался меня успокаивать. Он что, правда вел себя со мной как хён?   
— Что если клыки никогда не вернутся?   
— Это будет очень плохо? — Тэгун выглядел озабоченным.   
— Я никогда не смогу никого укусить, так что да, плохо. Кровь из пакетов не сравнить со свежей. Я не солгал, когда говорил, что не убиваю ради еды, у меня есть для этого дарители.   
— Может быть, тебе нужна мотивация, — пробормотал Тэгун, а потом, видимо, до него дошло, что именно он сказал.  
— Мотивация? — протянул я.   
Щеки Тэгуна снова порозовели — от смущения или чего там на этот раз, я не был точно уверен. Тэгун помедлил, а потом оттянул ворот рубашки.   
— Иди ко мне. Эй, я не говорил укуси! Просто подойди.  
Я сделал шаг вперед, глядя ему в лицо.  
— Что ты делаешь?   
— Просто… ты же можешь слышать мое сердце, да? Слышать, как пульсирует моя кровь? Слушай, чувствуй, что угодно. Только не кусай.   
Что ж. Это было что-то новенькое. 

Я соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не думал об этом — конечно, думал. Мне хотелось бы его укусить, хотелось попробовать его на вкус. То, как Тэгун предлагал себя сейчас, было похоже на прелюдию к сексу без самого секса. Это единственное сравнение, которое пришло в голову. Меня вело. Я слишком давно не пил кровь из вены живого человека. Я чувствовал себя пьяным.  
Я легко сжал предплечье Тэгуна и ощутил, как тот вздрагивает. Не факт, что эта странная затея сработает. Но вдруг?   
Я опустил лицо в изгиб его шеи и глубоко вздохнул. Нос был в паре миллиметров от кожи Тэгуна. Он так хорошо пах: мылом, чистотой, теплой кровью. Я прикрыл глаза и прикоснулся губами к бьющемуся пульсу на яремной вене. Сердце Тэгуна колотилось как бешеное. А он интересное создание: такой решительный, но очень-очень нервный.   
Его сердце билось все чаще, отдаваясь у меня в ушах набатом. Я чувствовал губами, как кровь пульсирует в венах Тэгуна. Так безумно хотелось попробовать ее на вкус. И чем больше Тэгун нервничал — тем сильнее было это желание. Теперь мне начало казаться, что внутри меня тоже бьется сердце. Я прикоснулся кончиком языка к коже и почувствовал, как Тэгун вздрогнул всем телом, а потом положил мне руку на бедро. Я надавил сильнее, все отчетливее ощущая, как кровь бежит по вене. Я представил, как глотаю ее — густую, темную, теплую. Меня трясло, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
Но клыки так и не появились.

Я отстранился, чувствуя себя беспомощным, и даже пунцовые всполохи на щеках Тэгуна не подняли настроение. Что если это навсегда? Что если я никогда не смогу никого укусить?  
Мы услышали, как ключ поворачивается в замке, и отскочили друг от друга. Тэгун спрятал руки за спину, а я отпустил его плечо. Мне было чего опасаться, а вот почему Тэгун так смутился, было интересно.   
Когда Хагён вошел, мы замерли посреди кухни в странных позах. Достаточно было лишь взглянуть на хёна, чтобы стало очевидно: он понял, что что-то происходит. Не знает, что именно, но подозревает. Хагён сузил глаза и перевел взгляд с меня на валяющиеся на полу грязные бинты.  
Я не сразу сообразил, что Хагён вернулся домой не один.

Фея вошла в зал и поставила свою сумку на чайный столик. Он нее веяло силой. Феи были гораздо старше вампиров и большинства демонов, и никто не понимал, как работает их магия. Они могли делать то, что не было доступно остальным. Их вечное соперничество с ведьмами и взаимная ненависть, возможно, объясняли ее присутствие здесь.   
Снова захотелось зарыться носом в шею Тэгуна — от феи тянуло чем-то неприятным.   
— Здравствуйте, — нерешительно сказал Тэгун. Точно, он же не мог видеть ее настоящей формы — для всех она выглядела как обычная человеческая женщина. Я не знал пока, хорошо это или плохо.  
— Заходите в комнату, — Хагён не терял времени на прелюдии. — Нам нужно очиститься.


	11. Chapter 11

Сердце стучало как бешеное: черт, мы с Санхёком стояли так близко друг к другу, и я так глупо раскраснелся, что Хагён, конечно же, все понял. Хагёна наверняка передергивало от мысли, что Санхёк мог бы пить мою кровь. Не то, чтобы я готов был это позволить, но… Мне хотелось этого. Что бы я сделал, если бы Санхёк все-таки выпустил клыки? Санхёк укусил бы меня? А я сам — оттолкнул бы?   
Воншик и Хонбин явно были готовы к приходу этой странной женщины (кто она такая?), а вот Санхёк занервничал, и тогда я начал искать хоть какие-то эмоции на лицах остальных. Воншик то и дело раздувал ноздри, а Хонбин легко тер лоб и часто моргал — значит, тоже переживали.   
Я сам умирал от любопытства, но никто не подумал о том, что глупый человек не понимает, что происходит и почему все так смотрят на эту женщину. Она вроде бы выглядела… самой обычной: джинсы, свободная кофта, милая улыбка на лице. Не происходило вообще ничего особенного: она просто вошла, поставила сумку на чайный столик и стала доставать оттуда и складывать на кровать… кости?

Хагён осторожно прикоснулся к обнаженной культе Санхёка — и тот тут же вздрогнул, Хонбин зашипел сквозь зубы, а Воншик уставился прямо на руку так, будто не в силах был отвести взгляд. Видимо, они просто не знали до этого, что под повязкой у Санхёка не хватает доброй трети руки. Санхёк оттолкнул Хагёна. На это больно было смотреть.  
— Я все думал, зачем министерство подключило к поиску ведьм. Можно было бы взять любую вещь из офиса Тэгуна и отследить вас по ней — с этим мог бы справиться любой, у кого есть базовая книга заклинаний. Получается, они не уверены в том, что Тэгун все еще находится с нами, или… Или у них есть какой-то более ценный и гораздо более личный артефакт. Я проверил вас обоих, — Хагён посмотрел на Хонбина и Воншика, — ничего не пропало. Вам причиняли боль, но ничего не забрали.   
Потребовалось время, чтобы понять, к чему вообще клонит Хагён.  
— Они используют мою… руку, чтобы поймать нас? — в голосе Санхёка слышался ужас, а меня передернуло от боли и отвращения.   
— Я не знаю. Но это единственное объяснение тому, что вас ищут ведьмы. Поэтому она, — Хагён кивнул на женщину, — здесь.   
— Похоже на то, — сказала женщина, и… ох. Ее голос был звонким и приглушенным одновременно. Немного скрипучим и текучим — черт, я все равно не смог бы описать его точно. Ее голос постоянно менялся, и я не мог вспомнить, как он звучал секунду назад. Мне как будто мгновенно стирали воспоминания.   
Я чувствовал себя так, будто сижу в шаткой лодчонке, плывущей по бурному океану —  
Санхёк положил руку мне на поясницу, видимо, чтобы успокоить.   
— Отрезанная рука, конечно, быстро разлагается, но это все еще самый мощный артефакт, который можно использовать для поиска. Человека тоже нужно почистить? — спросила женщина, продолжая выкладывать кости на кровать и не глядя на меня.   
Это определенно были человеческие кости. Чьи кости? Для чего?!

Хагён долго не отвечал, и Санхёк требовательно посмотрел на него.   
— Да, человека тоже, — довольно неохотно ответил Хагён. — Очисти их всех.   
— Я думаю, сейчас вам больше нужен щит, — сказала она, выкладывая кости в каком-то странном, только ей известном порядке. — И охрана для дома. Когда ведьмы узнают…  
Женщина не договорила, но ее слова явно сильно взволновали Хагёна.   
— Сколько это будет стоить?   
— У вас есть человек, — кивнула она на меня. — Свежая человеческая кровь стоит того, чтобы…  
— Что? — прервал ее Санхёк. — Что ты имеешь в виду?   
Женщина повернулась к нему, и — вау! — Санхёк отступил.  
— Не так много. Одного стакана будет достаточно, — она улыбнулась.   
Я промычал что-то и почувствовал, как Санхёк сжимает мою руку. Я, не задумавшись ни на секунду, стиснул его пальцы в ответ. Санхёк так успокаивал меня? Я не мог понять, почему Санхёк выглядел настолько встревоженным. Возможно, потому что обещал защищать меня.   
— Есть другой способ заплатить?   
— У вас есть маленький оборотень?   
— Нет, — Хагён колко, остро взглянул на Санхёка. Он казался абсолютно спокойным — даже более спокойным, чем обычно выглядят вампиры. Это все обойдется им очень, очень дорого, я все прекрасно понимал.   
— Это же не так много… — начал было я, но Санхёк помотал головой.   
— Нет. Мы можем поймать для тебя детеныша оборотня, если хочешь. Или заплатить деньгами. Но не кровью.  
— Да где ты поймаешь волчонка? — Хонбин смотрел на него во все глаза. — Стая тебя разорвет.  
— Не кровью, — повторил Санхёк, явно стараясь не повышать голос и все крепче сжимая мою руку. — Я достану деньги.   
— Обсудим позже, — пренебрежительно бросила женщина. Меня вдруг резануло взглядом Хагёна, словно острым ножом. Я не знал, куда смотреть, и уставился на уголок покрывала, свисавшего с кровати — по крайней мере, так я не видел разложенных на нем костей.   
— Наличные правда будут лучшим вариантом, — осторожно сказал Воншик, и я почувствовал, как Санхёк оттаивает, расслабляется.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула женщина. — Четыре щита и охранное заклинание для дома. Договорились.   
Она глубоко вздохнула, и свет в доме вдруг погас. Я вздрогнул, но по-настоящему страшно стало, когда вдруг заметно похолодало. Не знаю, чувствовали ли это вампиры, но меня самого начало здорово трясти. Женщина мягко пела, но я не мог понять, что это за язык. Санхёк сильнее сжал мою руку — гораздо, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. 

Понемногу начинала кружиться голова. Чем дольше пела женщина, тем мутнее становился мир вокруг — я зажмурился изо всех сил и молился только о том, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Голова все кружилась, и я уже не мог понять, это я стою и мир вращается вокруг меня, или меня самого крутит. Я вцепился в Санхёка, который все пытался удержать меня — но что он мог сделать одной рукой? Я жадно глотал воздух, давился им и почувствовал наконец, как Санхёк укладывает меня на ковер, а затем встает передо мной на колени и наклоняется к самому лицу. Как он сам, в порядке? 

Кажется, все это продолжалось недели или месяцы, не меньше. Или целый год.   
Я опустил затылок на ковер — я сдался, я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я просто дышал снова и снова, тело болело, слезы медленно текли по лицу — пока температура не начала расти и не загорелись огни — в этот момент показалось, что на небе разошлись тяжелые грозовые облака.  
Хагён, сгорбившись, привалился к стене. Значит, даже его проняло. Пожалуй, только от одного этого зрелища я почувствовал себя чуточку лучше.   
Санхёк скрючился на коленях, уперся любом в ковер и обнял себя здоровой рукой. Он издал еле слышный стон, перекатился сначала на бок, а потом на спину, словно мешок риса, и закрыл ладонью лицо. 

Я посмотрел перед собой и сморщился: меня все-таки вырвало. Я обязательно попытаюсь почистить ковер, но позже. Позже, когда смогу ходить. Я прижал тыльную сторону ладоней к своим щекам, пытаясь вытереть слезы. Санхёк все не двигался, а Хагён продолжал сидеть возле стены.   
Когда я наконец почувствовал, что у меня есть мышцы, а не желе, то медленно — очень медленно — поднялся, цепляясь за комод, и огляделся.   
Кости на покрывале обратились в пепел. Воншику с Хонбином повезло — они сидели, когда все это случилось. Воншик замер, уткнувшись носом в шею Хонбина, а Хонбин в этот момент был похож на сломанную куклу. Он посмотрел на пепел, рассыпанный по покрывалу, и осторожно поджал под себя ноги. 

— Все живы? — спросила женщина солнечно. Ее голос звучал в голове так, словно мячик для пинг-понга отскакивал от стены в стену. Я поморщился.   
— Давайте больше никогда не будем этого повторять, — простонал Санхёк.   
— Что ты сделала? — голос Хагёна дрожал.   
Женщина пожала плечами:   
— Я изменила ваши… как бы выразиться? Ваши личные подписи.   
— Что это значит?   
— Я… переместила вас. Ведьмы не смогут вас найти. Понимаете? Пере-мес-тила, — она подняла руки и медленно повела ими влево. — Я должна была вас предупредить. Сожалею.   
Она улыбнулась.  
— Понятия не имею, что это значит, — пробормотал Хонбин, — но если это сработало, то ладно, черт с ним.   
Воншик мяукнул — практически мяукнул, как может мяукать кошка с очень, очень низким, глубоким голосом. Он так и не открыл глаза.   
— Ох, — женщина оглядела их. — Несчастные. Теперь займусь охраной дома.   
— Мы что-нибудь почувствуем? — тут же спросил Хонбин.  
— Вряд ли, — бросила она через плечо и удалилась. 

— Простите, — пробормотал я, глядя на пятно на ковре. — Я пытался сдержаться.   
— Будь мы людьми, с нами произошло бы то же самое, — Санхёк выдохнул, усаживаясь на полу. — Ненавижу магию фей.   
— Фей? — я еле сдержался, чтобы не начать задыхаться. Меня все еще тошнило, я был слаб и напуган, но… фея! О них люди знали еще меньше, чем о вампирах! — Так она фея?   
— Да. Только феи могут противостоять ведьминской магии, — Хагён откашлялся. — И теперь я должен ей несколько миллионов вон.   
— У тебя много денег, хённим, — Санхёк попытался улыбнуться, все еще сидя на полу.   
Хагён не ответил ему, пока не поднялся на ноги и не отряхнулся:   
— Что это было, скажи мне, Санхёк? Желание защитить или твое дурацкое собственничество?   
Он не стал слушать ответ — просто развернулся и вышел.  
— Это нечестно! — крикнул ему вслед Санхёк. — Ты же знаешь, что феям нельзя доверять, хён!   
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Нельзя доверять? — быстро спросил я, пытаясь перевести разговор с того, о чем говорил Хагён.   
— Неизвестно, что она сделала бы с твоей кровью. Кровь накрепко связана с твоей личностью — мы не можем знать, как магия, которую она использует, или заклинания, которые она прочитает, отразится на тебе. Это похоже на бумеранг.   
Воншик кивнул:   
— Всем известно, что феи — те еще мошенницы. У них нет ни капли чести, зато много силы. Хагён-хён сам терпеть не может связываться с этими особами.   
— И отдавать им свои прекрасные денежки, — Хонбин улыбнулся уголком губ. — Он называл тебя «Санхёк». Ты попал, Хёкки.   
Санхёк хрипло выдохнул и поднялся на ноги, а потом взял мою руку в свою:   
— Не волнуйся об этом. Лучше пусть Хагён-хён бесится из-за денег, чем твоя кровь попадет к феям.   
— Тебе нравится держать его за руку, — невинно заметил Хонбин. — А ведь ты никогда особенно не любил прикосновения.   
— Он теплый, — Санхёк смотрел куда-то в сторону — не на Хонбина и не на меня.  
— Что ж, если ты собираешься отчистить это, — Хонбин кивнул на пятно на ковре и посмотрел на меня, — может быть, заодно избавишься и от отвратительного пепла?

 

***  
— Что ты имел в виду, когда задавал этот вопрос Хёкки, хён? — спросил Воншик, когда я проверял, хорошо ли заживают его раны: ведьмы могли наложить какое-нибудь антиисцелительное заклятье. А я даже не представлял, что за грязную магию они используют. Но кажется, Воншик и Хонбин все же шли на поправку, хотя и довольно медленно. Свежая человеческая кровь, которую они пили ночью, должна была помочь. Вечером надо будет обязательно заглянуть к дилеру и принести еще — Чонмо и Чонха и так отдали слишком много крови. И для Хёка тоже…  
Санхёк.   
Я вздохнул и заметил усмешку на лице Хонбина.  
— Что?   
— Ты превращаешься в заботливую наседку.  
— Ты можешь меня осуждать?   
Я смотрел на все их ожоги, порезы, синяки, которыми они оба были покрыты — содранная кожа на ладонях и ступнях, открытые раны во рту и на языках. Они что, очутились в Средневековье?   
— Он не сделает ту же ошибку дважды, хён.   
— Да? Я едва не застал их за поцелуем, — я скорчил гримасу, глядя на Воншика — «гейм овер». — Что вы скажете на это?   
— Серьезно? — Хонбин округлил глаза. — Тогда это объясняет все эти прикосновения.  
— Какие прикосновения?!  
— Да вот, только они все время держались за руки. Когда Хёкки устраивал все это «о нет, ты не должен» перед феей, чтобы она не брала кровь Тэгуна. И сразу после того, как ты вышел.   
— Вот доносчик! — Воншик поднял бровь. — Он просто пытался успокоить Тэгуна. Знаешь ли, люди не каждый день платят кровью за свою жизнь.   
— Шики, мы говорим о Хёке.  
— Я не видел, чтобы они держались за руки!   
Это было ужасно. Это было худшее, чего можно было ожидать.   
— Ты просто был с другой стороны, он держал его… — Хонбин замер, — здоровой рукой. 

Все трое замолчали. Я прекрасно знал, что Санхёк терпеть не может, когда о нем думают как о ребенке, но ведь он был ребенком. Я никогда не смогу пережить и забыть то, что с ним сотворили. С моим собственным ребенком.   
— Мы найдем тех людей, которые сделали это, и разорвем на части, — Хонбин, как всегда, был слишком прямолинеен.   
— Поэтому я вас и усыновил, — я потянулся к ним с улыбкой, прекрасно зная, что они оба, как обычно, не позволят себя погладить — так и вышло. — Ладно, вернемся к делу. Вы оба видели, как они держались за руки?  
— Это может ровным счетом ничего не значить, — Воншик закатил глаза. — Хёкки сам говорил, что Тэгун стал ему в камере единственным другом, и именно Тэгун рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Хёкки. Конечно, он испытывает благодарность.   
— Ты сейчас споришь со мной лишь для того, чтобы спорить? — я сузил глаза.  
— Хён, ну подумай сам, Хёкки влюбился бы в человека после того, как ужасно все это закончилось в прошлый раз? Разве не глупо?  
— М-м-м… Должен согласиться, — сказал Хонбин. — Он даже позволил Тэгуну постричь волосы, а мы все знаем, как трепетно он относится к своей прическе.   
Я открыл рот.  
— Так этот ужасный горшок на его голове — дело рук Чон Тэгуна? И Хёкки после этого его не убил? Я буду наблюдать за ними. Как ястреб.   
— Как сейчас, например? — сладко ответил Хонбин. — Когда они там сидят в гостиной наедине?   
Я был более чем уверен, что Хонбин просто хотел поддеть меня и еще, пожалуй, выставить из комнаты.   
Я так скучал по этим идиотам, так скучал. 

Эти двое правда сидели в гостиной на диване вдвоем и разговаривали. Они выглядели так невинно. Но я не был дурачком и на подобные вещи никогда не покупался. Особенно учитывая, что они оба резко замолчали, когда увидели меня. Я опустился в кресло напротив них.   
— Эм… — начал Хёкки. Он явно чувствовал себя неловко. Но ему нечего было стесняться, если бы между ними с Тэгуном действительно ничего не происходило. — Тэгун-хён расспрашивал меня о феях. Люди о них почти ничего не знают.  
Тэгун-хён.   
Я не в первый раз слышал, как Санхёк называл Тэгуна хёном — притом что вампиры никогда не выказывали уважения к человеческому возрасту. Хёк старше его больше чем на сотню лет! Какой, к черту, хён? 

— Она так здорово замаскировалась, — Тэгун неуверенно переводил взгляд с Санхёка на меня и обратно. Правильно, бойся, человек. — Я правда был бы очень признателен, если бы вы мне рассказали о ней больше. Об этом существе? О ней. Пожалуйста.  
Он пытался подлизываться. Что ж, умно. Я сидел, выпрямив спину, — так я мог смотреть на них сверху вниз. Повезло, что кресло оказалось выше дивана.   
— Фея выбрала образ женщины, так что можешь говорить «она». Так делают не все — только те, кто решил жить среди людей. Они могущественны и очень опасны, и большинство из них ненавидит ведьм. Она купилась именно на возможность нагадить ведьмам, когда я предложил сделку.  
— Что они думают о людях?   
— Полагаю, они вообще о вас не думают, — я положил ногу на ногу и старался выглядеть невозмутимо. Санхёк явно едва сдерживался, чтобы что-то не сказать. Придурок он все-таки. А его новая прическа выглядела просто чудовищно.   
— Что ж, слава богу, — Тэгун слабо улыбнулся, и Санхёк поддержал его, натужно засмеявшись. — Как они на самом деле выглядят?   
— Не думаю, что ты действительно хотел бы это знать. Это настолько отвратительно, что человек такого зрелища не выдержит.   
— Хённим, разве тебе не нужно идти за кровью? И еще перевести денег фее?   
— Я могу заняться этим позже.  
— Чонха и Чонмо уже собираются спать. Если ты вернешься посреди ночи, то обязательно их разбудишь.   
— Разве я когда-нибудь…  
— Чонха говорила тебе, что проснулась, когда ты вернулся домой и спрашивал, все ли в порядке. Она говорила, что ты топал по лестнице как слон.   
— Она не говорила!   
— Говорила. Спроси ее сам. Не заставляй фею ждать, хённим. Совсем не весело, когда они начинают сердиться. 

Что ж, шах и мат. И Санхёк тоже это понимал. Чем быстрее я заплачу фее, тем лучшее. И еще нужно найти кровь. Надо сделать все это как можно быстрее, прежде чем фея вернется и спросит, где ее деньги. Пожалуй, задержка с оплатой выведет ее из себя сильнее, чем сегодняшний случай, когда Чонха и Чонмо вернулись домой не вовремя и прервали ритуал. Я думал, что она их сожрет. Поэтому Хёкки так сильно хочет, чтобы я ушел?   
— А что, вам есть чем без меня заняться?   
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Санхёк моргнул, на его ангельском личике отчетливо читалось, что он все прекрасно понимает. — Ты должен идти, хён. Будь осторожен. Я люблю тебя.   
Окей. Теперь я был точно уверен, что что-то происходит.   
— Мой дорогой мальчик, — я поднялся и обнял Санхёка, только чтобы еще немного позлить его. Если бы только Воншик и Хонбин могли пошпионить за этой парочкой, пока меня не будет дома…  
— Хорошо. Я ухожу. Но даже не думайте…  
— Покидать дом, — закончил Тэгун и попытался улыбнуться. Если честно, это вышло ужасающе фальшиво. Человеку стоило взять пару уроков актерского мастерства у Хонбина. 

***  
Дверь за Хагёном-хёном закрылась.   
— Вот это да, — в голосе Тэгуна звучало восхищение. — Ты очень ловко его выставил.  
Я помахал рукой:  
— Он и так уже очень многое подозревает.   
— Что… что происходит, как он думает? — Тэгун спросил нерешительно и, видит бог, я не хотел этого разговора, но рано или поздно Тэгун завел бы речь о том, почему Хагён-хён так ведет себя. — Что он имел в виду, когда задал тебе тот вопрос?   
Я выдохнул.  
— Он думает, что у меня есть к тебе чувства.   
— О…  
— Не волнуйся.  
— Я и не волнуюсь. Хонбин тоже так считает?   
— Просто игнорируй его. Он из тех, кого нынешние детишки назвали бы троллем.   
Тэгун прыснул.  
— Что смешного?   
— Ты. Говоришь «нынешние детишки», как будто тебе не меньше пятидесяти.  
— Вообще-то мне три раза по пятьдесят, так что…  
— Старик.  
— Тогда называй меня «хён».   
— Только не снова!   
— Или «господин». Или «начальник».   
— Начальник Хан?   
— Звучит неплохо. Окей, стоп. Мы ушли от главного. Хватит уводить разговор в сторону!   
— Это не моя вина, но ладно. Значит, завтрашней ночью?   
— Да, только опиши мне дом, чтобы я знал, чего ожидать. Там должна быть охрана, и мне придется зачаровывать нескольких человек — как минимум двух, а то и трех. На их месте я точно поставил бы возле двери охранников.   
— Нет, ты прав. Они будут ждать, что я свяжусь с мамой, а значит, станут прослушивать телефон и ждать возле дома.   
— Хорошо, я разберусь с охраной, ты зайдешь внутрь и объяснишься с родителями как можно быстрее. Справишься?   
Тэгун быстро кивнул. Его лицо светилось — этого Хагён никак не мог подслушать. Если бы он только узнал, что мы задумали не просто покинуть дом, а отправиться в самое опасное сейчас место, ничто не спасло бы нас от грома и молний.  
Это было настоящее сумасшествие — но Тэгун хотел как можно быстрее связаться с семьей. С каждым днем нас будут искать все отчаяннее, так что сейчас было самое время что-то делать. Хагён сам учил меня действовать как можно быстрее и решительнее, так что в происходящем он может винить только себя.   
— Ты уверен, что хочешь? Мы могли бы просто сунуть письмо в почтовый ящик.   
— Я не успокоюсь, пока не увижусь с ними. Мне просто… мне нужно их увидеть. Я не знаю, как все повернется и сколько еще мы не сможем встретиться.   
Я потянулся к Тэгуну, чтобы взять за руку, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что Воншик и Хонбин-хёны считают, будто я влюбился в Тэгуна, и снова опустил ладонь на диван. Не стоило усложнять и без того непростые вещи.   
Тэгун сам накрыл мою руку своей.


	12. Chapter 12

Я отчаянно зевал, но не собирался идти спать — было глупо потом весь день бодрствовать в одиночку. Плюс нужно было подготовиться к следующей ночи — кто знает, когда именно Хагён собирался уйти из дома.   
— Прикрывай рот, когда зеваешь, это отвратительно, — Хонбин нахмурился, и я смущенно опустил голову. Конечно, Хонбин просто цеплялся и поддевал, но все-таки было неприятно. К тому же, жутко бесило, что Хонбин обращается ко мне не как к старшему.   
Стоило, пожалуй, уважать Санхёка, который сам первым начал звать меня хёном, учитывая, что вампиры вообще не страдают вежливостью по отношению к людям. Что я сам чувствовал бы, будь я столетним вампиром, которому пришлось называть жалкого человека хёном или нуной? Кажется, я начинал понимать, но все же было неуютно, когда... дети обращались ко мне неформально.

Мы снова сидели в комнате Воншика и Хонбина. Хагён вернулся (его не было четыре часа, я засекал — значит, и завтра у нас останется около четырех часов, чтобы съездить к родителям и вернуться?) и мы говорили уже добрую половину ночи. Или — вернее сказать — они говорили, а я слушал.   
Я сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью Воншика и Хонбина. Санхёк забрался на нее прямо с ногами и немного потеснил хёнов. Они все отличались высоким ростом, но Санхёк был крупнее и выше, несмотря на свое почти детское лицо. Было так странно осознавать, что этот огромный ребенок — взрослый, зрелый вампир. Казалось, будто младшего братишку-переростка пригласили на пижамную вечеринку.   
Это сводило с ума.   
Хагён со всей своей элегантностью пристроился у них в ногах. Как он только умудрялся все время выглядеть таким позером?   
У меня в голове была каша из мыслей и чувств. Чем дольше я смотрел на вампиров, подкалывающих друг друга, смеющихся, болтающих, тем больше они напоминали мне настоящую семью — самую обычную семью. Признаться, я никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким.   
Та легкость, которая накрыла меня, когда я стриг Санхёку волосы, испарилась. Теперь сложно было сосредоточиться — вокруг происходило слишком много всего. Санхёк без руки, Воншик и Хонбин, которые выглядели чуть лучше, но все еще с трудом передвигались, — все это напоминало о том, что прошло слишком мало времени с побега: минуло всего лишь два дня, а они уже так легко болтали и смеялись, будто старались забыть о произошедшем.   
Это было странно и немного пугало. Казалось, что страх и беспокойство сломали бы их, не прячься они за легкой ниочемной болтовней и подколками. В конце концов, это место даже не было их домом. 

А еще впереди маячила завтрашняя ночь. Как мы доберемся до дома родителей? На дорогу уйдет часа полтора, если удастся найти машину. А вот если Хагён заберет ее (если он вообще завтра куда-то уедет), то пешком добираться будет слишком долго. Что если он вернется до того, как мы успеем что-то сделать? Что если он уедет слишком поздно, часа в два ночи? Как я попаду домой под утро и смогу тихо разбудить родителей? Как мы вообще справимся с охраной? Что будет делать Санхёк? А вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Что если его снова поймают? 

— Ты же устал, так почему не идешь спать? Уже почти пять, — сказал Воншик. — Мы все равно разойдемся меньше, чем через два часа.   
Воншик мне, пожалуй, нравился. Когда я думал о Воншике, на ум всегда приходила поговорка про чертей, которые водятся в тихой воде.   
— Я правда в порядке, — я снова зевнул.   
Воншик толкнул Санхёка в бок и указал на меня. А Санхёк тут же бросил взгляд на Хагёна — проверял, наблюдает ли он. Воншик снова двинул Санхёка под ребро, но тот даже не двинулся. Чего Воншик вообще от него хотел? Меня не нужно было относить в кровать, как маленького ребенка. И мне будет ужасно одиноко, если придется уйти сейчас одному.   
Санхёк сидел ближе всех ко мне, так что можно было спокойно наблюдать за ним — наблюдать, как он болтает, смеется и шутит. Я вдруг понял, что совсем мало что о нем знаю. Какой он? Чем занимается? Вероятно, он не привык сидеть в четырех стенах. Он пользуется интернетом? Смотрит телевизор у себя дома? Что у них вообще за дом? Они знают о моде на кей-поп? Откуда он достает одежду? Как обычно одевается? Они говорили, что у Хагёна много денег — откуда эти деньги? У Санхёка тоже есть сбережения? 

Я вздохнул и закрыл глаза.   
Темнота. Одна секунда, две, три.   
Может быть, пойти спать было не такой уж и плохой идеей? Слишком много всего нужно было обдумать.   
Я попрощался и все-таки вышел. Я уже добрался до дивана, когда все-таки сообразил, что Санхёку негде будет спать, так что взял подушку и улегся прямо на ковре. Перед глазами все еще мелькали картинки, а в голове носились мысли.   
Прошло больше часа, прежде чем появился Санхёк. Было слышно, как еще одна пара ног протопала в соседнюю комнату. Санхёк явно был удивлен, что я еще не сплю. Честно? Я рассчитывал, что Санхёк придет гораздо раньше. И это чувство (ожидания, волнения) мне совсем не нравилось. Мне не нравилось, что я нуждался в Санхёке.   
— Почему ты лежишь на полу, хён?   
— Чтобы ты мог устроиться на диване, — я был сейчас в том странном состоянии, когда ты уже не понимаешь, то ли так отчаянно хочется спать, то ли просто тупо ноют виски. По крови как будто пустили адреналин, и сердце билось слишком часто. Сознание спало, а тело — нет.   
Я поднял взгляд и снова увидел криво подстриженную челку — дело своих рук. Санхёк опустился рядом со мной на колени и прошептал:  
— Хагён-хён не будет злиться, если я лягу на пол, не волнуйся. 

Если честно, я правда вспомнил про Хагёна. Но это не было главной причиной! Обидно, что Санхёк думал, будто я боюсь Хагёна. А теперь, к тому же, все выглядело так, словно я был на сто процентов уверен, что Санхёк ляжет спать рядом со мной.   
Огромной цунами вдруг нахлынули мысли, которые я гнал от себя весь вечер.   
Хагён и Хонбин считали, что Санхёк влюблен в меня. Я тогда пропустил это мимо ушей, потому что сам Санхёк не видел в этом проблемы. Так поэтому Хагён был против моего присутствия в доме? Потому что считал меня опасным?   
Он считал, что чувства Санхёка взаимны? Я вел себя как?.. Я…

Санхёк взял меня за руку и потянул ближе к себе.  
— Я сплю как мертвый, — сказал он, улыбаясь своей дурацкой шутке. — Так что мне все равно где спать. Диван твой.   
Он не отпускал руку, пока я не поднялся на ноги и не сел на диван. А потом Санхёк  
медленно  
медленно  
пропустил свои пальцы сквозь мои. Сердце стучало в висках как сумасшедшее. Санхёк наклонился ближе и прошептал:  
— Не волнуйся насчет завтра, хён. Все будет хорошо. Теперь не нужно нервничать.  
— Я не нервничаю, — прошептал я в ответ.  
— Хорошо, — Санхёк устроился на полу, положив голову на край дивана. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.   
— Мы никуда не пойдем, — вырвалось у меня. — Это глупость. Я придумаю другой способ связаться с родителями. Это слишком опасно.  
Санхёк снова сел. Даже в темноте было заметно, какими огромными стали его глаза.   
— Почему?   
— Просто ты… — я встряхнул головой. — Если что-то пойдет не так, если тебя снова поймают… Нет. Мы сошли с ума. Сначала нужно, чтобы вся шумиха улеглась.  
— Тэгун, как только хёны будут чувствовать себя хорошо, мы уедем из Кореи, — Санхёк подался вперед. — Это случится не позже чем через неделю.  
Я хотел ответить ему, но Санхёк сел рядом и произнес то, что лишило меня дара речи.  
— На самом деле это не такая уж и проблема. Ты сможешь связаться с семьей из любой точки мира. Не думаю, что местная полиция будет гоняться за тобой по всему свету.  
Я долго смотрел на него.  
— Я еду с вами?   
Теперь была очередь Санхёка удивляться.  
— Я думал… я подумал, что… Я не подумал. Конечно, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь. Конечно, тебе понадобятся документы. Мне жаль. Я думал только о себе. 

Между нами повисла тяжелая завеса тишины. Я вдруг понял, что никогда раньше не видел Санхёка таким взбудораженным. Возможно, это фея наколдовала, и теперь мне везде мерещилось двойное, а то и тройное дно. Все было не таким, как казалось. Я теперь уже ни в чем не был уверен. Реальность стала шаткой и очень хрупкой.   
Что со мной будет?   
Я прижал ладони к глазам — под веками заискрились звездочки. Что если бы меня тогда привели к другому вампиру? Что если бы я никогда не задумался о том, что творят в министерстве? Что если бы я никогда не встретил Санхёка?   
Диван прогнулся, и я почувствовал, как Санхёк меня обнимает. Холод его кожи ощущался даже через одежду. Это все еще было странно, но точно не неприятно. Я ведь и сам успокаивал Санхёка тогда, в камере.   
Я хотел остаться с ним.   
Я хотел бы никогда его не встречать. 

 

***  
— Как мы попадем туда? — прошептал я.  
Санхёк в это время обшаривал гардероб Сонджэ. Мы уже и так вовсю таскали его шорты и футболки, но сейчас, на выход, нужно было что-то другое. Санхёк протянул мне джинсы и белую рубашку.   
Хагён ушел из дома буквально пару минут назад. Мы старались двигаться тихо и осторожно, будто были настоящими грабителями.   
Санхёк повернулся ко мне спиной и начал раздеваться. Я тоже поспешно схватился за край футболки, но вдруг замер, глядя на бледную спину перед собой. Она была слишком совершенной, чтобы быть настоящей. Я отвел взгляд — не хотелось бы, чтобы меня поймали за разглядыванием.   
— На машине, само собой, — ответил Санхёк.   
— Что если Хагён ее забрал?   
— У нас, вообще-то, не одна машина. Воншик-хён своего рода… маньяк во всем, что касается тачек.   
— И сколько у вас машин?   
Я переоделся и теперь разглядывал себя в зеркале. Стиль Сонджэ явно не подходил мне. Я чувствовал себя так, будто пытался косплеить подростка. Но в конце концов, Санхёк дал мне всего лишь черные джинсы с белой рубашкой, а не какую-нибудь попугайскую футболку. Интересно, он заметил, что мне нравится черно-белое или?..

Я пригладил волосы, которые все еще немного топорщились после душа.   
А вампирам нужен душ? Они вообще пачкаются?   
Я перевел взгляд на Санхёка — боже — он выглядел таким юным. Странная стрижка вместе с этими странными шмотками Сонджэ (свободная черная футболка и джинсы) делали из него какого-нибудь студента, которых можно встретить на Хондэ или Кондэ.  
— Четыре. Одна Хагёна-хёна, одна вроде как моя, а остальные две — Воншика-хёна.   
— Что значит вроде как твоя?   
— Она на самом деле не моя, а Воншика-хёна, — Санхёк ухмыльнулся. — Просто я езжу на ней чаще, так что считаю своей.   
— Когда ты научился водить?   
Он на минуту задумался.  
— В 1961-ом году. В Японии. Вообще это очень смешная история.   
Я моргнул. Моя мама родилась в 1961-ом.   
— А ты водишь?   
— Я? Д-да. Но не очень хорошо.   
— Получается, что я ведущий агент и главный водитель, — Санхёк улыбнулся, но у меня не было сил ответить ему улыбкой. Я все еще считал нашу задумку сумасшедшей, но в то же время безумно хотелось увидеть родителей.   
Мы успели обсудить шепотом план — если все пройдет гладко, мы вернемся максимум через полтора часа. Но где гарантии, что все пройдет гладко?   
— Где твоя машина?   
— Это хороший вопрос. Мы поедем не на моей машине. Возьмем тачку Чонмо.   
— Что?   
— У меня все равно нет ключей, хён! Они остались дома. Плюс она слишком далеко отсюда. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы отправились ко мне домой, забрали ключи, пошли на стоянку, поехали к твоему дому, а потом повторили все в обратном порядке?   
Я тяжело выдохнул. Господи, помоги.   
— Машина Чонмо здесь неподалеку. Я уже стащил ключи.   
— Когда ты успел?   
— Пока ты был в душе. Я спрятал их под подушками дивана. Пошли. 

С одной стороны, я был… обезоружен. Меня сейчас разрывали тысячи эмоций, в том числе — благодарность вперемешку с восторгом. Только посмотрите на Санхёка… так легко говорить о том, что он собирается угнать машину, обмануть Хагёна, рискнуть жизнью, просто для того чтобы помочь мне увидеть родителей.  
— О нет, снова этот глупый взгляд. Прекрати. Мы еще даже не выли из дома. 

С другой стороны, я был в ужасе.   
— Пошли, пора двигаться.   
— Кто-нибудь наверняка заметит, что мы ушли.   
— Если мы вернемся домой раньше Хагёна-хёна, я с этим разберусь.   
— Ты ужасно самоуверенный.  
— Урок Хагёна-хёна номер один: уверенность в себе — это все. 

Когда за нами закрылась входная дверь и пиликнул электронный замок, я вздрогнул. Кто-нибудь наверняка услышит нас. Я был готов к тому, что вот-вот завоет сирена, поднимется защитный барьер, загорится свет — в общем, ждал настоящих киношных спецэффектов. Но ничего не случилось.  
Мы торопливо натянули обувь, спустились по лестнице, и Санхёк начал искать машину Чонмо на небольшой подземной стоянке, то и дело нажимая на кнопку на брелоке.   
— Вот она, — боже, спасибо за вампирский слух. Мы забрались в машину — к слову, очень даже неплохую. Черт, что если мы ее разобьем?   
— Есть точный адрес? — спросил Санхёк, пристегиваясь в водительском кресле и включая зажигание. — Забей в навигатор.   
— Ты хорошо водишь? — я повернулся к нему. Трафик в Сеуле был нешуточным даже ночью.   
— Не хочу хвастаться, — ответил он, когда мы уже выезжали с парковки, — но я довольно хорош.   
— Ты уве… Стой! 

Следующие полчаса я провел в ледяном, липком и влажном страхе.   
Санхёк откинул сиденье до конца и держал руль одной рукой (насмотрелся рекламы, где мужики круто водят тачку, что ли?) — и машина влилась в бесконечный поток автомобилей. Я молился за свою жизнь. Кто бы ни учил Санхёка водить, ему дали максимум пару уроков.  
— Что не так?   
Санхёку, кажется, было плевать и на мой желудок, и на другие мои органы.  
— Медленнее! — закричал я, но Санхёк рассмеялся, как будто мы просто катались по набережной Ханган теплым воскресным вечером.   
Кого теперь волновало, что на нас была объявлена охота? Мы сейчас погибнем в автокатастрофе — хотя нет, это я погибну, ведь я здесь единственный живой человек. Разве честно? 

Я не заметил, как мы оказались возле дома родителей — последние минут десять я сидел с зажмуренными глазами, вжавшись в кресло и надеясь лишь на то, что в машине Чонмо хорошие подушки безопасности.   
— Сюда, верно? — Санхёк повернулся и крутанул руль. — Нам нельзя парковаться слишком близко.   
— Обратно я поведу, — я показал дрожащей рукой, что впереди есть свободное место, чтобы приткнуть машину.   
Мы добрались до жилого комплекса, и Санхёк притормозил.  
— Подожди, я сначала осмотрюсь, нет ли поблизости охраны.   
Я кивнул. Сердце вдруг забилось еще быстрее — и вовсе не из-за скорости, нет. Я вдруг испугался, что родителей могут держать под стражей. Все это время я почему-то представлял максимум одного-двоих полицейских где-нибудь в коридоре, а теперь на душе царапались кошки.

Полночь. Хагён уехал в пятнадцать минуть двенадцатого.   
Санхёк ушел, оставил меня ждать прямо на улице. Я изо всех сил пытался не выглядеть подозрительно. Мне было хорошо знакомо это место место — небольшой семейный магазин, Я миллион раз ходил сюда с родителями.   
Все было совсем не так, как я представлял себе: казалось, что сегодняшняя ночь будет похожа на экшн про шпионов, но сейчас все оборачивалось дурацкой трагикомедией.   
С ухода Санхёка прошла целая вечность, не меньше. Я совсем отчаялся и уже готов был отправляться на его поиски. Тот появился совсем с другой стороны улицы.  
— Тише, ш-ш-ш. Хорошие новости. Кажется, первый этаж чист, мы попадем в здание без проблем.   
— Санхёк, — я схватил его за руку и заставил повернуться к себе лицом. — Что ты собирался сделать с охранником? С охранниками? Если бы они там были.  
— Я бы не причинил им вреда, — просто ответил он. — Только в самом крайнем случае.   
Я все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому Санхёку, которого успел узнать, и вспомнил то время, когда мы только познакомились. Казалось, это все происходило тысячу лет назад, и теперь я видел его другим. Или я просто решил не замечать темную сторону Санхёка? 

Мы прошли в тишине до самой квартиры. Сердце билось как бешеное — так громко, что это наверняка должно было отвлекать Санхёка, но слава богу, он ничего не говорил. Мы спокойно добрались до лифта, а затем я нажал на кнопку восьмого этажа — пальцы были ледяными и не гнулись. Казалось, что я сейчас такой же холодный, как Санхёк.   
Я успел представить миллион самых страшных сценариев, но все же взял себя в руки. Мы все делали правильно?  
Восьмой этаж. Двери открылись. Я шагнул в коридор — чтобы подойти к квартире, нужно было завернуть за угол. Осторожно осмотрелся и резко выдохнул, когда увидел человека, стоявшего недалеко от квартиры родителей. Он курил, глядя куда-то за перила. Я, конечно, ждал этого, но все равно почувствовал, как по затылку поползли мурашки. Теперь все мои опасения становились явью.   
Охранник достал телефон и сел на стул недалеко от входной двери. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, кто он и зачем здесь находится.  
Я подался назад и рассказал об этом Санхёку. Тот выглянул, чтобы самому убедиться: у нас не было никакого шанса проскользнуть мимо незамеченными, даже несмотря на то, что охранник уткнулся носом в телефон и выглядел довольно беспечно. Надо было использовать элемент неожиданности.   
— Мы пробежим мимо, — прошептал Санхёк. — Сначала я, потом ты. Я зачарую его, не волнуйся. Ты просто должен зайти в дом.  
Я не успел даже поволноваться о том, что родители могли сменить код от двери, когда Санхёк схватил меня за руку и потащил за собой. Ноги двигались как будто сами по себе, и казалось, что мы оказались в кино с эффектом замедленной съемки — так всегда бывает в моменты сильного стресса. 

Спустя мгновение мы уже стояли возле двери — сигареты того мужчины рассыпались по полу. Санхёк держал его за шею и заставлял смотреть себе в глаза. Я поднял крышку электронного замка, не в силах правильно набрать код один раз, второй — я слышал, как шумит в ушах кровь. На плечо легла рука, и я едва не закричал.   
— Готово, — прошептал Санхёк на ухо.   
— Шесть, восемь, один, один, пять, — выдохнул я, опуская дрожащие руки. — Я не могу нажимать на кнопки, я слишком…  
Санхёк почти обнял меня, потянувшись к замку, а я обернулся, глядя на охранника. Тот ничего не делал — просто тихо стоял, глядя куда-то перед собой.   
Дверь открылась со знакомым пиликаньем, и я наконец глубоко вздохнул. Санхёк отодвинул меня в сторону, чтобы войти первым, прислушался, всматриваясь в темноту, а потом двинулся дальше.  
— Шевелись.  
Я вдохнул знакомый запах, провел пальцами по знакомой мебели. Я точно знал, где что находится. Я чуть задержался перед дверью в комнату моей маленькой старшей сестры и все же направился к родителям. Сестра, конечно же, без проблем поверит во все, что я скажу. А вот с родителями нужно было поговорить.

Мама едва не заплакала, когда я разбудил ее, встряхнув за плечо. Наверное, когда тебя будит посреди ночи беглый преступник-сын, это не самое приятное ощущение. Отец сразу же потянулся рукой под кровать, где у него лежала бита.  
— Это я, это я! — я отступил на шаг и поднял руки. — Мам, пап, это я, Тэгун.  
— Тэгуни? — выдохнула мама, а отец уронил биту на пол, и та с шумом покатилась к стене. — Что случилось?   
Отец встал с кровати и обнял меня так крепко, что у меня едва не выступили слезы. Черт. Ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы…  
— Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. У меня не так много времени. Я не знаю, что вам рассказали, но все это неправда. Я не предатель и не преступник. У меня правда нет времени на объяснения, но пожалуйста, поверьте.   
— Нам сказали, что ты взорвал здание министерства. И что ты все это время работал на вампиров, — в голосе мамы звучала горечь. — Что происходит, Тэгун?   
— Я не… Я… — «…спас вампира? А теперь живу с ними? Не думаю, что вампиры заслуживают всей этой ненависти, потому что вы просто их плохо знаете?». — Это неправда. Я просто узнал про правительственный заговор, и теперь от меня пытаются избавиться.   
О, боже.   
Родители молчали и смотрели на меня с ужасом. А сам я не знал, продолжать или лучше остановиться, пока все не стало еще сложнее.   
— Просто… пожалуйста, поверьте мне. Мне нужно спрятаться на какое-то время, а потом я свяжусь с вами или они сами найдут меня. Но я в безопасности. Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста. Я вернусь, правда пока не знаю, когда точно.   
— Тэгун! — Санхёк стоял на пороге. — Скоро тут будет охрана. Нужно убираться. Здесь есть черная лестница?   
— Кто… — начал было отец, но Санхёк его проигнорировал.  
— Тэгун, давай!   
Я поспешно обнял маму, а потом отца, позволил Санхёку сжать свою руку и потянуть к выходу. Но на полпути Санхёк вдруг замер, прислушиваясь, развернулся и толкнул меня обратно в комнату.   
— Поздно.   
Я перестал думать еще минут десять назад, просто реагировал на Санхёка и послушно следовал за ним.   
Санхёк прошагал мимо опешивших родителей и открыл окно, выглянул, а затем без лишних слов взобрался на подоконник.   
— Сюда!  
Я тут же пошел на его голос — сейчас я готов был следовать за Санхёком куда угодно. Стоило приблизиться, Санхёк спрыгнул на парапет с той стороны окна. Он держался рукой за выступ. В окне виднелась только его макушка.   
— Идем, Тэгун! Пожалуйста, закройте за нами окно.  
Я перебрался к нему на парапет, и сердце забилось где-то в горле. Казалось, от страха я не смогу двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой — мы стояли на узкой (не шире ступни) полоске бетона в восьми этажах над землей.   
— Тэгун!   
Я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Санхёка и тут же растерял все мысли. Где-то краем сознания я понимал, что делаю, но сейчас просто не мог отвести от глаз от Санхёка. Наверное, именно так чувствует себя зачарованный человек.   
— Спускайся. Я не позволю тебе упасть.   
Я покорно шагнул вниз, а Санхёк подставил свою калечную руку, чтобы я не ударился о стену. Он придвинулся ближе, буквально накрыл меня собой, прижимая к стене всем своим телом. Теперь нас нельзя было увидеть из окна — нас заслонял небольшой козырек. И в этот момент Санхёк снял завесу тумана — безмятежная пустота исчезла, как не бывало — мне показалось, что ему в лицо плеснули ледяной водой.   
Я прижался спиной к стене, воздух застрял в груди, выдохнуть было больно. Санхёк сцепил зубы от напряжения и сейчас явно делал все, чтобы удержать нас обоих на узком парапете. Я обнял его за талию и замер.

Я отчаянно надеялся, что родители закрыли за нами окно вовремя, и нас ничего не выдаст. А что с сестрой? Она наверняка уже проснулась. Я прислушался, но не смог разобрать ничего за гулким биением собственного сердца.   
— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Санхёк на ухо. — Дыши. Я тебя держу. Ты не упадешь.   
Санхёк, холодный и сильный, прижимался к мой груди, в спину впивались ледяные камни кирпичной кладки. Санхёк впервые был так близко, он шептал что-то мне на ухо, пытаясь успокоить. Но в такой ситуации успокоиться было невозможно. Я был в ужасе.   
Прямо над нашими головами раздался звук открывающегося окна.   
Мы тут же затихли. Санхёк уткнулся носом в мою шею. А сам я зажмурился и крепче сжал в пальцах ткань его рубашки, отсчитывая секунды до того, как нас обнаружат.   
Санхёк рисковал собой ради меня. Он мог просто сбежать, мог не предлагать свою помощь, потому что я никогда бы его сам об этом не попросил. Если нас обнаружат, что сделают со мной? А с Санхёком? 

— Охранника зачаровали, а ваша входная дверь была раскрыта настежь. И вы думаете, я поверю, что ничего не случилось?   
Голос доносился из открытого окна. Санхёк медленно поднял голову.   
— Вы же сами проверили весь дом: Тэгуна здесь нет.   
— Хотелось бы верить. Но ваш сын работает на вампиров. Ни один человек не способен зачаровать кого-то так хорошо, как это делают вампиры. Не важно, что сказал ваш сын — он солгал. Он предал и вас, и нас. Вы сами должны быть заинтересованы в том, чтобы его поймали. Кто знает, что он может натворить — он и его подельники.   
— Его здесь нет, — повторила мама, но ее голос звучал уже не так уверенно. Это было больно слышать. Очень больно.   
— Почему дверь была открыта?   
— Мы услышали странные звуки снаружи и хотели проверить, что случилось.  
— И потом просто оставили ее открытой?   
— Возможно, я просто не закрыл ее на замок. Возраст, знаете ли. Иногда забываешь о каких-то простейших вещах, — в голосе отца сквозил сарказм. Он всегда становился едким, когда его загоняли в угол. 

Санхёк улыбнулся краем губ, и я почувствовал, как кожи коснулось его холодное дыхание. Если я сейчас истерически заржу, вина полностью будет лежать на Санхёке.   
— Я понимаю, что вы любите своего сына. Но вы должны понять, что он сейчас находится в бегах. Он преступник.   
— Я готов рассказать вам что угодно, чтобы помочь расследованию, — холодно ответил отец.   
— Мне нравится твой папа, — прошептал Санхёк, и я подавил желание двинуть ему между ног.   
— Почему вы считаете, что если охранника зачаровали, то это непременно дело рук моего сына? Вы делаете поспешные выводы. Вполне возможно, что какой-то вампир решил поужинать.   
Окно закрылось, и голоса стали едва слышны. Сколько нам еще торчать здесь? 

Впрочем, я больше не испытывал того парализующего ужаса — теперь я понял, что отец на моей стороне, и мог размышлять более-менее здраво. Когда моя жизнь покатилась под откос? Когда она стала такой тупой и до смешного бессмысленной?   
Начиная с той сумасшедшей поездки на машине и заканчивая тем, где и как я стоял сейчас — в восьми этажах над землей, в обнимку с вампиром. Только небо знало, чем закончится эта ночь. Хагён непременно оторвет мне голову. Никаких сомнений.   
Санхёк переступил с ноги на ногу, и я сглотнул. Учитывая ситуацию, в которой мы оказались, как мы были прижаты друг к другу, стесняться мне уже не приходилось, но все же…  
Санхёк снова двинулся. Черт, просто замри на месте, не дергайся. Ночь была холодной, да еще поднялся сильный влажный ветер. Я начал ощутимо дрожать.   
— Если бы ты был теплым, — пробормотал я и почувствовал, как в груди Санхёка дрожит смешок.   
— Я согрею тебя позже.  
Сволочь.  
Я устал, и пришлось обнять Санхёка за талию второй рукой. Теперь я чувствовалось, какие крепкие у него мышцы — и это при всей его видимой худощавости. Кажется, Санхёк говорил, что его человеческая жизнь была совсем непростой. 

— Я устал, — прошептал я, и Санхёк боднул лбом мою щеку. — Что это значит?   
— Это значит — хватит ныть. В следующий раз я тебя укушу.   
— У тебя не клыков.   
— У меня все еще есть зубы, гений.   
Окей, подловил.   
Но главная проблема все еще оставалась нерешенной: мы оба не представляли, как долго нужно будет продержаться на парапете. Я не прекращал дрожать, и с каждой минутой становилось все хуже. Кто знал, на сколько нас обоих хватит. В этой ситуации малейшее движение могло стать фатальным.   
— Мне нравится, как пахнет мыло, которым ты пользуешься в душе, — прошептал Санхёк.   
— Что?   
— Просто поддерживаю разговор.  
— Спасибо?   
— Смущаю тебя. Мне нравится, когда ты краснеешь.   
— Ты даже не можешь видеть меня сейчас.   
— Могу. А если бы не мог видеть — я могу тебя чувствовать.   
Нужно было остановиться. Санхёк всегда любил цепляться, заигрывать, но… но только не сейчас. Не так.   
— Думаешь, это подходящее время для прелюдии к сексу?  
— Не знаю, чем еще здесь можно заняться.   
— Как насчет того, чтобы сосредоточиться и держаться крепче?   
— Я не позволю тебе упасть, я же сказал. Верь мне хоть немного.  
— Хорошо. 

Вместо всех этих дурацких планов… Черт, нужно было просто убедить Хагёна купить левый телефон, уехать куда-нибудь подальше от дома Чонмо и позвонить родителям, а потом выкинуть трубку. Хагён не был бы против. И не пришлось бы таскать с собой Санхёка — мы могли бы поехать вдвоем с Хагёном. Так что Санхёк не был бы сейчас в опасности.   
Почему, черт подери, я не подумал об этом раньше?   
Даже если бы не удалось встретиться с родителями, обнять их…  
— Что не так?   
Я уперся затылком в стену и теперь не мог не смотреть в глаза Санхёку — я чувствовал глубокую, всепоглощающую вину.   
— Ты в опасности из-за меня. Мы затеяли все это, чтобы спасти тебя, и теперь погляди, где мы оказались.   
Санхёк смотрел на меня сверху вниз — наши лица были на расстоянии пары сантиметров, не больше. Он смотрел на меня так же пронзительно, как десятком минут раньше, когда зачаровывал, чтобы отогнать страх.   
Все, что я теперь чувствовал — блаженная пустота.   
— Ради тебя — что угодно, — улыбнулся Санхёк.

 

***  
У меня подкосились колени, стоило снова оказаться в комнате. Отец Тэгуна прижал палец к губам. Впрочем, я и не планировал сейчас издавать никаких громких звуков. Я просто выдохся. А кого бы не вымотала часовая прогулка по тонкому парапету на высоте восьмого этажа?   
Мать Тэгуна выглядела так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок.   
В комнате появился еще один человек — девушка. Она сидела на кровати и смотрела на меня во все глаза. Наверное, сестра.   
Девушка достала телефон и быстро написала что-то, а потом развернула его экраном к нам с Тэгуном:   
«Квартиру прослушивают. Молчите. Родителей арестуют, если они не будут сотрудничать с полицией».   
Тэгун выглядел так, будто сожалел о том, что вообще родился на свет. Его отец коснулся меня, чтобы помочь сесть, как вдруг… Он выдохнул и отшатнуться так, будто обжегся. Отлично, поехали.   
Тэгун устало покачал головой и протянул ладонь за телефоном.  
«Он не опасен. Он не причинит вам вреда. Он помогает мне прятаться». 

Вряд ли это спасло бы положение: Тэгуна обвиняли в том, что он работает на вампиров — и вуаля, вот он Хан Санхёк, во плоти и крови (окей, просто во плоти) сидит на полу их собственной спальни.   
«Вампир», — прошептал отец Тэгуна одними губами своей жене и дочери, и они обе отпрянули.   
«Без клыков», — я продемонстрировал зубы и помотал головой так сильно, как только мог. — «Не кусаюсь».   
«Он спас меня. Пожалуйста, верьте мне. Пожалуйста!» — печатал Тэгун, а его сестра медленно кивала, не отрывая глаз от Санхёка.   
«Охрана еще здесь?»  
Сестра Тэгуна показала два пальца, и я прикрыл глаза, размышляя, что делать. Я мог зачаровать только одного человека за раз. Но сейчас этого делать было нельзя — люди снова заметят, что охранник под гипнозом — и как они только догадались в прошлый раз? Нельзя было ранить или убивать. Нужно было убраться отсюда, не оставив следов.   
«Что если залезть на этаж выше и выбраться через соседнюю квартиру?»  
А сестра у Тэгуна была сообразительной! Вот только снова лезть через окно сейчас мне хотелось меньше всего. Уверен, что Тэгуну тоже. 

Мать Тэгуна замахала руками, показывая дочери, чтобы забыла даже думать об этом. Она притянула к себе мужа и что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Так что девушке ничего не оставалось, кроме как разглядывать меня. Я помахал ей в ответ, и Тэгун хлопнул меня по руке.   
Через минуту нас посвятили в родительский план: мать Тэгуна закричит, что вампир ломится в спальню через окно, отец откроет дверь и впустит охрану. А в это время мы с Тэгуном выберемся через дверь на улицу.   
Учитывая, что произошло этой ночью, план можно было даже назвать скучным.   
Мы решили выждать еще полчаса, чтобы быть уверенными, что полиция не наблюдает за лестницей. Я устроился за обеденным столом вместе с Тэгуном и его семьей. Сестра Тэгуна не сводила с меня глаз.   
Все молчали, и это было очень-очень странно. Мать Тэгуна приготовила чай и даже поставила чашку для меня. Это было самой милой вещью на свете, но я вынужден был отказаться. Воншик-хён как-то лет сорок назад пытался есть человеческую пищу, чтобы проверить, что будет. Не самые приятные воспоминания. 

Сестра Тэгуна потянулась, чтобы коснуться моей руки — у нее было такое выражение лица, будто она увидела какое-то новое, неизвестное науке животное. И теперь Тэгун хлопнул по пальцам уже ее.  
«Такой холодный!» — произнесла она восхищенно одними губами. — «Как лед».  
Отец Тэгуна многозначительно откашлялся. Он велел дочери подать ему телефон и напечатал:   
«Как тебя зовут?»  
«Хан Санхёк», — набрал я в ответ.  
«Пожалуйста, не обращай моего сына в вампира».  
Тэгун закатил глаза и всем видом дал понять, что эта последняя вещь, которая вообще может случиться.   
«Я не хочу обращать его», — напечатал я быстро, и Тэгун поднял брови. Его отец кивнул и снова сел в кресле. 

Тэгун явно был не в своей тарелке — по крайней мере, он постоянно ерзал и оглядывался на настенные часы. Прошло уже много времени, и теперь я был уверен: Тэгун боится, что мы не успеем вернуться домой раньше Хагёна-хёна. Мы оба не знали, что нам придется пережить этим вечером столько волнительных минут. Хагён-хён не мог не почувствовать мои эмоций, он наверняка будет торопиться домой, только чтобы проверить, не случилось ли чего. Либо он уже вернулся, либо сейчас был в пути. Так что нам с Тэгуном нельзя терять времени — нужно собраться и сбежать отсюда как можно быстрее. Мне предстоит очень и очень нелегкое дело — защищать Тэгуна.   
«Пошли» — произнес я одними губами, и Тэгун тут же вскочил на ноги.   
Он попрощался в последний раз, и все заняли свои места на нашей импровизированной сцене — отец и мать в спальне, сестра в своей комнате, а мы с Тэгуном спрятались недалеко от двери, за шторой. Если честно, меня очень тронуло то, как семья Тэгуна приняла меня. Неудивительно, что Тэгуну так важно было увидеться с ними. Чувствовалось, что они любят друг друга.   
Именно поэтому Хагён отреагировал так на Тэгуна? Потому что он любит меня?   
Вот только не хватало сейчас этих уколов совести.

Раздался звук бьющегося стекла. Этого не было в сценарии, но похоже, родители Тэгуна отлично импровизировали. Затем женщина громко, надрывно закричала, и отец Тэгуна бросился к двери:   
— Быстрее! Сюда! Вампир! Здесь вампир, вампир лезет в квартиру! — сестра присоединилась к этому балагану.  
По-хорошему, все мы заслужили как минимум Оскара. Полиция послушно вбежала в квартиру, и Тэгун взял меня за руку.   
Спустя секунду мы рванули в коридор. 

***  
Тэгун вел машину в тишине (он заявил, что пустит меня за руль только через свой труп) минут десять. А затем свернул на обочину и хлопнул ладонями по рулю. Черт. Я осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу — Тэгун дрожал.   
— Я в порядке, просто… это все слишком для меня, — выдохнул он в сложенные лодочкой ладони. — Не могу поверить, что это все происходит со мной.   
— Настоящее сумасшествие, — я медленно гладил его по затылку и перебирал пальцами прядки волос — импульсивно, не задумываясь. Даже убрав руку, я еще чувствовал их мягкость.   
Гладить Тэгуна по голове было чертовски плохой идеей. Я сам не понял, почему сделал это — не потому ли, что вспомнил сейчас о Джехване? Черт. Нет, точно не поэтому, но так точно решили бы Хонбин и Хагён.   
Что у меня за странная фиксация на Тэгуне? Что сейчас случилось? Даже когда мы прижимались друг к другу там, под окном, все было не так трогательно и интимно. Это чувство выжигало меня изнутри.   
Тэгун тогда произнес: «Если бы ты был теплым». Тэгун сам был почти горячим. Этот жар тек сквозь тонкую одежду и проникал в меня, прямо под кожу. Проще всего было скрыть свое волнение за шутками и флиртом, но…  
Это надо было прекращать. Нельзя было больше касаться Тэгуна. Он сам уже наверняка заметил, что я больше ни до кого так не дотрагиваюсь. 

Тэгун выпрямился и прикрыл глаза.  
— Спасибо.   
— Рано благодарить. Я еще не спас тебя от Хагёна-хёна.   
— И за это спасибо, — он вдруг снова посмотрел на меня. А потом коснулся моей руки и опять опустил веки. — Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, как много это для меня значит.   
Мы не в первый раз держались за руки — и, наверное, в этом не было ничего особенного, но меня начинало трясти. И это само по себе пугало сильнее всего. Было так естественно чувствовать теплые кончики пальцев Тэгуна на своей коже. И в то же время меня ужасало безумно сильное желание оттолкнуть его руку. При этом я прекрасно понимал, что скоро сам снова потянусь за прикосновением.   
Что со мной происходило? Что все это значило для самого Тэгуна?   
Обе наши руки, сцепленные в замок, лежали на моем бедре. В последний раз я чувствовал нечто подобное, когда влюблялся в огонь в глазах и сладость языка, в острые эмоции, в открытое, вызывающее неповиновение. Тэгун был совсем другим. У них с Джехваном не было ничего общего.   
— Нужно ехать, — сказал я, и Тэгун убрал руку.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда мы наконец вернулись домой, я не ожидал. что увижу в темной гостиной сразу три силуэта. Едва переступив порог, я почувствовал на себе испепеляющий взгляд Хагёна. Тот выдохнул — глубоко, шумно, всей грудью, как будто вынырнул откуда-то из Марианской впадины, и это укололо в самое сердце.   
Мы с Санхёком стояли вдвоем на самом краю ковра и ждали, когда что-нибудь наконец случится. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и я разглядел, что Хагён сидит, закрыв лицо ладонями, а Воншик и Хонбин просто смотрят. Лучше бы закричали, в самом деле. Меня накрыло душной, тяжелой волной вины, которая набирала силу еще с тех пор, как мы добрались к родителям.   
— Мне жаль. Я…  
Я должен был взять ответственность на себя, но Хагён так резко поднялся на ноги, что все слова застыли у меня на языке.   
— Уверен, у вас была веская причина покинуть дом. У тебя была очень веская причина вытащить Санхёка на улицу, где рыскают не только охотники, но и ведьмы. С нетерпением жду твоего рассказа.   
— Хённим, я хотел помочь ему. Я сам вызывался пойти, — прервал его Санхёк. — Позволь мне объяснить…  
Хагён приблизился, схватил меня за рубашку и затолкнул в первую же попавшуюся комнату — кажется, тут жила Намджу. Из меня как будто одним ударом выбили дыхание. Краем глаза я увидел, что Санхёк дернулся остановить Хагёна, но не успел. Хагён был невероятно, чудовищно быстрым. Я едва устоял на ногах, не понял, что происходит, как за нами уже закрылась дверь и щелкнул замок. Хагён смотрел на меня так, как будто хотел сказать сразу тысячу разных вещей, но не знал, с какой начать. 

Мы стояли посреди небольшой спальни и молчали, пока Хагён наконец не отвернулся с едва сдерживаемым раздражением — все эмоции были написаны у него на лице. Я никогда не видел его неуклюжим или нерешительным — Хагён всегда казался идеальным, лощеным, элегантным. Сейчас Хагён выглядел разбитым. Я был в ужасе. Нет, Хагён явно не собирался убивать меня прямо сейчас, но он мог сделать с мной много других неприятных вещей.  
— Ты понимаешь, что могло случиться?   
Он снова повернулся ко мне лицом.  
— Мне жаль, я слишком поздно понял, как глупо было втягивать его во все это, но другого плана у меня не было. Нужно было как-то связаться с родителями, чтобы дать им знать, что я не предатель и что со мной все в порядке. Я не знал, когда смогу их увидеть снова. Он… он просто хотел мне помочь. А я бы не справился без него. Я больше не буду пытаться снова связаться с ними, обещаю.   
Я выдал все это буквально на одном дыхании, сдерживал эмоции изо всех сил. Под тонким-тонким льдом пылал огонь, и Хагён мог разбить этот лед одним движением.   
— Я уже потерял его однажды, Чон Тэгун.   
Этот хриплый шёпот резанул по самому сердцу сильнее, чем если бы Хагён сейчас кричал и ругался. Хагён стоял на месте, сжав кулаки. Мне нечего было ответить — я прекрасно понимал, что наделал. Если бы Санхёка схватили, я никогда не смог бы простить себя.  
— Зачем он сделал это? Что между вами происходит?   
Я думал о том, как тесно прижимался ко мне Санхёк, как он гладил мои волосы в машине. 

Санхёк смотрел на меня сверху вниз — наши лица были на расстоянии пары сантиметров, не больше. Он смотрел на меня так же пронзительно, как десятком минут раньше, когда зачаровывал, чтобы отогнать страх. Все, что я теперь чувствовал — блаженная пустота.   
— Ради тебя — что угодно. 

— Ничего, — сказал я, но это было слишком глупо. Хагён усмехнулся.   
— Ничего не происходит, — я повторил, в этот раз увереннее. — Он просто хотел помочь мне…  
— Ты знаешь, кто такой Джехван?   
Я закрыл рот.  
— Вижу, что знаешь. Ты в курсе, что с ним в конце концов случилось? Что случилось с Санхёком?  
Я еле заметно покачал головой.   
— Думаю, что не ты должен рассказывать мне об этом.  
— Не я? — Хагён снова усмехнулся, на этот раз с неверием. — В последний раз, когда Санхёк спутался с человеком, я едва удержал его от самоубийства. Ты знаешь, что это за чувство? Знаешь, как это, когда тот, кого ты любишь больше жизни, так страдает, что готов умереть?   
Мне нечего было ответить.   
— Хён! — в дверь тяжело стукнули с другой стороны. — Хватит!   
Хагён приблизился, подняв руки, и прикоснулся к моим щекам холодными ладонями. Это было похоже на ожог. Он смотрел прямо в глаза. Хочет зачаровать? Укусить?   
Но то, что я почувствовал, сильно отличалось от гипноза Санхёка. Я не ощутил ни спокойствия, ни безмятежности. 

Я моргнул — и лицо Хагёна, омытое лунным светом, пропало. Теперь я смотрел чужими глазами.

Сердце болело — так ужасно болело, как будто разрывалось на части. Я никогда прежде не ощущал подобного. Нужно было найти Санхёка как можно быстрее. Нужно было узнать, что случилось.   
Я позволил инстинкту вести себя. Инстинкты никогда не подводили меня, если речь шла о Санхёке, и сейчас они уверенно вели меня между дворцовыми постройками в кромешной темноте. И наконец… наконец я нашел его.   
Санхёк сидел в саду неподалеку от покоев принца — я знал, что это такое: я однажды уже следил за ним. Конечно, я следил. Никто бы не смог винить меня за желание защитить своего ребенка и выяснить, во что тот ввязался. Санхёк сидел, ссутулившись, над каким-то телом.   
Он что, пил кровь?.. Так открыто?.. Но потом я понял, на что похожи звуки, которые он издавал. Санхёк плакал.   
Я никогда до сих пор не видел Санхёка плачущим — наоборот, тот часто смеялся. Да и плакал он сейчас как-то… странно. Как будто его тело разрывалось на части с каждым выдохом. Так плачут, когда не могут осознать, что произошло и как с этим жить.   
— Хёкки? — я медленно-медленно приближался к нему, чтобы не напугать. Тогда Санхёк поднял лицо. Оно было испачкано в крови — не только глаза, но и губы. Я бросил быстрый взгляд на тело на его коленях — это был Джехван. Его шея была разорвана. Из раны била темная, почти черная кровь.  
— Хёкки, что случилось?   
— Его… отравили, — он говорил рвано, его тело тряслось, слова явно давались с трудом. — Я пытался… высосать яд, но… Не с… не смог.   
Я уставился на тело принца в ужасе. Он был мертв, его шелковый ханбок, видимо, бывший когда-то небесно-голубым, был измазан в крови и рвоте. Я перевел взгляд на его еще прекрасные мертвые глаза. При жизни Джехван напоминал великолепную статую, произведение искусства, а то, что сейчас лежало на коленях у Санхёка, не имело с прежним Джехваном ничего общего.   
— Санхёк, ты сказал, что пытался высосать яд?   
Я понятия не имел, что за яд был в теле Джехвана. И если Санхёк тоже его выпил…  
Я вскинул голову. Где-то вдалеке раздавались крики и шум. А передо мной — Санхёк с окровавленными губами и Джехван с рваной раной на горле.   
— Санхёк, нужно уходить, — я потянул его за руку. Санхёк оттолкнул меня, цепляясь за мертвое тело. И тогда я схватил его за плечи, и на меня нахлынуло страшное, невероятно тяжелое чувство — все-таки связь создателя и ребенка всегда была очень сильна. Я упал на колени. — Санхёк, пожалуйста. Здесь скоро будет толпа. Не заставляй меня приказывать.   
— Мне все равно, — прошептал он. — Все равно.   
— Санхёк, следуй за мной. Сейчас же, — у меня не было выбора. И я не пожалел, даже когда увидел волну гнева, пробежавшую по лицу поднявшегося на ноги Санхёка. Тело Джехвана осталось лежать на траве.  
— Хён, нет! — Санхёк практически умолял, но повиновался приказу. Он должен был следовать за мной, обязан был. Магия родительской связи не позволила бы ему ослушаться. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу оставлять его.  
Я не дал ему остановиться. Я не отменял приказ до тех пор, пока мы не вернулись домой. И стоило только мне отпустить ту нить, которая держала Санхёка, как он рванулся обратно к двери. Пришлось схватить его и повалить на пол, а потом отдать еще один приказ. Я всем своим телом чувствовал, как трясся от слез Санхёк в моих руках.   
Я тоже плакал. Я обнимал его больше четырех часов, пока на горизонте не заалел рассвет.

Я вдруг понял, что Хагён все еще стоит, прислонившись лбом к моему лбу. И что воспоминание закончилось. Мне пришлось обнять его за талию — казалось, иначе он упадет. Горячие слезы текли по лицу. Я зажмурился, но это не помогло остановить слезы, а тем более забыть то, что я только что увидел. В грудь как будто всадили толстый штырь, дышать было сложно, хотя я и пытался сделать несколько глубоких вдохов.  
— Вскоре после этого я застал его на улице перед самым рассветом. Он просто стоял и ждал, когда взойдет солнце. Опоздай я на пару минут, от него осталась бы только горстка пепла. Я наблюдал за ним месяцами. Не позволял выходить из дома. Он ненавидел меня за это, но мне было плевать. В конце концов, время лечит любые раны, — прошептал Хагён. — А все, что есть у вампиров, — это время. Теперь я снова спрошу тебя: что между вами происходит?   
— Ничего, — ответил я, и Хагён поднял голову, глядя мне прямо в глаза. — Ничего не произойдет, — поправился я и почувствовал, как упало куда-то в желудок сердце.  
Хагён отпустил меня.   
— Хорошо. 

***  
Я в бессильной ярости мерил шагами гостиную. Я не мог поверить в то, что Хагён-хён сейчас делал. Зачем он показал все это Тэгуну? Зачем?  
Я помотал головой, стараясь не слушать внутренний голос, который нашептывал: «Ты знаешь почему», и продолжал двигаться.   
— Сядь, Хёкки, — сказал Хонбин-хён. Всего лишь Хонбин. Он уже не в первый раз обращался ко мне. А я решил не слушаться. В конце концов, он не Хагён-хён и не может меня заставить.   
— Сядь, Хёкки, пожалуйста, — теперь уже раздался мягкий, глубокий голос Воншика.   
Я вдруг понял, что у меня больше нет сил бороться со всеми: с Хагёном-хёном и этими двумя. Я тяжело опустился на диван.  
— Как ты мог? — сказал Воншик-хён, и боль и переживания в его голосе заставили меня возненавидеть себя еще сильнее. Конечно, все это было ужасно глупо, но я должен был помочь Тэгуну. Я сделал это не для того, чтобы пощекотать себе нервы, нет! Но в любом случае Я прекрасно понимал, что обо мне будут волноваться.   
— Хагён-хён был вне себя. Он ворвался в дом, и когда понял, что тебя нет… ты знаешь, как это страшно — видеть его таким потерянным?   
Хонбин-хён говорил так, будто складывал стену из огромных камней. Я заслужил это. Определенно заслужил, но не мог сосредоточиться, потому что всей душой был сейчас в соседней комнате. Что, черт подери, Хагён и Тэгун там делали так долго? Последние пару минут за дверью было абсолютно тихо. Неужели он мог что-то сделать с Тэгуном?  
Плач. Я вдруг услышал плач.   
Мы все одновременно повернули головы в сторону комнаты Намджу. Я не смог даже открыть рот — меня сковал ужас. Да что там?..  
— Не… — Хонбин-хён не успел остановить меня, я тут же рванул к Тэгуну. 

 

***  
— Что произошло?   
Мне все еще трудно было ходить и стоять (когда ноги уже полностью исцелятся?). Я сел рядом с Хагёном на кровать. Тот смотрел куда-то в стену и молчал.   
— Я замучился, — пробормотал он вместо того, чтобы ответить. — Почему он не понимает, как это опасно?   
— Не думаю, что он не понимает, — я положил ладонь на затылок Хагёна. — Он просто решил, что выйти из дома было важнее. Ты же знаешь его.   
— Я снова и снова думаю о том, что однажды потеряю его навсегда. Его поймают и убьют или ранят еще сильнее, и я не смогу спасти его в следующий раз. Он просто не станет слушать, — Хагён повернулся ко мне, умоляя понять. Я знал: сейчас он борется со своими эмоциями. Его голос стал глуше: — Он не послушал меня тогда и не слушает теперь.   
— Ты правда думаешь, что это связано с Джехваном? — осторожно спросил я. — Это его больное место. Он был очень расстроен, когда услышал тебя.   
— Я знаю, — Хагён кивнул. — Между ними что-то есть — между ним и Тэгуном. Не важно, что Тэгуна не убили сейчас. Он все равно умрет рано или поздно — он всего лишь человек. Что если тогда Санхёк попытается снова?..  
Хагён остановился. 

Я не знал до сегодняшней ночи, что Санхёк пытался убить себя. Это стало шоком для нас обоих — для меня и для Хонбина. Санхёк наверняка был расстроен тем, что теперь все об этом узнали.   
А что было бы, если бы Хонбин умер? Каждый день в камере, когда я просыпался и видел Хонбина, то чувствовал благодарность. При этом я был готов к тому, что завтра Хонбина здесь уже не окажется.   
Смотреть на то, как ему причиняют боль…   
Смотреть на то, как он пытается скрыть, что ему больно, чтобы не ранить меня… Хонбин всегда мучился сильнее, когда приходила моя очередь страдать.   
Если бы Хонбин умер там, я скорее всего последовал бы за ним. Зачем мне одному нужна вечность? 

— Нет, если Санхёк обратит его, — осторожно прошептал я, не представляя, как Хагён воспримет это.   
Хагён повернулся, глядя на меня огромными как плошки глазами.   
— Посмотри, что Тэгун уже сделал. Стал предателем, пытался помочь Санхёку бежать. Ты правда думаешь, что это так уж невероятно? Ты сам сказал, что между ними что-то есть.   
Хагён долго молчал.   
— Будет очень плохо, если Санхёк снова влюбится, хён? — я не стал бы скрывать: за все эти годы с Хонбином и Хагёном бок-о-бок я немного научился искусству манипуляции.  
Хагён нахмурился, глядя на свои руки, и мягко ответил:  
— Конечно, нет. Но если Тэгун — тот самый единственный… И если это сработает… И если Тэгун захочет, чтобы его обратили… Слишком много «если». Я не смогу снова наблюдать, как он мучается.  
Хагён тяжело опустил голову на мое плечо — повезло, что на здоровое плечо, — и я услышал выдох самого усталого существа на свете. 

 

***  
— Тэгун? Что случилось? Почему ты плакал?   
Наверное, не стоило осыпать Тэгуна сразу таким количеством вопросов, но эта ночь стала для нас всех настоящим адом, и я порядком задолбался.   
Слеза, катившаяся по лицу Тэгуна, блестела в лунном свете. Возможно, со мной было что-то не так, но сейчас Тэгун казался удивительно красивым.   
Тэгун поспешно провел ладонями по лицу и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Он… Я не знал, что ты мог сделать что-то подобное. Он показал мне часть своих воспоминаний. Когда… — Тэгун взглянул на меня и замолчал.   
— Когда Джехван умер? — я буквально заставил себя это произнести.   
— Да, — прошептал Тэгун.  
— Зачем?   
— Я думаю… — он отвернулся и уставился на покрывало, — он переживал за тебя. Я имею в виду… я сказал ему, что ничего не происходит — а это правда — но он все же думал, что это не так, и… — Тэгун снова замолчал, кусая губу. — Он думает, ты помог мне сегодня, потому что ты… мы… Чувства. Я сказал ему, что это не правда. 

Я не знал, с чего начать.   
Да, у меня есть к тебе чувства, но у тебя ко мне их нет.  
Нет, у меня нет к тебе никаких чувств, но у тебя ко мне они есть.   
Ни у кого из нас нет чувств друг к другу.   
Мы оба испытываем чувства друг к другу.   
Да, мы оба делаем вид, что ничего не чувствуем. 

— Чувства, — все, что в итоге смог произнести я, и Тэгун кивнул.   
Черт, Хагён не имел никакого права показывать эти воспоминания Тэгуну! Не имел! Кто знает, как все это выглядело с точки зрения Хагёна, ведь он нашел меня только тогда, когда Джехван был уже мертв.   
— Ты так сильно любил его, — вдруг прошептал Тэгун.   
Было одновременно странно и тупо задыхаться, когда тебе и не нужно было дышать. Каждый раз при воспоминании о Джехване сердце словно совершало кульбит на американских горках: от восторга до чудовищного отчаяния.   
— Я солгал тебе, — продолжил Тэгун.  
— Что?   
— Я сказал тебе, что никогда не влюблялся. Но это не так.   
— О. Она… или он тоже умерли?   
Было заметно, что Тэгун борется сам с собой, и в какой-то момент я решил, что так и есть — правда умерли — пока Тэгун не улыбнулся горько:  
— Нет. Она просто ушла.   
Я сел рядом и сочувственно кивнул, позволяя себе наконец расслабиться.   
— Не знаю, зачем я сказал тебе это. Что соврал.   
— Ну, мы оба любили и потеряли свою любовь. Ура нам обоим.   
— Ты все еще любишь его?   
Что ж, вот оно. Началось.  
— Да. Нет.  
Тэгун кивнул, как будто понял, что я имел в виду. Вероятно, понял.   
— Я скучаю по возможности прикоснуться к ней. А ты?   
— Мне не хватает того, как он улыбался мне.  
— Мне не хватает запаха ее духов. Они были милыми.   
— Мне не хватает его пения.  
— Мне не хватает того, как она… Когда она смущалась, то закрывала лицо руками — это было так очаровательно.  
— Мне не хватает того, как он сходил с ума, когда я выигрывал у него в шахматы.   
— Серьезно?   
— Да. Он ужасно любил соревноваться.   
— Я скучаю по тому, как мы держались за руки.  
— Я тоже. Мне всегда это нравилось. С одной стороны, ничего особенного, но с другой…  
Тэгун вдруг поднял руку, которая лежала между нами, и убрал ее на свое колено. Это было похоже на пощечину.  
Мне нечего было больше сказать.


	14. Chapter 14

— Это мучительно, — прошептал Хонбин мне на ухо так, как это мог сделать только вампир. Хонбин заслужил оба недовольных взгляда — и Хагёна, и Санхёка. Тэгун не слышал его, но видел, как отреагировали остальные, и нахмурился.   
Картина маслом прямо из ада: мы с Хонбином сидели в креслах, а Хагён, Тэгун и Санхёк устроились на безопасном расстоянии друг от друга.   
Говорить нам было абсолютно не о чем.

С той увеселительной прогулки Тэгуна и Санхёка прошло два дня. Окей, возможно, неправильно называть их побег прогулкой — Тэгуну действительно нужно было увидеться с родителями.   
С одной стороны, я понимал Хагёна, и это все усложняло. Если он говорил, что это опасно и нужно прятаться дома, я верил ему безоговорочно. С другой стороны, Хагён вряд ли проникся ситуацией Тэгуна: он был абсолютно отрезан от своего привычного мира, своих друзей и семьи, заперт в доме с вампирами, которых он практически не знает. А Хагён еще и давил на него при этом.   
Это все жутко выматывало. Сколько мы еще продержимся, пока кто-нибудь из нас наконец не взорвется? Надеюсь, по крайней мере, что это буду не я.   
Хагён не уезжал из дома несколько дней — настолько не доверял этим двоим заговорщикам. Вместо него кровь приносила подруга Хонбина. Так странно было видеть, как Хонбин радовался этим встречам с ней.   
Мы пятеро были заперты в доме, словно животные в клетке. Девушка удивилась тому, как радостно Хонбин ее встретил — еще бы, хоть одно новое лицо за столько времени. Даже Санхёк оживился, начал болтать и поставил на паузу свою злость на Хагёна и мечты о Тэгуне. 

Была еще одна мучительная вещь — наблюдать, как эти двое украдкой кидают друг на друга взгляды, пока второй не видит. При этом остальные в доме все замечали.   
Я, конечно, не знал точно, что именно происходило — Санхёк и Тэгун избегали говорить друг с другом напрямую с того самого дня, но было очевидно, что между ними ничего не закончилось, хотя они усиленно изображали обратное.   
Они продолжали этот свой неуверенный, странный и болезненный танец коротких взглядов, нарочито бессмысленных разговоров и показного спокойствия. И это было даже хуже тупого игнора.  
Кроме того, Санхёк злился на Хагёна-хёна — в общем, хён это вполне заслужил. Хагён должен был отлично чувствовать эмоции самого Хёкки — я не раз видел, как Хагён тяжело вздыхает и пытается расправить плечи, как будто его грудь сжимают мощнейшие тиски. Как будто это могло помочь.

Я посмотрел на Хонбина, а тот взглянул на меня в ответ. Надо навернуть еще кружок по дому. Что угодно, лишь бы держаться от этих двоих подальше.   
Хагён крутнулся в кресле и сказал зачем-то:   
— Вы идете на поправку, — видимо, хёну просто нужно было что-то сказать и заполнить пустоту.  
Санхёк поднял взгляд, полный надежды.   
— Да, еще неделя — и все будет хорошо, — ответил Хонбин. — Нам, кажется, скоро снова понадобится свежая кровь.   
Хёкки бросил быстрый взгляд на Тэгуна, а затем — на Хагёна и снова на Тэгуна. Но Хагён даже не заикнулся о том, что у нас в доме уже есть кровь, и вот она, перед нами.  
— Я поговорю с Чонхой и Чонмо, — кивнул он. — Завтра, когда они вернутся с работы.  
Но оставалась еще одна проблема. Санхёку тоже нужна была свежая кровь — его рука так и не исцелилась полностью — видимо, пакетированная кровь не годилась. Для троих вампиров двух дарителей явно было недостаточно. Если только Хагён не отправится на улицу и не приведет ему какого-нибудь человека…

Все замолчали, видимо, думая об одном и том же: в нашем доме был абсолютно здоровый человек, но его кровь нельзя было пить, хотя Санхёк в ней так нуждался. Все, что Тэгун почувствовал бы после, — лишь легкая усталость на пару часов. Между тем, я всегда воспринимал Тэгуна как человека Санхёка с тех самых пор, как тот переступил порог этого дома. 

— Я свяжусь с Сонджэ или Намджу и спрошу, планируют ли они возвращаться в ближайшее время, — сказал Хагён.   
Санхёк в этот момент ощетинился, а Тэгун словно стал меньше, весь вжался в кресло.   
— Моя рука хорошо заживает, — произнес он отрывисто. — Смотри.   
Он показал руку — и действительно, она заживала лучше, чем наши с Хонбином раны — возможно, потому что Санхёк был моложе. Его пальцы уже выросли до первой фаланги, но при этом рука все еще выглядела неправильно. Вероятно, он придет в норму почти одновременно с нами. Но вопрос о том, насколько быстро он мог бы выздороветь, если бы регулярно пил свежую кровь, оставался открытым. Я знал: Хонбин сейчас думает о том же. 

— Если тебе нужно… — тихо начал Тэгун, но Санхёк не дал ему продолжить:   
— Нет.   
О, боже. Это убьет нас всех.   
— Мы можем подняться на крышу? — спросил я в отчаянии. — Ненадолго.  
— Хорошая идея. Все идем на крышу, — Хагён кивнул, и Хонбин закатил глаза.   
— Не все — только я и Воншик. Нам нужен свежий воздух.   
Тэгун смотрел с беспокойством: еще бы, ему предстояло остаться наедине с Санхёком и Хагёном. Я ему, конечно, сочувствовал, но… Прости, парень.   
— Я не… — Хагён попытался было остановить их, но Хонбин начал хныкать — он знал, что это всегда действовало на Хагёна-хёна беспроигрышно. Забавно, но у нас всех был свой ключик к Хагёну: Санхёк изображал ребенка, Хонбин тускнел и куксился, а я показывал свою привязанность. Хагён, конечно, сам принимал решения, но все мы так или иначе тоже вертели им как хотели. 

Мы все-таки вышли, игнорируя каменное выражение лица Санхёка и умоляющий взгляд Тэгуна.   
— Я мог бы помочь вам подняться по ступенькам… — Хагён говорил громким шепотом, чтобы не разбудить спящих в доме людей. Я взмахнул рукой — «не нужно». Второй рукой я обнимал Хонбина за талию. 

На крышу вели всего с десяток ступеней — Чонмо и Чонха жили в старом районе, построенном в то время, когда Сеул еще не был таким высоким.   
Мы видели, как этот город восстал из пепла после войны — это было так странно. Но страннее всего была сама жизнь. Иногда происходящее казалось нереальным. Мне всегда было интересно, что чувствуют Хагён и Хёкки, которые стали вампирами гораздо раньше нас Хонбином.   
— Как думаешь, Хёкки не нравится, что ему приходится называть нас хёнами, хотя он старше нас? — спросил я, когда мы устроились на крыше, глядя на звезды. Те же самые звезды светили, когда Хагён появился на свет?   
Ощущение свободы здесь, на крыше, ошеломляло. Ночное небо было огромным и чистым — над нами, перед нами, позади нас все было усыпано звездами — мне нравилось, что в Сеуле можно было увидеть звезды, даже несмотря на то, что ночной город был залит светом. Здесь, вместе с Хонбином наедине я чувствовал, что снова могу дышать — образно выражаясь, конечно. Мне всегда нравилось быть одному. Одному, но не в одиночестве, сказал как-то Хагён. Я мог неделями не видеть никого, кроме Хонбина. Хонбин всегда был исключением.  
Я задумался и не услышал, что Хонбин ответил. Я часто пропускал мимо ушей то, что говорит Хонбин, проваливаясь в свои мысли. И это всегда приносило с собой чувство вины — видимо, мне пока не удалось избавиться от типично человеческого представления о том, что жизнь коротка — и мне постоянно казалось, что я рискую пропустить что-то важное и вечно буду жалеть об этом, когда жизнь закончится. А потом я вспоминал, что бессмертен. 

Мы сидели возле парапета. Хонбин опустил голову мне на плечо. Таким нежным он был, лишь когда мы оставались наедине. Я ценил это. Ценил самого Хонбина больше, чем что-либо еще на свете. Мы стали невероятно близки. Потерять его…  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Воншик.  
— Я знаю, — Хобина пришлось ущипнуть, чтобы он ответил. Его смех был самой прекрасной вещью в мире. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Я бы лучше забыл обо всем этом.  
— Это сложновато.  
— Даже если так, — пробормотал Хонбин, переплетая свои пальцы с моими. — Я хочу забыть, что это когда-либо случалось.   
— Будет сложно вернуться к нашей привычной жизни. Теперь я всегда буду беспокоиться.  
— Поэтому мы и уезжаем за границу, — Хонбин повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня. — Там мы сможем приспособиться и жить как обычно. Скорее всего, в Японии, да? У Хагёна-хёна там дом.   
— А что будет с Хёкки?   
— Что с ним?   
— Бинни, я тебя прошу. Как будто ты не понимаешь.  
— Имеешь в виду этот его фетиш на людей?  
— Хонбин.  
— Дурачок. Как только мы окажемся в Японии подальше от Тэгуна, Санхёк о нем забудет. В любом случае все закончится. Это, скорее всего, простое увлечение или — не знаю — чрезмерная благодарность.   
— Мы бросим его здесь?   
— Ты правда считаешь, что Хагён-хён захочет взять человека с собой?   
— Но мы не можем просто бросить его здесь. Что он будет делать?  
— Не знаю. Но хён точно не станет о нем заботиться.   
— Это неправильно. Это более чем неправильно — это жестоко. Мы не можем оставить его. Его тут же поймают.  
— Почему он тебя так волнует? — Хонбин выпрямился и удивленно посмотрел на Воншика.   
— Потому что. Потому что он пытался спасти Санхёка. И он хороший человек, я это почувствовал — не смейся, ты задница. Я просто почувствовал.   
— Ну… хорошо. Я не рассказывал, что он приходил ко мне в камеру.   
— Приходил?  
— Он был в ужасе, когда увидел меня. Это случилось сразу после одной из наших с тобой любовных сессий, ну ты помнишь. Он смотрел на меня, как будто не мог поверить в то, что происходит. Не как остальные люди там. Он представился, спросил, как зовут меня и тебя. Говорил со мной как с человеком. Так что я удивился, когда проснулся и увидел его с Хёкки.   
Я помолчал. Я сочувствовал Тэгуну, может быть, потому что я дурачок, как и сказал Хонбин, но… Но.  
— Я просто чувствую, что ему с Хёкки нужно дать шанс. Чтобы они могли увидеть, что между ними правда что-то возможно. Влюбленный Санхёк — это нечто.   
— Я не знал о том, что случилось с Джехваном. Не знал, что он пытался убить себя. Санхёк всегда был таким разумным — сложно представить, что он позволил бы эмоциям взять верх.   
— Думаешь? Мы многого о нем не знаем. Я прекрасно понимаю страх Хагёна, но нам правда лучше не вмешиваться.   
— А что если все это снова приведет к катастрофе? Джехван — версия два? И, кстати, я не исключаю, что у Хёкки правда фетиш на людей.   
— Слушай, первая любовь всегда причиняет боль и разбивает сердце. Она должна быть такой. Но вот вторая — вторая настоящая. Посмотри на нас.  
— Я думал, что я твоя первая любовь.  
— Что? Я же рассказывал тебе про Джиён.   
— Кто это Джиён? Ким Воншик! Как ты мог скрывать это от меня пятьдесят лет?!  
— Я рассказывал тебе!  
— Нет!  
— Окей. До тебя у меня была девушка. Чо Джиён. В школе.  
— Охренеть. О чем ты еще умолчал? Может, у тебя есть ребенок? Или ты тайный наследник чеболей?  
— Да. Есть еще один секрет.   
— Какой?!  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я сейчас скину тебя с этой чертовой крыши. 

 

***  
Я залез в душ — это было единственным местом в доме, где можно было побыть одному. Я проведу под струями воды целую вечность, и плевать, сколько Хагёну-хёну придется заплатить Чон-Чон за горячую воду и электричество. Если и дальше так пойдет, то впереди у меня еще много долгих-долгих купаний.   
Я не мог перестать думать о том, как это — укусить Тэгуна. Но Тэгун старательно избегал меня, а я сам не мог простить Хагёну той истории с воспоминаниями. Все это кололо огромным уродливым шипом прямо в мое мертвое сердце.   
И вишенкой на торте было то, что я не мог перестать думать о том. Чтобы. Укусить. Тэгуна. Чтобы попробовать на вкус его кровь. 

Я выкрутил кран на полную, как будто струи воды могли вымыть эти мысли из головы.  
Я лгал самому себе — и наверняка со стороны выглядел ужасно жалко.   
Тэгун мне нравился. Я хотел его. Хотел, чтобы Тэгун хотел, чтобы я хотел выпить его крови. Вот так сложно и одновременно просто. Я хотел связать его узами обладания. Хотел, чтобы все вампиры чувствовали на Тэгуне мою печать. Хотел, чтобы Тэгун открылся мне. Хотел знать все о его жизни — хотел настолько сильно, что даже мечтал вернуться в камеру, играть в наши странные игры и задавать вопросы. Слишком много «хотел», верно?

Тэгун слонялся по дому в одиночестве, и чем дольше он избегал меня, тем ярче расцветало во мне разочарование. Если Хагён-хён просил его держаться подальше и дал понять, что я его хочу… Что ж, спасибо, хён.   
Все эти игры были неправильными. Так же, как и само желание обладать — я просто не имел на него права. Возможно, это все происходило потому, что Джехван накрепко застрял в моем сердце.   
А может, и нет. Плевать на причину на самом деле.

Но теперь, когда я не мог прикоснуться к Тэгуну, подойти, поговорить как обычно — в душе зияла здоровенная дыра. Я хотел болтать с ним, сидеть рядом, поддевать его, отвечать на его вопросы. Но еще сильнее я хотел коснуться его.   
Нет, я не стану. Не сейчас. Кровь, секс, разговоры — не сейчас. Нет.   
Будет ли Тэгун похож на Джехвана? Теплая, мягкая, совершенная кожа, чистый голос. Влюбленный в свое тело, отзывчивый, любящий комплименты. Ненасытный.   
Я постучал себе по голове здоровой рукой. Я же обещал не думать об этом.   
Однако… пить его кровь… Меня скрутило от того, как — в который раз — Тэгун предложил свою кровь, свое тело мне не потому что хотел меня, а потому что чувствовал себя обязанным. Что если бы я согласился? Что если бы сказал — валяй, давай сделаем это? Что бы тогда делал Чон Тэгун?   
Тогда я смог бы приблизиться к нему, говорить с ним, прикасаться губами к его шее и…  
Я снова треснул себя по виску костяшками пальцев — на этот раз куда сильнее. Кажется, пришло время признать, что я что-то чувствовал к Тэгуну.   
Как будто открылись шлюзы.

Почему Тэгун мне нравился? Сложно было найти человека, настолько не похожего на Джехвана, так что это все нельзя было назвать замещением, попыткой вернуть себе любовника. Что если это правда то самое, о чем говорили хёны? Что если у меня действительно есть… фетиш на людей? Но после Джехвана я встречал множество людей и не хотел ни одного из них настолько сильно.   
Что если это все обычная вампирская болезнь — чистая скука? Или какая-то посттравматическая привязанность? Стокгольмский синдром? Я не уверен, что это называется именно так, но все равно. Что-то в этом роде. Скорее всего, Тэгун нравился мне потому, что долгое, самое трудное время у меня был только он один во всем мире — это же возможно, верно? 

Правда если трудное время осталось более-менее позади, то почему чувства только усилились? Я рисковал ради Тэгуна жизнью. Я злился на Хагёна еще и потому, что не хотел, чтобы Тэгун видел меня слабым и сломленным. Не хотел, чтобы Тэгун жалел меня. Хотел, чтобы Тэгун знал меня только таким, каким видит сейчас. А Джехван был моим прошлым.   
Иногда казалось, что Тэгун отвечает мне. По крайней мере, его сердце начинало биться быстрее каждый раз, когда я оказывался поблизости. Или не казалось?   
И это было второй причиной, почему я так злился на Хагёна-хёна.   
Я ничего не мог сделать со своими чувствами — Хагён слишком сильно напугал Тэгуна.  
А еще я злился на свою злость к Хагёну, потому что прекрасно понимал, что хёну пришлось пройти из-за меня за последние пару недель, да и за минувшие годы тоже.   
Черт.

Я опустился на холодную плитку, горячая вода продолжала литься сверху. Закрыл глаза, представляя, что мир уменьшился до этого крошечного пространства и что времени больше не существовало. Если бы я мог остаться здесь навечно. 

Я проснулся — я не возвращался домой уже вторую ночь подряд и испытывал на прочность терпение Хагёна. Солнце только что опустилось за горизонт, и его последние лучи были самым прекрасным, что я видел в своей жизни — я осторожно выглядывал в окно. Ночь обещала быть приятной. Может быть, получится даже прогуляться, побродить под темными деревьями, держась за руки, представляя, что весь дворец принадлежит нам одним. Джехван — король, а я… не знаю, какую роль лучше отвести мне, потому что «королевский супруг» звучит глупо, а наложником я не был. Королевский… любовник. Королевский муж. Черт, это правда глупо, я бы никогда не произнес этого вслух — Джехван смеялся бы до слез.

Джеван часто и прерывисто дышал — так, будто пробежал от Тэджона до Ханьяна.   
— Что случилось?   
Джехван как-то хрупко, сломленно засмеялся.  
— Санхёк, я… — он остановился и снова хихикнул. Это звучало так беспомощно и начинало пугать. — Я вел себя так беспечно, Санхёк.   
— Что? Почему?   
Я поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему. Руки Джехвана были ледяными и влажными. И… этот его жуткий смех.   
— Не думал, что они могут использовать яд. Мне казалось, что ночные убийцы больше в их стиле, — Джехван прильнул ко мне всем телом. И я обнял его, дрожащего.   
— Не… здесь… снаружи, — прошептал Джехван, прижимая ладони к животу, и мне показалось, что он разбивается на куски. Я понятия не имел, что произошло и о чем говорит Джехван, — в конце концов, прошло всего пара минут с тех пор, как я проснулся. Я взял чашку с водой с маленького столика возле футона, и вода плеснула на пол.  
— Что случилось, Джехван?   
Он споткнулся, когда открывал дверь — за ней не было ни одной из его бесконечных девиц-горничных. Кажется, я догадывался, что это значило, даже если не смог пока сложить картину целиком. Месяц за месяцем все шло к этому, но я старательно отодвигал свой страх куда-то на край сознания.   
Джехван упал с крыльца и растянулся на траве. Я едва не закричал, хотя, возможно, как раз стоило кричать — звать на помощь.   
— Санхёк.  
И я кинулся к Джехвану. Уложил его голову к себе на колени. В лунном свете тот выглядел еще бледнее обычного и тяжело, натужно сглатывал. Одной рукой он то сжимал, то отпускал ткань на моем ханбоке.   
— Санхёк, спасибо… что ты был со мной.   
Джехвана наконец вырвало — тело сотрясалось, желудок пытался избавиться от яда, но было уже слишком поздно. Даже я это понимал. В его рвоте виднелась кровь. Кровь стекала тонкой струйкой из его рта.   
Я даже не понял, что плачу, пока не увидел, как малиновая капля упала на щеку Джехвана. Стоп… что я делаю? Я же могу все исправить!   
— Джехван, я обращу тебя. Я могу тебя спасти. Боль уйдет, и ты выживешь. Но ты должен дать мне разрешение. Ты понимаешь? Скажи да. Скажи, что я могу сделать это. Пожалуйста.  
— Обратить меня? — Джехван кашлянул. — Нет. Нет, Санхёк. Нет. 

Нет.   
Я откинул голову назад, на кафельную стену ванной. Нет. Так что я беспомощно наблюдал, как Джехван медленно, болезненно умирает, как бьется в судорогах его тело, пока оно не затихло совсем. Я сам не помнил, сколько просидел в том саду, держа мертвое тело в руках, пока Хагён-хён не пришел забрать меня.   
Нет. 

Я так часто прокручивал в голове эти воспоминания, что теперь эмоций почти не осталось. Я тысячу раз задавал себя вопросы: что если бы я попытался отсосать яд чуть раньше? Что если я позвал бы на помощь и кто-то смог спасти его? И самое главное: что если бы я просто наплевал на отказ Джехвана и обратил его? Он возненавидел бы меня? Или мы до сих пор были бы вместе?   
Ответа не было и быть не могло. Может быть, Хагён-хён прав. Связываться с человеком — очень плохая идея.   
— Тэгун, — прошептал я одними губами, собирая языком капли. Вода словно смывала это имя из сознания. — Тэ-гун. 

***  
Когда Хонбин и Воншик поднялись на крышу, Санхёк встал и отправился куда-то в сторону ванной. Мне пришлось остаться наедине с Хагёном. Тот бросил взгляд на меня и — боже, спасибо — ушел в спальню. При этом нельзя было сказать, что он выглядит злым или раздраженным — скорее сбитым с толку? Сложно было понять. Я ничего не понимал больше с этими чертовыми вампирами.   
Впервые за долгое время я остался один. Санхёк всегда был рядом, и теперь мне было страшно. Хагён ясно дал понять, что не поддерживает связи между нами. Санхёк так же ясно продемонстрировал, что ему плевать на мнение Хагёна. Тэгун же как идиот оказался между ними двумя. 

Хагён хотел, чтобы я держался подальше. Санхёк не делал никаких… шагов навстречу. Кто знает, чего он хотел от меня. Впрочем, я не знал даже того, чего бы хотелось мне самому от Санхёка. Просто… чего-то хотелось. Возможно, стоило это отрицать, но я решил смотреть правде в лицо.   
Я влюбился в вампира. Отлично, молодец. Влюбился в того, кто постоянно поддевает меня, издевается и в шутку зовет хёном. Как все это могло случиться?   
Я стал вести ночной образ жизни, окей. Как я смогу кому-то рассказать о Санхёке? «Здравствуйте, это Санхёк. Он вампир, но не волнуйтесь, он не кусается». Я навсегда останусь здесь, с ними?   
Навсегда. Однажды я умру, а Санхёк будет молодым вечно. Если только я не…  
Эта мысль оказалась слишком тяжелой, так что ее даже проговорить было сложно. Не хотел бы? Не стал бы? Я не хотел. Но разве это имело значение?   
Мои руки превратились бы в лед. Я не хотел умирать. Но это ведь не настоящая смерть, верно?  
О чем я вообще думал, господи? Я глубоко дышал, чтобы успокоиться, но теперь уже никак не мог избавиться от этой мысли — она въелась в сознание. Я прислушивался к тому, как расширяются и сжимаются легкие, как бежит кровь по телу. Как это — навечно стать мертвым? Не дышать? Исцеляться от любых ран? Хранить воспоминания так, как это делает Хагён, стать удивительно сильным, видеть, как на твоих глазах меняется Корея, меняется весь мир…   
Я старался не думать о самом главном изменении. Хотя Санхёк говорил о том, что вампирам не нужно больше убивать, — нет. Стоило выкинуть эту мысль из головы.  
Если бы только было можно поговорить об этом с Санхёком…  
Вода шумела в ванной уже больше десяти минут. Сколько он еще будет там торчать?   
К слову, я никогда не видел Санхёка сразу же после душа. Признаться честно — я ждал такой возможности. Звучит довольно жалко, не правда ли?   
Хан Санхёк. Влажные волосы, чистая кожа. Я хотел увидеть его разным. 

Моя жизнь катилась под откос. Одна проблема пряталась внутри другой как русская матрешка.


	15. Chapter 15

Я долго готовился к разговору с детьми, но оказалось, что им ничего особенно рассказывать и не нужно. Я сел на край кровати, и Воншик бросил на меня короткий понимающий взгляд.   
— Тебе плохо, хён?   
Я недовольно сморщил нос, и Хонбин рассмеялся:   
— А мы все думали, сколько ты еще продержишься, пока Хёкки на тебя злится.  
— Я не должен был этого делать. Я выбрал не того человека.   
— В смысле «выбрал»?   
— Я взвалил всю ответственность за то, что случилось, на одного человека. Думаю, я хотел верить, что Хёк пошел на такой риск и не послушался меня только из-за Чон Тэгуна.  
— Ну, и да и нет, — Воншик пожал плечами. — Тэгун, в общем-то, не заставлял Хёкки рисковать собой. Но ты испугался, что Хёкки не может трезво мыслить, когда речь заходит о Тэгуне.   
— Не знаю, сколько еще Хёк будет злиться на меня в этот раз. Не представляю, как нам помириться.  
— Скажи ему, что он может трахнуть своего человека. Ты благословляешь, — вкрадчиво сказал Хонбин — явно нарочно. И Воншик, закатываясь от смеха, откинулся на подушку, чтобы я мог дотянуться до Хонбина и треснуть его — конечно, мягко и не там, где еще не зажили раны. Но с чувством.  
— У них все действительно так далеко зашло?  
— Что? Что Хёкки хочет трахнуть его? — спросил Хонбин с ангельским личиком, и я не удержался и выругался.   
— Просто посмотри, как они ведут себя последние два дня, — вмешался Воншик прежде, чем я снова смог треснуть Хонбина. — Все эти страстные взгляды и печальные лица. Это так мило.  
— Думаю, ты хотел сказать — грязно, — вставил Хонбин.  
— Я хотел сказать мило, — повторил Воншик. — Не думаю, что тебе удастся держать их подальше друг от друга, пока они заперты в этом доме.  
Я вытянулся на кровати.  
— Это все еще очень плохая идея, и я не изменю своего мнения. Люди и вампиры не должны общаться таким образом. А если он откажется стать одним из нас, это будет настоящая катастрофа.  
— Дай им возможность самим с этим справиться. Они должны поговорить. Общение в принципе очень важно, — веско сказал Воншик, и Хонбин захихикал.  
— Вы посмотрите на этого гуру отношений, — Хонбин двинул Воншика локтем в бок. Но стоило отзвуку боли появиться на его лице, Хонбин тут же перестал смеяться и нежно провел по его руке пальцами, извиняясь.

Воншик с Хонбином не сразу заметили, что я пялюсь. Воншик тут же покраснел, а Хонбин состроил недовольное лицо. Они были крепко-накрепко связаны, не важно, как они часто подкалывали друг друга и ссорились. Не важно, что Хонбин никогда не рассказал бы о своих чувствах вслух. В конце концов, Хонбин — та еще задница.  
— Хагён-хён сейчас думает о том, как здорово было бы, будь у Санхёка то же, что есть у нас, — заявил Воншик.  
— Все, что у меня есть, — это парень, который хранит от меня секреты. Хён, ты когда-нибудь слышал о Чо Джиён?  
— Он назвал тебя своим парнем, — я нарочно проигнорировал вопрос Хонбина и посмотрел на Воншика. Конечно, я знал про Джиён, но то, что Воншик забыл рассказать о ней Хонбину, ничуть меня не удивило: просто для Воншика все теряло значение, если рядом с ним был Хонбин.   
Я вообще не понимал, как Хонбин терпел Воншика, любовь которого навсегда застряла на отметке «500 процентов». Зато во всем этом был один большой плюс: они наконец сменили тему разговора. Конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы у Санхёка кто-то появился, но… человек? Еще один человек?  
— Я знаю, — Воншик сложил пальцы сердечком, и Хонбин поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
— Чем они сейчас занимаются? — спросил Хонбин, отказываясь смотреть на Воншика, который хлопал на него ресницами.   
— Хёкки сразу после душа ушел в спальню Сонджэ и еще не выходил. Я думаю, он избегает Тэгуна, а тот сидит в гостиной и смотрит в книгу.   
— Надо свести их, что ли, — задумчиво произнес Воншик.   
— Нет, не надо, — я испугался. Страх - гадкое и липкое — чувство.  
— Дай любви дорогу, хён, — Воншик строго взглянул на меня, а Хонбин закатил глаза и усмехнулся:   
— Да. Вряд ли ты в курсе, что такое быть влюбленным.  
Хонбин холодно улыбался. Нет, он же не станет…  
— Как там поживает Вонгын-хён? — мило спросил Воншик. И это была еще одна причина, по которой эти двое были вместе. Они никогда не дадут мне спокойно жить.  
— Пока, — ответил я с достоинством и поднялся.

 

***  
Я слышал, как Хагён вышел в гостиную, значит, и мне можно было выходить из комнаты Сонджэ — боже, когда же наконец Сонджэ вернется и спасет меня. А пока нужно укрыться в комнате у хёнов, а Хагён-хён может сколько угодно общаться с Тэгуном в гостиной.   
Больше не хотелось думать ни об одном из них.   
Впрочем нет, не так. Даже если я не смотрел на Тэгуна, сколько ни пытался не думать о нем, я чувствовал его. Даже с трех метров я чувствовал, какая теплая у него кожа, и знал — знал! — как это, ощущать его тело рядом со своим.   
— Санхёк-а?   
Я замер. Хагён-хён тоже остановился. Тэгун обеспокоенно смотрел на нас обоих, мечась взглядом от меня к хёну и обратно:  
— Я могу с тобой поговорить, Санхёк?   
Хагён-хён открыл было рот, но прежде чем он смог что-то сказал, Воншик-хён крикнул из своей комнаты:   
— Это же просто поговорить, хён!  
Хагён с совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица захлопнул рот и явно заставил себя удалиться в комнату Сонджэ. Когда я наконец повернулся к Тэгуну, у того на щеках алели пятна стыда — видимо, оттого, что все вокруг были в курсе наших отношений. Я, конечно, не покраснел, но внутри тоже умирал от смущения.   
Было приятно чувствовать, что Воншик-хён на нашей стороне — ох, «на нашей» стороне? Что это за сторона? Я не знал, что именно думали все остальные, а ведь стоило быть настороже. 

— Хёкки?   
Я настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что не сразу понял, что Тэгун меня зовет. Зовет как-то тихо и нерешительно. Он впервые назвал меня так и, видимо, сам от этого засмущался — розовые пятна на его щеках стали ярче. Это шло ему. Очень шло. Как же хорошо, что я сам не мог краснеть.   
На шее Тэгуна ритмично билась жилка. Черт, не смотри на него так, Хан Санхёк, соберись. «Хёкки».

Я опустился в кресло напротив Тэгуна и ждал. Я чувствовал его запах, его волосы, его кожу, шмотки Сонджэ, которые сейчас были на нем. Биение его сердца раздавалось у меня прямо в ушах. За долгие годы рядом с Чон-Чон я как-то привык к стуку человеческого сердца и почти не замечал его. А вот Тэгуна я слышал постоянно — не важно, насколько далеко или близко тот находился. Словно он всегда мог быть со мной рядом. Пожалуй, это звучало немного грязно. Но я никогда никому в этом не признаюсь. 

— Черт, это так неловко, — Тэгун поерзал. — Нет, не только сейчас, а вообще. Я… я схожу с ума. Потому что между нами с тобой ничего нет. И не будет. Верно? А значит, нам не нужно так странно вести себя сейчас. Верно?   
Я моргнул. Это Тэгун говорил мне, пытался убедить себя или хотел, чтобы я ему возразил?   
— Верно, — сказал я медленно, ожидая, что Тэгун продолжит.   
Тэгун выдохнул и как-то весь сдулся, видимо, сам не понимая, насколько очевидны все его попытки актерствовать. Ох, Чон Тэгун, не быть тебе международным шпионом. Тэгун поправился, стерев с лица разочарование, но было уже очень поздно. Он пытался изображать решимость. Я прекрасно знал, не стоило озвучивать: «Это все для нашего блага, у нас все равно ничего бы не получилось бы».   
Это было больно. Очень больно. Что мне с этим делать? Я знал, чего хотел сам. И теперь стало ясно, чего хотел Тэгун. Мы могли, но разве должны были? Я почти убедил себя, что влюбиться в человека — это не самая лучшая идея, но сейчас, когда я наконец понял, что чувствую… 

— Я так скучал по тебе, — вырвалось само собой. — Как по другу.  
— Да, я тоже, — голос Тэгуна звучал немного уныло. — Скучал по нашим разговорам.   
— И между нами ничего не происходит. Мы хорошие друзья, не больше. Не понимаю вообще, о чем там говорил Хагён-хён.   
Тэгун слегка нахмурился и нерешительно повторил:  
— Просто хорошие друзья, верно.   
— Так что мы можем проводить вместе столько времени, сколько захотим, не переживая, что что-нибудь случится, — я поднялся со своего кресла и пересел на диван. Глаза Тэгуна заметно расширились. В этот момент из комнаты Сонджэ вышел Хагён. Он накидывал на себя куртку да так и застыл, глядя на нас.   
— Идешь прогуляться наконец-то, хённим? — впервые за долгое время я чувствовал себя живым и бодрым. Наверное, не стоило так злиться на хёна, но ведь он первый начал.   
— Да, — Хагён-хён выглядел так, будто пытался изобразить десяток эмоций одновременно. — Я скоро вернусь. Пожалуйста, не уходите из дома.   
— Мы не уйдем, — я улыбнулся и заметил, как Хагён-хён тает. Он терпеть не мог, когда я на него злился, так что рано или поздно сам должен был сдаться. Но в этот раз хён оказался крепким орешком, и я, в общем, понимал почему. Не стоило так играться с его чувствами.  
Я немного отодвинулся от Тэгуна и увидел, что Хагён-хён расслабляется еще больше.   
— Пока, хён! — многозначительно сказал я, и Хагён-хён слабо улыбнулся в ответ.   
— Я принесу кое-что, чтобы тебя порадовать, — сказал он, прежде чем шагнуть за порог.   
Что это могло быть? Свежая кровь? Мой ноутбук? Одежда? Надо выводить Хагёна-хёна из себя почаще, если он потом становится таким покладистым. 

Я снова повернулся к Тэгуну — тот улыбался. Меня одновременно прошило тысячью эмоций. Как теперь распутать этот клубок? Желание, опасение, похоть, страх, сожаление, нетерпение, влечение — и в который раз: мы могли бы быть вместе, но стоило ли? Это все могло привести к катастрофе. Это все могло стать катастрофой прямо сейчас. Если я влюблюсь в него… действительно влюблюсь…

Мы сидели рядом и улыбались друг другу, как два идиота.   
— Ты не голоден? — сказал я, чтобы просто не молчать и чтобы больше не думать.   
— Я уже поел. Я проснулся раньше вас, и Чонха-нуна меня накормила.  
— Чем?   
— Кальби-чим, который остался со вчерашнего ужина. Он был неплох, правда я немного устал есть одно и то же дважды в день.   
Я изобразил огорчение.  
— Когда я был жив, то у меня не было денег на мясо. И теперь я никогда больше его не попробую. Я каждый раз немного умираю внутри, когда вижу стейк.   
— Что случится, если ты съешь что-то?   
— Ну… — я прижал ладонь к животу. Я правда очень скучал по нашим беседам. Скучал по его вниманию, детскому удивлению, этим вопросам. Я с наслаждениям купался в его реакции. — Наш организм не способен ничего переварить. Все, что мы едим, остается у нас в животе, а потом начинает гнить. И оно не может выйти из организма так, как это происходит у людей, поэтому…  
На лице Тэгуна читался настоящий ужас. Я хихикнул.   
— Я сам не проверял, я не настолько идиот, не думай. А вот Воншик-хён да.   
— Он пробовал? Что случилось?   
— Нам пришлось перевернуть его вверх ногами, чтобы все это выпало.   
— О, Боже… — Тэгун прижал ладонь к губам. — Что он съел? Я надеюсь, это того стоило.   
— Жареную курицу. Он сказал, что не пожалел.   
— И до сих пор не жалею! — раздался голос Воншика из комнаты.   
— Хватит подслушивать, хён, это некрасиво!   
Я сначала крикнул, а потом сообразил, что на часах четыре часа утра, а в доме есть люди. Закрыл ладонью рот, а Тэгун двинул мне локтем в бок, и мы оба закатились в беззвучном смехе. 

Итак.   
Если смотреть в глаза реальности: я бессмертный, а Тэгун — человек. Он умрет лет через пятьдесят или около того. Он не захочет стать вампиром, так что все, что у нас есть, — это пятьдесят лет. Я при этом останусь молодым, как сейчас, а Тэгун будет стареть. Пока сложно сказать, сблизит нас это или наоборот, оттолкнет друг от друга. Он не захочет стать вампиром, а я следующую сотню лет будет оплакивать еще одного человека.

Если немного помечтать: я бессмертный, а Тэгун — человек. Но когда он примет свои чувства и захочет стать вампиром, мы сможем быть вместе безконечно долго. Тэгун будет принадлежать мне, а я — Тэгуну. И мы пройдем вместе через все.  
Как мой ребенок… — ох, погодите, это звучит пьяняще. Если я обращу его, то стану его создателем, люди вокруг будут воспринимать Тэгуна как моего ребенка — черт... Тэгун старше меня, если считать человеческий возраст, но при этом мой ребенок… Впрочем, будет здорово, если я смогу подкалывать его и называть «дитя мое». Дитя мое, подойди. Дитя мое, принеси телефон. Это будет сводить Тэгуна с ума! Отлично, мне это уже нравилось. А еще он будет внуком Хагёна-хёна. И племянником Хонбина и Воншика-хёнов! Ха-ха! 

— Что такое?   
Стоило спросить напрямую? Соображай, Хан Санхёк. Быстро, быстро…  
— Когда ты сказал, что если мне правда понадобится свежая кровь… ты хотел предложить себя?   
Тэгун быстро моргнул и отвел взгляд.  
— Да.  
— Правда? Ты сделал бы это ради меня?   
— Ты не убил бы меня. Я доверяю тебе.  
— Знаешь, при этом обычно возникает связь.  
Будь мое сердце живым, оно сейчас выскочило бы из груди.   
— Это как пометить территорию?   
— Связь укрепится, если я буду пить твою кровь регулярно. Потому что твои жизненные силы станут моими, твоя кровь будет течь в моих венах.  
— Что за связь? — быстро спросил Тэгун, шаря взглядом везде, кроме моего лица.   
— Что-то вроде связи создателя и ребенка, но не такая сильная. В основном эмоциональная. Я смогу чувствовать эхо твоих эмоций, а ты — что я рядом, если ты, конечно, восприимчив к магии.   
— Как у вас с Сонджэ? И Намджу?   
Я кивнул, но все же это было иначе: Сонджэ и Намджу были моими друзьями. Их связь не волновала и не возбуждала так сильно. Но вот с Тэгуном…  
— Это было бы… по-другому. У тебя и меня. У нас.   
— Почему?   
Тэгун смотрел на мои губы. А я не сразу понял, как подался вперед, еще ближе, и продолжил почти шепотом — не хотелось, что хёны легко могли нас подслушать. У Тэгуна загорелись щеки, сердце забилось чаще. Кроме нас двоих, в мире больше никого не существовало. Я не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы хотел этого.   
— Более интимно, — сказал я тихо. Я еще никогда не вел себя так смело. Никогда не брал на себя ответственность — раньше это всегда делал Джехван. Я сам никогда не начинал первым. Я боялся, как отреагирует Тэгун. — По-особенному. Если мы сможем чувствовать друг друга…  
Тэгун недовольно пососал нижнюю губу, и его кадык дернулся.  
— Санхёк, мы не…  
— Разве?   
Я провоцировал его, да. Говорил тихо, на грани слышимости. Что Джехван сделал бы сейчас?   
Тэгун поднял взгляд и наконец посмотрел мне в глаза. Я мазнул кончиками пальцев по его щеке — мимолетно, но не заметить этого было нельзя. Хорошо еще, что я, подрагивая от нервов, случайно не ударил или не оцарапал Тэгуна.   
А потом я просто поднялся и молча ушел в комнату хёнов. Уже на пороге обернулся через плечо: Тэгун все еще смотрел мне вслед, прижав руку к щеке, и часто дышал. Он выглядел так, будто ему только что дали пощечину или поцеловали.   
Я заставил себя отвести взгляд и развернуться. Возможно, я повел себя легкомысленно, но решение принято, и назад уже не повернуть.   
— Что с тобой? — спросил Хонбин, стоило войти в комнату. Видимо, я выглядел возбужденным. Я открыл было рот, но так и не смог найти слов, чтобы ответить. 

***  
Что только что произошло?   
Что произошло?   
Я сидел в гостиной один, прижав ладонь к полыхающей щеке, и смотрел на дверь комнаты Воншика и Хонбина, за которой скрылся Санхёк. Он… погладил меня. И ясно дал понять, что хочет попробовать моей крови. Правда? Он хочет выпить мою кровь?   
Санхёк только что сказал, что мы друзья, но потом… — да что случилось? Санхёк сам пришел ко мне после того, как два дня шарахался. 

Я медленно поднял вторую руку и прижал ее к другой щеке. Здесь творилась какая-то чертовщина. Я отчетливо помнил лишь, что Санхёк подался вперед и низким голосом говорил, как будет пить мою кровь, как мы сможем чувствовать друг друга. Тогда мое сердце едва не выскочило из груди. Если Санхёку действительно нужна моя кровь, чтобы быстрее поправиться, — это не проблема. Главное чтобы его клыки вернулись.   
У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать об этом. В конце концов, Санхёк не сойдет с ума и не убьет меня, а раны обязательно заживут. Я уже не раз думал о той ночи, когда приходила фея и когда Санхёк пробовал выпустить клыки, прижимаясь губами к моей шее. 

Два месяца назад мысль о вампирском укусе показалась бы мне отвратительной и даже мерзкой. А теперь от нее закипала кровь. Связь с Сонджэ и Намджу… я не знал, что существуют такие вещи, и теперь чувствовал что-то похожее на ревность. Так почему бы мне тоже не стать для Санхёка таким важным человеком?   
Санхёка заводила мысль о том, чтобы пить мою кровь? Или он имел в виду что-то еще? Я думал, что Санхёк злился на Хагёна, но сегодня Санхёк ему улыбался. Я думал, что хочу послушаться Хагёна и держаться от Санхёка подальше, но мы только что снова перешли границу. Возможно, я не должен был этого делать. Мысли сейчас были в полном раздрае — хуже, чем раньше. Как далеко Санхёк намерен зайти?   
Ох, черт. Хагён убьет меня, если узнает. 

Дверь в комнату Воншика и Хонбина закрылась. Что происходит? О чем они там собираются говорить, чтобы я не услышал?   
Первое: кажется… кажется, я Санхёку тоже нравился. Процентов восемьдесят к двадцати, что нравился. Хотя нет, семьдесят. Все же я мог ошибаться, и Санхёка заводила мысль о том, чтобы получить порцию свежей крови. Кто их знает, этих вампиров.   
О, боже, вампир хотел меня. 

Второе: Санхёк определенно хотел попробовать моей крови. Это было понятно: я был единственным человеком в доме, кого мог укусить Санхёк, и ему нужно было как можно быстрее вылечить руку.   
Третье: …  
Можно ли в этой ситуации доверять самому себе? Я старше — хорошо, может быть, не старше, но взрослее? Смогу ли я остановиться?   
Четвертое: Хагён убьет меня.   
Пятое: это просто секс? Что нужно Санхёку? Просто секс и кровь? Или все же нечто большее? 

Я не мог сидеть на месте — поднялся на ноги и начал нарезать круги по гостиной. А мозг в это время словно круг за кругом бежал стометровку за пару секунд. И черт, я снова проголодался. Кажется, быть вампиром и питаться максимум раз в сутки — не так уж и плохо.   
Чертов Санхёк! Все из-за него. Я ненавидел такие моменты — я любил ясность и четкость во всем, а сейчас сам не понимал, что чувствую.   
Дверь открылась, и Санхёк вышел. Хонбин подмигнул мне в дверной проем.   
Санхёк сглотнул, глядя на меня с опаской. Так мы и стояли — в разных концах гостиной, между нами был диван.   
— Что случилось?   
Путаница всегда меня не на шутку пугала. А напуганный, я становился раздражительным.   
— Ммм, — Санхёк промямлил что-то, он совсем не был похож на того, кто несколько минут назад гладил меня по щеке. — Привет?   
— Себе это скажи. Что все это значило?   
— Значило?   
— Да. Что с этими «интимно» и «особенно», с этими поглаживаниями по щеке? Притом что ты два дня бегал от меня.   
— Ты первый начал! — Санхёк обошел диван и приблизился. — Ты сам отдалился.  
Хорошо, Санхёк был прав, но.   
— Тогда что ты делаешь? Зачем издеваешься надо мной? Чтобы я подставил свою шею?   
— Нет! Я не издеваюсь. Я хочу попробовать твою кровь, но…  
— Ха!   
— Что, думаешь, я просто хочу укусить тебя?   
— Я не знаю! Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь.

— Блядь, просто поцелуй его уже, Хёкки, ради всего святого! – раздался раздраженный голос Хонбина из комнаты. — Вы задрали нас всех!  
Мы оба замерли. И я потом удивлялся, как не прикусил язык. Санхёк выглядел так, что… Хонбину стоило побеспокоиться о своей не-жизни.   
— Я просто… — указывая на дверь комнаты Сонджэ, произнес я спустя целую вечность. Земля-пожалуйста-разверзнись-и-поглоти-меня-прямо-сейчас.   
— Да, — Санхёк быстро кивнул. Он явно нервничал. — Да.   
У меня чудовищно горели щеки. Я мог бы сейчас обогревать какой-нибудь небольшой домик в зимнем лесу. О, боже мой. Боже мой.   
Хорошо. В конце концов, стало понятнее, что я чувствую. А теперь стоило забраться под диван и никогда оттуда не вылезать. 

 

***  
— Ты его поцеловал?   
Хёкки зашел в комнату немного раньше, чем я ожидал.   
— Хён, как ты мог? — взвыл Хёк и так врезал кулаком по кровати, будто вместо этого хотел ударить меня.  
— Вы топтались на месте как два идиота, — я пожал плечами и не увидел — почувствовал, как Воншик закатил глаза. — Хагёна-хёна нет дома. Вы только сделали шаг навстречу друг другу — и вдруг начали пререкаться, вместо того чтобы… ну серьезно!   
— Воншик-хён бегал за тобой месяцами, хён! Что он только ни делал, но ты все игнорировал — вы были жутко странными. И это ты говоришь мне про «топтались на месте»? Как ты мог сначала выпнуть меня из комнаты, а потом кричать «поцелуй его»?   
Хёкки шлепнулся всем телом на кровать, а затем начал сползать, пока его колени не коснулись пола. Он так и застыл, уткнувшись лицом в покрывало. И где он только набрался этого драматизма? 

— Хан Санхёк, — я старался говорить серьезно — сейчас было не до нежностей. Я даже отодвинул руку Воншика, который гладил Хёкки по затылку. — Он тебе нравится?   
Ответа не было.  
— Хёкки, хватит быть ребенком.  
— Я не ребенок, — его голос звучал глухо.   
— Тогда ответь мне. Тебе нравится этот человек?  
— Его зовут Тэгун.  
— Тебе нравится человек, которого зовут Тэгун?   
— Да.   
— Ты тоже нравишься человеку, которого зовут Тэгун?   
— Я не знаю.  
— Санхёк, я расскажу Тэгуну все твои самые страшные и мерзкие секретики, если ты сейчас же не перестанешь строить из себя дурачка.  
— Какие это? — Хёкки тут же поднял голову.   
— Например, что у тебя дома есть подушка с Наруто. Подушка с голым Наруто.  
Санхёк открыл рот.   
— Я никогда не угрожаю просто так. А теперь хватит идиотничать. Ты ему тоже нравишься?  
— Да. Думаю, да, — ответил он неохотно.  
— Тогда в чем проблема?   
Воншик недоверчиво засмеялся — я знал, что ему казалось, будто я все воспринимаю слишком легко, но это было не так. Решение проблем всегда было моей сильной стороной.  
— Ммм. Он человек, а я нет. Плюс Хагён-хён категорически против всего этого. Достаточно? — сказал он медленно, растягивая слова.   
Я цыкнул на него.   
— Первое: Хагёна-хёна можно переубедить. Просто дай ему время и не дави слишком сильно. У него есть свои причины так вести себя, ты сам знаешь. Второе: и это главная проблема. Тебе нужно выяснить, как далеко он готов зайти ради тебя. Это просто флирт и секс? Отлично. У тебя уже сотню лет никого не было, это будет круто, получишь новые впечатления. Это нечто большее? Так еще лучше! Но реши этот вопрос до того, как мы покинем этот дом. Если он не захочет стать вампиром ради тебя, то не сможет поехать с нами. Одно из двух.

— Когда мы уедем? — Хёкки поднялся с пола и вытянулся поперек кровати. Его ноги все равно почти доставали до пола.   
— Через четыре… пять дней? — я посмотрел на Воншика, и тот кивнул.   
— Там действительно так опасно? — спросил Хёкки, и я прикусил губу. Хагён-хён просил не рассказывать ему то, что открыл нам с Воншиком. Это было глупо: Хагён-хён всегда старался уберечь Хёкки от того, что он уже был готов понять. Но… однажды ребенок Хагёна — навсегда ребенок Хагёна. Ребенок, который старше и сильнее нас с Воншиком вместе взятых.   
— Не так безопасно, как ты думаешь, — ответил Воншик уклончиво. — Нас еще ищут.  
— Если так, то Хагён-хён не смог бы уходить, а потом возвращаться каждую ночь.  
Если бы ты только знал, Хёкки, то понял бы, что Хагён-хён вовсе не преувеличивает.  
— Случалось разное, — я все же удержался. — Ты знаешь, Хагён-хён ничего не делает без необходимости. Если он запретил нам выходить, значит, на то есть веская причина.  
Санхёк согласно кивнул, но, кажется, все равно ничего не понял. Я вдруг взглянул на него глазами Хагёна-хёна: этот ребенок игнорирует чистую опасность и делает то, чего делать не должен. Я, в общем, понимал Хагёна. Все будет зависеть от того, готов ли Тэгун умереть за Хёкки или нет.   
— Поговори с ним, — Воншик мягко подтолкнул его. — Ты не можешь больше это игнорировать. 

***  
Риск, что министерство доберется до нашей квартиры, был велик, но мы держали адрес в тайне. Это была идея Вонгына — наложить на квартиру заклинание, чтобы никто из нас четверых не смог ничего рассказать. Бинни уже давно помешался на магии и на полном серьезе считал, что книжки про Гарри Поттера были написаны по следам настоящих историй. Иногда мне было интересно: если бы Хонбина не обратили, то он рано или поздно начал бы изучать заклятья? 

Вонгын… надеюсь, что он в порядке. О нем ничего не было слышно уже несколько недель, и это заставляло беспокоиться. Надеюсь, что он, как и говорил, сейчас за границей.   
На всякий случай я еще попетлял немного между зданиями, прежде чем войти, — просто чтобы быть уверенным, что за мной никто не следит. Всем было известно, что Хонбин, Воншик и Санхёк принадлежали мне — если меня попытаются использовать как приманку… что ж, игра будет окончена.   
Кроме того, следовало в принципе быть осторожным: в последнее время без вести пропадало все больше и больше вампиров, и поползли слухи, будто у охотников появилось новое оружие. Я привык доверять своей интуиции. Неизвестно что это за оружие, и тем опаснее оно было. Чем быстрее мы покинем Корею, тем лучше. 

И все же я задержался, чтобы оплакать нашу великолепную квартиру: три спальни, огромная кухня — бесполезная для вампиров, но от этого не менее прекрасная. Внушительных размеров гостиная с любимым диваном. Что ж, прощайте. Может быть, еще встретимся. 

Нужно было упаковать одежду и предметы первой необходимости. Я принес и открыл чехлы для костюмов, заглянул в комнату Хёкки и захватил оттуда его ноутбук. Битых десять минут искал его телефон, прежде чем осознал, что он был у Хёкки, когда того поймали. Так что сейчас трубка наверняка лежала где-то в министерстве. Интересно, удалось ли взломать пароль и разблокировать телефон? Меня передергивало от одной мысли о том, что кто-то чужой будет копаться в фотографиях, музыке и заметках Санхёка.  
Я взял брюки и рубашки — примерно по пять? Должно быть достаточно. В конце концов, мы всегда сможем докупить недостающее в Японии. Ботинки. Любимая сумка. Совершенно непристойная подушка с Наруто — и как она до сих пор цела? 

После этого я заглянул в комнаты Воншика и Хонбина. Заботливо упаковал всю коллекцию безумно дорогих аксессуаров, но красные кроссовки оставил валяться в шкафу. Я на дух их не переносил. Наушники. Кепки Хонбина. Его камера. Я ненадолго задумался, но в конце концов сдался и упаковал безумно огромный и тяжелый игровой ноутбук, который Хонбин всегда таскал с собой в заграничные поездки. Хонбин держался молодцом и не плакался, что все это время в доме Чонхи и Чонмо не может играть. 

Ох, растения на подоконнике. Я тронул листья. Всем им предстояло погибнуть, но я все же решил полить их в последний раз.   
Хорошо, что мы так и не завели животных, хотя Воншик все время просил купить собаку.   
Я стоял посреди гостиной с двумя внушительного размера чемоданами в руках и отчего-то медлил. Отчаянно не хотелось покидать это место, однако это было лучшим выходом для всех троих моих детей. В первую очередь нужно было позаботиться об их благополучии. 

Я опустился на диван — мой бедный, бедный диван — и достал телефон. Надо было проверить рейсы и связаться с Такеру насчет дома в Осаке. 

Нам всем нужно было снять стресс и развеяться. В Японии я смогу увидеться с Ынджи. Этого я ждал с огромным нетерпением. А там, где Ынджи… всегда неподалеку Вонгын.   
Кажется, дела начинали налаживаться: Хёкки наконец оттаял, Хонбин и Воншик достаточно быстро шли на поправку, и… Тэгун учился уважать мои пожелания и держался от Хёка на расстоянии.   
Неужели можно было расслабиться?


	16. Chapter 16

Я не мог поверить в то, что Санхёк мне предлагает. 

Пару часов назад Хагён принес из дома их вещи, даже дурацкую анимешную подушку, при виде которой Санхёк вскрикнул и зашвырнул ее подальше в комнату Сонджэ.   
В тот момент все внутри у меня переворачивалось, а я никогда не умел скрывать свои чувства. Хагён был у них дома, а я... я не мог вернуться в свою квартиру или пойти к родителям. Притом что у меня не было с собой ничего, кроме одежды, рабочего кейса и телефона, который даже нельзя было включить. Я не мог встретиться с друзьями, не мог покинуть этот дом. Привычная жизнь просто… остановилась.

— Хён, подумай об этом, — поспешно говорил Санхёк, загнав меня в угол — на кухне, пока я ел. Санхёк отлично притворялся, что того, что случилось сегодня вечером, никогда не было, и я ему был за это благодарен. Я не знал, что делать с его и моими чувствами. — Тебе все равно понадобятся вещи, когда мы уедем в Японию. Осталось меньше недели. Или даже четыре дня, как сказал Хонбин-хён.   
Я беспомощно смотрел на него. Не было никакой гарантии, что мне разрешат поехать с ними, но поднимать этот вопрос не хотелось. Тем более что Санхёк вел себя так, будто не помнил, что недавно случилось. Стоило попробовать вести себя так же. Потеря памяти — очень удобная штука.  
— Санхёк, ты сам себя слышишь? — прошипел я, осторожно оглядываясь. Сейчас в любой момент кто угодно мог выйти из комнаты, увидеть нас вместе и сделать какие-нибудь нелепые выводы. — В прошлый раз нам очень повезло, а в этот все может сложиться иначе. Как ты думаешь, что сделает Хагён, если застанет нас снова?   
— Я разберусь с ним, — сказал Санхёк торжественно — он вдруг стал таким взрослым и серьезным, что мне нужно было проморгаться и прийти в себя. — Не могу поверить, что он побывал дома и даже не предложил забрать и твои вещи.   
Я покачал головой, не в силах подобрать слова. Он что, думает, что это игра?   
— Я обязательно поговорю с Хагёном-хёном об этом, — продолжил Санхёк, отталкиваясь от столешницы, на которой только что буквально лежал, и не позволяя мне схватить себя.   
— Санхёк, — я перешел на очень громкий шепот, но он не остановился.   
Хагён был категорически против того, чтобы между нами возникла хотя бы тень связи. И Санхёк собирался убедить его в том, что я ему не интересен. Тогда, возможно, меня взяли бы в Японию.   
Но что если ничего не получится?  
Что я буду делать? Когда они уедут — что я смогу сделать? Если за домом родителей следят, то за моей собственной квартирой — и подавно. Я не смогу пойти к Сонгю и, вероятно, к бабушке с дедушкой, или к старшим сестрам.   
Нужен был приятель, о котором министерство даже не подумало бы, но в то же время такой человек, к которому можно свалиться как снег на голову. Или хотя бы занять денег, чтобы уехать из Сеула в какую-нибудь деревеньку, пожить там под чужим именем, работать за еду и крышу над головой. Жить чужой, совсем иной жизнью. Если я буду очень осторожен и уеду подальше, меня никогда не найдут. Я правда смогу начать новую жизнь. Забуду о том, кем когда-то был. Забуду про Санхёка.   
Я тонул в вязких, как смола, мыслях. Все это сводило с ума. Все. 

***  
— Что?  
Хёк смотрел так, будто до этого не знал, что Тэгун не поедет с нами в Японию, и, положа руку на сердце, я не представлял, что с этим делать. Я чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем. Но хотя бы Воншик и Хонбин понимали меня без необходимости что-то объяснять. А ведь Санхёк как никто другой должен был знать, что я прав!  
— Это плохая идея, Хёкки. Если мы будем искать для него документы, то застрянем здесь надолго.   
— Тогда что ему делать, хён? — спросил Санхёк с издевкой в голосе. — Почему бы нам по дороге в аэропорт не закинуть его в полицейский участок?   
— Санхёк, — я старался говорить строго. — Я дам ему достаточно денег, чтобы он смог уехать из Сеула. Я даже оставлю ему адреса нескольких убежищ, если он захочет.  
— Убежищ? Вампирских убежищ?   
— Да.   
— Но… для чего? Они не примут его, он человек.  
Я ничего не ответил, дожидаясь, пока до Санхёка дойдет. Когда его наполнял гнев, это делало Санхёка как будто выше и старше. Он выглядел пугающе.  
— Нет, — слова словно застряли у Санхёка в горле. — Как ты можешь… нет. Нет!  
— Почему нет? — я был спокоен.   
— Никто не будет пить его кровь. Он мой.  
— До каких пор, Санхёк? — прошептал я, прекрасно понимая, что тот отлично меня услышит. — Я знаю, что ты не идиот.  
— Нет.  
Я буквально кожей почувствовал, как вокруг оседает иней, превращая привычную комнату Сонджэ в незнакомое место.   
— Не надо оправдываться этим.   
— Санхёк.  
— Я не ребенок. И не идиот. Вся эта ситуация… Обстоятельства… успели измениться.   
— Санхёк, пожалуйста. 

К глазам подступали слезы. Черт. Я больше всего на свете хотел сейчас, чтобы Санхёк понял меня, но вместо этого с каждой секундой между нами ширилась трещина, которую скоро уже нельзя будет пересечь.   
— Я не пытаюсь контролировать тебя.   
— Но ты пытаешься!   
— Потому что… — я замолчал и отвел взгляд, смаргивая слезы. — Потому что это все моя вина. Каждый раз когда тебе больно, это моя вина. Я знал, что случится с принцем во дворце, но все равно позволил тебе пойти туда. Я знал, что его собирались убить. Если бы я не нашел тебя, то и ты умер бы в тот день. Я знал, что охотники и ведьмы ищут нас, и все равно позволил тебе уходить одному, хотя нужно было запереть тебя в доме. Мы еще тогда должны были уехать из Кореи. Но я думал, что ты сможешь держать себя в руках, что это всего лишь моя паранойя. А теперь с этим человеком… это все ничем хорошим не закончится, Санхёк. Ты правда думаешь, что он хочет этого?   
Это было больно. Конечно, больно, и я старался взять себя в руки. Но все, что я мог сейчас делать, — просто вытирать кровь со своих щек.   
Санхёк молчал и смотрел, а я чувствовал себя невероятно, ужасающе жалким. Я сам ненавидел себя за то, что плакал, за то, что не мог защитить своего ребенка. Что я за создатель? Я два раза позволил ранить Санхёка — хотя тот этого не заслужил. Мой бедный маленький Санхёк не заслужил ничего из того, что с ним случилось. 

— Это не твоя вина, — вдруг сказал Санхёк тихо, и мое сердце раскололось на тысячу мелких кусочков. Я знал: Санхёк ошибается. Лишь создатель несет ответственность за ребенка, а я дважды не смог его защитить.   
— Я сам принимал решение, хён. Я в любом случае сделал бы то же самое. У меня нет твоей интуиции.   
Я знал: Санхёк хотел, чтобы его хён улыбнулся, но сейчас это было просто невозможно. Я знал, к чему ведет Санхёк.   
— Тэгун и все это может оказаться еще одним неправильным решением, но… это мое решение. Если я снова пострадаю, ответственность будет лежать только на мне, хён, не на тебе. Ты достаточно пытался остановить меня.   
А потом Санхёк вдруг обнял меня, и стоило больших усилий не разреветься ему в футболку. Я очень любил его. Очень любил. 

Санхёк больше не злился на меня. А я... я сейчас чувствовал себя таким слабым. Нет, нужно было собраться и показать, что все в порядке, что я сильный. Особенно учитывая, что сам Санхёк держался так уверенно.   
— Я не сдамся, — шепот Санхёка щекотал макушку, и я вцепился в Санхёка, словно коала.   
— Мой ребенок.   
Кто угодно в этом мире мог сказать, что я веду себя глупо, но мне было все равно. Санхёк — мой ребенок, неважно, сколько лет назад он появился на этот свет.   
И я все еще не доверял Тэгуну.   
— Если ты хочешь защитить меня, хён, — Санхёк отстранился. — Помоги мне? 

***  
Я дернул Тэгуна за рубашку, как только шаги приблизились к двери, и мы все сделали вид, будто только что не подслушивали разговор Хагёна с Хёком. Кто знает, хорошо ли все расслышал Тэгун, но вот мы с Хонбином впечатлились.

Я, если честно, немного ревновал. Хёкки всегда был слабым местом Хагёна-хёна, и тот сделал бы все для него, буквально все. Интересно, как он отреагировал бы, приведи я или Хонбин домой человека?  
Дверь открылась. Хагён-хён и Хёкки стояли на пороге и смотрели на нас троих. Тэгун старательно изучал свои ногти, а мы с Хонбином изображали, будто болтаем о чем-то и вообще случайно оказались в гостиной.   
— Серьезно? — спросил Хёкки с поддевкой.   
Хонбин изо всех сил пытался выглядеть невинно.  
Тэгун поднял на Санхёка странный взгляд. Если он действительно слышал разговор, то я прекрасно понимал его смятение.   
— Переодевайся, Тэгун-хён, мы едем к тебе домой, — кажется, Санхёк был полон энергии. — Ты, я и Хагён-хённим.   
— Правда? — Тэгун смотрел куда-то между ними двумя. — Зачем?   
— Тебе нужно собрать вещи для поездки в Японию.   
В голосе Санхёка звучал триумф.   
На лице Хагёна-хёна промелькнул и исчез знакомый уже проблеск испуга. Они все, как мне казалось, одинаково выражали эмоции — видимо, сказывались годы, проведенные рядом, бок о бок. 

Как бы там ни было, Хагён-хён и Хёкки помирились — и мне захотелось обнять их обоих. Возможно, позже. Сложно было сдержать слезы, слушая, как Хагён-хён высказывает все, что хранил до этого в сердце. А Хёкки у нас все-таки умница: убедить Хагёна-хёна в том, что лучше всего не мешать, а помочь, — это дорогого стоит.   
Удивительно. 

— Будь осторожен, хорошо? — сказал я Хагёну, когда Тэгун и Санхёк скрылись в комнате Сонджэ, чтобы переодеться. Через пару часов уже должно было встать солнце. Было бы лучше отложить все до завтра. Если что-то случится и они застрянут на улице…  
Хагён-хён всегда чувствовал мои эмоции — он крепче сжал мою руку:  
— Перед рассветом нас ждут меньше всего. Дом Тэгуна не так уж далеко отсюда, и мы легко туда попадем, судя по тому, что говорил этот человек. К тому же, кто бы нас там ни ждал, вдвоем с Санхёком мы точно справимся. Шансы у нас неплохие.   
— Но ты говорил, — начал я, и Хонбин тут же кивнул, зная, о чем пойдет речь, — про какое-то новое оружие.  
— Он не может просто купить все, что ему понадобится, в Японии? Одежду, ноутбук, что угодно. Стоит ли рисковать жизнью и свободой ради этой фигни?  
— Это не для него. Это для Санхёка. Он хочет, чтобы у человека был с собой кусочек его дома.   
Мое сердце таяло, словно оживало снова, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я все понимал, но очень-очень хотел, чтобы Хагён-хён и Хёкки остались сегодня дома.   
— Мы можем заплатить кому-то, чтобы вещи привезли прямо сюда?   
— Будет душевнее, если он сделает это сам.

Хонбин посмотрел на Хагёна-хёна так, будто тот говорил сейчас на иностранном языке. Впрочем, так и было — язык романтики всегда был для Хонбина чужим. Я едва не рассмеялся, но вовремя остановился — короткий смешок прозвучал почти истерически. Мне было страшно.  
— Ты уверен, что это безопасно?   
— Нет, — Хагён-хён пожал плечами. — Значит, я должен отправиться туда вместе с ними. Санхёк в любом случае не принял бы отказ.  
— Идиот, — пробормотал Хонбин. — Даже отрезанная рука не сделала его ни капли осторожнее.   
— Откажись от него, — подмигнул я. — В конце концов, у тебя всегда будем мы.   
Хагён-хён облил нас своим фирменным масляным и одновременно нежным взглядом и обнял сначала меня, потом Хонбина:   
— Увидимся позже. 

***  
Я не мог поверить, что это все происходило на самом деле.  
Тонированные окна машины Хагёна делали мир вокруг еще темнее. Я уже успел устать, время приближалось к пяти утра. На самом деле оказалось не так уж просто вести ночной образ жизни.   
Мерный шум двигателя, легкое покачивание усыпляли. Хагён вел машину очень осторожно и уверенно, совсем не похоже на Санхёка. Теперь, когда я чувствовал себя лучше, чем в первую ночь, то мог лучше оценить машину — она идеально подходила Хагёну. Тихая, неброская, но в то же время элегантная и гораздо более дорогая, чем казалось на первый взгляд.   
И еще... между нами что-то явно сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Возможно, мы с Хагёном могли бы стать друзьями. 

Санхёк барабанил пальцами по стеклу — заметно нервничал, ему некуда было девать энергию. Я не знал, что ему сказать, так что общение в машине не заладилось. Хагён и сам молчал, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. Впрочем, тишина давала возможность подумать и собрать себя из кусочков паззла. Родная квартира была уже совсем близко. Интересно, как много моих соседей — вампиры или дарители? Мне отчаянно хотелось увидеть дом Хагёна и Воншика, но, скорее всего, этого никогда не случится. 

Настоящее дэжавю: мы припарковались в паре кварталов от дома, как в прошлый раз, и мне снова пришлось ждать, пока Хагён и Санхёк проверят окрестность. Находиться так близко от дома было странно. Что если бы я не пошел работать в министерство? Что если бы посвятил жизнь чему-то другому?   
Санхёк вернулся, и его кожа… сложно передать словами, но она как будто светилась в лунном свете, усыпанная мерцающей крошкой. И все мысли закончились.   
Это того стоило. Санхёк стоил всего того, что случилось.

Наверное, он что-то прочитал по моему лицу, потому что вдруг потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться, и я перестал дышать. Холодные пальцы на щеке — глупо прозвучит, но я начал привыкать к температуре его тела. Интересно, как Санхёк ощущает мою кожу? Она должна казаться ему очень-очень теплой.   
Вернулся Хагён, и Санхёк как ни в чем не бывало опустил руку. Я отвел взгляд. 

— Вроде бы чисто. Здание невысокое, ты живешь на третьем этаже, верно?   
Я кивнул.   
— Тогда выберем не самый очевидный способ к тебе попасть. Ты оставил какое-нибудь окно открытым?   
— Да, на кухне — я практически никогда его не закрываю.   
— Хорошо. Идемте.   
Хагён комментировал каждый шаг:   
— Берегитесь камер, не говорите, быстро забирайте нужное и уходите. Собирайте только самое необходимое. Если что-то произойдет, оставь это на меня и Санхёка.   
— Как мы попадем внутрь?   
Третий этаж был все же достаточно высоко. Не думал, что даже вампиры могут так высоко прыгать.   
— Будем карабкаться, — Санхёк оскалился. Он слишком откровенно наслаждался и любовался собой. Я прищурился, глядя на него, — не хотелось бы связываться с адреналиновым наркоманом.   
— Может быть, ты сможешь. Но я — нет.   
— Я тебя понесу, — Санхёк сказал это так, будто это было пустяком для нас обоих. — Как тогда, когда мы бежали из министерства.   
Но Хагён прервал его:  
— Я сам. А ты лучше сосредоточься на том, чтобы держаться крепче. У тебя еще рука не зажила: одна ошибка — и все будет кончено.   
Когда тебя несут на спине, как какой-то мешок с рисом, это здорово ранит гордость. Но другого выхода не было. Санхёк, видимо, заметил, что я нахмурился, и подставил мне локоть, по-прежнему ухмыляясь. Я двинул его по руке.   
— Будем надеяться, что это окно не закрыли, — пробормотал Хагён, когда мы приблизились к дому. Они оба вели себя тихо и прислушивались к каждому шороху. Неужели думали, что полиция может здесь дежурить? Хотя верно, как же иначе? Они наверняка успели все перевернуть с ног на голову. 

Мы стояли возле самой стены. Хагён молча указывал Санхёку на выступы и парапеты.  
— Окей? — он кивнул Санхёку на ближайший выступ, и Санхёк кивнул в ответ. Я понял, что значило это «окей», только когда Санхёк чуть отступил.   
Мне впервые предстояло увидеть силу и скорость вампиров во всей красе. Интерес к вампирам снова закипел в крови.  
Санхёк отошел так далеко, как мог, и сейчас явно прикидывал расстояние между выступами. Он пару раз подпрыгнул, прежде чем кивнуть Хагёну: готов.  
Я задохнулся: Санхёк двигался с поистине нечеловеческой скоростью. Как он прыгал — черт! Санхёк смог зацепиться за один выступ (метра два-три от земли точно!), затем прыгнул еще раз и схватился за следующий. Таким образом он преодолел почти пять метров. Легко, легче легкого!  
Казалось, что он под кайфом. Это… о, боже. Это было горячо. 

— Давай, — Хагён смотрел на меня, и в его глазах искрилось веселье. О, черт, он все понял. У меня горели щеки, а сердце билось как бешеное. Все-таки я был предсказуемым до неприличия.   
Я обнял Хагёна руками за плечи, и тот велел ухватиться за него еще и ногами. Надеюсь, со стороны это выглядело не слишком странно. Хагёну не понадобился такой длинный разбег, как Санхёку, — он просто подпрыгнул с того места, на котором стоял, и ухватился за выступ, на котором сейчас был Санхёк. Я чувствовал себя словно рюкзак или чемодан — не больше. Но, надо признать, ощущение, когда сильный вампир под тобой сначала приседает, а потом практически взлетает в воздух, было волнующим. Тело Хагёна двигалось без особого напряжения, как пружина. Интересно, каково это — быть вампиром? Огромная сила, безупречный контроль над телом, скорость.   
Санхёк ухватил Хагёна за предплечье и подтянул нас на выступ так, словно мы были легче перышка. Санхёк должен прекратить делать такие вещи. Ужасно, если у меня прямо сейчас встанет. 

Хагён перескочил на следующий выступ — Санхёк только несильно подтолкнул его снизу. Это чертов цирк или что? Я все не мог поверить, как легко это им давалось — на этот раз Хагён нагнулся и подтянул за собой Санхёка. Повезло, что выступы на доме были гораздо, гораздо шире, чем на родительском. Боже, храни Сеул и его старую архитектуру. Санхёк легко перекатился через перила и победно вскинул руку, улыбаясь.   
И все это с одной здоровой рукой. Мое тело прошила дрожь. Позже, Чон Тэгун, позже.   
Я снова ухватился за Хагёна, и тот повторил тот же путь: подтянулся, прыгнул, перекатился. Когда я открыл глаза, мы уже были на моем балконе. Хагён и Санхёк смотрели на меня выжидающе. Я слабо улыбнулся и напомнил себе, что нам еще возвращаться обратно той же дорогой. 

Хагён сделал шаг вперед и прислушался, а Санхёк внимательно оглядывался — видимо, искал камеры. Я едва не рванулся домой, но сдержался и дождался разрешения Хагёна. А потом…  
О, боже, я так скучал по запаху квартиры. Скучал по уютному дивану, телевизору, глупым растениям в горшках, которые никак не хотели расти, и по кровати — о боже мой! Как же мне не хватало кровати и старого шкафа, этих покрывал. Нужно было торопиться, но я упал лицом прямо на матрас и втянул носом воздух, медленно ведя ладонями по одеялу. Я так скучал, все это время пытаясь построить жалкое подобие своей прежней жизни. Я дал себе еще пару секунд на то, чтобы полежать, прежде чем одним толком подняться и открыть шкаф, прикоснулся ко всему, чему только можно. Никогда не думал, что буду обнимать свою одежду. 

Мягкий смех за спиной заставил обернуться — Санхёк смотрел на меня, прислонившись к оконной раме. Он был здесь, в моем доме, в моей спальне.   
Что если бы мы оба были людьми? Что если бы я был его дарителем? Что если бы люди и вампиры мирно жили бок о бок? Санхёк стоял здесь, в моей комнате, и смотрел так, как будто не происходило ровным счетом ничего необычного. Что если бы эта спальня была и его тоже?..

Я часто, быстро дышал, не в силах отвести взгляд, когда Санхёк оттолкнулся от оконной рамы и двинулся вперед. Он смотрел мне прямо в лицо. И я вдруг понял, что больше ничего не может остановить его. Сердце билось как бешеное, когда Санхёк прижал меня к себе и поцеловал.   
Это было так отчаянно, так жадно. Мы цеплялись друг за друга, будто тонули. Поцелуй был каким угодно, но только не нежным и не медленным. К этому все шло, это было неизбежно — я падал, как Алиса в кроличью нору. А то, что Хагён сейчас стоял за окном, делало чувства только острее. Что если бы у нас было все время мира? Сейчас во всей вселенной существовали только мы вдвоем.   
— Скорее, — позвал Хагён из гостиной, и мы отпустили друг друга так быстро, что я едва не споткнулся. Я честно пытался взять себя в руки, но сознание отказывалось воспринимать происходящее трезво. Я думал лишь о том, как мне пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы ответить на поцелуй. Каким холодным был Санхёк, когда прижимал меня к своему телу. Как он целовался — словно умирал прямо сейчас. Я сгорал изнутри.   
— Собирайся, — кивнул Санхёк, улыбаясь, и я в ответ тоже расплылся в улыбке. — Собирайся!

Собираться. Так, хорошо. Одежда. Окей. Сумка.   
Я сложил в рюкзак все, о чем мог вспомнить. Рубашки, джинсы, ботинки, охапку любимых подвесок и браслетов. Мазнул взглядом по коробке с украшениями и сгреб в кулак, не глядя, кольца.   
Санхёк разглядывал все это с интересом — он уже видел мои серьги, но это была лишь часть моей коллекции.   
Я обернулся к Санхёку, чтобы поцеловать снова, но тот засмеялся и оттолкнул меня:   
— Собирайся!   
Я не сразу понял, что чего-то не хватает: стол там, где обычно лежал ноутбук, был пуст. Я ненадолго замер, чувствуя, как холод плещется где-то в желудке. Пламя, которое разгорелось буквально секунды назад, вдруг резко потухло.   
— Они были здесь. Они забрали мой ноутбук.   
Санхёк протянул ему руку.  
— Ладно. Нам нужно идти.   
Если они были в доме, то могли установить здесь камеры — о боже, о чем я только думал, когда целовал Санхёка прямо посреди комнаты? Вел себя так по-идиотски, нюхая и обнимая одежду и одеяла — нам с Санхёком вообще следовало держаться отсюда подальше. Охотникам понадобилось так мало времени, чтобы почти поймать нас дома у родителей. И все еще было непонятно, как же нас выследили.   
Хагён показался в дверном проеме:   
— Бери паспорт. Потом подумаем, как подделать имя.  
Я вернулся к столу и забрал документы, стараясь не смотреть на пустое место, где раньше стоял ноутбук. Идиот, идиот, идиот…

Затем мы выбежали на балкон, и я снова уцепился за спину Хагёна — наверняка я сейчас выглядел как черепашка с огромным рюкзаком на спине.   
Я зажмурился — подниматься было не так страшно, как спускаться. Впрочем, даже если бы мы не были так высоко, желудок все равно не оценил бы эти американские горки — Хагён двигался скачками от выступа к выступу, словно гребаный горный козел.   
Оказавшись на земле, я первым делом отпустил Хагёна. Санхёк радостно схватил меня за руку и дернул на себя, пока Хагён ушел вперед проверить, чистая ли дорога. 

Мы смотрели друг на друга как идиоты и улыбались. Сердце стучало в ушах. Когда мы дошли до конца квартала, где начиналась дорога, Санхёк вдруг замер: Хагён медленно-медленно отступал к нам спиной, а за ним из темноты улицы под светом фонаря появились ведьма и охотник. 

Показалось, что мне со всей силы вломили под дых. Все просто не могло закончиться вот так, ведь мы уже почти добрались до машины — мы почти добрались до машины!  
Хагён явно старался держать обоих — ведьму и охотника — в поле зрения, а Санхёк одним сильным движением отпихнул меня себе за спину, а сам встал рядом с Хагёном. Я не мог размышлять хоть сколько-нибудь трезво — паника затянула разум липким холодным туманом. Тело стало ватным, ноги едва слушались.   
Ведьма выглядела отвратительно — капюшон почти скрывал лицо, от нее веяло чем-то тошнотворно-больным. В руках у охотника был здоровый нож — лезвие блеснуло в свете фонаря.   
Ведьма была сильной, даже я это чувствовал. 

Стоп… нож ведь был необычным? Я никак не мог сообразить, страх все не отпускал. Но ведь нельзя убить вампира ножом? Топор или меч подошел бы лучше — чтобы отсечь голову, например. Но почему именно нож?   
Первой мыслью было бежать куда глаза глядят, но какая-то часть моего мозга, к счастью, запретила думать о побеге. Ведьме даже не нужно было дотрагиваться до меня, чтобы убить одним щелчком пальцев. Я решил остаться и помочь Санхёку, как бы глупо это ни звучало. 

— Санхёк, — ровно, без эмоций сказал Хагён, доставая что-то из кармана. — Отвлеки охотника.   
В следующую секунду Хагён начал двигаться так быстро, что я даже не понял, что происходит. Хагён, которого подкалывали дома все кому не лень, не имел с этим вампиром ничего общего. То, как он полчаса назад карабкался по стене, было еще цветочками. Он обменивался с ведьмой резкими быстрыми ударами, ловко уклоняясь, видимо, чтобы она не задела его кожу своими когтями. Хагён не давал ей возможности сделать паузу и прочитать заклинание. Он что-то сжимал в руке и сделал ложный выпад влево, прежде чем запустить руку ей в капюшон. 

Крики ведьмы и Санхёка одновременно разрезали ночную тишину — я повернул голову. Я был так увлечен и восхищен Хагёном, что не заметил происходящего в двух шагах. Санхёк, видимо, пытался увести охотника подальше от него. Теперь же Санхёк странно переступал ногами на месте и сутулился, а охотник отходил назад. В его руке больше не было ножа. Потому — с ужасом вдруг понял я — что лезвие осталось в груди Санхёка.   
Санхёк как-то пугающе, ломано рассмеялся, сжимая рукоятку в пальцах.   
— Ты новенький? Знаешь, металлом нас не убить.   
— Уверен? — охотник явно боялся их и постоянно оглядывался на ведьму. А она что-то быстро писала на земле, закрывая капюшоном свое лицо. Я не успел даже подумать о том, что Хагён с ней сделал, потому что в этот момент Санхёк вынул нож из своей груди. Из раны текло что-то темное. Кровь?   
Рядом тихо вскрикнул Хагён. 

Кровь вырывалась из груди Санхёка так, словно в ней вырастал темно-алый цветок. Он прижал ладони к ране и посмотрел на них — руки были в крови. Санхёк поднял глаза на меня, а потом медленно, беспомощно опустился на колени. Я бросился к нему, пытаясь удержать. Что-то пошло не так, ведь вампир же не может, просто не может терять так много крови — она буквально била фонтаном.   
Я краем глаза уловил, что охотник наконец повернулся и побежал в темноту, оставляя ведьму на растерзание вампирам. Хагён страшно, как-то по-животному зашипел и кинулся следом. Спустя пару секунд я вздрогнул, услышав, как хрустнула, ломаясь, шея охотника.  
Хагён тут же вернулся, бросив мертвое тело валяться прямо посреди дороги и даже не глядя больше на ведьму. Он подобрал нож, взял Санхёка на руки и побежал к машине.   
Я споткнулся, беспомощно двинувшись следом, — я сейчас готов был пойти за Хагёном куда угодно, даже если тьма могла поглотить нас всех.


	17. Chapter 17

Мы вернулись домой с Санхёком на руках, все с ног до головы вымазанные его кровью. Лица Воншика и Хонбина отражали все, что чувствовал в этот момент я сам. Я больше не мог думать и даже двигался так, словно находился под водой, руки и ноги были ватными. Казалось, что я наблюдаю за происходящим со стороны, что все это происходит не со мной.   
В машине Санхёк лежал на моих коленях, я укачивал его всю дорогу до дома — больше я на тот момент ничего сделать не мог. Сиденья в машине Хагёна быстро стали липкими от крови. Кровь была везде, даже на языке чувствовался слабый металлический привкус. 

Хагён осторожно уложил Санхёка на диван и резко выдохнул. Не было похоже, что рана начала исцеляться, но такого просто не могло быть. Кровь в теле вампира принадлежала не ему — это была та кровь, которую вампир успел выпить за последнюю кормежку. Та кровь, которая еще не успела превратиться в силу. Но сейчас ее было слишком много даже для одного живого человека! 

Бред, полный бред. Бред.   
Входная дверь осталась открытой, и я запер ее — мне просто нужно было сделать хоть что-то. По крайней мере, эту крошечную проблему я в силах был решить. На дверной ручке остался алый отпечаток. Я бросил свою сумку рядом со входом.  
Диван тоже успел пропитаться кровью. Хагён разорвал на Санхёке рубашку и теперь смотрел, пытаясь понять, что именно случилось. Воншик с немым вопросом в глазах стащил с себя футболку, скомкал ее и прижал к ране Санхёка, как будто это помогло бы остановить кровь.   
Даже я понял, что эта кровь не принадлежала Санхёку. Непонятно, откуда она текла. Из-за тяжелого металлического запаха было трудно дышать. Вампирам из-за этого сейчас, должно быть, приходилось несладко.   
Хонбин уставился на меня и кивнул на мою левую руку. Нож. Хагён велел забрать его, когда мы выходили из машины.   
— Что это? Это все из-за ножа?  
Я глупо посмотрел на свою руку, и Хонбин забрал нож. 

— Там были ведьма и охотник, — сказал Хагён тихо. — Я использовал бумажный талисман, который дала фея. Он сработал на ведьме. Но охотник сумел зацепить Санхёка.   
— Это то самое? Новое оружие?   
Хагён кивнул.   
— Откуда вся эта кровь? — Воншик звучал как-то безумно. — Хён, мы должны что-то…  
— Я звонил фее. Она скоро будет.  
Хагён отвечал отрывисто и коротко, ровным тоном, не отводя глаз от Санхёка. Тот был в сознании, но явно очень слаб, и судя по его лицу, боль только усиливалась. Он тяжело, быстро втягивал в себя воздух, как будто пытался справиться с тяжестью в груди. Я, словно статуя, застыл на месте. Я хотел плакать, но не мог. Я хотел кричать, но не мог.  
— Я говорил, что это идиотская идея! — Хонбин с перекошенным лицом смотрел на меня. Верно. Это было чертовски, непередаваемо глупо, и мы ни в коем случае не должны были идти на такой риск.   
— Ты знал, что за твоим домом наблюдают! Конечно, наблюдают! Ты…  
— Хватит, Хонбин, — голос Хагёна был ледяным и очень твердым. — Эти обвинения нам сейчас не помогут.   
Чонха и Чонмо, видимо, проснулись от шума. Вампиры вообще постоянно шумели — и как эти люди терпят их… 

Подумать только, еще два часа назад все было хорошо. Санхёк смеялся и возмущался, что Хагён притащил его подушку с Наруто. Все было хорошо.   
Чонха и Чонмо замерли, увидев кровь. Чонха закричала, бросилась к Санхёку и обхватила его лицо ладонями.   
— Что?.. — Чонмо показал на Санхёка, видимо, не в силах подобрать слов.   
— На нас напали ведьма и охотник. Не знаю, почему здесь так много крови, — прошептал Хагён. И всепоглощающее чувство бесполезности, беспомощности, кажется, пронизало каждого из тех, кто был сейчас в комнате. Хагён выглядел так, будто вот-вот сломается. Мы ничего не могли сделать. Рубашка Воншика, которую он все еще прижимал к ране, полностью пропиталась кровью.   
Чувство вины причиняло физическую, вполне ощутимую боль. Сколько раз Хагён через это проходил? Сколько раз уже Санхёк рисковал собой ради меня?

— Как вообще простым ножом можно сделать такое? — Хонбин разговаривал сам с собой. — Должно быть, ведьма его заговорила. Чем именно?   
— Это то самое оружие, над котором в министерстве работали все это время, — на меня вдруг обрушилось осознание. — Чтобы остановить исцеление вампиров.   
Хонбин так и жалил меня взглядом:   
— Так что там с кровью?   
Я встряхнул головой. Я ничего не знал о магии. Я вообще ничего не знал.  
— Они могли… Воншик? — Хонбин потянулся, чтобы сжать руку Воншика. — Обратная магия? Его высушивают изнутри?   
Я не понимал, о чем он говорит, но Воншик кивал головой так, словно эти слова Хонбина были продолжением какого-то их разговора. Я снова смотрел на Санхёка. Он еще никогда не выглядел таким бледным.   
Хагён осторожно увел из гостиной Чонху и Чонмо, стараясь не касаться их, чтобы не испачкать кровью. После этого я их почти не слышал — они тихо передвигались от кухни к ванной и обратно — видимо, Хагён попросил их уйти на работу. Они все равно ничем не могли помочь Санхёку сейчас.

Как долго я простоял здесь?   
Это было ужасно, смотреть на Санхёка: я мог потерять его навсегда.   
А еще я был в ужасе от своего же собственного ужаса. Как все могло закрутиться настолько серьезно за такой короткий срок? Я на какое-то время провалился в воспоминания и думал о том, что чувствовал, когда целовал Санхёка. Видимо, сознание просто переключило меня на последний яркий и теплый момент. 

Это было волнующе странно, целовать кого-то, кто не дышит и у кого не бьется сердце. Я горел и задыхался в руках Санхёка, а тот был все так же холоден и спокоен. Единственное, что выдавало в нем жажду — то, как он цеплялся за меня, как целовал. Его ледяные прикосновения больше не вызывали паники. От них просто бежали мурашки по затылку и рукам — я дрожал от ощущения «наконец-то», наконец-то это случилось. Это было… Это было совершенно. Словно натянутую тетиву вдруг отпустили, и тоска и жажда, которую мы оба испытывали несколько недель, вырвались на свободу. Как мы дошли до этого? Нам нужно было больше времени. Больше времени, чтобы влюбиться.

Горячий комок боли в груди наконец взорвался, и я смог двигаться.   
Я подошел к Санхёку и встал возле дивана на колени, взял его здоровую руку в свои ладони, стараясь не смотреть на то, как кровь стекает по его груди, липкая и густая. Санхёк открыл глаза и старался успокоить дыхание. Остальные, кажется, замолчали. По крайней мере, стало тихо.  
— Фея идет, — сказал я Санхёку с уверенностью, которую хотел внушить и ему. — Она вылечит тебя. Ты поправишься.   
— Тэгун, — прошептал он хрипло. И я понял, что чувствуешь, когда твое сердце разбивается на куски. Он умирал. Он истекал кровью. Скоро мы потеряем его.   
— Я здесь, — я изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы голос не сломался. — Ты поправишься.   
— Продолжай говорить с ним, — прошептал Хагён сзади. — Он должен оставаться в сознании.  
— В… Японии. Когда мы туда поедем. Я никогда там не был, а ты был, верно? Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне все свои любимые места — все любимые рестораны и парки. Даже если это будет ночью. Я уверен, они даже ночью красивы. Однажды я видел фотографии какого-то большого храма на холме — он выглядел таким впечатляющим. Но… я не могу вспомнить его название. Погоди, тебе же нельзя есть. Не знаю, зачем я заговорил про твои любимые рестораны. Я могу попробовать за тебя все блюда на свете, если захочешь. Я буду есть… и рассказывать тебе, как… какая еда на вкус.   
Я замолчал — говорить сквозь слезы было сложно.  
— Я не стану есть говядину. Ты ведь ни разу ее не пробовал. Только курицу… и… и свинину. И лапшу.   
Я почти ничего не видел сквозь слезы. Я нес какую-то бессмыслицу, но Воншик (кажется, Воншик) сжал мои плечи, успокаивая, и я сглотнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки и перестать думать о тех простых вещах, которые мы уже никогда не попробуем вместе с Санхёком.  
— Мы еще многое успеем сделать. Ты и я. Мы увидим все.   
Санхёк чуть сильнее сжал мою руку, едва заметно кивая. 

Громкий властный стук в дверь заставил всех дернуться. Фея, это была фея! Должна быть фея. Хагён рванул к двери. Главное чтобы это были не другие охотники и ведьмы, только не это...  
Это была она.   
Резкий выдох Хонбина. Резкий вдох Воншика. 

Войдя, фея не стала терять времени: взглянула сначала на Санхёка, затем — на нож, который держал Хонбин, забрала нож, села на ближайшее кресло, закрыла глаза и крепко сжала рукоять.   
— Без сомнения, на нем ведьминское заклинание, — пробормотала она.   
— Обратная магия? — Хонбин вытянул шею и смотрел на фею с надеждой.  
Фея приоткрыла один глаз.   
— Что ж, если ты такой умный, то зачем пригласили меня?   
Хонбин прикусил язык — было заметно, что он раздражен и расстроен.   
Фея тем временем начала гудеть, и я с тревогой взглянул на Воншика. Все будет как в тот раз, с головокружением и тошнотой? Как это скажется на Санхёке?   
Но ничего особенного не случилось — я услышал лишь легкое жужжание. Кажется, вся магия феи уходила сейчас только в сложенные лодочкой руки, в которых она держала нож.   
— Да вы везунчики, — фея наконец открыла глаза и улыбнулась Хонбину. — У вас есть такой умный и такой красивый мальчик. Это на самом деле обратная магия.   
Мне хотелось кричать.   
Она говорила медленно и, кажется, заигрывала — в то время как мы не знали, сколько еще сможет продержаться Санхёк. Фея сидела в кресле, выпрямив спину, и улыбаясь. Ее белоснежная одежда едва ли не сияла — а напротив застыли мы, по уши вымазанные кровью. Я заметил краем глаза, что Хагён сжал пальцы в кулаки, но так ничего ей и не сказал, ничего не сделал, не поторопил. 

— Он умрет, — сказала фея ровно.   
— Что? — Хагён сделал шаг вперед.  
Я слышал ее слова, но не понимал, что они означают.   
— Эта вещь выпускает из него всю кровь, что он когда-либо выпил. Сколько ему лет?   
— Больше ста пятидесяти, — ответил поспешно Воншик, потому что Хагён, кажется, окаменел. Я отвел взгляд — я больше не мог выносить все это.   
— М-м-м. Значит, это еще займет какое-то время. Может быть, дня два? Три — самое большее. Но я бы ставила на два.   
— И вы ничего не можете сделать? — вспыхнул Хонбин, и фея взглянула на него холодно.  
— Конечно, могу. Но не уверена, сможете ли вы это себе позволить. В прошлый раз было кое-что… из-за чего вы спорили.   
Все посмотрели на меня. В этот раз Санхёк не мог защитить меня от феи.   
— Просто скажи, что нужно сделать, — сказал твердо Воншик.   
— Как бы вы заполнили сосуд, в котором есть течь? — мягко улыбаясь, спросила фея — она явно наслаждалась собой сейчас.   
— Залатать дыру, а потом заполнить, — тут же ответил Хонбин.   
— Хороший мальчик. Я могу залатать дыру. Как вы заполните сосуд?   
Тишина.   
— Я найду кого-нибудь, — Хагён двинулся к двери. — Одного будет достаточно? Двоих?   
— Это будет похоже на его первое кормление, я полагаю, — фея говорила так, будто рассуждала о погоде. — Так что нужно столько людей, сколько требуется юному вампиру, чтобы утолить первую жажду крови. Уверена, что ты помнишь его первый раз, — она улыбнулась Хагёну, и того перекосило. — Все верно, одного будет достаточно.   
Хагён уже взялся за дверную ручку, когда я открыл рот. Из-за стука сердца и шума крови в ушах я не услышал то, что сам произнес:  
— Я сделаю это. 

***  
Боль куда-то ушла. Казалось, что я тону. Я все еще чувствовал свое тело, но так, словно меня обернули большим количеством ваты или этой пластиковой штуковиной, которую так здорово щелкать. Пупырчатой пленкой. Как будто у меня были миллионы слоев кожи, приглушающих боль.   
Было холодно. Так холодно, как никогда прежде за сотню лет.   
Я знал, что что-то происходит, и слышал разговоры, но нужно было приложить слишком много усилий, чтобы говорить. Пока раздавался голос Тэгуна, я просто сосредоточился на этих звуках, смог забыть про страх и отвлечься. Но теперь он замолчал, и я старался изо всех сил держаться за его руку. 

Так вот на что похожа смерть.   
Я раньше думал, что если и умру когда-нибудь, то от удара колом в сердце. Я видел такое однажды. Не от руки охотников или убийц, нет… тогда просто сцепились два вампира — еще в те времена, когда многие споры решались смертельными поединками — вампиры порой могут быть по-средневековому глупыми. Победитель воткнул в проигравшего кол, и тот буквально рассыпался в пепел прямо на моих глазах — настолько старым он был.   
Хагён хотел было закрыть мне глаза, но потом он решил, что это нужный опыт. Мне всегда было интересно, что происходит после удара колом с более молодыми вампирами. Они тоже обращаются в пепел? Или от них остаются кости? 

То новое оружие… черт, какой же бред. Наверняка именно его и испытывали на мне, когда я сидел в камере. И почему я не успел выбраться до того, как в министерстве поняли, как использовать все эти опыты? Рука так до конца и не зажила, а теперь из-за той же грязной ведьминской магии у меня в груди была огромная дыра… Получается, что охотнику достаточно было лишь ранить меня, а не бить в самое сердце. Сукин сын. Надеюсь, Хагён убил его с особой жестокостью.  
Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем люди научатся заговаривать огнестрельное оружие против вампиров? Черт. Я закрыл глаза. Все было как в тумане. 

Я хотел сказать Тэгуну, что, кажется, догадался, как в министерстве узнали, что мы ездили к его родителям. Вероятно, у полиции были наушники, настроенные измерять частоту ударов сердца, потому что в доме не было камер наблюдения. Когда я зачаровал охранника и его сердце стало биться реже, сработала сигнализация. Хитро, не правда ли? Наверняка все так и было. Но теперь я не смогу рассказать об этом Тэгуну.

Тэгун. Я поцеловал его. Я мог бы провести всю ночь, целуя Тэгуна.   
Я пытался крепче сжать его руку, но пальцы ослабели и едва слушались. Странно, но я совсем не испытывал страха. Я словно наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. Может быть, это было своего рода благословением. В конце концов, последние месяцы каждый день что-то случалось. Отчасти по моей собственной вине. По большей части по моей вине.   
Черт, не думал, что меня ждет такая жалкая смерть. В конце концов, мне еще не исполнилось и двух сотен лет. Теперь, когда появился Тэгун, мне хотелось сидеть рядом с ним, держаться за руки, целовать его, когда захочется, засыпать и просыпаться вместе. Слушать его бесконечные вопросы о вампирах. Поддевать до тех пор, пока он не начнет краснеть и опускать голову, пряча глаза. Видеть, как Хонбин и Воншик-хёны узнают его лучше с каждым днем. Наблюдать, как Хагён-хён наконец сдается. 

В конце концов, я слишком молод и красив, чтобы умереть! Да-а-а, это я уломал Хагёна-хённима помочь нам с Тэгуном, потому что был уверен, что все пройдет гладко. И теперь я был отчасти даже рад, что не услышу, как Хагён-хён истерит из-за этого. 

Интересно, Джехвану было страшно умирать? Он ждал этого годами — возможно, поэтому ему было проще. Но смерть есть смерть, и ты никогда не можешь быть к ней готовым.   
А ведь я уже был мертв, почему же я так легко забыл об этом?   
Я чувствовал, как что-то касалось щеки. Что-то теплое. Я с усилием открыл глаза и увидел удаляющегося Тэгуна. Наверное, он поцеловал меня — отпускать его руку не хотелось, но я был слишком слаб, чтобы удержать ее.   
Между тем, кто-то положил ладони на голову и живот, и боль тут же вернулась — такая сильная, что я подавился воздухом.  
«Не сопротивляйся, вампир».   
Этот странный голос, звучавший в голове, был больше похож на мои собственные мысли, чем на чужие приказы. Он просачивался через кожу в кости и жилы.   
Я смотрел в сияющие глаза феи и чувствовал, что плыву. 

***  
Хагён-хён сверлил Тэгуна взглядом — было заметно, что тот весь сжался и едва ли не дрожал.  
— Ты сделаешь это?   
Хонбин нетерпеливо выдохнул. Вряд ли Тэгун вообще понимал, на что соглашался. Это просто убьет его.   
— Он выпил свою первую жертву до конца, — сказал Хагён. — Не думаю, что ты готов умереть.   
— Лучше бы отдал свою кровь мне, — сказала фея. — Но… мальчишке совсем не обязательно выпивать этого человека досуха. Маленькие вампиры слишком жадные, а их создатели слишком им потворствуют. Знаешь, что говорят про кровь, отданную по доброй воле, человек? — фея повернулась к Тэгуну и улыбнулась. — У тебя останется достаточно крови, чтобы выжить. Так что если ты в настроении, можешь дать и мне немного в качестве оплаты. Пожалуйста? Мне нужно совсем немного.   
— Просто иди и поймай кого-нибудь на улице, хён! — Хонбин почти кричал. — У нас нет времени на разговоры. Если Санхёк убьет этого человека, то и ладно. Чем свежее кровь, тем лучше.   
— Что ты сказала про кровь, отданную добровольно? — Хагён замер, весь натянутый, как струна.   
— А как ты думаешь, почему я так мило прошу его поделиться со мной кровью? — она щелкнула пальцами, явно раздосадованная молчанием Тэгуна. — Магия не сработает, если забрать кровь силой.   
— Даже если зачаровать человека?   
— Так вы хотите его спасти или нет? Человек уже вызвался сам. Никакая другая кровь не сработает лучше и быстрее.   
— Клыки… — Тэгун говорил еле слышно. Я старался не смотреть на его залитую кровью руку, которой он придерживал Хёкки. — У него до сих пор нет клыков. Как он будет пить?   
— Что? Клыков нет? — прошипел Хагён.   
Черт, Хёкки не говорил об этом. Впрочем, его можно было понять: все, что с нами там делали, хотелось похоронить глубоко в памяти. Все произошедшее оставило больше, чем раны и ожоги. Боже, через что нам еще придется пройти?   
— Можно использовать это, — Хонбин пробормотал, указывая рукой на чайный столик, где лежал нож.  
— Я думала, ты умнее, — фея ухмыльнулась. — Или думаешь, ведьминская магия действует только на демонов? Ну давай, попробуй. Посмотрим, что случится, если ты порежешь человека этим ножом. 

Я буквально всем телом чувствовал, сколько усилий Хонбину потребовалось, чтобы не ответить ей какой-нибудь колкостью. Фея явно наслаждалась тем, что ей удалось задеть Хонбина.   
— Так что? По рукам? — фея смотрела на Хагёна-хёна. Что думали мы с Хонбином, ей явно было не интересно. Не то чтобы меня это задело — просто именно Хагён-хён был в ответе за жизнь Санхёка. Он был его создателем.   
Интересно, понимал ли Тэгун, почему фея обращается к Хагёну-хёну, а не к нему?   
Хагён-хён повернулся к Тэгуну:  
— Согласен?   
Так много прозвучало в одном слове.   
— Да, — в этот раз голос Тэгуна не дрогнул. — Что мне нужно делать?   
— Подвинься, и начнем, — фея хлопнула в ладоши. — Сначала нужно залатать дыру. Создатель, подойти. Ты, подай мне нож. Не этот нож. 

Тэгун было дернулся, чтобы подняться, но вдруг замер, быстро прижался губами к щеке Санхёка и только потом мягко освободил руку из его пальцев. Хёкки выдохнул, как будто застонал. Это произошло очень быстро, почти мгновенно, но у меня заныло сердце. Тэгун опустил глаза и отошел от дивана, освобождая место для Хагёна-хёна.   
Тот тоже наблюдал за Тэгуном, и на его лице отражалась целая буря эмоций. Мне было больно от происходящего.   
— Эй? Нож?   
Я вздрогнул, понимая, что фея обращается ко мне, и бросился на кухню. Наскоро заточил об камень нож для разделки мяса и вернулся — чистые ровные надрезы заживают лучше. Хёкки будет пить из раны возле локтя — так лучше всего для Тэгуна, и если что, проще будет остановить кровотечение. Но что если поток крови окажется слишком слабым? 

Когда я вернулся, фея уже начала ритуал. Хёкки заплакал, и Хонбин сжал мое плечо. Хёкки, очевидно, было больно — гораздо больнее, чем раньше. Он начал дрожать и выгибаться, и я подвинулся ближе к Тэгуну, который сейчас выглядел так, будто бы мир разваливался на части прямо у его ног. Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел на меня в ответ. На его щеках виднелись подсыхающие дорожки слез.   
Тэгун любил его, не было никаких сомнений. Не было сомнений в том, как далеко Тэгун готов зайти ради Санхёка. Хотелось надеяться, что Хагён-хён это тоже видит. 

Фея молчала, легко сдавливая руками грудь Санхёка, хотя тот изо всех сил пытался ее оттолкнуть. В этом не было ничего странного — я видел ее настоящую форму, цельный монолит силы, просуществовавший множество веков. Ее реальная форма не имела ничего общего с тем, что видели люди, но ее сила, ее могущество всегда оставались с ней — гораздо, гораздо большие, чем у вампиров и ведьм.   
Это приводило в ужас и в восторг одновременно. И Хонбин прижался ко мне теснее, похожий сейчас на маленького провинившегося щенка. Фея прожила на этом свете на много веков дольше, чем они сами, — практически вечность. «Молодость» и «старость» ничего не значили для нее. Время не имело для нее никакой ценности. Феи стояли за временем. 

Хёкки хрипло застонал, и Тэгун отвел взгляд.   
Я не представлял, что фея делала с ним и почему ему было так больно. Хёкки всегда был сильным ребенком, не важно, насколько тяжело ему приходилось. Так что этот стон означал одно: боль действительно была очень сильной. Тэгун опустил голову и отошел куда-то к самой стене, как будто там ему могло стать легче.   
— Дай ему нож, — велела ведьма, и я моргнул.   
— Кому?   
— Создателю, — фея говорила брезгливо-нетерпеливо. — Быстрее! Он должен выпить твоей крови.   
По сути, сейчас должен был повториться ритуал обращения — видимо, чтобы заблокировать то, что Хонбин назвал обратной магией. Начать все заново. Но это были всего лишь догадки, блуждание в темноте. Магия — это не готовка по рецепту: тебе или дано это, или не дано.   
Хагён-хён провел лезвием по своему запястью, и на его коже выступили пузырьки крови. Он прижал рану ко рту Хёкки.   
— Пей, — велела фея, и когда он не ответил, схватила его за подбородок и сжала щеки так, чтобы он открыл рот точно под раной. Первые капли крови потекли по его губам, и он слабо застонал, прежде чем лизнуть запястье Хагёна-хёна, как будто тянулся за энергией и не мог поймать ее. Хагён-хён мягко коснулся его лица ладонью и повернул его голову, чтобы Хёкки было удобнее пить.   
— Достаточно, — сказала фея. Она взялась руками за запястье Хагёна-хёна и прижала его к кровоточащей ране в груди Хёкки. Никто, кроме них двоих, не мог видеть, что там происходило. Пальцами свободной руки он все крепче и крепче цеплялся за сиденье дивана. 

Я чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и бесполезным, стоя рядом с Хонбином. Я знал: Хонбин сейчас ощущает то же самое. Мы были здесь только декорациями и ничего не могли сделать. Мне всегда было тяжело сдерживать эмоции, а вот Хонбин был каким-то слишком эмоциональным. Было заметно, как сильно он любит Хёкки, как переживает за него. Я впервые видел Хонбина таким испуганным.   
Это заставило подумать о Хагёне-хёне — если он сломается, это станет концом для нас всех. Я сам на его месте никогда бы не подумал о том, чтобы забрать нож охотника или позвонить фее по дороге домой. Хагён всегда держал в голове все нити и видел картину целиком, всегда действовал разумно. Я никогда прежде не думал, сколько всего Хагён-хён для нас делает. Его голос, говорящий Хёкки «Это моя вина», эхом звучал в голове. Если не получится спасти Хёкки сейчас…

— Человек!   
Тэгун вздрогнул где-то в углу, на границе света и тени, а затем пошел к фее.  
— Теперь отказаться нельзя, — сказала фея и убрала руки от тела Санхёка, сжимая пальцами нож из кухни и запястье Тэгуна.   
— Режьте прямо над локтем, — сказал я, и фея облила меня презрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Она провела лезвием по его коже без всякого предупреждения, и Тэгун вскрикнул — это был ужасающе глубокий и длинный разрез. Сможем ли мы вообще остановить кровь? Наверное, фея могла бы сделать это. Могла бы, но станет ли? Кровь хлестала из раны. Тэгун склонился над Санхёком, крепко вцепившись в подушки дивана свободной рукой, и прижал рану к его губам.   
— Пей, если хочешь жить, — сказала фея, а потом взмахнула головой, явно развлекаясь. — Или если не хочешь умереть во второй раз.   
Эта ее легкомысленность… Никто из нас не имел для нее значения, точно так же, как муравьишка не имеет значения для великого небесного существа. Я сейчас ненавидел ее так, как маленькое насекомое может ненавидеть солнце или луну — бессмысленно, бездумно, беспомощно. 

Кровь капала в рот Хёкки одну — две — три секунды, а потом он вдруг начал глотать.   
Мы наблюдали за происходящим в полной тишине. Я смотрел, как мерно двигается кадык Хёкки, когда он глотает. Прошло больше пяти минут, прежде чем Тэгун начал дрожать. Я прикоснулся было к нему, но тот покачал головой:   
— Я в порядке.  
Хёкки жадно схватился руками за запястье Тэгуна и все сильнее прижимался губами к ране. Еще через пять минут Тэгун заметно побледнел. Если бы он сейчас не цеплялся за спинку дивана, то наверняка упал бы без сил. Он стал белым, как лист бумаги, и я с волнением посмотрел на Хагёна-хёна: сколько еще крови он сможет отдать Санхёку?  
Фея наблюдала за ними, что-то подсчитывая в уме. Я не мог больше на это смотреть. Тэгун потеряет слишком…  
— Хёкки, хватит. Тебе достаточно. Санхёк, отпусти его!   
Рана в груди Санхёка закрылась прямо на наших глазах, а секунду спустя Тэгун сломанной куклой повалился на пол.


	18. Chapter 18

Маленькие вампиры, потерявшие своих создателей, редко выживают в одиночку. Они совершают глупые ошибки, потому что их некому научить, они заходят на территорию старых вампиров, не думая об опасности. А вампиры не любят тех, кто бросает им вызов. И еще не любят тех, кто нарушает правила.  
— Вот идиоты, — пробормотал Хагён, наблюдая за двумя явно молоденькими вампирами, которые выходили из дома, где обосновались они с Санхёком. Этих придурков было отлично видно в свете луны. Санхёк тихо выдохнул: он пытался убедить себя, что не чувствовал ревность.   
Один из молодых вампиров протянул другому руку, и тот в ответ сжал ее. Это напомнило Санхёку о том, о чем думать совсем не хотелось. 

— Они все ближе и ближе подбираются к тому месту, где уже нельзя охотиться, — продолжил Хагён. — Рано или поздно Джинхён наткнется на них.   
— Так предупреди их, и займемся наконец своими делами.   
Хагён удивленно посмотрел на него, и Санхёк нахмурился.   
Хагён спрыгнул с крыши прямо перед молодой парочкой — он двигался так легко, что был похож на кошку. Тот паренек, что был повыше, забавно шлепнулся от испуга прямо на задницу, а тот, что был покрасивее, сжал кулаки. Санхёк фыркнул: как будто этот идиот мог победить Хагёна. 

Хагён-хён говорил с ними довольно долго — он вообще был хорош в искусстве вести беседы. Правда на самого Санхёка все его разговорчики никогда не действовали.   
Санхёку не нужны были братья. Его устраивало быть единственным ребенком Хагёна, им двоим больше никто не был нужен.   
В конце концов, Санхёк старше, чем эти двое вместе взятые. Если бы им только пришла в голову мысль задирать нос, только потому что они умерли, когда были чуть взрослее Санхёка… ха.   
— Санхёк, — позвал мягко Хагён, и тот закатил глаза.  
— Что?   
— Спускайся немедленно.   
Санхёк вздохнул и все-таки спрыгнул вниз. Он уже успел разглядеть этих ребят прежде, когда они с Хагёном следили за ними. Те их, конечно же, не замечали.   
— Это Санхёк, мой ребенок, — Хагён гордо улыбался.   
«Один-единственный ребенок», — поправил его мысленно Санхёк, хотя все еще не был силен в телепатии.   
— Санхёкки, а это Хонбин и Воншик. Теперь они будут жить с нами. Представься, они твои хёны.   
«Красавчик» так улыбнулся-скорчился, что это убило всю привлекательность его лица, а вот улыбка второго показалась действительно теплой и немного застенчивой. Он приветливо кивнул Санхёку, и решимость ненавидеть новых «братьев» как-то растаяла.   
Санхёк натянуто поклонился в ответ.  
— Спасибо, — сказал красавчик (Хонбин) и повернулся к Хагёну. — Мы не станем слишком долго вам надоедать…  
— Не будьте идиотами. Вам нужна моя защита, — Хагён качнул головой. — Поохотимся? Хочу посмотреть, насколько вы хороши в деле.   
Санхёк с преувеличенной вежливостью позволил этим двоим пройти вперед. Воншик улыбнулся ему, а Хонбин только бросил на Санхёка острый взгляд. Он должен был стать той еще занозой в заднице.  
Хагён напрасно пытался примирить их. Это ни за что не сработает, уж поверьте. 

 

***  
Воншик-хён мягко перебирал мои волосы. Он прекрасно знал, что я этого не люблю, но сегодня я решил быть великодушным.  
Мы остановились в небольшой деревеньке. Дом стоял на отшибе, на холме — достаточно далеко от Сеула, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. Местные жители не были против присутствия вампиров, пока мы не доставляли им неприятностей. Хагён-хён уезжал в город через день на пару часов, чтобы привезти кровь.   
Мы ждали, когда Тэгуну станет лучше.  
Тэгун все еще был без сознания. Кто знает вообще, очнется ли он, или потеря крови стала фатальной? Впал ли он в кому, умер ли его мозг, или это нормальное состояние после такого тяжелого ритуала?   
Прошло уже три дня. 

Мне нравился этот традиционный дом. Нравились отодвигающиеся в сторону бумажные двери, теплые полы и большой внутренний двор, куда выходили все двери. Хагён-хён тихо слушал музыку, сидя на крыше, Воншик-хён изображал мою личную подушку, Хонбин-хён был… где-то — скорее всего, фотографировал. А мой Тэгун лежал в комнате без сознания.  
Если бы он только знал, о чем я думал сейчас. Я закрыл глаза. 

Я практически убил Тэгуна.  
Воншик-хён рассказывал, как они метались в поисках кого-то, кто среди ночи может сделать Тэгуну переливание крови — нельзя было просто отправить его в больницу, хотя Воншик настаивал. И тогда Хагён отвесил ему пощечину, чтобы тот пришел в себя. Я никогда не забуду этого. Хагён-хён — влепил — Воншику-хёну — пощечину. Невероятно.   
Я еще не пришел себя, когда фея якобы вылечила Тэгуна. Мне так и не сказали, что Хагён-хён отдал фее в счет оплаты, и это разбивало сердце — теперь моей на совести была еще какая-то ценная вещь. 

— Пойду проверю, как он, — пробормотал я, и рука Воншика-хёна скользнула на пол.  
Я тихо толкнул створку двери в сторону: Тэгун лежал так же, как я его оставил, — тихо, мирно спал. Он выглядел здоровым: розовые щеки, спокойное размеренное сердцебиение. Что если фея нас обманула? Мы хотели получить Тэгуна целым и невредимым — так и вышло. Вот только он был без сознания.   
Нужно научиться ставить капельницы. Тэгун же должен как-то питаться. 

Кстати, клыки все-таки вернулись. Вчера перед сном я без особой надежды попробовал их выпустить — и у меня получилось. Это было похоже на какую-то злую, жестокую шутку.  
Я погладил Тэгуна по щеке, убрал со лба прядку волос. Тэгун был таким приятно теплым, мягким и нежным. 

Мы сняли с него испачканную кровью — моей кровью — одежду и переодели в брюки и футболку, которые Хагён захватил из нашей квартиры.   
Я успел посмотреть, что сам Тэгун забрал из дома: много аксессуаров, кольца, браслеты. Должно быть, они хорошо смотрелись на его нежных живых руках. Я прикасался ко всему, вдыхал запах его рубашек, гладил манжеты кончиками пальцев.   
Мы с Тэгуном одевались так по-разному — забавно. А прямо сейчас он был похож на меня самого — бедный, сначала ему пришлось носить одежду Сонджэ, а теперь мои шмотки. 

Как Тэгун мог быть здесь, со мной, но одновременно и не здесь?   
Прежде чем уйти, я поцеловал его и долго вслушивался, как Тэгун дышит. 

***  
— Ты самое прекрасное создание, которое я видел, — сказал Санхёк, и Джехван засиял, вытягивая руки и выгибаясь.   
— И?   
— И самое мужественное. Совершенное.  
— И?   
— И я буду любить тебя вечно.  
Джехван посмотрел на Санхёка уже знакомым взглядом.  
— Ты не будешь любить меня вечно.   
— Буду!  
— Так не бывает. Однажды ты влюбишься в кого-то еще.   
— Нет. Это невозможно.  
— Я надеюсь, что влюбишься, — Джехван поцеловал его. — Я надеюсь, что ты полюбишь кого-то, кто будет любить тебя в ответ. Кто знает тебя и будет с тобой нежным.  
— Но ведь ты и есть тот самый человек! Я больше не хочу говорить об этом. Серьезно, ты же не хочешь портить мне настроение?  
— Детка, — Джехван улыбнулся, прижимаясь сильнее. — Кто ты такой, чтобы приказывать мне? Я принц.  
— Какая разница, что ты принц, если ничего ни о чем не знаешь.  
Джехван только улыбнулся и провел пальцем по нижней губе Санхёка, прежде чем мягко поцеловать.

 

***  
Я открыл глаза. Впервые после сна о Джехване я не чувствовал себя так, будто меня вывернули наизнанку. Скорее наоборот. Я был немного смущен от того, как влюбленно глупо себя тогда вел.   
Стоило признать: это была особая слепота первой любви. Я думал, что это навсегда и что никто прежде не чувствовал ничего подобного, а Джехван просто терпел. Ничего страшного, если он никогда не любил меня — он дарил мне достаточно нежности. Я был важен для него, и это главное.  
Нет, я никогда не переставал любить Джехвана. Я просто больше не был влюблен в него, и мне был нужен кто-то другой, чтобы почувствовать разницу. 

Я посмотрел на Тэгуна — странно, я почему-то ждал, что тот сейчас повернется, откроет глаза и будет по-кошачьи сонно жмуриться, но он оставался все так же неподвижен.   
До сумерек оставалось около часа, на плечах тяжелым одеялом покоилась усталость, так что я просто лег набок, глядя на Тэгуна и дожидаясь, когда сон снова заберет меня.

Тэгун кашлянул.   
Я вскочил.   
Тэгун снова кашлянул, повернулся и открыл глаза, глядя прямо на меня.   
(Позже я понял, что все же не стоило так сильно кричать — Тэгун потом икал еще около часа.)

***  
Хагён-хён постепенно сходил с ума.   
Теперь у него были не только мы с Воншиком — ох, Ким Воншик, известный любитель обниматься. Теперь у Хагёна были еще и Тэгун с Хёкки, которые слишком активно наверстывали упущенное время.   
Хагён-хён держал язык за зубами только ради Санхёка. Хагён действительно был рад тому, что Тэгун очнулся, но в то же время чувствовалось, что он будто раскалывается изнутри. Я это прекрасно понимал. 

— Почему ты не предложил Вонгыну-хёну приехать? — спросил я его невинно, когда мы сидели на крыльце, наслаждаясь ночным воздухом. Голова Воншика лежала у меня на коленях. Хёкки с Тэгуном были в своей комнате, жутко отвратительные в этом своем желании постоянно уединяться.   
Я не смог бы объяснить, почему это так раздражало — они цапались все время, а когда им не о чем было цапаться, то придумывали новые поводы. Но ни один из них ни за что не признался бы в этом.   
Хагён-хён не был единственным, кто сходил с ума. Я, в общем, тоже.   
— Вспомнишь его еще раз, и я сниму с тебя скальп, — нежно ответил Хагён-хён.  
— Хён, не то чтобы мы не знали, что между вами двумя происходит.   
— Так когда мне снять с тебя скальп?   
Воншик широко и громко засмеялся. Я правда любил его и надеялся, что Воншик это знал. 

Тэгун вышел из комнаты, пытаясь сбежать от Хёкки (вернее, делая вид, что пытается), и улыбнулся, завидев остальных. Этот Тэгун — этот светлый, беззаботный, счастливый Тэгун — был так не похож на того человека, которого Хёкки привел тогда в дом дарителей. Он был таким… странным, честное слово. Абсолютно не от мира сего. Я ничего не знал о вкусах Хёкки, но с ужасом понимал, что Тэгун всем нравится. Воншик практически влюбился в него. Кажется, он находил этого человека очаровательным.  
Хёкки показался секунду спустя и смутился, увидев, что они не одни с Тэгуном. Серьезно, этим двоим стоило остановиться.   
— Твой паспорт готов, Тэгун, — сказал Хагён-хён с улыбкой. — Мне недавно звонили.   
Его отношение к Тэгуну тоже очень сильно поменялось: теперь он говорил с ним как с одним из своих детей. Готов поставить что угодно, скоро Хагён-хён станет называть его Вуни. Готовность умереть за ребенка Хагёна-хёна, видимо, давала полную индульгенцию.  
— Когда мы уезжаем? — спросил Хёкки. Тэгун положил подбородок на его плечо, как кошка. Точно! Вот кого напоминал этот человек!   
— Как можно быстрее.  
Я ждал этой поездки. Япония была прекрасна. И безопасна. Надеюсь, мы проведем там много времени. Все пятеро.   
Я посмотрел сначала на человека Тэгуна, потом — на вампира Хёкки. 

***  
Я присматривал за любовником Санхёка, пока тот выходил из дома. Конечно, Хёкки не хотел оставлять его одного, но я практически выставил его — ради Тэгуна.

Дом в Осаке был огромным и очень уютным. Я наслаждался каждым днем, проведенным здесь. Мне нравилось просыпаться на заходе солнца и отправляться в Арашияму, бродить между деревьями, храмами, могилами. Вслушиваться в звуки, чувствовать запахи, доносящиеся из ночных баров. Я мог бы провести здесь всю свою жизнь и никогда не возвращаться в Корею, но рано или поздно Воншик и Хонбин начнут скучать. Однажды. Не скоро. 

Я откинулся на грудь Вонгына, расслабляясь в его объятиях и чувствуя, как знакомый запах обволакивает меня. Вонгын так приятно пах. Мне хотелось бы забрать его с собой, куда бы я ни направлялся. Из открытого окна доносился голос Ынджи — она что-то кричала резвившимся во дворе детям.   
Я давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно — наверное, уже несколько месяцев.   
— О чем ты думаешь? — прошептал Вонгын мне на ухо. Наконец-то я мог рассказать кому-то все, что меня мучило.   
— Знаешь, я ведь беспокоился, что он не захочет стать вампиром. После того, что я отдал фее… надеюсь, Хёкки никогда об этом не узнает. Если бы Тэгун не решился, не знаю, что я сделал бы.   
— Но в конце концов, он сделал это, — Вонгын потерся носом о мое ухо. — Как он мог отказаться?   
— Знаешь, за последние пару месяцев я научился не надеяться, — я засмеялся, хотя ничего смешного в этом не было. 

Я провел своего ребенка через ритуал создания нового вампира. Я смотрел, как Санхёк выпивает Тэгуна во второй раз и видит его смерть, как отстраняется в панике, когда его любовник умирает. Я разрезал Санхёку запястье, чтобы тот смог напоить Тэгуна своей кровью. Позже, когда тот проснулся, мы вдвоем учили его познавать новый мир и привыкать к бессмертию.  
Хёкки вернулся домой минут через пятнадцать, не больше, и привел зачарованного мальчишку. Я тогда вспомнил, что говорила фея: юные вампиры слишком жадные, а их создатели слишком много им позволяют. 

Я видел, как Тэгун просыпается. Видел, как он впервые пьет. Видел, как Санхёк смотрит на него, будто не может поверить своим глазам. Это примирило меня с происходящим. Тэгун умер ради Хёкки, так что теперь они смогут быть вместе вечно. Тэгун отдал ради этого свою жизнь, а ведь у него была семья. Друзья. Что будет, когда настанет их время умирать?

Они проводили целые ночи вдали от дома — просто гуляли и открывали мир. Я тогда видел в Хёкки самого себя — учителя, который водит своего ученика за руку, познает вместе с ним вселенную. Хёкки — Санхёк — сильно повзрослел. Стал более мужественным. Уверенным в себе. Ему больше не нужна была моя защита. И, если честно, меня это немного расстраивало. Тэгун повадился называть меня дедушкой — и, видит бог, однажды я точно убью его. 

Это того стоило.   
Теперь у Санхёка был тот, с кем он сможет пройти через огонь и воду. Я никогда не видел его настолько счастливым.   
— Ты плачешь? — удивленно спросил Вонгын, и я попытался отпихнуть его, но лишь почувствовал, что меня обняли крепче.   
Я только и мог что рассмеяться.

 

***  
Санхёк вытянул перед собой обе руки, и я улыбнулся:  
— Тебе идет.   
Он в ответ только вздохнул:   
— В общем, неплохо. Дешевка, конечно, но терпимо.  
— Ты бы предпочел бриллианты? Сапфиры? Рубины?  
— Да, — ответил Санхёк серьезно.   
Я попытался двинуть ему по шее, но Санхёк был тяжелый и крепкий как скала.Я чувствовал себя рядом с ним ужасно слабым.  
Санхёк снова улегся на кровать и теперь изучал свою левую руку, вытянув ее перед собой. Платиновое кольцо ему очень — очень! — шло.   
— А где твое?   
Я поднес свою руку к его руке, и теперь мы смотрели на оба кольца рядом.   
— Это так пошло, — сказал Санхёк. — Даже у Воншика и Хонбина-хёнов нет парных колец.  
— Тебе не нравится?   
— Мне не не нравится.   
Ну что ж, уже лучше.   
Я повернулся и вонзил клыки в плечо Санхёка. Тот вскрикнул и двинул мне в бок локтем — мне правда было больно.   
А вот мне нравилось, когда Санхёк кусал меня, особенно во время секса. Но мне было сейчас просто необходимо почувствовать на языке вкус Санхёка. Он пьянил, создавал особенную связь между нами на всю ночь. Я лизнул две маленькие ранки, которые уже начали затягиваться, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я немного скучаю по тому времени, когда ты не мог кусаться, — Санхёк тоже улыбался. Он любил меня. И ему нравилось это кольцо.   
И плевать, что остальные будут поддевать нас из-за этого.  
Я перекатился и лег на Санхёка сверху. Было заметно: Санхёку нравилось, каким взъерошенным я выглядел после секса.   
Я мазнул губами по его губам. Я пах как Санхёк.   
Единственное, что на нас сейчас было надето, — это парные кольца.  
Поцелуй был неторопливым. У нас было все время во вселенной.


End file.
